Elsword: The Story
by Setusna
Summary: "Because we're going to Velder!" Elsword pointed to the North but Velder was in the South West, but the group doesn't want to spoiler his moment. Elsword and the Gang are traveling all over Eliros they all become closer and each have their own deep dark secrets. Will they share them or keep them locked up in their hearts? Need More Couples Check poll in my profile! Thx U!
1. Start

**This is my first Fanfiction please excuse my poor writing skills I am not good at English, and it is only my third language. This is an Elsword fanfiction I only thought of it last night I haven't play the game in a long time so I was like why not create a fanfiction and see how many people will read it. So please read and enjoy!**

"Hey! Elizabeth! Come over here and look at what I found." Before a pile of dusty boxes with books of all sorts sizes and colors. Stood a boy which strikes a resemblance of Elsword, with a much more loosen up look. Instead of an arrogant attitude he had a positive attitude.

"What is it Eldin?" call back from the girl with long brown hair.

Eldin the boy picked up a book and blew on it until all the dust flew into the air of the big attic room. The dust was caught around Eldin's face which made him cough and wave the dust away.

"This looks old Elizabeth."

"Don't touch that Mother might get mad." cry Elizabeth as she started jogging towards Eldin.

Eldin was aware so he steps towards the left and turns 90 degrees so he was facing the slanted wall of the attic roof. Elizabeth was caught off guard by his actions crash into the boxes and landed on top of them. "Ow! That was mean Eldin!" Elizabeth tried to get up but she was struggling to get her feet on the ground as the box was squeezing on her. Eldin reach a hand out to help Elizabeth but as soon as she tries to grab it, Eldin retracts it and use it to swipe the rest of the dirt off.

"Look at this! So much dust on this." Eldin tease Elizabeth while having his full attention on the book.

"Eldin helps your sister up." a voice came from behind Eldin. Soon he was picked up by his neck collar.

Eldin struggles to get free but the grasp was too strong for him.

"Ok ok ok I get it, Grandpa."

When Eldin was released from the grasp of his Grandfather he went and help Elizabeth up. As soon as she was up she smacks Eldin hard on the head. "Stop being mean to me! How many times do we need to tell you?" Elizabeth said with her arms cross and a really angry look. Their Grandpa started laughing as he took a seat on one of the rocking chair nearby.

"I remember the old days when I was your age Eldin." the old man said as he started to rock he showed a really faint smile which was barely visible.

"Dairy of….. what does that say? Allzack squirrel? Eldin read from the book he picked up, it was a red one with green lining. On the cover, it had names scribbled on it and the title which Eldin could not decipher what it said. Elizabeth crouches closer to him until their shoulders touched she then quickly took a look at it.

"Stupid!" She yelled which got Eldin's attention and he looked at her confuse.

"What did I do now?" Eldin said as he rolls his eyes and look the other way.

"That says the Dairy of the Elsword Squad!" Elizabeth said as she started to get her arm ready to smack Eldin on the head again. Before she could Eldin got on his knee and covered his head with the book. The old man then stood up from the rocking chair and went over and grab the Dairy out of Eldin's hand. Eldin still got hit by Elizabeth now without the protection of the book.

"Ahh, I was wondering for a long time where I put this book I should have known to give it to your grandmother as she wanted to keep it. But my stubborn attitude made me forgot where I put it." The grandpa then started flipping through the pages carefully and analyzing each page as if his life depended on it.

"Wait Grandpa isn't your name Elsword?" Elizabeth said with her eyes wide and eyebrows high above her forehead.

"That's right this dairy use to belong to my squad of the El Search Party." The old man said as he looked at his Granddaughter.

"You use to tell us the story about yourself and the squad I love to hear them all the time," Eldin said as he had his hands behind his head and a great big smile on his face.

"Yes, we were the youngest and most powerful out of the El Search Party members, oh how nostalgic I must bring this to your grandmother to see." He started to go but Eldin stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, Grandfather can we read it first please!?" Eldin said with his hand clasp together as he pleaded to his grandfather. Elsword pondered with his hand under his chin as he scratches his small beard then fixed his glasses.

"Why not it couldn't hurt." He handed the book to Eldin and headed down the ladder of the attic.

Eldin opens the page and sat down on the floor cross leg then Elizabeth sat down with him and laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

The room was full of this intense aura as Elsword got into position and clutch his swords in his hands. Both of them didn't make a move so El-

"Start at the beginning of the book!" Elizabeth yelled at her brother.

"Ok ok." came back from Eldin.

Elsword laid helplessly on the floor with his pupils missing from his eyes, as he grieves for the death of -

Elizabeth smacked his brother in the back of his head "I swear if you don't go to the beginning-"

With that Eldin turn towards the first page.

It was a bright and sunny day in late June and Elsword was sleeping in his bed. You might of think he was sleeping peacefully but he was having a bad nightmare. In the nightmare, he had it was about himself. But he could not control what he was doing as he saw himself as a 2.5 figure. He was being forced to marry someone he truly know he doesn't like someone with an odd hairstyle and purple color hair. Soon he woke up from his nightmare all sweaty.

"That was a really weird dream if that is me in the future I shall kill myself now," Elsword stated as he clutched the place where his heart is located tightly. Soon after Elsword sat on his bed a loud knock was heard. Elsword got up and went downstairs as someone knocks on the door again. Elsword opened the door and it was the El Search Party's captain Lowe.

"Oh, Lowe…Wasup?" Elsword replies with his bored blank face or rather his normal face.

"Elsword hurry up and change, we have reports of Banthus around the Tree of El," Lowe said urgently.

Elsword's eyes widened and he shouted."Alright, today is the day he shall be put down!"

"Elsword we search and protect the El, we don't collect bounty or do these kinds of quests."

"I know that Lowe, but he has been trouble around Ruben for a long time." Elsword as he uses his pinkie finger to clean his ear.

"Anyways get change and meet me near the Tree of El," Lowe said as he turns around and runs off.

Elsword ran up towards his room and quickly changed into his El Search Party Clothes and went downstairs into the kitchen to get a meat bun to eat and ran out the door. With the Meat bun still in his mouth, he ran towards the direction of the Tree of El.

Somewhere along the forest tops was Rena as she scouted the Tree of El. Her connection to her home world depended on the El to be stable. If the El was gone who knows what may happen to the Elves in Eliros. She was thinking about what the Elder Elf said to her a few days ago.

"You called me, Elder?" A timid Rena said in front of a great mossy gate.

"Yes. Welcome Rena." an elderly elf said in front of some floating orbs of light. Where the only source of light besides the opening of the door came from. The room was grand like a Palace Hall with little to nothing but a fountain and roots of trees on the walls and ceiling grew plants of all sorts.

"Whats the matter?" Rena said approaching the elderly elf and stopping a few paces behind the elder's back. The elder turn around holding a piece of the El in her hand it was about as tall as a pencil and as wide as a baseball.

"As we have suspected, the power of El weakens." The elder said with a distress and tire look on her face holding the El in her hands and taking in the light it shines.

"So it has," Rena said. She was starting to feel afraid and couldn't move as if a giant snake approach her and glare into her eyes, passing a decision to eat her for a snack or leave her alone for a later time.

"If it continues to drain, it will soon crumble to dust." The elder said turning around to face the fountain and floating orbs of light.

"How do we stop it? I am ready for instructions." Rena finally musters out moving her hand towards her chest to emphasize she can do the job.

"North of here you will find a small village called Ruben. There, you will find the Tree of El and with it, our only hope." The elder stated as she stared deeply into the El's greenish hue color.

"Understood. We will save the Tree of Elf immediately." Rena started to turn around and go. But the elder spoke again and she stopped.

"Forgive me, but this you must do alone. It is a dangerous task that only you are equipped to handle." The elder said lifting her head up from the El's endless gaze. With that, Rena took off preparing to leave and said her goodbye to her fellow comrades. But the elder had another thing in mind.

"I am so sorry Rena but the El has shown me what is to come for you. But through sad times happy times will come." The elder thought to herself the minute Rena left then she stares into the El again and the El show her the future. Rena the Sniping Ranger was dragging along a soon to be Sword Knight down Elder Village. She then smiles as she saw Rena's new comrades. But then the El turn dark as she saw a face from the chin up to the nose. The face then smirks showing off a sinister smile. The elder dropped the El and it fell with a loud clang and she fell to her knees and held her head.

"Solace what have you done?" The elder said out loud and felt a cold shiver down her spine and swallow hard as you can see her throat move and then a drop of sweat came down from her head.

Rena was snapped out of her trance when the Tree of El started glowing a bright sky blue color. The sky darkens and she stares at the tree blankly. The winds were blowing harsher whipping her lime color hair backward and she squinted her eyes. Soon enough the tree turns so bright it releases the amount of energy into its surrounding areas.

In the middle of town, an Aisha was on the floor and a crowd gathered around her. Hagus was in front of her and Ann was holding her dust wiper in her hand staring blankly at Aisha. Aisha then stirs from her slumber and lifted her face up. Her face was cover in dirt and hair messy with hair sticking out all over the place half her clothes was covered in ashes and her whole body was imprinted into the ground. Aisha then recalls what she could remember.

"MASTER!" A crying Aisha said running through a pair of doors which startled an old man.

"KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" The old man said as he took up a book from his desk and threw it at Aisha. Aisha got hit and fell to the floor she stumbled up and staggered over to her Master's desk.

"What is it Aisha you left for 3 months and said you will be back by 2 weeks. So tell me what happened?" Her master said as he stroked his very long white beard. He wore a wizard hat but with modern looking clothes and a staff floating next to him.

"I lost all my magic," Aisha said as she put the side of her head on the cold hard desk with a dead expression.

"Tell me something I don't know!" The master said as he sits back into his chair and had a really annoyed look. Aisha lifted her head with a shocked face as she stuttered out words.

"H-h-how did you know."

"Listen I am one of the top 5 Wizardry Master my teacher was the first Witchcraft Master, so do you think I would not know?" Aisha's master said lifting his eyebrows high and staring right at Aisha with his hand's clasp on the desk.

"I do know that, but can you help me?" Aisha said hoping to get a good answer from her master. Her master pondered but he already had an idea but he was thinking whether to tell it to Aisha or just leave her magicless and live like a normal People of the El. But finally, he gave in and started talking.

"Yes, I can. But I can not return all of your power back to you. Are you ok with that?" the wizard said as he slouches more in. Aisha bends more in until she is only inches away from her master's face.

"Yes, I am ok. I will train back up." Aisha said with a determined look but in actuality, she was thinking it was a pain to go back to what she was.

"Ok first get your face out of my face." The master said with his eyes close. And with that Aisha stood straight up and stood like she was in the military.

"I will transfer some of my magical vessels into you so you can feed off of that. But it won't last long I would say you will have ten months top to get your magic back."

"Ten months! It took me a whole 2 years to muster out small magic!" Aisha screamed out loud and spitting all over her master.

"Will I didn't told you to put on the ring of grudges."

Aisha felt embarrassed when her master said that last part and started to get teary eyes.

"I'll do it…. I will do it as long as I can use magic again if it is only for seconds, minutes, or years." Aisha said and began to cry. Her master sigh and stood up and turn around to face the window and look outside at the courtyard of a school he is directing.

"There is one way. That you can get your magic back permanently." Her master said turning his head around to catch a glimpse of Aisha.

"Really!" Aisha gasps out loud and wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"But it is only a myth." the wizard said and turn his head back forward again.

"Please tell me," Aisha said with desperation in her eye. Her master saw her through the glass's reflection and sigh again.

"I heard that if you can bathe in the light of the El. One who lost the connection to magic can remake that bond again." His master said putting his hands behind his back with his right hand stroking his beard.

"Where can I find an El?"

"There is one nearby in the continent of Lurensia. In a small village called Ruben, where you can find the Tree of El."

"But that is so far away it will take months for me to get there." Aisha whine which very much annoy the living and dead out of her master. A tick mark formed out of his masters head but he calms down.

"Well, I can give you a head start." He said full of air.

"Great when do we start?" Aisha said as she started jumping up and down.

"About now." Her master said very quickly and she stopped as a burst of magic surge into her frying her making her hair stick up and the front of her clothes black from ashes. Soon her master snapped his fingers and Aisha disappears. Then after that Aisha was saw falling out of the sky and the people all backed away when they saw Aisha's face.

"Curse you master," Aisha muttered then a boulder came from the sky and hit her on the head as if her master sent it to hurt Aisha. But nobody cares as they were afraid of Aisha as she looks hideous.

"Wow, Master's magic sure is strong I barely felt the pain and the I heal so quickly."

"Are you alright miss?" A mysterious voice was called to Aisha. Aisha turned around and saw Adams the former alchemist of Ruben.

"Yes I am fine, I am Aisha magician of the continent Thundrewer and you are?" she said and lift herself off the ground and brush herself off.

"Adams former Alchemist but now I retire to being a fisherman." Adams took out a bucket of fish and a fishing rod to show to Aisha.

"Great, so do you know where I can wash up and clean myself?" Aisha asked with her hands out.

"Yes, right over there." Adams pointed to an outing.

"Thanks. Oh, and do you know where the tree of El is?"

Adams then chuckle as he looked behind Aisha. Aisha caught Adams was looking at something so she turns around. When Aisha caught sight of the Tree of El and the green and blue light it was shining her mouth dropped. The Tree of El was the biggest of the other trees surrounding it and it looked grand.

**That is all the time and thought I can come up with I hope you viewers like it and please drop a follow or fav. Thank you!**


	2. How we met (Part One)

Somewhere along the Ancient Ruins stood a tire Ara she was walking for days escaping the demons sent by her brother in the Fluone continent. Finally she escaped but she is still running afraid her brother will sent more demons after her. She took out a hand drawn picture of her brother which she drew and held it close to her face and smile.

"Don't worry brother I will save you soon until I become stronger." she put the picture away and took out some tea to drink.

"_Enjoying the tea Ara?" _A mystical voice said to her.

"Eun! Do you want some?" Ara offer and took another sip out of her cup.

"_Haha you are funny bring me some blood and let me drink that." _Eun said with her womanly mystic voice.

"Well you can't have blood I already feed you a lot of demon energy." Ara said puffing her cheeks out.

"_But I long thirst for blood ever since they day your ancestor seal me inside this hairpin._" Eun said and then the hairpin started to shook in Ara's hair. Ara touch it so the shaking would stop and it eventually did. "_Maybe if you would give me a little taste of your blood?_"

"No thank you its either you want tea, demon energy, dark El energy, or nothing at all." Ara told Eun while drinking the tea again.

"_Just a little bit, you know you have rich tasty blood like your ancestor. How I remember your great great great grandfathers blood taste. He was so young before he tricked me and sealed me away._" Eun said raising her voice when she mention Ara's grandfather. Ara ignore Eun and stood up she started to walk but then trip on a rock and then fell down.

"Ow. That hurts." Ara said as she held her knee in pain.

"_Still clumsy one of these day when you fall you will lose my hairpin also_."

Ara got up hopping on one foot towards the lake under the tree of El and took off her shoes then leggings, and dip her entire leg into the warm water.

"Ah the El's energy is also affecting the water around it I see. Eun you should feel this the water isn't cold at all." But Eun made no attempts to talk so Ara left her alone. After a short while Ara decided she will take a swim and wash herself so she proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes off and dive into the river.

Elsword then approach in the bushes not knowing that anyone was taking a swim in the river.

"Lowe! Lowe! Banthus!" Elsword was yelling and emerge out of the bushes and found a sight to see.

Ara faced Elsword and their eyes met but Elsword then stared at Ara's naked body. They both got embarrassed and then Ara grabbed her spear and activated her special active.

"WIND WEDGE!" Ara yelled using her other arm to cover her body and with the hits landed around Elsword's vital parts (critical lets say) Elsword was then knockdown far away from Ara.

"_The boy you pierced him in the vital points and he is still not dead?" _Eun said surprise.

"You are getting old Eun there is no way he could have survive that." Ara said as she put on her clothes and walk away but then trips again.

Somewhere chung was walking the path to Ruben. Suddenly he was jumped by bandits around Lake Noah.

"Hey kid give us all your money or else you will have to die!" The bandits said to him holding their knives in their hands. All Chung did was sighed and didn't made a move.

"Come on you guys aren't the first ones who done this to me. Come at me." Chung said which confuse the bandits. but the person who said the words to Chung charge at him. Before he reached Chung, he was blown far away. The bandits all look at their flying buddy in shock then they looked at Chung. Chung was now holding his Destroyer in both his hand and the front was smoking. Chung loaded the cannon then activated his special active.

"SCARE CHASE!" Chung said calmly and fired the tracking missile. The bandits started to run when they saw the missile coming at them and ran so far until you can barely see them anymore. But then the missile exploded in blue fumes rising from the air. Saying that it has hit its target. Chung then took his cannon and slump it on his back again and move towards Ruben. When he got through the gates Aisha was running past him. But both of them didn't care since they don't know each other. Chung went towards the town hall but someone called out to him.

"Oh Chung!" Said Ann from her house.

"Ann. It's been a long time. How are you?" Chung said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"I'm good. Are you looking for Elsword?" Ann said smiling.

"Yes but first I need to speak with Hagus and Lowe." Chung said with a stern face.

"Lowe went with Elsword to the Tree of El and Hagus has a lot of paperworks to do so you can't meet him yet." Ann said to Chung with a sad expression.

"Ok then. I will go find Lowe and Elsword first then." Chung said waving goodbye and headed towards the Tree of El. Ann wave back and return inside her house.

Rena sense the El was in trouble so she quickly jump from tree to tree towards the Tree of El. Soon she arrive at the top of the Tree of El and saw Banthus with the El in his hands.

"You but that down you thief." Rena said readying her bow and arrow.

"Whats this girly doing here? Whatever I will have fun with you later." banthus said laughing

"You disgust me." Rena said letting go and let the arrow fly.

"Phoru!" Banthus yelled and then a white giant phoru appear and smacked the arrow away.

"Catch that girl for me." Banthus said and jumping off of the tree and ran away.

"Tch" Rena was angry as she let the El be taken Rena was firing arrows to get close to the phoru. The phoru cover itself with the its arms some arrows stuck on it some bounce off. Rena took this chance and slide towards the phoru hitting it and then use one of her special actives.

"ASSAULT KICK!" Rena shouted and did the skill launching the phoru away from her.

Rena went to the place where Banthus jump out from and search for banthus. But the trees cover her sight, so she jumped down and chase Banthus on foot.

"How stupid of me for letting the El be taken I should have been next to it." Rena said out loud running through the forest. She then saw Chung walking in front of her but she slide down and knock Chung down.

"Sorry!" Rena yelled and was still running.

"_I should have helped him up but the El comes first._" Rena thought to herself and found Elsword and Berthe. Rena stay out of sight and ready to use Multiple Stinger. But she waited to see what Elsword would do. Elsword was radiating energy and his eyes were all white he ready his sword and shouted out his skill.

"UNLIMITED BLADE!" Elsword shouted but before he could use it Aisha fell on top of him.

"Who put this stupid boy here" Aisha yelled and stood up rubbing her butt.

"MEGA SLASH!" Elsword yelled and hitting Aisha in the back and knocking her down

"Don't get in my way boy!" Elsword retorted to Aisha pointing his finger at her.

"Hey! I am a girl."

Berthe then howl at them which caught Aisha's attention.

"Who is this loud mouth?" Aisha said crossing her arms looking at Berthe.

"Out of the way girl that thing has the El." Elsword said pushing Aisha behind him.

"THE EL! I need it." Aisha yelled at Elsword

"Are you a thieve?" Elsword said pointing his sword at Aisha

"No I just need it to get my magic back." Aisha said looking at Berthe to see the El in its hand.

"You can have it once I return the El back to the tree." Elsword said still looking at Aisha.

"Watch this loser. FIRE! FLAMEEEEEE!" Aisha said activating what was once her skill but now she couldn't use it. All of them stand there in silent waiting to see what happens. Soon Elsword and Berthe bursted into laughter.

"What was that you can't even use magic!"

Berthe stopped laughing and started to attack Aisha but it stopped and fell with a thud. Aisha was surprise and Elsword stare at the Berthe's head.

"Ha see I took him out with no problem." Aisha said with her hand on her hips.

"Are you both alright?" Rena said pulling the arrows out of Berthe to see if he was still alive.

"Are you the one who defeated the wolf?" Elsword said looking at Rena

"Why yes. That is me." Rena said looking at Elsword

"_He is kind of cute in a way."_ Rena thought to herself and jump down put she stumble a bit on the landing and was about to fall. But Elsword took both her hand and help her up. There face met and Rena blush and Elsword stared into Rena's deep forest color eyes.

"Beautiful." Elsword mumble under his breath as he stare into Rena's eye

"Hello! Is this love at first sight." Aisha said annoyed that she is being ignore at.

"SHUT UP TOMBOY!" Elsword said as he let go of Rena's hands.

"I'M A GIRL!" Aisha retorted.

The bushes rustle and the other three got into position to fight. But out comes Ara and Chung.

"Are you sure you are ok Mr. Chung?" Ara was saying to Chung moving out of the bushes.

"Yes I am so please don't worry." Chung said smiling to loosen Ara up.

"Chung!" Elsword said lowering his weapon down.

"Elsword!" Chung said with a bright smile on his face. Rena and Aisha also lower their weapons but are still on alert.

"You're that girl from before!" Elsword stated while pointing at a timid Ara.

"Hi my name is Ara. I am sorry for what I did to you." Ara said bowing down.

"_How can this boy be alive unless he is also a Demi-human." _Ara thought in her mind.

"Oh its you I am sorry I didn't help pick you up but I was in a rush." Rena said to Chung.

"No its ok Miss Ara here help me after you knocked me down."

"I'm relieve you are well and unhurt." Rena said with her hand on her chest.

"Chung what are you doing here?" Elsword questioned the young guardian as he is far from his continent.

"I need you to help. No I need all the help I can get." Chung said and which turn the atmosphere into a intense and serious mood.

"Hamel….. has fallen." Chung said with a dead gaze at Elsword

Everyone was shock at the news of what Chung said. Elsword almost dropped his sword but manage to caught it.

"W-w-what do you mean Hamel has fallen." Aisha stammered almost frozen to death.

"Oh I didn't meant like fallen as the city was destroy." Chung said laughing and rubbing his head. Everyone sigh after hearing what Chung said. If Hamel falls to the demons commend. Pretty much Eliros has loss the invasion. Hamel, Velder, Corios, and Julnes the main capital of the four continent kept the demon invasion at bay. Hamel and Velder sends troops to support the other city. Corios gives resources to the ones that needs some. Julnes provides intel and other needs the continent needs. But a few months ago Velder fell as a traitor let demons beyond the first impenetrable walls. So Hamel has to keep up the work as the soldiers retake Velder back.

"But. There is this new demon near the Halls of Water. And they call him Ran." Chung said swallowing hard after he said the name. Ara shiver in fear once she heard her brothers name.

"Hey does anyone notice that the El is missing." Aisha said everyone started to focus on her realizing she was still there then Elsword and Rena looked for the El.

"WHERE IS IT!" Rena screamed and started to panick.

"Banthus probably took it he is gone also." Elsword ran around searching for Banthus's body. But soon Lowe came out.

"What is with this commotion?" Lowe said as he stopped Elsword in his tracks.

"LOWE BANTHUS TOOK THE EL SHARD!" Elsword yelled at Lowe. Lowe covered his eyes and then shook his head.

"Come lets ask Hagus of what to do." Lowe said and then the rest started to follow them.

**And I shall continue again another time. Just to tell you there is going to be no Lu and Ciel but an OC I can tell you that the OC is a boy he is going to appear in the next episode and his class is going to be an assassin. Thank you for reading I know this wasn't as good as the last one.**


	3. How we met (Part Two)

**Here is another chapter thank you for reading this and drop a favorite or follow if you like enough of this and you can start reading.**

Elsword and the other arrive outside of Hagus's doors and he open and step outside.

"Hello Elsword, Lowe, and friends. What can I do for you?" Hagus said to them with a smile.

"Hagus Banthus has stolen the El from the tree, what should we do?" Lowe consulted Hagus. Hagus thought for a moment and scratched his brown beard.

"I don't know where Banthus might be maybe you can head to Elder and search for him."

It has been only 5 hours since Hagus told them to search for Banthus in Elder. _But_. They are still in Ancient Ruins. Elsword slashed a phoru down and proceeded to get the other ones. Rena was shooting at the ones that was either throwing rocks or food. Aisha was shouting out magical moves half the time and nothing happens the other half summoning magic circle to protect Elsword or summoning fireballs. Chung was covering Elsword's left and whatever enemy he missed, Ara was supporting Elsword by taking the right and helping him charge. The phoru seems endless but soon enough Elsword charge through.

"MEGA SLASH!" Elsword shouted and swung his blade heavily and knocking out the remaining phorus.

"BRUTAL SWING!" Chung used on the phorus that were getting up and knock them out of sight.

"I don't understand this." Aisha stated and rubbed her head with her index finger. She stared at her wand and twirl it in the air.

"Don't understand what?" Rena asked Aisha while standing shoulder to shoulder.

"I don't understand why I can teleport, summon magical circle and fireballs. But I can't use my skills." Aisha said while closing her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Well maybe your magic connection is weak right now." Rena said trying to reassure Aisha but it made it worse. Aisha was now depress as she remember the moment she put on the ring and loss all her power.

"Mister Chung do you know Mister Elsword?" Ara asked a little shy as she felt kind of embarrassed near Elsword.

"Yes me and Chung go way back." Elsword said hands on the back of his head.

The group proceeded to walk with Ara, Chung, and Elsword in front and Aisha and Rena talking behind them.

"I see. So how did you guys know each other?" Aisha asked from behind.

"Well Miss Aisha. Elsword's sister and my father use to work together so my father would bring me along to Velder to play with Elsword when they were there." Chung said with a finger in the air smiling.

"Those were fun times. And why do you want to know Tomboy!" Elsword yelled at Aisha.

"I HAVE A NAME ELDORK!" Aisha yelled back holding her wand in both her hands.

"SAME HERE RAGGED FACE!" Elsword came back with.

"STUPID SWORDSMAN!"

"MAGICLESS MAGICIAN!"

"WELL YOU TWO SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU GUYS GO TWO SECONDS WITHOUT HAVING TO ARGUE!" Rena yelled back at them, with tick marks appearing around her face.

ALL four of them were now scare to death by Rena's action and were huddling up together, like pigs in a blanket.

"_Oh no did I go to far. I can't be able to get a good impression on Elsword then. What does it matter anyways."_ Rena thought to herself with a worry expression on her face.

"Sorry guys i'm just a little tire." Rena said rubbing her temples.

"No worry Miss Rena, we all have our bad days." Ara said still afraid of Rena. She was shivering uncontrollably, as if the air was so cold.

"Please call me Rena." Rena then took out a hand to shake Ara. Ara hesitated a little bit but then eventually shook Rena's smooth hand.

"Then please call me Ara!" Ara stammered as she never had anyone called her besides her relatives by her first name

"Sure with pleasure!" Rena smiled which made Ara smiled also. The sight of both of them made Aisha felt warm as if those two were angels descended from heaven.

"Then you may called me Sister Aisha."

"As if." Elsword said using his pinkie to scratch his nose.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! STUPID!"

"Now calm down Sister Aisha called me Chung if you want to." Chung said holding his hand out to shake Aisha's hand. Aisha didn't shook his hand but gave him a sideways highfive. Chung was surprise by her actions he didn't know if she rejected the handshake or was doing a highfive. But Aisha smiled to him he knew it was something good so he smile back. Elsword turn away from them because he could care less and walked away. Rena noticed him walking away so she ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Elsword asked turning halfway around.

"I was wondering if I could maybe call you Elsword?"

"Please you guys all act like we just met five seconds ago you can call me Elsword but we won't be together for long." Elsword stated fully turn around facing Rena. Rena was a little sad when Elsword mention they won't be together for long but maybe she could get to know him more since her village is close to Ruben. So she smile at Elsword with her eyes closed. Upon seeing the smile Elsword started to fluster and turn around with stiff shoulders.

"_What is with this feeling?" _Elsword asked himself but before he could find a proper answer. Something had interrupted him. William Phoru stomped down the path sword in hand and a skirt.

"ARE YOU THE ONES WHO ARE MESSING WITH M-" Before William can finish Elsword was already in front of him.

"FLAME…... GEYSER!" Elsword smash his the flat of his blade on the ground directly below William and a pillar of lava came gushing out. William shot out towards the sky and then fall back behind the group toasted but alive. Elsword then put the sword behind him and the group started walking again. After a while of walking Elsword set off a trap. He knew it so he dodge it so the rope trap missed him but caught the others. As soon as he dodge that one he set off another rope trap he almost got caught on this one but then he roll towards the right but to his surprise. Another rope trap was placed there, he didn't have time to react so his right foot got caught and he got smack with the rest of the group.

"ELSWORD YOU STUPID PERSON!" Aisha yelled at elsword while holding her skirt up. Ara and Rena did the same but Elsword could see a tiny bit of Ara's orange and white stripe panties. But he decided not to tell Ara because he was afraid of what happen at the lake. They dangle there for about ten minutes before a person emerge from the bushes.

"Look what do we have here!? I spy four humans and an elf." The person was a young teenager he had jet black hair. He wore a combination of assassin's creed clothing combine with ninja clothing. He had a visible katana resting on his left hip, and three kunai and some packet of things pm his back belt.

"Hey can you mind letting us down?" Elsword asked the person with his normal face.

"Sure~" The boy took out something from the his back pocket and he pulled out a ninja star.

"WOAH!" Ara yelled as she knew what he was going to do. But it was too late as he threw it and slice Elsword's and the group's ropes. They all landed on their heads, Elsword tried to get up but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and found himself tied with the others in a big circle Rena was next to him and on the other side it was Aisha.

"Ah god your breath stinks Purple hair." Elsword said showing a disgust face.

"Shut up!" Aisha said embarrassed.

"So mind telling me your names?" The teenager said with a smile.

"Why should we?" Chung asked back with a serious look.

"Because I said so girl." The boy said back with a poker face.

"Ummmm. I'm a guy." Chung said dropping a sweat from his hair. The stranger pondered and study chung hard. Then he screamed and backed away.

"ARE YOU A CROSS DRESSER?!" The stranger asked looking at Chung with horrified eyes.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Chung yelled out spitting all over the place. Elsword laughed hysterically.

"Is something funny over there?" The stranger said walking over to Elsword and was in front of him. Elsword was still laughing and but his head up and had a great big bright smile on his face and said.

"You're awesome! I can't believe at how fast you are!" Elsword said smiling more and bigger than ever. The stranger was surprise and had his eyes wide and high above the brows and then laughed also. He put his hand over his head and looked at the sky eyes close and laughed. The group join in, as if the laughing of the two was contagious. Soon the stranger took out his kunai and free the group. He held out a hand to Elsword with his left hand on his hip.

"I am Lee. Nice to meet you." The stranger said still smiling.

"I am Elsword. Same here you are really awesome." Elsword said still having his contagious smile. The other were stretching and soon they introduce themselves. Elsword and the other explain their situation because lee was curious he even brought them something to drink and eastern food. It took a while to explain each of them especially Chung he had to explain about Hamel, Ran, and his father. Ara left out the part about Ran being her brother because she was afraid. Lee stood up and look at the sun that was setting and had its multitude of colors reflected in the sky.

"I understand. Also I will want to hang out with you guys on your journey!" Lee said with a smile.

"That is a great idea!" Rena smile backed at Lee.

"The more the merrier." Ara said using a piece of napkin to wipe her hands.

"Yea I want to see what else you are capable of." Elsword said standing up also.

"Please I am not that awesome." Lee said rubbing the back of his spiky jet black hair.

"Come on. How about we spar for a little bit?" Elsword suggested. Lee had this sharp look in his eyes now with a cat mouth.

"Sure why not?" Lee said with his right hand on the handle of his katana and started lightly and rhythmically tapping it. Elsword and Lee stood silent as Elsword ready his sword. Both of them stood silent there until a breeze came by blowing leaves away. A little while after that Elsword charge forward and attacked Lee. Elsword slash horizontally but Lee took out his katana now and held it down with the handle facing the sky. They exchange slashes Elsword parried most while Lee dodge some. Elsword activated a skill to get a little more advantage.

"ASSAULT SLASH!" Elsword charge at Lee who did nothing and act surprise as the blade pierced him.

"Shoot I overdid it!" Elsword said. But Lee disappear into smoke and Elsword was now stun. Lee appear behind Elsword and kicked him. Elsword was on the ground he turn around and Lee held his blade a few inches before Elswords neck. But Elsword's sword came down from the sky when he got hit Elsword let go of the sword into the sky hoping Lee could do something like this. The sword knock Lee's katana out of his hand but Lee caught it at the same time Elsword caught his sword and they both held their blades neck by neck.

"You're good!" Lee said and they both put their blades down.

"No you are better that thing you did by making yourself disappear into smoke was awesome!" Elsword said as he looked really amazed.

"Yea what was that thing you did?" Chung said really curious and itching to find out.

"Well its nothing really. All I did was focus my chakra to create another animated body and it can hold anything that had my chakra infuse with it but it can not come in contact with anything."

"Chakra?" Elsword said confused. Aisha smacked Elsword in the back of his head.

"You are one stupid boy. Chakra is mana but many people have different ways of saying it."

"Yes like in my country we call it Chi." Ara said smiling nervously and a finger in the air.

"The Elves called it nature's force." Rena pointed out.

"Well lets get settle before night comes." Chung reminded everyone.

"Alright! CAMP OUT!" Lee said enthusiastically.

**And done I hope you are liking Lee I will explain him more in the next chapter or the next next one since Eve, and Add are going to come next I was thinking about having Raven join also, but lets see. Elesis will arrive at the Velder arc since it will be to early I think for her to show up. After they beat wally that will be the time they will take their classes or sooner. Suggestion are welcome couples are also because I don't care BUT Elsword and Rena is absolute I want their relationship to go smoother and slower instead of fast you will see. Suggestion for Lee's moves also and class names passive actives, special actives and stuff. Thank you for reading. One last thing the elgang won't follow the exact route in the game like once they finish elder they won't go to bethma I will make them go somewhere else because of reasons. Continent names and cities dungeons boss names are also welcome I don't want to do these all by myself to be honest but I want you guys to help make this story also you can help with the story because sometimes I suck at planning out scenes and stuff. So I want to thank you again drop a favorite or follow if you like it review also doesn't matter if it hate comments tell me I suck or telling me to keep going I will read it all and answer your questions to the fullest. I like to thank you all again for taking your time and read this. P.S. I will edit this sometimes so yea. Bye Thank you!**


	4. How we met (Final)

**I forgot to update yesterday so yeah here is the new chapter and stuff. Thanks for reading drop a favorite, follow, and review so yeah read!**

The Elgang has reach the gates of Elder in less than one hour since they woke up. Aisha was yawning and Ara was still half asleep. Rena, Elsword, Lee, and Chung were the only ones with lots of energy.

"ALRIGHT! LETS FIND INFORMATION ABOUT BANTHUS!" Yelled Lee as he dash towards the gate.

"YES LETS DO THIS!" Elsword yelled also and ran to catch up to Lee.

"They are so full of energy." Rena said chuckling.

"Lets find information ourselves." Chung said and walk up to the gate. Ara was sleeping on her spear before it fell over and woke her up. Aisha already collapsed on the floor.

"Geez why do we have to wake up at the break of the light?" Aisha whine, Ara was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Come on Sister Aisha lets go." Chung said and help Aisha up and the group of the four advance. Once they went through the gates it was silent with little to no people at all.

"We got here too early, want to rest? Rena suggested smiling.

"I think we need to find Elsword and Lee first." Chung said dropping a sweat from his hair.

"Good point lets rent a cabin then." Rena said.

"Why a cabin and not in a inn?" Aisha said still tire and slouching from exhaustion.

"I don't really know?" Rena said acting innocent.

"THEN LETS RENT AN INN!" Aisha yelled waking the surrounding people up and alert.

"Quiet down Aisha many people are still trying to sleep." Ara said wavering in the air.

"HEY GUYS!"A voice came from a food shop. The voice came from Lee he was waving at the group to come over. Behind Lee, Elsword was eating like a pig chomping on two pieces of drumsticks at the same time chugging down some sort of drink and stuffing roasted muttons into his mouth. Then he swallow hard and the food all went to his stomach.

"Elsword don't eat like that!" Rena yelled softly to Elsword and ran to him to tell him how to properly eat. Soon the group all sat down and eat their breakfast except for Rena and Elsword as Rena keeps telling Elsword to eat correctly. With Elsword saying why should he since he is hungry. Then the bill arrived and they had to pay 3 million ED. Chung and Aisha's eyes widen as they saw the bill.

"THREE MILLION ED! WHAT DID YOU GUYS ORDER!" Chung and Aisha yelled in unison.

"Nothing expensive 10 large packs of roasted muttons 100 plates of drumsticks, 50 plates of the finest meat, and lastly the great giant crab. Which half the thing was eaten by Elsword." Lee said with his eyes close tipping his chair and picking his tooth. Aisha grabbed him by his neck collar and yelled.

"ARE YOU STUPID! I HAVE NEVER SAW SOMEONE EATING THIS MUCH AMOUNT OF FOOD!"

"CHIEF! Two more plates of-" Elsword started but he was cut off by Aisha whacking her wand across Elsword's face knocking him out cold.

"We don't need anything more!" Aisha told the chief which made him back off.

"How are we gonna pay this much?" Ara said with teary eyes. Chung and Aisha checked there pockets for money. Aisha only has 1.5 million ED which is still a lot. Chung only has 3 thousand ED.

"Do you have enough Chung?" Aisha said with a worry look. Chung shook his head really fast.

"Well then guess we need to work this off." Rena said smiling.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SMILING!" Aisha yelled causing Rena's hair to fly backwards.

"Come on it won't be that bad." Rena said still smiling. Soon they told the manager they don't have enough and found out they need to work for 2 years to pay it off. Rena had tick marks all across her face. Ara was have crying, Chung and Aisha tried to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"I will pay for you then!" A womanly voice said. Everyone look at the entrance there stood someone with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Elsword woke up and stare at the girl, the girl helped Elsword up and went to the counter. She put down two bags of ED in them on the counter. The ED spilled out and everyone was dazzle by the copper, silver, and gold coins.

"Miss who are you?" Lee said biting a gold ED down to see if it was real or fake.

"I am Ariel nice to meet you!" Ariel said in her cute squeaky voice.

"Wait _The _Ariel like the one who won Miss Eliros three year straight!" Aisha exclaim shock.

"That is right, I am amaze how so many people know me." Ariel said with her hands on her cheeks.

Add was in an underground base with lots of computers broken or just dead. He walk over to a pod of yellow glass, he wipe the moisture off of it and inside was a hibernating Eve.

"Finally! ku-kah-ha-ha-aha-ha! I did it she will be awaken now. DYNAMOS!" He shouted and then the dynamos surrounded the pod and spark purple electricity. Add watch maniacally as the pod activated and the dynamos stopped with the electricity. The pod release steam out and out came Moby and Rey attacking Add. Add use his Dynamos three each to block Rey and Moby's attack. Eve then came out, she sit on the pod ignoring Add and walk away from him. Moby and Rey follow after her.

"Hey! Don't ignore me. Is your audio broken?" Add yelled in frustration but Eve kept on ignoring him and walk away more.

"ALRIGHT THEN LETS SPARK IT!" Add yelled then started laughing as he smashed the ground and the lightning moved forward to Eve. Eve turned her head around a little and the blast hit her.

"Luriel may I ask why did you pay for us?" Ara asked holding her spear in both her hand.

"Are you asking that I shouldn't?" Luriel said stopping to face Ara behind her.

"No I was just curious because a lot of people wouldn't have done what you did." Ara said waving her hand in the air.

"Well I wanted to help everyone. Remember what the Cobo does right. We help people in need no matter what. From simple things as removing a rock to military help." Luriel said happily.

"So do you understand now Elsword?" Rena said bending over to lecture Elsword. Elsword had his head down and was sitting in seiza style.

"Yes Rena. But why are you lecturing me and not Lee he was the one who ordered all the food." Elsword said lifting his head up. Now there faces were only centimeters away. Rena started blushing but Elsword didn't since he was asking why Rena didn't lecture Lee.

"B-b-because you are the one who ate all the food." Rena said stammering and backed away. Lee soon popped up from a top of Elsword he was hanging off under the roof. He wasn't using a rope or anything he was standing upside down.

"Yo!" Lee said scaring Rena and Elsword.

"Don't do that!" Elsword yelled, scared as if he seen a ghost.

"Well sorry, but the inn seems clear clean. And! THEY HAVE CLEAN TOWELS!" Lee yelled taking out a towel white as the clouds. He was smiling and has a sparkle in his eyes.

"LEE RETURN THAT!" Rena yelled really angry. Lee was now sad and had puppy eyes.

"Fine." Lee said and he went back up so smoothly. Chung and Aisha came out discussing some things.

"I can't believe its a thousand ED to stay for a night." Aisha complains.

"You whine a lot." Elsword said with his normal bored face.

"Now calm down Elsword." Rena said with a sharp exaggeration in her face as she did a fake smile. Aisha and Elsword knew what Rena was trying to say so they stopped fussing.

"Sorry guys they only had four rooms available, so a set of people need to share." Chung said holding out four keys.

"Ok then we do this the old fashion way." Lee said coming behind Chung. Chung was about to swing his cannon but he stopped.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Chung yelled to Lee hugging his cannon in a bear hug.

"Sorry!" Lee said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"What you expect from a well skilled assassin." Ara stated smiling proudly.

"Ok I will take a room. AND I'M NOT SHARING!" Lee exclaim and soon he had a key in his hand. Chung looked at his keys and notice one missing.

"When did you?" Chung said surprising.

"Oh please you need to keep your guard up or you will have your wallet taken." Lee said then he took out Chung's wallet and threw it to him.

"This is a gift next time I will take it." Lee said after Chung caught his wallet.

"He is more of a thief than an assassin." Chung whisper to Ara, which made her giggle and Lee smile presuming he had heard what Chung said.

"Then I have to share a room." Elsword stated.

"Yes Aisha how about sharing a room with me?" Rena said to her.

"Oh sorry but I already promise Ara to share with her."

"Hey Chung buddy lets share a room." Elsword said scratching his nose.

"I actually I want to share a room by myself." Chung said fake laughing.

"Lets just settle this with rock paper scissors." Lee suggested. After a while it was the same Lee and Chung stay with a room so Aisha and Ara shared that left…...Elsword and Rena sharing a room together.

"Well Elsword, do you mind sharing a bed with me?" Rena said smiling hiding her embarrassment.

"I will sleep on the floor." Elsword said then started walking towards the inn.

"You don't have to!" Rena yelled and ran after Elsword. A loud crash was heard soon before Elsword went inside. All of them ran around the corner and found Hoffman and a bunch of Wally's soldiers attacking Hoffman's things.

"Stop this!" Hoffman said and grabbed the soldiers arm, but he got hit back.

"Hoffman! What is going on." Luichel said to Hoffmen picking him off the ground.

"I don't know. They suddenly started attacking my merchandise." Hoffman said still in pain. Luichel couldn't help it to see Hoffman's thing get destroy so she ran in front of it. With her hands out she beg the soldiers to stop.

"Luichel! Don't it is too dangerous!" Hoffman said trying to stop her but it was too late. The soldier swung the sword down on Luichel. Elsword ran and caught the sword with his hands.

The soldier struggle and use both his hand to try to bring the sword down but Elsword's strength was too much.

"Such a weak sword." Elsword said and snapped the sword in half and kicked the soldier away into his buddies. Lee came also and started kicking the soldiers until they ran away.

"AND STAY AWAY!" Lee yelled to them as he watch them run away. Elsword helped Luichel up and the others helped Hoffmen.

"Thank you. But may I ask who are you people?" Hoffman said.

"Us? Well we are….." Aisha started but Elsword interrupted her.

"Us we are just passing by trying to find the El."

"Elsword don't go revealing our objective!" Rena yelled to Elsword.

"It's ok I trust them." Elsword said smiling.

"Well come to me if you need anything?" Hoffman said smiling and went to clean his stuff away. Luichel went in front of the group with a pouty face.

"Thanks I owe you one." Luichel said smiling now.

"No problem anything!" Ara said bowing down.

"Yep just cry my name and I will come to the rescue." Lee said putting his finger under the nose and swiping it. After a while the group went back to their hotel and Luichel and Hoffman had a conversation.

"Luichel I want you to watch over them and see why they are actually here." Hoffman said giving a deadly look. Luichel nodded and went back to her accessory shop.

**I feel as if this was a short chapter but anyway Add and eve will meet up with the group soon enough and Raven still waiting if there are any suggestion if not then I will just do the things myself and the updates might take longer. Well drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy as always thank you and please review this story to tell me what to improve.**


	5. Before the Attack on Wally's Castle

**Hello I want to try something new today and it is going to be at the end so enjoy the story and leave a review or favorite and follow if you like the story thank you!**

"ELSWORD HURRY UP AND RUN!" Lee said to a Sword Knight running away from soldiers. Lee now a Skilled Assassin was his first class change. He had a variety of bombs and customize shurikens as well as manage to summon more than one clone of himself. Lee and Elsword was running because they were on the wanted list. Last month when they attacked the soldiers that were attacking Hoffman's merchandise Wally wanted them dead now.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T GO OUT!" Elsword yelled back to Lee.

"But its been so long since we seen the light!" Lee threw a shuriken at a arrow coming and split it in two. Elsword took his sword and slice some while running.

Back a month ago at night after the Hoffman's incident. Elsword was coming out of the bathroom and into the room and Rena was outside on the balcony. Elsword wipe a towel on his head to dry it then call for Rena.

"Rena i'm finish."

"Ok." Rena said and went back inside to take a shower. She went inside the bathroom and lock the door. While taking off her clothes she thought about the El, soon she thought about Elsword. She smack herself and shook her head.

"_Why do I feel this way for a human?" _Rena was blushing a lot so she went into the bath and sank down. No matter what she thought about she could not get Elsword out of her head.

"_He is just an arrogant little boy I can not like him. Don't think about him Rena. Think about saving the Elf population in Eliros." _Even thinking about that she thought about Elsword even more. She didn't notice she had been in the bath for an hour before Elsword knocked on the door.

"Rena are you ok? You been there for over an hour."

"I'm fine I was about to get out." Rena said stammering. Rena dry herself with a towel and put on her nightgown it was white color with little frills along the side and it had no sleeves. Rena was embarrassed as what Elsword was going to think about her once he sees this. She came out and found Elsword fixing his bed on the ground.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor." Rena said one last time to convince Elsword to sleep on the other side of the bed.

"I told you Rena I don-" he stopped when he turn around and saw Rena in her nightgown.

"You know it's not polite to stare at a girl." Rena said blushing a little but the night hide her red cheeks.

"R-r-right." Elsword was also blushing as his face was almost like a tomato even more redder than his hair.

"_I really hate you Chung why do you have to do this to me." _Elsword thought to himself as he fidget with the bed sheet. Then Chung on the other side sneeze loudly after Elsword finish thinking about him. Both of them went to bed Elsword on the ground and Rena sleeping on the right edge, just in case if Elsword wanted to come back on. Elsword blew the candle out and put it back on the nightstand. Rena fell asleep as soon as Elsword did that. Elves go to sleep easily and much quicker than normal humans also. Rena had a nightmare and it wasn't a pleasant one. Elsword also had a nightmare it was the same one from the other day but it changed from the wedding to many different scenes. One scene Elsword watch as a crying Rena get crushed by a building then he ran in slow motion to save the future Grand Archer. Another was he was lying on his butt as the Halls of Water collapse in front of him. Then he scream someone's name he couldn't tell what. The scene shifted to a sheath then an old sage telling him something. It shifted again when he saw a crown then a yellow rhombus shape El shard. It ended with a ghostly voice saying it's your destiny with a hiss. Elsword woke up in the middle of the night. His bed sheet was flown away and his pillow was halfway across the room.

He heard Rena muttering and rolling around the bed. She wasn't doing too well also, Elsword decided to comfort her so he climb into the bed and but his hands around Rena and went to sleep. Rena stopped rolling, and muttering mother, or father, and slept peacefully with a smile. But the nightmare return soon, and it replay like a DvD that is rewinding. She was a little child no more than two years old and she saw Cutty Shark flying in the air deflecting arrows and spewing fireballs at elves or huts. She saw her father getting crush by Cutty Shark's fireball and her mom was running with her. Soon Cutty Shark came down on them and her mother dropped Rena but her mom wasn't lucky as Cutty Shark grabbed her mother and threw her into the air and Rena saw as her mother got devour by Cutty Shark. She woke up by Elsword shaking her and she got up banging Elsword in the head. Elsword fell backwards then rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry Elsword are you ok?" Rena said crawling over to him.

"No." Elsword said stopping Rena. "Are you the one that is ok?" Elsword resume and which made Rena shudder.

"Rena I want to help you you have been muttering about your Mother and Father do you miss them?" Elsword said getting next to her. Rena then explain everything about when she was little how the demon invasion start and Cutty Shark destroy her village as well as murder her parents. But she was saved by her Elder from another village and she grew up there.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elsword said rubbing Rena's shoulder to comfort her.

"No it's ok Elsword. Sorry to make you worry about me."

"But at least you got to know them right. When I was little all my family was my sister I didn't even knew about my parents. When I bring it up everyone just stood silent and change the subject." Elsword said managing a smile. Rena smile because Elsword was trying his best to cheer Rena up, so she gave him a reward. Rena went to Elsword's front and hugged him.

"R-rena?" Elsword was blushing really hard as his face was digged inside Rena's large breast.

"Shh. You are right at least I got to know them." Rena said closing her eyes. Soon heavy footsteps were heard.

"HEY ELSTUPID. Wake up!" Aisha was heard outside the door but then she open it and saw Elsword and Rena hugging each other. She thought they did something funny because last night they both were making strange noises.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Aisha yelled and use a skilled to her surprise she activated it. Aisha stopped using it and smiled.

"I GOT IT!" She scream out loud. "I can't use my skills because this isn't my magic anymore it's my master. I can activate his Chain Fireball how about Gust Screw?" Aisha activated Gust Screw and it burned the roof down. "YES I CAN!"

"AISHA YOU JUST BLEW A HOLE IN MY WALL!" Scream Chung as he saw the wall and roof was burn out.

"Sorry! I got this." Aisha summon a magic circle and everything return to normal. Aisha then went away leaving Elsword and Rena alone. They both went down and ate breakfast alone with the others. They left out the inn and Elsword bumped into Add in the shoulder.

"Hey watch it kid!" Add yelled with his angry look.

"You should watch where you are going." Elsword retorted.

"Smart mouth!" Add yelled but then he got slapped by Eve.

"Test subject we need to move." Eve said calmly

"Do not call me that tin can!" Add said but then he got slapped again.

"Do not talk to a queen like that." Eve told Add who was rubbing his face.

"Ha you got slapped so hard." Elsword exclaim laughing and holding his stomach then he got slapped by Eve.

"Please do not talk to my subjects in that manner" Eve said then moved away.

"Hey come back girl!" Elsword yelled and got up to chase after them but Chung and lee hold him back. Soon a bag was dropped on them and Eve and Add also. They struggle but then after a while they were tied into a chair in a dark room.

"Luichel?" Ara said as she was the first one to see the ex-thief.

"Strong tie." Lee said as he test out the knot's strenght.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Add yelled as he struggle to get out.

"All of you be quiet!" said Hoffman in the shadows. When everyone was silent he came out of the shadows.

"It's you!" Ara said shocked.

"What do you want with us?" Chung yelled softly.

"I will be the one asking questions."

"Hey miss how did you tie this knot so good?" Lee said ignoring Hoffman. Luichel smile and said.

"Well I was an ex-thief so of course I can tie knots."

"Nice, mind teaching me?" Lee said excitedly.

"Luichel. Anyways why are you guys here?" Hoffman said

"To find the El shard." Aisha said calmly

"You are lying." Hoffman said.

"But how can we prove it." Chung said. Snoring was loudly heard. Elsword was sleeping on the chair and everyone was shocked.

"Elsword wake up!" Rena said while kicking his foot. Elsword woke up and sniff and look around the room.

"How did we get here!" Elsword shouted which blew out everyone's eardrums. Ara was half crying Aisha wanted to beat Elsword up for killing her eardrum. Rena yelled at both of them and they stop fighting. Chung acted innocent and Eve and Add just did nothing.

"You can stop the bandits in Wally's Memorial Bridge so we will believe you." Hoffman said with his hand under his chin.

"Sweet I will do it." Lee said sneaking up from behind Luichel and Hoffman. Hoffman and Luichel were scared.

"Don't do that!" Luichel said trying to hit Lee.

"Sorry!" Lee said. Hoffman sigh and looked at the chair Lee use to sit on and it was empty with the ropes on the floor.

"You can do it but if you try anything, your friends will die." Hoffman said and then Lee smile and left the room and ran to the other side of the village to enter the bridge.

The bandits were not to hard to find they were just in front. Lee activated his skill to attack the aware scout bandit.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Lee shouted and threw a massive bomb which exploded and did a little damage but when the scout bandits came to their senses they could not see anything. One by one Lee took out them in the smoke. When the smoke clear a mercenary bandit snuck up behind him and hit Lee. But Lee disappear into smoke and kick him behind knocking out the bandit. The rest of the bandit came and charge at Lee but Lee was prepare.

"CLONE ATTACK!" Lee shouted and produce multiple clones of himself which charge at the sacred bandits. Before the clones reach the bandits they disappear into smoke the bandits were confuse and then Lee appear behind them and unleash a sort of sword aura knocking them out. Lee came back with the bandits all tie up and Hoffman release Elsword and the others.

Then after that it has been a wild ride they chase after Banthus and accidentally killed him. But they do know that Wally has the El shard. Somehow Elsword made Add and Eve to join, the past month they had been training to break into Wally's Castle. But Lee and Elsword had to be careful because they are on the wanted list. But they went out and got spotted now they are running.

"Heads up!" Rena shouted and unleash Guided Arrows, Lee and Elsword ducked as the arrows hitted some soldiers.

"PARTICLE ACCELERATION! Add yelled then proceed to use his nasod armor combo ended with Pulse Cannon.

"Why did you guys ran out!" Aisha said telling them to get inside the building.

"SMOKE FOG!" Lee threw smoke bombs all over the floor and it explodes to burn the enemies. Then they went inside the building with the soldiers blinded by the burning smoke. They all were out of breath and Rena came down from a set of stairs angry.

"Elsword did I specifically said not to go out?" Rena said angrily. Elsword was scared now and knew what was coming. Rena walk to him and Elsword closed his eyes. Instead of hitting Elsword Rena patted him on the head.

"I'm glad you are ok." Rena said smiling.

"What about the punishment?" Ara said.

"Getting there." Rena said and clearing her throat.

"What no please Rena let me go this once!" Elsword said backing off into a wall with Rena cracking her knuckles. Elsword then scream so loud as if he has been murder.

**Aisha's Magic Corner.**

**Today's skill it about Lee's Smoke Bomb, Clone Attack, and his first class Smoke Fog. Smoke Bomb Lee materialize a big bomb and throws it at a nearby enemy and it explodes causing a little damage and knocking the person down the smoke lasts about 10 seconds accuracy is lower and you can not see Lee at all. Clone Attack is Lee summoning eight clones to charge at the enemy but then explodes stunning the enemy before touching them. Soon Lee appears behind the enemies back and release a sword wave kind of thing knocking the opponents down. He also has a active called Clone where he summons a clone that thinks and moves like him but can not come in contact if it does the clone will disappear Lee also sacrifice a little of his HP to make the clone. This is all for today stay tuned until next time. **

**Yea this is what I mean about something new but thanks for reading and happy holidays drop a favorite or follow if you like and review and until next time.**


	6. Attack on William!

**I have like over 400 views on this story and like its been amazing and like I want to thank the ones that follow or favorite this story and reviewed it for sticking around and reading it as well as the people reading this story even though I am not good at writing stories. So thank you and as usual drop a favorite or follow if you like this story I been thinking about writing another story tell me about what I should write I don't really care what it is about as long as I know it and feel like I can write enough like this story because I still have a lot of things coming hopefully Raven will come out in two or three more chapters hopefully he will already be in Sword Taker class so yeah thank you again and here is the story.**

"Are you guys ready?" Said Luichel. Elsword and the others with Luichel were hiding inside a wagon to attack Wally's castle. Chung reloaded his cannon the new Destroyer with Wolf Heads design. Aisha regain most of her magical energy but she still had to use her master's magic. Eve was playing with her drones and Add was just staring at her with a creepy face. Ara was scared because she didn't want to break inside a someone's house. But Elsword dragged the Little Hisen onto the cart. Rena was staring at Elsword thinking about how much he grown Luichel gave him books from Velder's Knight she stole to give to Elsword. Elsword then threw himself day to night reading the books barely eating and sleeping. Then he came out to practice the style. Rena was no different, the Elder Library had some techniques of bow shooting from ancient Elves. She also had Lenphad help her construct a new bow to shoot further. Lee had already gone ahead and taken down the guards at the front gate. Soon they arrived Lee had finish taking down the last guard. Lee then jump over and found many Phorus blocking his way.

"Guys! Help?" Lee said timidly.

"Lee get to the gate!" Elsword said then Rena, Ara double jump up to help Lee. Ara use her Rock Crash to push the Phorus back Rena then use her newly acquired knowledge of shooting and shot the phorus (A.K.A. xxx combo).

"Elsword latch onto me!" Chung said Elsword nodded and held onto him and Chung jump and use his cannon to boost himself up more. Aisha teleported up with ease and started memorizing her skills and charging mana. They all battle recklessly not afraid to destroy the wall they are standing at. Add and Eve came through the front door by blasting it open and proceeded to attack the Bomber Mong.

"PULSE CANNON!" Add use the skill unleashing a little more plasma energy balls then proceeded with his Nasod Armor Combo. He got the nasod armor combo with Eve's help. Eve only agreed because she wanted to see what the Dynamos are capable off since they absorb data from nasods and evolve. Eve use the data from Elsword and Add to create a new servant. The Code Architecture summon the new servant calling its name with ease and gracefully. Oberon emerge from a different dimension and helped Eve activate her skill.

"Sonic Wave!" Eve lightly yelled and Oberon disappear and appear under the bomber mongs feet and did a 360 slash and then went into the other dimension again. From time to time Oberon came to help Eve. A jango appear behind Eve's back and tried to attack her, Eve was well aware.

"Oberon…..Guard." Eve said and the Oberon appear behind her and use a cybernetic shield to protect Eve.

"Aisha was doing well she unleash fireballs and teleported behind enemies to use her skills.

"CYCLONE!" Aisha yelled using the skill of a mini purple cyclone blowing the energy into it then finally throwing the enemies off the wall. Ara also had help the High Magician as well as Lee. Ara suggested she meditate to gain magical energy back. So everyday since then Aisha and Ara woke up early to meditate. Lee then join in also, until then Aisha can meditate while focusing on different things even Lee or Ara can do it. She combine her magic with her master's to get more mana (infinite mana passive). Elsword was the one having the most fun he activated mana and gain them like it was nothing.

"MORTAL BLOW!" Elsword slammed the sword into the ground and the ground break hurting the enemies. "AIR SLASH!" he use the two powerful slash and knock the enemies out of the wall. He had a smile on his face more creepy and scarier than Add's which sent shivers down Rena's spine. Rena was now kicking the jango as there were too many. She was itching to shoot and use the new techniques but she can't because there were too many jango's.

"RENA!" Elsword shouted charging the energy with his blade (dash Z X X) "USE IT!" Rena understood what elsword wanted her to do since it was a little too dangerous but she nodded she took out a wind pellet no bigger than a pill.

"HUMMING WIND!" Rena jumped and threw the wind bomb down and it exploded unleashing the air out and blowing all the jango out of the wall. Chung protected himself with the cannon Elsword block it with the sword Aisha behind him. Soon the wind died and everyone was fine. They were all out of breath Aisha charge mana and memorize Blizzard.

"Lets go!" Lee said and everyone straighten up and ran across the wall. William Phoru stopped them and the group stopped.

"ITS YOU GUYS! I WILL GET MY REVEN-" Before william could finish Chung got in front of him and put the cannon in William's stomach.

"STEEL EDGE!" Chung yelled and blew William Phoru away.

"I will get you later for this!" William said angrily and then ran away.

"Do you know that phoru?" Ara said.

"Nope." Lee said.

"First time seeing him." Elsword said scratching his head trying to remember if he saw the phoru before. The group headed forward without thinking about William anymore and met some more Jango.

"I got this everyone!" Ara said and then she got prepare and use her secret arts.

"Second Art: Pulling Pierce. Third Art: Double Collision. Fourth Art: MoonLight Slash!" Ara jumped into the air and stored energy into her spear. "DRAGON ART: BLAST!" Ara yelled and then smash her spear into the ground and it was utterly destroyed the jango flew everywhere, some out of the radius survive, some were still standing. Ara was proud since she pulled the secret arts off since she was so scared she would messed up and put the group in danger. She been practicing this along with the Secret Arts: Tiger but this was the closest to being done. She learned it from her mother these two secret arts but now she wouldn't be able to see her anymore. "_With this Art I shall bring you to justice brother!"_

"I got the rest!" Chung yelled and pointed his cannon into the air. "ACELDAMA!" he shot many missiles into the sky and it flew down hurting the jango and then he finish them with his last move. "PANDEMONIUM! CHAOS!" he shouted the words and shock-waves came out bursting the jangos eardrums and finishing them off. Chung had echo helped him redesign his Destroyer and Armor. Echo suggested he should use sound waves to attack and following her advice Chung made his suit vibrate sound-wave to cause bigger shock-waves to destroy his enemies. The sound isn't really coming from his mouth but from his armor vibrating. Everyone took a short break, sitting down and catching their breaths before attacking again.

"Hey where are Add and Eve?" Aisha said when she notice they were gone.

"I am here." Eve said walking behind Aisha's back.

"Where were you?" Chung asked.

"I was scouting the front to see if anymore filthy beings came."

"And there were none." Add said walking up from Eve.

"Good now let's go." Elsword said then getting up. Soon William Phoru came back again.

"NOW I AM BACK!" William scream triumphantly.

"Do we know you?" Chung asked tilting his head.

"I feel like I seen this thing before." Ara said timidly.

"What you guys don't know me?" Phoru said shocked.

"Wait I got it! Are you from Hamel?" Chung said left fist in his right palm.

"NO!" William shouted back.

"Then I don't know you." Chung said smiling.

"Then let me introduce myself." William cleared his throat and begin to talk but Elsword interrupted.

"Just a big fat jango we got it now fight." Elsword then charge at the William. But Add already was ahead of him. The Physic Tracer activated one of his most powerful skill.

"QUAKE! BUSTER!" Add yelled and unleash the purple fire that erupted from the ground at Elsword and William. Elsword sidestep just in time and William flew away.

"Who was that strange thing?' Rena said and then she notice Elsword was hurt. "Elsword!" Rena ran towards him and help him up and then bandage the cut on his right arm.

"Thanks Rena!" Elsword said smiling.

"Elsword are you ok? Will you be ok to use your sword?" Lee said worrying that his comrade won't be able to fight.

"I'm fine!" Elsword said smirking he then picked up the sword with his right hand and threw it into his left hand. "I am a left handed after all." Elsword said smiling even more. Everyone was shocked since Elsword was a left handed person.

"So are you?" Aisha started and Elsword finish the sentence.

"Giving you guys a handicap? You bet I am." Elsword said and then stick his tongue out at Aisha.

"W-w-well I am being handicap to right now. This isn't half of my strength!" Aisha stammered but the truth she was not. Eve Lee was surprise more than the rest he wanted to see Elsword's true swordsmanship.

"So getting serious are we?" Chung said glaring at Elsword, Elsword glared back and he nodded. Then the group proceeded to enter Wally's castle. Luichel and her friend are attacking the other three walls so Wally can not escape if he had a secret entrance some rebels and Hoffman are station outside. Elsword sliced some phorus down while running. Lee was stun at Elsword's swordsmanship. Its as if the blade is a part of him he moved it without using his other hand. Only one person came into his mind that could use a sword that way and it was his father. Lee lowered his head and cut some jangos down hiding his teary eyes. Through the last door William in armor was there.

"THIS SHALL BE THE LAST TIME!" William shouted really angrily.

"Do you know him?" Aisha said.

"Just dispose of him." Add said. "He doesn't seem friendly than before." Eve stated but everyone focus on the angry William.

"DOUBLE SLASH!"

"GUNGNIR!"

"BLIZZARD AND AGAIN!" Aisha yelled casting Blizzard two times.

"GENOCIDE RIPPER!" Oberon appear and started slices.

"SECRET ART: DRAGON ART: BLAST!" Eun said releasing her nine tails and increasing the power of the art by ten folds.

"LUNATIC FURY!" Chung said in his masked form.

"CONQUEROR!"

"SILENT TAKEDOWN!" Lee yelled his full chakra skill (300MP) and hold his blade backwards and with a blink he appear behind phoru with a clean straight cut in the air. William then was unconscious and had lots of bruises and cuts all around him from the attacks. Elsword and the rest loosen up and decrease the harmfulness of the skills, except for Lee, Eve, and Add. The reason why William was unconscious.

"Oh I remember!" Elsword said smiling. "I remember you!" Elsword said then the light shown as they had been battling for hours the sun and the warmness made William cry as Elsword remember him.

"You were the phoru selling merchandise earlier." William's hope was crushed as he thought Elsword remember the day he got blown with Flame Geyser by him but not. Rena hit Elsword on the head and then kicked him.

"THAT PERSON WAS WEARING ONE OF HIS MASK TO PROMOTE HIS MERCHANDISE!" Rena yelled at Elsword and then chased after him angrily. They stomped over William knocking him out for seconds. The group walk past them put Eve stopped in front of William and looked at him.

"I do remember you from 2 hour and 3 minute 45 seconds ago and 39 minutes and 59 seconds ago and 5 minutes and 3 seconds ago to right now." Eve said and then walk away with the rest of the group leaving William crying in joy.

**Aisha's Magic Corner.**

**Yay I got to High magician and slowly getting my magic back but hey rena do you know about the weapons system? **

**Rena: Yes**

**Ok how about you Chung?**

**Chung: Yes I do.**

**Ok how about you Ev-**

**Eve: I am the Queen of Nasods I know everything and the things you hide under the so-**

**Ok enough from you Eve I will just till you guys. The weapons system is the weapons ability to handle situation like my wand is effective against things at long range but not good at short range so if Lee or Elsword get close I would be at a disadvantage. A sword is great at close range but not good at range the only things it can't stand is guns and bows, I don't understand how does Elsword keep evading my attacks but not Rena's. A bow is great for long range like the wand but it leaves the user really useless at close range but if you know martial art or carrying another weapon you can be fine like Rena she can kick Elsword's butt. But I don't know about Add and Eve's weapons Lee should be under Swords but what about Ara's spear this is so confusing! Well see you next time.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and I like to thank the ones who follow and favorite this story as well as review. So thank you so stay tuned until tomorrow for the next update and tell me suggestion still waiting ._. and the new story I might just make a lemon about Elsword and Rena then I will wait a week more before i start the new story or I won't so bye!**


	7. Wally's Castle Attack

**Hello guys here is the chapter for today I don't feel good about this chapter for some odd reason I feel like something weird or terrible is going to happen. well anyways New Years is coming soon and I need to figure out the special chapter for the day so onward to the story. Drop a favorite or follow to support this series and onto the story for real now.**

Elsword busted down the gate from the front door and crushed some soldiers. Lee dashed in sliding with blinding speed slice the enemies. Aisha used Chain Lightning quickly electrocute the enemies within the lightning ball's range. Chung started shooting at the Guardian's with the club. Rena focus on the ones shooting arrows with a crossbow. Ara jumped farther into the enemies rank and charge up her moonlight slash and released it. Enemies flew everywhere, Add punched one that was about to land on him. He purposely punch the soldier to Eve, without warning Eve reflect it back at Add and use Heaven's Fist Sweeper, sweeping Add away.

"I must remove filth from this world." Eve said and then drank from a cup of some sort of liquid. Add emerge from a pile of dead bodies of Wally's soldiers and growl with purple electricity flying everywhere. He could not rebel yet he wanted Eve's code to grow stronger before he can absorb her.

"Where is Elsword?" Ara said hands clawed around her mouth. The room was silent and everyone heard crickets crick and waited for Elsword to say something. But instead the big great room crickets.

Elsword left the group once Eve finish using Heaven's Fist. He was further inside the castle searching for Wally. he slashed a enemy blocking his way and then slash its back then kick him down. He charged gathering the enemy up and use air slash.

"AIR SLASH!" Elsword yelled launching the soldiers up and then down to the ground. Elsword stepped over them and preceded the attack. He saw two paths one had a door another is a path heading up. Elsword decided to take the shorter path and hopefully bump into Wally so he kicked the door and went in. The door shut behind him and loud banging and crashing came from behind the door before they stopped.

Rena and the rest of the group was jogging to save energy and search for Elsword. The bodies on the ground was a great path to follow.

"_Elsword you idiot why did you have to run off." _Aisha thought chewing on her bottom lips. Ara is now in her Eun mode which everyone find weird except for Eve, Add, and Lee. Lee knew what Eun was Add and Eve simply didn't care enough to find out. Chung had a weird attraction to Eun possibly because of how Eun's aura on attracting young men then seducing them and ate there livers. He couldn't stop and kept staring at Eun and her 9 white tail the color of the moon. Eun knew very well Chung was attractive to her but she didn't care since it was all she did in the old days attract young men. Ara didn't want Eun to come out and her voice echo in Eun's mind.

"_Eun you let me out right now!" _Ara yelled trying to find a way to get out.

"_Let me have my fun I always wanted to come out." _Eun said snickering.

"_Could you at least let me explain to the group because I feel like they are afraid._" Ara said finally stopped yelling.

"_Explain later. We now fight." _Eun said then Ara finally gave up trying to get her body back.

"Which way guys?" Rena said stopping and look at the door and the path heading up.

"In Elsword's term." Aisha said and clear her throat. She then did a weird impression of Elsword's voice. "WE HEAD FOR THE LONGER ONE!" Aisha yelled with the weird impression. Lee smile awkwardly and raise his hand and said.

"I am sure he would go the shorter path since he wants to find the El shard quicker.

"That nitwit puts fighting over the world." Aisha said clenching her fist in the air.

"Ok whatever you say." Lee said and the group went up the stairs. The soldiers all turned around and saw the group.

"Yeah i'm sure now he went the shorter path." Chung said awkwardly smiling as well.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Lee yelled happy he was right and ignoring the fact the soldiers were running towards them. Eun jumped in front of the group and had a martial arts position where she was crouch down like a tiger fingers touching the ground and her spear behind her back. She waited for the soldiers to come closer and use her skill.

"Shadow Knot." Eun whisper softly and then unleash the spinning darkness conjure by her spear. She then caught the spear again and knock the soldiers away by shaking the darkness off of her spear with one great swing. Everyone stood close to each other afraid of Eun, Eun wave her tails around in the air and look behind her until she caught a glimpse of the group and said to them with her ghastly voice.

"Come on we need to catch up." The group nodded quickly and then ran up the stairs with more soldiers coming down. Eun thrust and slash the soldiers and blood spilled everywhere one soldiers begging for mercy nearly crying upon seeing Eun's blood soak fur and clothes. Eun licked the blood from her lips and fur cleaning it, then she prepare to stab the soldier but a blade stopped the spear dead in its track.

"Woah calm down there foxy! I know you thirst for blood but is there a better way than killing people?" Lee said struggling to keep the spear away from the soldier, he was at the point where his whole arm shook to block the spear.

"Mind your business human!" Eun shouted and knock Lee's blade and hand away then slice him. Lee dodge the slice and back away. Eun felt a sharp pain in her chest and clench the chest hard dropping her spear.

"I'm out of time, Ara your backup." Eun said and then the tails shrink and disappearing and her hair returning to her normal color. Ara ran to the soldier Eun tried to kill and tried to comfort him.

"Are you ok?" Ara said but the soldier simply ran away screaming in horror when Ara tried to approach him. Ara hold her hand out to the fleeing soldier then lowered her head.

"Ara." Rena said softly and the whole group stayed silent but Add smirk and sat on his dynamos. Ara sat on the floor with her head lower, Lee went up to the depressed Little Hisen and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Here." Lee said holding a blue handkerchief with sakura tree branch design on it. "Clean yourself up." Lee said when Ara looked at him and he smiled to cheer the Little Hisen up. Ara looked at the Skilled Assassin with teary eyes and was about to weep.

"Ara it's ok." Rena finally said. "We all killed someone before whether by accident or not." Rena knew those were bad placed words since it may not be true. But the Sniping ranger wanted to help her comrade badly. She wished Elsword was here because he knew the best way to cheer Ara up.

"Ara no matter what happens you are one of our comrade we would not turn our backs on you." Chung said and the Fury Guardian had a soft smile on his face. Aisha smiled also and other than that she did nothing to help Ara out. Eve stared blankly at them and Add had a really annoyed look on his face. Ara looked at all of them and wiped her tears away and took the handkerchief from Lee.

"Thank you everyone!" Ara said and bowed down. Lee smiled but then it turned into a frown and a smile combine as he thought.

"_We all killed someone whether if it was an accident or not. Huh?" _Lee thought about his past. He saw his sword his old sword made of black grandnite ore. He had the eyes of a murder that killed many people while enjoying it. He remember all the victims the sword slew and the blood on it and the clear clean cut across the victims body, or the head being away from the body. He frowned even more and his eyes narrowed. he snapped out of his trance when Ara return his handkerchief with blood on it now. Ara smiling embarrassingly look away from lee.

"T-thank you." Ara said very embarrassed and had red cheeks. Lee smiled again and slowly and softly took the handkerchief from her hands and put it back inside his pocket.

"Alright lets find Elsword!" Aisha said relieve after all of the Eun thing was over.

Elsword was surrounded and he needed help he had a cut on his shoulder it was a little and it stopped bleeding as soon as its been cut. He slash a soldier when it charged after him, the soldier was afraid to get even near Elsword as they already tried attacking all at once against him. But it did not prevail as they almost got killed.

"_Where are the others did they got lost?" _Elsword said he hadn't even notice they were gone before he enter the room he is in now. But soon enough Aisha teleported in front of him and used blizzard.

"BLIZZARD!" Aisha freeze the enemies and the ice shards came down and break them into pieces.

"You know I think you should rename it to hail since its ice not an actual, FREAKING SNOW STORM!" Elsword shouted emphasizing the last part.

"Well your Air slash doesn't make since!" Aisha shouted back angrily. The guards started to wince and got up and recover their senses but Elsword and Aisha was too busy arguing.

"I SLASH IN THE AIR STUPID!" Elsword shouted.

"WELL THAT'S STUPID HOW IS IT EVEN AN AIR SLASH!" Aisha yelled and they headbutted each other.

"I TOLD YOU I SLASH IN THE AIR!" Elsword said headbutting Aisha in the head again. The guards all got up now and one of them prepare to smash Elsword and Aisha with his club but an arrow flew by pushing the guard back into the wall 10 feet away.

"Look I leave you alone for ten second s and you guys are playing already. Rena said hiding back her rage before killing Aisha and Elsword. They both then shook hands trying to calm Rena down.

"What are you talking about we were just saying how great we took down the enemies together." Elsword said.

"Yes like how Elsword does his Air Slash so perfectly." Aisha said sweating a lot. The whole group took down the remaining guards when Rena, Aisha, and Elsword were still talking.

"Should we leave them alone?" Chung asked.

"It would be unwise if you interfere or the Elf will exterminate you." Eve said reading a hologram and sipping some liquid.

"Good point." Chung said and watch as Rena slowly ate Aisha and Elsword (not really expression)

"Guys come on no more time to waste." Lee said with a serious look. Rena finally calm down and let Elsword and Aisha off the hook. They open the door and went into a courtyard well a backyard just larger. A giant dude was the only thing the group notice but Elsword just stared bore looking.

"I think we need a plan." Aisha said.

"Ok you think off one while I beat this dude up." Elsword said and ran off to attack the mini boss.

"I'm going to help Elsword see ya." Lee said flicking his finger from his head. Elsword started the fight with Lee, while Chung sneak around the corner.

"_This might be a good chance for me to study everyone's attack pattern."_ Aisha thought fingers on her chin. Ara flank the giant and Rena shoot the giant soldier. The soldier was slow and not very fast the club attacks miss a lot of the time. Elsword can even block it with his sword and hold it in place. Aisha then drew in the air with her index finger, letters form in the air as she wrote everything down.

"_Ok so Elsword is good… Rena does this… Ara this…. Chung…. Eve…. Add come on he is just…. and add in myself…. then there is Lee." _ Aisha thought in her mind while drawing and writing in the air.

"Hey Aisha we are done here!" Ara said to Aisha waving her hand to grab her attention.

"HEY THERE IS WALLY!" Lee shouted when he spotted Wally near the fountain. Wally press a button and the fountain sank down and he jumped in after a while a nasod robot came out.

"Haha see if you can take my Wally No. 8 down!" a voice came out from a speaker possibly from the nasod. The nasod was really hard to take down not even Add's nasod armor combo can crush it they manage to make tiny dents holes and cuts but it would not stop it. One time Lee and Elsword bumped into each other trying to slash at Wally No. 8. Aisha keep exploding Elsword up, Add did no good letting Rena shoot since he keeps jumping everywhere. Eve could not get Oberon or herself close because of Chung's brutal attacks. Ara couldn't do anything since everyone was just in a mess. Aisha couldn't take it anymore so she took control.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!" Aisha shouted and everyone looked at her while dodging No. 8's attack.

"I have a plan!" Aisha said.

"OK HURRY AND TELL US!" Elsword yelled slashing a rocket in half.

"Rena get back with me." Rena jumped back from next to Elsword. "Ara stayed where you are!" Ara stayed where she was behind No.8. "Lee Elsword Chung stayed up but spread out wide so your attacks don't overlap." Elsword to his surprise follow but because he had no choice he was tire everyone was after No. 8 beating them so badly. "Eve, Add come back a little between them and us!" Eve hesitated but did so eventually. "I will follow your command once!" Add shouted and back up with Eve. "Now Elsword and his squad with Ara commence attack. Eve and Add do as much damage as possible where you are if something happens you switch out with Chung, Lee, or Elsword. Rena and I shall attack from longer range. NOW COMMENCE ATTACK!" Aisha finally finish talking and was out of breath but everyone was attacking. eve and Add use their range attack on No. 8. It was doing well before Elsword broke apart from the formation. Elsword moved towards Wally's left side.

"ELSWORD DON'T MOVE AWAY FROM THE FRONT THAT'S ARA'S COVERAGE!" Aisha yelled at him but it was too late. Wally smashed Elsword with its long arms. But Elsword had block it because of his passive (Auto Block). He use a lot of his strength and knock Wally upside down.

"Sorry!" Elsword yelled back with dead glare at No. 8.

"Well its partly my fault since I didn't told you!." Aisha yelled again and activate two magic missiles to attack No. 8. Add switch with Elsword!" Add then jumped in and use EMP Shock.

"EMP SHOCK!" He yelled and blasted a good radius and electrified Wally No. 8. Once he finish he unleash his nasod armor combo which finally punch the armor off. Aisha smirked and thought over what she wrote in the air.

"_Elsword is out meat shield of the team he could take a lot of hits and deal equal or more damage back. Chung is our tank brutal damage strong defense put slow attack he is suppose to draw the aggro of the enemies while Elsword deals damage to them. Lee supports Elsword and Chung if too many enemies raids over Chung or Elsword, but he could do good damage but he has too little defensive which is why Chung draws all the aggro. Same goes for Ara but she has a range advantage with her spear, so that makes her good covering the enemies weak spots like left, right, or back and focus all her attacks on there. Eve is good but not as good as dealing damage she is really defensive when overwhelm even with her Oberon. So she makes a great side supporter. Add also has extremely low defensive far lower than Lee's defense but he has insane damage when he use nasod armor mode. So he is our ace in the hole if anything happens, so both of them can support well and change with one of the front attackers. Rena she is fully envelope in shooting I don't think she can kick a lot now so she is helping me cast spell and attack the enemies from a distance since we are not good in close range. well to be more specific I am not good." _Wally No. 8 collapse and shut down due to the immense damage done to it.

"i can't believe your tactics work." Elsword said in horror as how Aisha thought of all this up. He may not look like it but he keeps track of the battle. Chung's explosive damage while drawing the enemies attention, the supporters and Ara. It was all perfect no near perfect.

"What do you think I am. My master trained me well." Aisha said sticking her tongue out at Elsword. The ground shook and then from the place where the fountain use to be, Wally emerge up. Then under him another nasod the color blue flew off into the sky and then landed on a ship. Elsword and the rest charged after him when they saw Wally with the El shard had the El shard in his hand. But they had no flight ability to reach the high up air ship.

"DAMMIT!" Elsword yelled and threw his sword into the sky and went on the floor pounding the ground over and over again until his hands bleed.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Hello everyone did you know something about me. I am actually from Sander not from Thrundrew. Well I was born in a village near Sanders I just went to Thrundrew to train with my master. Anyways enough talk about me even though I want to talk all day about me and all me. Today we are talking about Tactics, I know its boring but at least I paid more attention to this than the weapons system it was so confusing when I learned it. Tactics is use by a lot of the armies and Questers. It follows a certain formation base on the fighting style of the members. Usually there will be one Chief, Leader, Strategist, advisor. Then the rest are just members or something I guess. I forgot to listen to my master after this well anyways until next time.**

**Alright guys hope you like this story and yes Raven will be coming out next chapter and I promise you it might be short I don't know lets see. Drop a favorite or Follow to keep this series going or if you like the story review this also and tell me what I need to do better or suggestion PM if you want to I welcome any suggestion I won't guarantee I might use it but lets see. Thank you so much for reading and see you next time Bye! **


	8. Author's Notes 1 URGENT!

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that I really need some suggestions going on. Since I need a lot of dungeons and town names since I can't choose a cool one. Once school goes back i won't have time to write stories so please please please please send some suggestions I don't actually care if you just passed by reading this because a lot of you do or ones that review, favorite, and follow. I just want you guys to help with the story and help me finish this before I abandon this as I really want to get my ideas out to the world and I can only do that with your help. So please I am begging you to help me, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for supporting this series or even reading it. I am glad that I have so many views even though 99% of them didn't follow or favorite or even review but I am still thankful for all of you. So please one more time give suggestions to help me, as always drop a favorite or follow to support this series SUGGESTIONS! And goodbye! P.S. it would be great if you would help me write a song since I figure harmony Festival will be at new years and I want rena to sing a song so please help me if you can and thank you again.


	9. Airship Trouble

**Hello everyone its Setusna here and today we have another chapter for Elsword: The Story. Today Raven is out but he is already Sword Taker form then Elsword and Rena starts getting closer and read the story to find out more. You also find more about Lee and his past and a special bonus Rena's *looks around me and behind then inspects every cabinet* *whisper* a- *gets abducted* Hi there I am Rena I am going to fill out for Setusna who is currently in the bathroom right now please favorite and follow this story to support me and the rest of the elgang also review so I know how I am doing, now I have ****_business _****to attend to hope you enjoy.**

Lee was sitting on the railing of the flying airship to go to the next continent. He kept thinking about his past life, ever since the battle he kept having dreams or nightmare about his past life. His life as an assassin for the corrupt government during the civil war in Quran. He was fear by both side as a demon that slay man for blood. He did not neglect it he killed just to see the blood and find a good challenger. But he never did find a person better than him, Lee didn't notice Rena calling for him until she touch his shoulders. Rena tripped when the airship experience turbulence and push Lee over the railing.

"LEE!" Rena shouted reaching for the falling Lee but did not catch him. Lee took out a kunai with a chain attach to it and threw it up and latch it onto the railing. He signal Rena to help pull him up, Rena grabbed the chain and start pulling him up. After a while Lee was back on the deck of the ship. Rena was catching her breath and Lee fixed the kunai back into his hidden pocket.

"I am so sorry Lee, I didn't want to push you over." Rena said with a sad face.

"Its ok." Lee said smiling like usual. He then started walking away but Rena stopped him by calling his name.

"Lee! Wait. You look kind of sad lately since the battle with Wally did something happen?" Rena said worrying if something happen to her comrade.

"Do I really I thought I had a bright smile on." Lee said then started goofing off which made Rena giggle.

"Lee. Stop!" Rena said still giggling. Lee wanted no one to worry about him but it looks like he is doing a bad job at it. After a while Lee and Rena sat down next to each other enjoying the breeze passing by.

"You really are mysterious Lee." Rena said looking towards the sky.

"Really? I think I am an open book to read." Lee smile he tried to stop the conversation from going too far ahead.

"Yes I think you are mysterious. You rarely talk at all you don't even look like a normal assassin." Rena said look over at Lee.

"In the east most assassin needs to hide their nature so they won't get reveal as a assassin." Lee said even though most of it was a lie. In the east of the continent Quran assassins barely come out at day, people will see them as a wanderer if they do come out at day.

"Yes. But I have been wondering why did you tie us up when we first met you." Rena said hugging her legs.

"For fun." Lee said with a dead look. Rena was surprise by Lee's answer and had a awkward and nervous smile. Elsword came out of a door looking around the deck and spotted Lee and Rena.

"Yo Rena we got a problem I think we need your help!" Elsword yelled over.

"Coming!" Rena yelled back and stood up then dust herself. "Lee. If anything happens you can come and talk to me, ok?" Rena said smiling then ran insides.

"_I wish Rena but then I would have to depart from you guys."_ Lee thought then stood up and walk into the shadows of the ship.

Rena walk down and Chung ran through out of a room. She then smelled smoke, she ran inside the room and saw fire.

"WHAT HAPPEN HERE!" She yelled Aisha stopped trying to put the fire out and looked at Rena.

"Its Elsword's fault." Aisha yelled through the cracking and sizzling sound of the fire. Elsword then came running in and then splash fire from the door. Elsword didn't realize Rena was standing in front of him and he splash Rena with water.

"Oops sorry." Elsword said backing off since Rena had a rage aura around her. Ara ran through the doors with a large bucket of water but then trip and splash the water over Rena again. Ara stood up and bowed and apologize to Rena.

"THAT'S IT YOU GUYS NEED SOME DISCIPLINE!" Rena yelled and then Chung was heard screaming through the halls. He ran past Elsword and his armor was set on fire he tried doing the stop drop and roll but his armor latch onto the fire. Aisha took a pail of water and dump it over Chung and the fire extinguish. More crew members of the ship came down and properly put the fire out and then went away. After a while everyone except Rena sitting side by side in seiza style has their hands down. Rena walk back and forth between them still dripping wet her hair sticking out everywhere and her hair tie was ruin. She stopped in front of Elsword and tapped her foot and said.

"What happen Elsword?" Rena said very angry.

"First before I explain. It was Aisha's fault." Elsword said lifting his head up, Aisha reacted and tried to speak but Rena sent a glare that was like if you talk I will eat you for dinner. Aisha got the message and didn't talk.

"Elsword speak." Elsword explain how Aisha suddenly started shooting fireballs at him and use her skill Blaze step and ran around the room chasing Elsword which set the whole room on fire. Half of the stuff he said was true Aisha got mad at him since Elsword was being a jerk.

"Aisha tell your part of the story." Rena said calming down a little bit. Aisha explain how she didn't shoot fireball or use blaze step but Elsword use triple flame geyser and set the whole room on fire. Everything she said was a lie except the first part. Rena inspect the room finding no trace of triple flame geyser in the small room.

"Aisha. Don't lie. But since you did your punishment shall be cleaning the room without magic but a broom and a mop. Rena took them out and threw it at Aisha.

"You even set Chung on fire and had Ara got into this whole mess. Now if you excuse me I need to take a bath." Rena then went down the hall towards the public path area. Aisha started to clean the room without using her magic. Chung went and clean his armor Ara help Aisha by picking things up and throwing them away. Elsword went and search for Lee since he hadn't seen him for days since they set foot on the ship.

Lee stared at the moon and remember the day of the blood full moon. That day was his most fun day ever. He massacre enough solder to fill a village up. But it was three years ago, he wore a robe and a deep blue long skirt with sandals and his long hair tied into a ponytail. It was not visible put he had a scar on his forehead which is now cover by his bangs. He ready his position to draw his sword. Many samurai was in front of him scared of his presence. Then Lee drew his sword and disappear. The samurais all ran away, but then there arms were cut off. Blood spew from their arms and Lee was in front of them with his katana sheathed and his hand on the handle. One samurai looked inside his robes and saw a bomb with its fuse almost gone and he screamed. All the samurai's exploded and body parts were now all over the place. Lee lifted his head with murderous eyes and a maniatic smile.

"It's the man slayer!" One samurai said seeing Lee. The samurai drew his katana but was trembling in fear. Lee threw a shuriken at his forehead and then took out a kunai and threw it at his throat. Many more samurais surrounded him, none of them made a move Lee silently counted about 50 of them he already killed over 500. He had a mission to put down the rebels and leave no one standing, by the emperor. The rebels contain about 60 thousand men and women including children. Lee attack from their base which was the town he is in now, killing many samurais that rebel and show no mercy for the women. Lee light the fuse of a smoke bomb and threw it beneath him it exploded and smoke went everywhere. The samurais couldn't see anything and clench their teeth until they show it. Lee one by one beheaded the samurai, the smoke cleared many were still standing, 13 to be precise, the rest dead with their heads apart from the body.

The ground was so red now it was like a bloody ocean and Lee was a killer shark on the loose. No samurai kept their code of Bushido after seeing Lee they tremble they can hide but they can not run. Upon seeing Lee and if you are his enemy you are dead even if you hide he watches and feeds off your fear. Lee kept on killing until he slay the last of the rebels in the city. His outfit was deep red, blood was on his face his blade deep in blood on the black blade. He slash the blade in the air and the blood slipped off and onto the floor in an arch shape. He stared at the moon it was red as blood, he took in the light and the crimson color of the moon. It felt so close to him he felt warm for a little while but then he left with that feeling gone.

"LEE! HELLO!" Elsword was waving his hand in front of Lee poking him but Lee wouldn't move. Lee snapped out of his memory and widen his eyes.

"What is it Els?" Lee ask confuse for some reason.

"You been like that for a long time I was about to get help." Elsword said narrowing his eyes trying to figure what was Lee's problem.

"Really I must have been daydreaming about what to do when we get the El shard." Lee said laughing shyly. Elsword didn't laugh but kept his poker face, Lee started sweating that face meant serious business.

"Lee you can fool the others but you can't fool me, tell me about your past now." Elsword demanded with his intimidating look. Lee didn't want to but his mouth just moved on his own.

"I was a hired assassin before for the government of Quran. During the civil war I had massacre more people you ever counted in your life. I even slay my own people that rebel against the emperor. It all started because of my father's death, when he died I was only four years old he was part of the demon invasion war. He got wiped out a few years in after the war, I was abandon then. My mother already had died before I got a chance to meet her. My father was barely there for me he sent me to be train as a samurai, just like him. But when he died the government picked me up and sent me to be train as an assassin. They told me my mother was once an assassin under the previous emperor. I didn't even know if that was true but I believed it and trained to be the best of all the assassins. I was sent on many assassinations, drug dealers, corrupted people, innocent, but I even had to kill children. It didn't really matter to me before but ever since the blood full moon night I realize what I was doing. Then I escape a few years in and stay hidden before I found you guys." Lee finally finish he was sweating and was ready to be rejected. Elsword just stood there and lean on the railing with both of his elbows on the railing. Lee looked at Elsword and stared at him, Elsword was looking towards the bow of the ship. Then he finally said.

"Lee it doesn't matter what your past is about. You can atone for those sin by making them up in the future. Like help stopping the demon invasion or help us find the El shard. The past is the past the future is the future." Elsword stopped talking there and faced Lee then begin talking again. "There was this saying stuck into my head as far as I can remember. It goes like this, The past is what you fought so hard for, the present is just what you fought for, and the future is what you are fighting hard for right now." Elsword stopped and had a calm but serious look. Lee looked at Elsword with gleaming eyes he felt the warm feeling just like the night of the blood full moon. He wipe his eyes from whatever tears escape out of it and stood up tall.

"Thanks Els, I owe you one for this." Lee said with a smile that was a mask but his true one. Elsword smiled but then it turned into a shocked face when the ship rumbled. Elsword crashed towards the wall and landed on the ground. Lee barely was holding on he was about to be flipped out of the ship again. Another rumble came but with an explosion near them, pieces of wood came flying and smoke ascended into the air like a upstream waterfall. Fire lighted the bow of the ship and the flying airship started to creak and crank.

"Its the Black Crow!" A crew member shouted and a lot of shouting was heard. Then a lot of fighting commotions was heard. Elsword and Lee ran up to the bow of the ship and they saw the crew members fighting people with gas mask and black clothing on. They saw a few crew members got shot and die. Some of them got slash some got exploded by bombardment from the black and white ship.

"BERSERKER BLADE!" Came shouting from a deep voice. Elsword and Lee felt the murderous intent and jump opposite side. A large blade came down where they were standing at and sliced the floor under them. The person who slashed them wore white shirt with fur on the edge and black pants. But the most appealing part is his left arm, it was all robotic like. As if he was part nasod, the hand was silver with a core on the backhand.

"So you manage to dodge my Berserker Blade. Impressive." Raven said and ready his blade to strike again.

"Who are you?" Elsword asked to Raven.

"The leader of the Black Crow Mercenary." Raven said and then charged at Elsword but then he disappears but you can see his silhouette. Lee knew what this was and thought to his mind.

"_Shadowstep!_" Lee thought and dodge but Elsword stood his ground ready his sword. Elsword Lee wanted to shout but it was too late. It all happen slowly and with negative colors. Raven exit out of shadow step and proceeded to stab Elsword with a powerful thrust. But Elsword reacted quickly then Raven. Elsword used counter and Raven hit the flat of the blade and got a shock wave passed through his body. Then Elsword slashed Raven upwards Raven jumped backwards with his right shoulder now bleeding.

"Hurry up and loot the place." Raven shouted wincing and holding his right shoulder but the blood kept gushing out. A arrow flew right at Raven but Raven blocked it with his shoulder guard. Ara jumped and slammed her spear down but Raven jumped away. Chung appear behind raven who was still in midair, Chung ready his cannon to swing at Raven. Raven block the destroyer with his nasod arm. Then Moby and Rey hit raven away from Chung, Add's dynamos surrounded and electrified Raven then lastly Oberon came and kicked Raven.

"Elsword are you ok?" Rena said to Elsword coming to his side.

"Lee you ok?" Aisha said and Lee nodded. They all were together now ready to take the leader of the black crow. Raven stood back up and gasp when he saw Rena.

"No it can't be. Series is that you?" Raven said slowly walking forward.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked staring closely at Raven and ready to signal Oberon to attack.

"Quiet! Series its me Raven." Raven hold out his arms and pointed it to him. Rena saw Raven was talking to him and hold her bow out.

"Who are you?" Rena ask pulling her arrow back.

"Series come on it's me Raven your fiancee." Raven said walking towards Rena with another step. Rena was shocked so she back up towards Elsword, Elsword moved Rena towards his back and shielded her.

"Listen, I don't know who are you but Rena doesn't have a fiancee or unless she is hiding it from us." Chung said and he loaded his cannon.

"What is the meaning of this Series who is that man to you!" Raven shouted in horror and afraid that Elsword was someone special to Series (Rena).

"Listen dude you got the wrong person so leave us alone." Lee said Ready his katana and a bomb in the other hand.

"If you don't we will be force to execute you." Eve said and Oberon ready his swords to fight. Add's dynamos spark and so did Moby and Rey. Missiles came down from above them Elsword pushed Rena away and the rest jumped away but Elsword stayed. He was too late to jump when he pushed Rena he got hit by the missile and it exploded.

"ELSWORD!" Both Rena and Aisha yelled. Raven took this chance and he grabbed Rena and brought carried her over to the crow ship that was now near the railings of the ship. Aisha and the rest all tried to dig Elsword out but then he emerged out. he was bleeding everywhere his right eyelid full with blood. His clothes were ripped or burned, Elsword then saw Raven struggling to get Rena onboard the crow ship. Elsword ran towards the ship the others almost stopped him but Elsword ran faster than they could catch them. The crow ship started to pull away there was a five feet gap before Elsword jumped off the airship and caught the railings of the crow ship.

"ELSWORD!" Ara yelled back wanting to jump also but Chung stopped her as it was too dangerous not even his cannon could boost over there. The ship rumble and then it went down slowly. Elsword got up on the deck to be greeted by crow mercenaries, Elsword fought bare handed against the enemies before Raven knocked him out. Elsword woke up when Rena shook him like if shaking a drink. Elsword woke up slowly which made Rena relieved then she hugged him and started to cry.

"Idiot why did you took the hit from the missile and jump onto the ship." Rena yelled over her tears and hiccups. Elsword put one arm over Rena and replied.

"Because I don't want to lose you." Elsword said and softly smiled. Rena opened her eyes wide and hug Elsword tighter.

"R-R-Rena too tight." Elsword said and he started to turn blue. After a while longer when Rena let go of Elsword they stood in silence. Elsword and Rena's back are facing each other and Elsword was blushing. Rena felt Elsword was nervous but she didn't know why so she finally ask him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Rena said hugging her legs together. Elsword blushed even more as he didn't want to answer that question. But he didn't want Rena to force it out of him so he told her.

"W-w-well it is just weird to be in a space with a person that is older than my great-great-great-grandfather." Elsword said and then he knew he messed up by mentioning Rena's age. Rena giggled and leaned her back against Elsword's back.

"You guys really thought I was that old?" Rena said focusing all her wait on her back which made Elsword leaned in and Rena leaned backwards more.

"Well I guess I can tell you. Keep this a secret ok?" Rena said and Elsword nodded and grunted a yes signal. Rena turned around and put her arms over Elsword's shoulders and moved her mouth over his ears and whisper.

"The truth is I am not that old, I am only that old in my world." Elsword was shocked he was confused he thought there was only one world and it was Eliros. "I know you are confuse but we elf originally lived in another parallel dimension but most of us somehow found ourselves in this world. Ever since then we tried to figure a way back to get into our home world. That was about 200 hundred years in human times and I was born here. The magic that flowed through Eliros is low which shorten our life span into human life span. So my true age is sixteen years old." Elsword was really nervous and surprise mixed with confusion.

"So you're that young." Elsword stammered with his whole body the color of his hair now.

"Surprise right, but hey I can die the same time as you may be." Rena said and hugged Elsword tighter. Elsword touched her arms and closed his eyes, Rena closed her eyes also to get in the peace and the hum of the engine into her ears. They didn't even know Raven was watching them hidden in the shadows, Raven clenched his fist and walk away with gritted teeth.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Today was really bad Rena has been taken by Raven and Elsword chased after them but what will happen to them now, what will we do since the airship is going to crash soon. Anyway today we are going to talk about the airship we are on. The airship uses rune rock for the thrusters. It uses magic for fuel often supply by cobo express sometimes the military, it is rarely use because of the amount of magic it uses but it is a really fast way to get around like we need to get to the continent of Quran because Wally is there. This was hard evidence because the last place he stopped at Bethma has his travel information. This turn out into talking more about us then the ship but until next time bye!**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter but I have terrible news Setusna has fell out of the toilet and had his legs broken as well as his head and ribcages "Help Me!" Sorry I left the T.V. on. Bones cracks in the distance and loud screaming. Now please follow and favorite if you like also review to help this story grow share with your friends if you want to and on behalf of everyone goodbye.**


	10. Author's Notes 2 URGENT!

**Hello guys this is Ara right now Setusna is in the hospital because he fell off his toilet and somehow broke his bones. Well I am not sure because Rena told me that is what happen to him. Setusna wanted me to post the new chapter later in the day I hope I will remember w he told me that he was thinking about having a new OC in the story as the story he thinks needs one more or two possibly so he wanted to let you guys think of a character then he will create a new story which is base off OC in the Elsword universe like a side story so please PM him or write a review and make sure you put which OC you want in the story or the new story. The OC has to fill this thing out QuQ**

**Name:**

**Class:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Specialty (Character System (Ex. Way or Sword, Nature System, Chakra):**

**Class Tree:**

**Skills: (Actives, Special Actives, Buff, special skill?)**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Summary of past life:**

**You don't have to fill everything out PM him with this list or what is of it or put it by reviewing, now see you later this afternoon and there is a poll of the couples posted up so please look at it and vote. QoQ**


	11. The Surprise and Challenge

**Hello I now Setusna says there won't be Lu/Ciel but Lu is going to be here I am so sorry! But anyways please follow or favorite if you like and review and here is the story.**

Chung woke up in a daze he was inside the engine room of the airship. He recall what happen last night, he rubbed his head and shook it to get the nausea out of his body. He remember Elsword and Rena got taken by the crow mercenaries. Then he had to repair the engine then one engine blew up next to him and that was it.

"You're up!" Aisha said running over to him and squatted down until she was eye to eye level with him.

"Aisha, what happen to me?" Chung said still having a little nausea.

"When the ship was falling out of the sky you rush into the engine room and start to repair the engine. But then the engine hitted critical level and blew up, if you were a normal human you could have die." Aisha said with her eyes in tears.

"Where are we now?" Chung said getting up.

"We are now heading towards where the crow mercenaries ship." Aisha said helping Chung up.

"But I thought the engine exploded!" Chung exclaim surprise as how the ship was still running.

"Its because of them." Aisha said and look behind Chung's back. Chung turn around and saw Eve and Add on the floor asleep, Eve was cuddling with Add, Moby and Rey was trying to push her away put Eve stay put.

"When the engine exploded they rushed in and dragged you out of the fire and started repairing the ship." Aisha said. Chung smiled and then went out with Aisha still supporting him. Chung quinted and cover his eyes as the ship was covered by a lot of clouds on the bottom and the sun bright. He got his normal vision back and saw the crew members clearing and repairing the damages of last night.

"Chung!" Ara yelled and she stopped doing whatever she was and ran to them but her clumsiness came in and she fell through a hole in the deck.

"I'M OK!" Ara shouted back from under the hole.

"I wonder where they are." Chung said thinking about Elsword and Rena.

"The crow mercenaries hideout is over that mountain." Aisha said and pointed starboard over a set of mountain. "We sent Lee over to check it out first as we slowly approach them."

"Where is this?" Chung asked again.

"Near the the continent Quran we past Lanox 4 hours ago." Aisha said adding Lanox for no reason.

"I see" Chung said and looked at the sky.

Elsword woke up in a flash it was morning he knew they were on ground since the engine humming had stopped and the ship was not moving. He found something heavy on top of him, he lift his head up a little and Rena was sleeping on top of him. Rena was grabbing Elsword's ripped clothes tightly and breathe in and out peacefully. Her pointy ears twitch now and then, which Elsword didn't know why. Two things came into Elsword's mind, and it was.

"_I can feel her breasts and geez they are big! Look at her lips it's such a beautiful pink color they look so soft also." _Elsword shook his head and blush so hard. "_Come on Elsword she is a elf! But she is only three years older than me. Wait she might be lying to me also! But Rena looks so innocent." _Elsword argue back and forth with himself he gave up and decided to trust Rena anyways. Rena stirred awake due to Elsword's sudden heartbeat increase. Rena noticed she was on top of Elsword (sounds weird) and closely inspect to see if she was seeing right. Once she confirm it was she quickly got off him and back away to the wall until her back touched it. Her face was so red like a perfectly red tomato.

"H-hi. Er I mean good morning." Elsword said sitting up criss cross applesauce style. And awkwardly smiling trying to calm Rena down.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry Elsword I didn't know that I fell asleep on top of you and I don't know why also!" Rena said extremely fast with her head down.

"No it's ok I didn't know also and I think it's my fault for not waking you up!" Elsword said turning his head towards the cage he too was talking faster than normal.

"No it's all my fault i should had woke up sooner!" Rena said fastly again.

"No Rena it's ok! it's my fault hit me if you want to."

"No it is really my fault!" After that there was a moment of awkward silence. Then Elsword and Rena smiled as they realize how childish and foolish they were. The smile broke into a laughter and they sat next to each other again.

"I wonder what is for breakfast?" Elsword ask holding his stomach.

"I am not sure if they will feed us." Rena said looking at Elsword holding his stomach.

"I wish they did." Elsword sigh and his stomach grumble in agreement. Footsteps approach them and two black crow soldier approach before them. One of them unlock the cage door and open it. The other said to them.

"Get up! The boss wants to see both of you!" Elsword and Rena look at each other for a moment and they both stood up and follow the soldiers. They walk through narrow halls and enter rooms of machine a lot of black crows were holding a wrench and other tools ran around and banging on the large cannon. Elsword look outside a window and saw the big 190mm Howitzer. They approach a room which the doors and only doors were made of wood. The handles were made out of gold also. The black crow soldier slam open the door and walk into it with Elsword and Rena.

"What is this I thought I told you not to bring the boy." Raven said annoyed.

"Oh sorry boss we will return him back to the cell." The black crow soldier started to grab Elsword but Raven stopped him.

"Whatever he is already here. Let him stay." Raven said and signal the soldier to leave. The soldier left and close the door. Raven took a seat in front of the long table. he then signal Elsword and Rena to sit down. Rena sit on the the left chair and then Elsword sat next to her. Raven glared at Elsword with his hands weaved together. A moment later black crow soldier came in wearing a chef hat with plates in their arms placed it on each of their front. The food was roasted mutton some potatoes and a grilled fish. Raven took a napkin and put the edge into his front collar.

"Why did you call us here?" Rena asked Raven who was slicing the fish with his eyes closed and took a bite of it.

"Elsword don't eat the food yet." Rena said to Elsword but it was too late. Rena looked at Elsword and he was munching the food down quickly.

"ELSWORD YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT IS POISON!" Rena shouted really extremely mad.

"Now I want you to tell me about you." Raven said putting down his knife and fork. Rena focus his attention now to Raven.

"Why should we?" Rena asked getting serious.

"Listen you are in no position to ask questions so answer me." Raven said raising his voice a little.

"Rwna hi ish ighv anyer hem (Rena he is right answer him)." Elsword said spitting out little pieces of food. Rena smacked him on top of his head and Elsword face planted his face to his food. So then Rena explain in poor manner still not trusting Raven enough.

"So you are searching for the El shard?" Raven said and Elsword and Rena nodded their head. "And by El Shard do you mean this?" Raven got up and took the El shard from his pocket.

"How did you get that?" Rena said standing up in her seat.

"I just found it on the ground." Raven said smirking.

"You just found it?" Rena said not believing Raven.

"Yes I did." Raven said holding the El shard out having Rena look closely at it.

"No, that is fake." Elsword said in a loud voice. Rena and raven was surprise by the Sword Knight's words.

"I have seen the El countless times and you think that piece of glass is the El." Elsword said standing up slowly.

"Tch! Prove it boy!" Raven yelled out. Elsword turn towards Raven's direction and stared straight into his eye.

"Then how about you crush it in your hand right now and we shall see." Elsword said with a intimidating voice which shivered Raven. Raven was irritated now and he stared at the El shard in his nasod hand. Raven was full of rage now so he crushed the el and it fell to the ground in thin pieces.

"See the inside it hollow." Elsword said then sat down again.

"GUARDS TAKE THEM AWAY!" Raven shouted loud enough for the whole ship to hear. The door flew open and the two same soldier grabbed Elsword and Rena and moved him out of the room.

"Nice going Elsword!" Rena yelled and Elsword smiled timidly. After a while the soldier let them down and walk on their own. Elsword examine the soldiers closely and observe what they had. Elsword signal Rena to attack and Rena got it. Rena turned around and did a roundhouse kick knocking the soldier behind them instantly. The front soldier turned around and Elsword upper cutter him and had enough strength to knock the gas mask off and break the glass of the gas mask. Elsword and Rena ran as fast as they could but a few minutes later the sirens blared. Red lights went everywhere and the loud blaring noise came from every direction.

"Guess they found out." Rena said.

"How are you sure its not lunch break?" Elsword said and Rena laughed and elbow Elsword in the stomach and they resume running. They ran through the narrow hall and the soldiers approach them from ahead and behind them. They both stood back to back Elsword facing the front and Rena the back.

"What do we do now?" Rena ask Elsword.

"We fight duh." Elsword said.

"Ok don't die." Rena said to Elsword and they ran forward fighting the soldier.

"ASSAULT KICK!" Rena shouted and use the two part kicking skill.

"TRIPLE FLAME GEYSER SWORDLESS VERSION!" Elsword shouted and then punch a soldier onto the floor and the three columns of fire came up. The black crow soldier all flew backwards into the open room with a vertical set of fire spewing out. Rena had finish kicking the last of the enemies down and rejoin Elsword.

"Elsword your arm!" Rena exclaim when she saw Elsword's left arm was even more burnt than before.

"Don't worry this is what happens when I use magic without my sword." Elsword retorted and shook the pain off. "Come on lets go." Elsword ran forward and Rena follow forgetting about the hand. Elsword and Rena ran for minutes until they ran outside and stopped. Black Crow soldier were everywhere outside and the 190mm Howitzer was pointed at them.

"Yeah so wrong door we will be on our way right now." Elsword said and Rena and him turn around and started to tiptoe away.

"STOP THERE!" A loud voice boomed and Elsword and Rena got shocked and turn around slowly.

"You boy I challenge you to a duel!" The soldier moved out of the way in the middle and Raven stood there with his blade in hand.

"Sorry I have other plans." Elsword said rubbing the back off his head and eyes squinted then bow down a little. Raven threw another blade at Elsword, Elsword caught it and examine the sword. It was a cutlass it was thin but had many chips and rough edges.

"Guess I have no choice." Elsword said and flick the blade and swung it a couple of times. Raven taunted Elsword by giving him the come here sign. Since advancing to Sword Knight Luichel and Lenphad had taught him how to keep his cool. They stood there for minutes until the intense aura turn into a lazy aura, all the black crow soldiers sat down Rena stared blankly and slouching.

"_This is irritating me why isn't it working. I want to hit him. No reverse psychology." _Raven thought he lost focus and Elsword was already in front of him. He barely parried the attack and they clash swords a few time.

"So this was what you were up to." Raven said with his wolf face.

"Yep you lose focus too quickly once your mind is on another thing." Elsword said and they jump backwards. Elsword knew the sword wasn't holding much longer Raven probably plan this out. A crack form on the blade near the grip.

"Let us see if you can dodge this." Raven charged his sword with mana, Elsword got into his defensive position when he felt the enormous mana charge.

"SHOCKWAVE! DIVIDER!" Raven shouted and slash the blade downwards and a wave of aura came running towards Elsword. Elsword was stun and couldn't dodge the move, he got hit and fell down to the floor. Elsword cough up blood and started feeling dizzy and weak.

"I see the poison is in effect." Raven said walking towards Elsword then stopping a few feet away.

"You that's playing dirty if you know he is already poison on top of that badly injure." Rena said and then she ran towards Elsword trying to help him up.

"Series….Rena in this world its to fight or die any tactics is necessary if you can win." Raven said putting out his nasod arm.

"You disgust me." Rena said mad now.

"Rena." Elsword said and then cough up more blood. "Get away I need to finish this."

"You can't you'll die!" Rena said with her voice cracking her eyes started getting watery.

"Listen." Elsword said and then started to whisper. "I'll give you the signal when the time comes and you jump off the ship and run away as far until you get to safety." Elsword said with the weak look and blood over his chin.

"B-but what about you?" Rena said with a broken voice and tears running down her eyes.

"I will be fine." Elsword said and smile Rena grabbed onto Elsword and hugged him one more time and it may be the last time. Elsword let go of Rena she did also let go of him, they both stood up. Rena moved off towards the side praying for Elsword's safety. Elsword ready his cutlass that was on the verge of breaking as many cracks were all over it.

"So you are ready to die." Raven said and then prepare his blade.

"Not really I don't have plans with death right now." Elsword said.

"Will I'll make them for you!" Raven shouted and charge at Elsword and then unleash his barrage of sword attacks (X X Z ZZZZZZZZ)

"_He got faster and his attacks got stronger." _Elsword thought as he got hit with all of the slashes.

"Surprise I have the passive Exquisite Swordsmanship which increases my speed and accuracy. Also I have Blade Mastery which lets me deal more hits to your vital (critical). Elsword blocked the last hit which made the Cutlass break into pieces then he jumped away. He was now officially out of energy. His head hurts more and then his eyes started getting heavier.

"This is the end." Raven said walking slowly towards Elsword. Elsword stood up barely standing, then he look at Rena and nodded. Rena instincts told her to run but her heart told her to stay and protect Elsword. Elsword nodded again which made Rena's leg started moving backwards. Then Raven was in sword range then he lifted his sword up and then brought it down on Elsword. Rena's heart exploded and then she ran towards Elsword but could not make it in time. But before Elsword could get hit time stopped and then he entered another dimension.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Elsword said looking around at the blue dimension he was naked and he looked normal without anymore bruises or cuts.

"No but you are on the verge of dying." A women said coming forward out of the shadows. She had white hair she wore a black dress that doesn't had a top part where the sleeves attack onto (she has clothes over her breast I just don't know what to call it). She almost look like Cinderella's demon sister. She had horns on her head also her breast was large but less larger than Rena's which Elsword notice.

"Who are you?" Elsword asked the women.

"I am Luciela Raiser Sourcream, the high ranking demoness of a territory in the demon world." Lu said with a stern face she had gauntlets on, the same in the portrait but without the star and it was smaller and glove size.

"What do you want of me? My soul perhaps?" Elsword questioned Lu.

"No I have grown fond of you. And I want to make a contract." Lu said approaching Elsword.

"And what does this contract contain." Elsword said with Lu approaching him. Lu grabbed his cheeks and softly touched them. The gauntlets were soft not what they look like.

"I shall grant you a second chance to live as a half-demon and half-human. But in return you will serve under me as my loyal servant." Lu said letting Elsword's cheeks go.

"You want me to work with a demon?" Elsword said almost laughing.

"Yes you will have power then times stronger to defeat that Raven." Lu said walking back a little with her back facing Elsword. Elsword pondered a little and thought about the deal. Then he came to a conclusion and told Lu.

"Sorry. But I have to decline I would rather die than work under a demon." Elsword said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. Lu was surprise and she suddenly turn around making her dress twirl.

"But you will die then and your friend there will die also." Lu said with her voice higher a little.

"Then can you do me a favor and save her." Elsword said clapping his hands together and beg Lu.

"Become my servant and you can protect her!" Lu said but now yelling.

"I said sorry I want to die it is Raven's win he I fought hard and I am satisfied. So just let me die and save Rena for me. Please I'm begging you."

"B-b-but you'll die!" Lu shouted her eyes wide open and her eye lining only made her look more horrifying. Elsword started to speak but then he felt a sharp pain over him. He stumbled and got onto his knees holding his stomach. Lu ran over to him but then stop a few inches.

"What is happening?" Lu said trying to help Elsword up. But then Elsword's hand shot up and grabbed her hand. Lu was surprise as Elsword's grip was too strong and made her bleed. Elsword then grabbed Lu's hips then stood up and brought her closer. Elsword's head was down and he let go of Lu's arm and ran his hand through his hair and put his head up. Now a part of his hair was black from Lu's black blood and his face had a crazy smile. He tilted his head and said.

"Then how about I take some of your power to live?" Elsword said in a very maniac creepy tone. Lu was surprise by Elsword's sudden change of personality. Elsword brought Lu closer to him and Lu started blushing Elsword used his other hand and grabbed Lu's left breast where her heart is. Lu moaned and groaned as a blue light envelope them and she felt her mana flowing out of her and into Elsword. Then the dimension started breaking cracks appear and the dimension soon broke. Raven started finishing his slash but Elsword caught the blade with two hands. He was now wearing Lu's gauntlet his hair still partly black and had the same maniac smile on his face. Raven struggle but Elsword's grip was too strong and Elsword then broke the blade. Elsword started to kill the surrounding black crow members with Raven on the floor unconscious. Rena stopped and watch as Elsword killed the black crow soldiers. She couldn't take it anymore as she watch Elsword killed almost all the soldiers. Then she ran up to him and hugged him behind his back and said to him.

"STOP IT ELSWORD! THIS ISN'T YOU! PLEASE STOP!" Elsword stopped and Rena's words echo through his mind. Elsword lowered his hands and then the gloves disappear into black and blue dust which got lost in the air. The black spot on his hair disappear and his head stood down and return to normal. Elsword then lost conscious and was laying in Rena's arms. Raven got up and took a blade from a nearby dead black crow and prepare to strike Elsword in the head.

"CLONE COUNTER!" Came shouting and a clone of lee appear in front of Raven. Raven hit the clone which disappear and lee appear in the front slashing Raven. Chung jumped aboard the ship and smash Raven in the head with his cannon knocking him out cold. The rest of the gang showed up and rush to Rena's side.

Later in the demon world Lu's fortress she stumbled through knocking down everything. one of her servants came and help ed her to her throne.

"Mi lady what's wrong? What happen?" The servant said to her holding her hand.

"That man. He-he-he is unique. He is quite fitted to be my king." Lu said and smiled then passed out.

**Hi again this is the end and I hope you enjoy it and I will see you again hopefully. Please follow or favorite and write a review to tell us how we are doing. On behave of Setusna and the rest of the gang goodbye and thank you.**


	12. Talking it Out

**Hi guys I am back thank you so much for your support I want to get that out there. I hope Ara was doing a good job while I was gone and it looks like she forgot to edit the last chapter oh well I will edit it sometime soon anyways as usual drop a follow or favorite if you like this story write a review so I can see how I am doing or just to support this story thank you!**

"Wait, what auntie Lulu is a demon?" Eldin said in shock. Elizabeth read the part over again and confirm.

"Well there are many other girls with white hair." Elizabeth said. "But if she is..." Eldin and Elizabeth said in unison "COOL!"

**Back in the past**

Raven woke up and he saw someone's silhouette in the bright sun. He was hallucinating and saw Series and he was now fully awake. The image disappear and the silhouette was just Eve.

"Oh you're finally awake." Rena said walking over with a wet towel. Raven got up and he found his hands and legs were tie together.

"Don't move." Ara said and ready her spear. Lee put a hand over the spear and made Ara lowered it.

"Where am I?" Raven asked demanding answers. Add wanted to punch Raven put Eve gave him a slap whenever he felt like it. Rena put the tower on the sleeping Sword Knight's forehead. Upon touching the towel Elsword stir in his sleep but did not wake up.

"We are in a forest away from the mountain." Chung said sitting on a boulder giving a mean look to Raven. Raven look at his surrounding there was a lot of trees but he could not confirm if what Chung said was true. The Sword Taker thought of a plan to escape, but he didn't know why they took him instead of leaving him.

"Why did you bring me with you?" Raven asked and then Aisha popped up next to him. Aisha slapped Raven across his right cheek.

"AISHA!" Lee yelled getting in between Raven and her. Aisha pushed Lee aside but lee got back up and stopped Aisha.

"MOVE LEE, LET ME KILL HIM!" Aisha started yelling and struggling with Lee. Chung came and hugged Aisha away from Lee. Aisha was lifted up into the air and started kicking and punching but Chung did not let go of his grip.

"LET ME DOWN CHUNG YOU ALSO WANT TO KILL HIM!" Aisha said provoking Chung but Chung didn't listen.

Rena, and Ara approach Raven and Rena inspect Raven's cheek.

"Its not red at least." Rena said then going back to Elsword's side.

"To answer your question, it was Elsword before we left he wanted to take you along." Ara said glaring down on Raven like a eagle. She had her spear safely in her hands so if raven tried to grabbed it she can counter him, or tried to escape she can pierce him.

"Why did he wanted to take me?" Raven asked Ara inspecting her spear to see if he can grab it.

"That I do not know. Elsword and you have been past out for three days." Ara said turning her head a little to glance at Elsword. Aisha then broke free of Chung's grasp and kick him in his private area. Lee blocked her but then she jumped kick him in the face. (DOUBLE KILL!) Ara hold her hands out to stop Aisha but Aisha headbutted Ara in the guts with enough force to knock her down. Aisha than tackle Raven onto the floor and started to strangle him. Aisha shedded tears with her teeths baring. Rena tried to go but Add stopped her.

"Add let me go!" Rena yelled but Add didn't budge.

"Sorry but Eve said she doesn't want to have them interfere." Add said with his evil smirk.

"EVE!" Rena yelled but Eve was taking a drink out of her strange drink.

"I'm going to kill you for what you have done to my friends." Aisha said and Raven was running out of air soon he gasped and tried to move but his hands were tied together.

"DIE ALREADY!" Aisha yelled with a murderous voice tightened her grip on Raven's neck.

"THEN WHAT WILL THAT DO?!" Came shouting from Rena's direction. They all turn and saw Elsword sitting up. Rena went over to Elsword and check to see if he was alright.

"Elsword?" Aisha yelled with even more teary eyes.

"I said what will you do next? What will you even accomplish? Will you be ok to murder a human right in front of your eyes?" Elsword said returning a death glare at Aisha. Aisha's grip loosen and she let go of Raven's neck. Raven gasp for air and was all sweating now. Elsword then got up as the same time Aisha burst into tears again.

"It's ok now. Shhhh." Elsword said to Aisha patting her on the head. Chung came over and walk Aisha away to somewhere far from Raven. Elsword sat down in front of Raven and they look at each other.

"Now, I sense you had a lot of sorrow in our fight earlier." Elsword said stern getting serious.

"Elsword its been three days." Lee said and Elsword fell over at his lack of intelligence. Lee got up and Ara too both still hurting from the area where they got hit by Aisha.

"I don't need to answer you. What is it of your business anyways?" Raven said turning his head away from Elsword's eyes.

"Raven like you said earlier." Elsword was cut off there when Rena interrupted him.

"Elsword its been three days." Rena said and Elsword fell again.

"I KNOW THAT JUST LET ME TALK!" Elsword yelled to Rena embarrass and then resume to finish his sentence. "Like you said….three days ago….. You are in no position to ask question." Elsword said trying to cup his hands but his hands were covered by bandages. Raven did not answer Elsword but look away from him.

"How about lets just ask Series?" Elsword said and Raven got a shock down his spine. "So tell me about this Series." Elsword said to Raven smiling.

"I do not want any of you or anyone to talk about her." Raven said with hatred in his voice as he bared his teeths at Elsword.

"Raven come on I want to help you. You can't just use this hatred on the world." Elsword said to Raven and Raven felt another shock down his spine.

"What do you know of me? You talk like you know me!" Raven said to Elsword with wolf like eyes.

"Raven could it be that someone had hurted you?" Rena said to Raven putting a hand on Elsword's shoulder. Raven felt the third shock down his spine again and he now knew he has problems. Raven look at Rena's face and it reminded him of Series he was so insane now that he thought Rena _was _Series and he couldn't say no to her. So Raven told Elsword and the rest his story. How he has been betray by Alex how Velder framed him, his fiance and friends rescue him from prison and the rest.

"Interesting, so your left arm were created by nasod remnant but how could they have survive?" Eve said going to Raven and tried to touch his nasod arm but Raven moved his hands away.

"But why did you have to take your rage out on other people." Rena ask Raven.

"Who else is there too, I need to raise an army so I can take Velder down. Now is the perfect opportunity since they are weak now. But you guys ruin my plans!" Raven exclaim.

"But you're not only hurting innocent people but your friend and fiance!" Rena yelled and Raven felt like he got pierce by a knife. "Do you think Series would want to see you like this?" Rena said with a worried expression.

"Shut up don't talk about her! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HER!" Raven shouted with tears emerging from his eye.

"Raven! You are too stuck up about your past. If you are a man then accept what happen and move on!" Lee said leaning from a tree arms cross and returning the same angry glare back at Raven.

"I AM NOT YOU MANSLAYER! WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ESCAPE JUST TO RUN FROM YOUR PAST ALSO!" Raven yelled at Lee, Lee was surprise as how Raven knew him but he was angry also. Elsword stopped there arguement, Add was smirking as he enjoy the drama.

"Raven what will you accomplish by destroying Velder. Series or your friend won't come back! Even if you kill Alex you're just more worst than him, because you just stain your hands with the one that stain his hands by killing your loved ones." Elsword said which completely broke Raven's strong will and then there was a long moment of pause before he got to the ground and started crying.

"_Elsword at times he really is good with words. But thats like when he is in a pinch." _Rena said looking at Elsword with his stern face. Moments passed and Raven calm down and stopped crying. He said to Elsword "Thank you."

"Wait, what?" Elsword said holding his ears out to listen to Raven again.

"DON'T FORCE IT ELSWORD!" Raven yelled angrily and Elsword smiled with his brightest smile.

"So what will you do now?" Lee said to Raven. The mood now shifted as if the hatred towards raven was merely a dream. Even Aisha and Ara calmed down and accepted Raven.

"I don't know, I am not accepted anywhere, anyways." Raven said then Elsword came up to him and suggested.

"How about you atone for your sins by helping people?" Elsword said and Rena smiled.

"Great idea how about you help us find the El shard first!" Rena said looking up at Raven.

"Yeah great idea come on join us." Ara said and smile awkwardly at Raven. Raven look at everyone and lastly at Elsword. Elsword nodded to him and Raven closed his eyes and open them and said.

"Alright. Come on lets go we don't have time to waste anymore." Raven said with his nasod him on his hips. Rena smiled and tilted her head the others smiled also and Lee did the peace sign.

"Come on!" Rena shouted and then she dragged Raven's human hand and they settled out for their journey again. But it wasn't long before they got lost again.

"Where are we?" Aisha said looking around.

"I don't know." Lee said from atop the trees.

"EVE COME ON YOU'RE A NASOD TELL US WHICH WAY IS NORTH!" Elsword yelled at Eve. Then Eve slapped Elsword harder than before.

"Do not talk to me like that. I am the Queen of Nasods not your personal tool." Eve said and Add laugh facepalming and pointing a finger at the knockout Elsword.

"How about we try this path." Chung said pointing to east their left. Everyone walk through the bushes and they emerge back into a road.

"Hey look its the road." Aisha said with a happy face.

"Yeah we can see Captain Obvious." Elsword retorted to Aisha and Rena punched Elsword in the head.

"So we came from there." Ara said pointing to south."So we go up there." Ara said and pointing to north their left. The group walk up north with Elsword and Rena yelling at each other.

"Are they always this loud?" Raven whisper to Chung. Chung had a awkward smile and said to him.

"Well just Elsword." Chung said and Aisha giggled when Chung said that.

"Hey your majesty should we inspect Raven's arm?" Add said hovering on his dynamos.

"Do not be rude test subject. If he does not want to than we shall not." Eve said sitting on Moby and Rey.

"Tch come on tin can." Add said reasoning with Eve. But then Oberon came out and slice Add, Add luckily dodged the attacks. Oberon than disappear after bowing to Eve.

"Guess thats still a no." Add said and Eve said something back.

"No that means a no." Eve said and then took a sip of her liquid. (What is that thing?) The sky then turn blue and the birds flew out. The birds then stopped and started flying but in very slow motion.

"POSITION!" Aisha yelled everyone but Elsword and Raven got into position.

"Elsword get behind me Raven do something!" Aisha yelled to them. Elsword had no choice but to obey Aisha or Rena will lecture him. Not like he likes to talk to her or anything. Raven stay where he was ready his nasod arm as he has no blade.

"Raven here." Eve said to Raven then she toss Raven's Sword Taker blade to Raven.

"How did you?" Raven said and Eve answered him.

"I had Oberon take care of it since you join us." Eve said and then a blue shine in front of them a couple of feet in front of Elsword. The light then stopped and appear Lu in her base costume dress.

"Oh its you Luciela Raiser Sourcream." Elsword said lowering his sword a little. Everyone then got into the normal fighting position. Ara, Chung, and Elsword in the front Add, and eve behind them and Rena, Aisha, and Raven behind them. Raven then notice the position and got in front with Eve, and Add.

"I am amaze you remember my name clearly after our time since we last met." Lu said smiling.

"Yea it was kind of stuck in my head since it had a nice ring to it." Elsword said and then chuckle then mumbled. "Sour cream." Lu of course a demon had enhance hearing heard what Elsword said.

"Is there something wrong with my last name?" Lu said turning her smile into a frown.

"No no no no not at all." Elsword said waving his hands left to right quickly.

"Elsword who is she?" Chung said to Elsword with his cannon ready to strike.

"She appear to me wanting to form a contract when me and Raven were dueling." Elsword said.

"And what does she want now?" Ara asked with her spear ready for a quick strike.

"I don't know after she said I will die it was all hazy I don't remember anything." Elsword said rubbing his chin trying to remember what happen.

"I have come here to ask you of something." Lu said smiling.

"If its about forming a contract no I am fine now." Elsword said cleaning his ears with his index finger.

"No I have something better. I want you! TO BE MY HUSBAND!" Lu said holding her right hand out and left hand towards her chest.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Raven, Add, and Eve yelled. Elsword ears was about to pop as he can only hear the what in his ears. Elsword regain his hearing and shook his head.

"Ok now that is just more worse than the servant thing." Elsword said with his mouth hanging down and a twitching eye.

"Do not worry I am sure you will be a very capable King. If you are worry about me, I can cook clean the palace, help you change your clothes, entertain, you and many more. I am also sure you will be a fine father of our childrens." Lu said with her eyes close on the verge of squealing. She open her eyes and face where the gang was and then they weren't there.

"What the-" Lu said and look towards her left and the elgang was running away from her.

"YOU CAN'T RUN!" She used stomp and jumped all the way in front of the group stopping them.

"Now come back with me and meet your future people!" Lu said with a determin look.

"Yeah no I plan on marrying someone else." Elsword said to Lu with a disgusted face.

"NO you shall marry no one else but me." Lu said walking closer to Elsword with her demon gloves in full size.

"LEE!" Elsword shouted and lee got the message.

"SMOKE FOG!" Lee through down the hazardous bomb releasing poison smoke around them. But that did not work on Lu she simple swipe the smoke away. once the smoke clear and her vision came clearer Elsword and the rest escape again.

"ARGHHHHH! SERA!" Lu yelled and then a silver magic circle appear and came out one of Lu's servant. Her servant was wearing a maid uniform and long black hair with a little blue hue tie back with a orange ribbon into a ponytail.

"What is it Mi Lady?" She said and Lu replied annoyed.

"Catch the King for me." Lu said with tears in the corner of her eyes and she was pouting.

"As you wish." Sera bowed and disappear into a magic circle.

"Did we lose her?" Elsword said catching his breath.

"I think so." Rena said looking around to see if Lu was near.

"She has to be gone that fog was too thick to see in." Raven said sitting down.

"That is good." Ara said on her knees extremely tired. A magic circle appear below them and glowed soon chains came out and latch all of them onto the ground.

"Mi Lord please do not struggle it will hurt you more." Sera said in front of Elsword who is on his stomach.

"Who in the world are you?" Aisha yelled trying to teleport away but her magic was cut off.

"My name is Sera, I am Mi Lady Luciela right servant." Sera replied bowing to them.

"Great are you going to force me to marry Luciela?" Elsword said.

"If it comes to that I shall." Sera said with her eyes closed.

"Good job Sera. I knew I can count on you." Lu said emerging from some bushes.

"RUN!" Elsword said to the others and they all tried to move but they fail utterly.

"Its no use Sera's chains are even more stronger than my chains." Lu said triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "Now come with me Elsword!" Lu said but then she notice elsword was missing. She heard groaning in the distance and saw Elsword like a caterpillar inching away. Elsword was lifted into the air and brought back to Lu.

"Stop running away from me I just need to do something." Lu said very annoyed pouting.

"Hey did you use new makeup?" Elsword said trying to distract her.

"I am! I am so glad you notice it." Lu said having her hands on her cheeks. "But your flattery isn't going to work." Lu said returning into the demon look. "Now don't move." Lu said, with the gloves miniaturized she put it on Elsword's chest. Her hand slowly enter his body. After a while she was force to take it out and it was bleeding.

"Seems like I can't take it out." Lu said and then her hand regenerated and clean up the blood. She put it in again and was sweating. "There done." Lu said pulling her hand out. Elsword was terrified at what Lu did to him.

"What did you do to him?" Rena asked trying to get to Elsword's side.

"I merely lock away the spirit that can destroy all living thing on Eliros." Lu said removing her magic gloves and it disappear into the air.

"Now I shall go. Bye darling!" Lu said and everyone was freed from the silver chains.

"I will come back again to visit you." Lu said and then she blew a kiss at Elsword. Elsword ducked and the kiss hit the tree which started to decay.

"Deadly." All the boys in the group said. Lu wave goodbye again before she and Sera disappear into silverlight.

"That was so weird." Chung said walking over to Elsword.

"Yea I have no idea what is her problem." Elsword said brushing himself off.

"Elsword looks like you have girl trouble." Raven said to Elsword.

"I don't she is the one that has problems." Elsword said looking at the place where Lu and Sera disappear.

"No he means behind you." Lee said touching Elsword's shoulder and turning him around. Elsword looked and Rena who had her fist clenched and was extremely pissed off.

"Oh no." Elsword said with his left eye twitching.

"ELSWORD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Rena shouted and stomped over to Elsword.

"Rena I don't know she just appear and was like all this and that. God why am I trying anyways." Elsword said losing his will to calm Rena down and then you can hear his death cry throughout the entire forest.

"Hey does anyone feel like this happened before?" Ara said shyly.

**And thats a wrap Rena can sure be scary at times. *looks around* Yeah and my new story will be out tomorrow will it just OC introduction I am still waiting for a few more I have two already one from Kamchi thank you and another is one I made up which I find is kind of stupid anyway thank you Kamichi77 for giving me the idea of Lin I hope I can make her into what you think she is tell me if i am doing anything wrong and I shall fix it if you don't know what I am talking about refer to Author's notes 2. Thank you so much for reading this story though I want more people to follow or favorite at least write a review QQ haha but i'm not that greedy. Give me a follow or favorite if you like the story write a review so I can keep encouraging myself to write the rest of this story because it is far from done after LK there is going to be MK RS SHK and IS and you thought it was over when LK hit nope there is more. Well thank you bye!**


	13. Harmony Festival Get Together

**Hello guys updating this early today because I need to spend the rest of the new years with my GF :P. I still haven't got dress but anyways enough about me today it is mostly the song and bonding time of Elsword and Rena. I promise you guys AddxEve will be soon still waiting for couple suggestions I have time until RS arcs then I will create my own couples. But I assure you Add x Eve is going to happen maybe. So as usual Follow or Favorite if you like the story write a review so I can know how I am doing I will edit my work so don't worry about grammar. Also the new story is up just the OC introduction if you want to see your OC in it then PM or write a review and refer to Author's notes 2 to get instructions and thank you.**

"SWEET LORD OF VELDER!" Elsword shouted and got onto his knees and stared into the sky.

"ITS A TOWN!" Chung shouted after him getting on his knees also.

"After so many days in the wild I can finally sleep in a bed, and take a shower, eat proper food." Aisha said with her eyes sparkling like the ocean water.

"Hey leaves and grass aren't that bad especially when you add snail slime." Rena said pouting. When Elsword heard snail slime he hold his mouth trying not to throw up.

"Anyways we should rent a rooms first." Eve said, after the days in the wild she has gotten a lot more talkative, but she still has trouble being sociable. They ran through the town trampling everyone in there way and try to find a inn. Lee bump into someone on the way.

"Sorry." Lee said in his native language as this town was in the Quran region now.

"No its fine, you do not have to worry." The boy Lee bump into and he said it in perfect english, the boy was about Elsword's size small but not too small he was wearing a deep blue yukata with a little white horizontal line. The boy walk off with Lee seeing him disappear into the busy crowd. Lee found something suspicious about the boy he look like a pure Quran person like him and the way he bump into him felt weird.

"_I need to keep my guard up, it is too dangerous here, that it is." _Lee thought and return to Elsword and the rest of the group.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PLACE IS FULL?" Aisha yelled the manager of a inn.

"Me so sorry, busy now no room." The manager said bowing down.

"Aisha come on lets go." Rena said to Aisha and dragged her out.

"That is like the third place that had no rooms." Aisha said slouching with depression.

"Well it is a holiday." Ara said scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Wait holiday? Is it some special Quran festival with food?" Elsword said almost drooling on the thought of food.

"Elsword you don't know?" Raven asked Elsword if he knew about the holiday.

"Know about what?" Chung asked Raven. The group except Elsword, Chung, and Aisha all look at them.

"It's the Harmony Festival remember?" Ara said shyly smiling awkwardly. Everyone went into dead silence mode and you can hear the crowds of people instead of the group.

"OH NO I FORGOT!" Elsword yelled holding his hair.

"IT'S TODAY I THOUGHT IT HAD ALREADY PASSED!" Chung yelled and got all round white eyes and shock expression.

"Wow Elsword really is an idiot." Aisha said with her hand on her face.

"Now don't say that Sister Aisha." Ara said holding her arm out at Aisha.

"Well how about we all get together and celebrate?" Lee said butting his arms around Elsword and Chung.

"YES! WE CAN HAVE FOOD, MUSIC, MORE FOOD, AND EVEN MORE FOOD!" Elsword said sparkling eyes and fist clenched.

"Calm down Elsword and turn your voice to a little bit more softer." Rena said after pinching and pulling his ears.

"Ok how about we all split up to get all the necessary items/" Raven suggested smiling a little but barely visible.

'I CALL FOOD!" Elsword said and then zipped off leaving a track of heavy footprints on the dirt ground.

"Guess I will help Elsword out and the rest of you we will meet at the front gate!" Rena yelled after running to chase after Elsword.

Elsword was already picked out four basket of food about the size of a frying pan. He was deciding on which meet to take since he didn't had enough money to buy both.

"Aka Meat or Ao Meat or Richi Breast?" Elsword said looking at all three meats smelling and touching them.

"I prefer Ao Meat." A person said to Elsword from behind. Elsword turn behind him unaware that someone sneaked up behind him. He let down his guard when he saw it was a child. The same child Lee bump into earlier.

"Is it good?" Elsword ask the kid.

"Yes especially the savoring taste of the juicy meat, but if you cook it rare." The boy stopped and his smile turn into a dead sharp look. "You can enjoy the tenderness and the sweetness of the blood." Elsword felt his heart skipped a beat no make that four beats. He felled over and landed on the ground eyes closed, he got up and the boy was gone.

"_Who was that person?" _Elsword said, but he ignore it and thought it was his imagination. He bought the Ao meat anyways and walked off. He was still intimidated by the boy he couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Then a large voice was heard approaching Elsword.

"ARGH RAAAAAAAAAA!" The voice yelled and Elsword turn behind him and Rena horseshoe kick him up the chin. Elsword went flying through the air slow motion, and landed with a heavy thud. His eyes were spinning and birds were flying in a circle over his head.

"Next time don't run off on your own." Rena said to Elsword picking him up by his collar still confuse on what is going on. The Quran village people were all looking at them and then soon clear the area.

Soon everyone met at the front gate with Elsworde and Rena being last since Rena was still beating Elsword up. They all went into the forest again not to far but not too close so they wouldn't disturb the villagers as well as could get to them quickly. They set up a tent they bought girls has one and the boys had another. Aisha bought proper items like a portable cooking pot some clean fresh towel and other things. Eve use her little ED to buy some tools to fix nasod's or maintenance Oberon and Moby and Rey. Add spent all his money on books on nasod's and technology, which was not surprising. Ara bought some Harmony Festival clothes for everyone and she was extremely sorry and embarrassed for buying something like that. Soon everyone was settle down and talking but Elsword. Rena notice Elsword was missing it was past dark and the campfire was already up the food was cook. It was strange how Elsword didn't come rushing for the food so Rena went over to Elsword behind trees.

"Elsword?" Rena quiet called out and Elsword turned around holding a guitar in his hands.

"What is it?" Elsword said tuning the instrument.

"You play the guitar?" Rena asked Elsword surprise about Elsword's talents.

"Yeah I took lessons when i was a kid out of boredom." Elsword said tuning the last string.

"How about you play and I sing?" Rena said smiling her cute smile.

"Ok why not." Elsword said smiling then it turn into a frown when he said. "Don't make my music sound awful though." Rena than smack him on the head for insulting her. Elsword and Rena sat next to eat other on the logs in front of the group near the campfire. Elsword started to play a slow soothing melody and it sounds almost like a violin instead of a guitar. Rena was surprise she by the sound she waited and sought the words out of her heart and sang.

"_Wiiiiiiiiild flower blossoming. Tell me why….. whyyyyyy do people fight."_

"_They all fight as if its right. Don't they know it's a sin?... Tell me why they fight."_

…

"_You longgggg to set the world straight…..but you hesitate and wait….. if you don't move people die…. so whyyyyyyy."_

"_Wild flower blossoming….why are people fighting. Why can they get a~long."_

"_So PLEASE stay by my side. I need you to be my sight. So I can live onnnn." _

…_.._

"_Please tell me you will stayyyy by meeeeee. Just hold me tightly by your side."_

"_I need your loveeeeeeee… Wild flower blossoming. Please tell me this."_

" _So I will allllllso know. Why do people fight, they all see as if it's right. Do they not knowwwww its not a way to live. Ahhhhhhhhhh."_

"_Wild flower blossoming whatttt can you see with those eyes of yours. Tell me what you seee?"_

_Tell me now so I know what you seeeeeee… Why can't people say I am sorry for my wrong please accept my aplogyyyyyy."_

"_So PLEASE STAY BY ME! Hold me tightly, I need your love for me. Iiiii can't….. hold on anymore. Please stand by me and hold me tightly."_

…_._

"_When the war has ended and the blood shed. I won't forget a moment of that."_

"_You won't have to bear it all aloneeeeee….. No longer I can be call loved by you…."_

"_And so now I am on my own… crying…. inside. Just waiting for the day you come back to meeeeeeee."_

"_And make a wish that will never come trueeeeeee…."_

"_PLEASE SAY YOU WON'T LET GO OF ME! Just hold me right by you."_

"_I need to know that we will always be together. Even ifffff death and comes and take you far from me."_

"_I know that you will come backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. So I will keep waiting for that day just on the stormy seas."_

"_I will watch over the.. horizon that glows. I will wait and…. until that day comes….. we can live in peaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."_

Then after that Elsword finished it off with a guitar solo and ended with a string echoing in the air. Everyone clap for both of them Eve was asleep on Add's lap in between the song and already a lot of animals had gather around them to hear Elsword's music and Rena's singing. They party more and sing eat talk. It felt as if they were normal people friends having fun not comrade in arms fighting demons and things. They then all settle down instead of sleeping inside the tents they slept outside in blankets and a piece of blanket on the floor. Aisha put a barrier up so no monster can come inside it if they did she will be alerted. Elsword had a dream about her sister Elesis when he challenge a bear to a fight and he was utterly defeated. He woke up in the middle of the dream stopping it. He was sweating Aisha was snoring loudly, Raven was mumbling about getting stronger Ara was hugging a picture of something. Elsword decided to go and train, he grabbed his sword and went down the hill and begin his imaginary training. Soon he was interrupted when someone threw a pebble at him. He looked at the top of the hill and it was Rena sitting down with her smile. She signal to come up and he did, they sat side to side quietly looking at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" Rena asked Elsword.

"Who can with Aisha's loud snoring." Elsword asked and Rena silently chuckled.

"True." Rena said hugging her legs together.

"Let me guess you to?" Elsword said looking over at Rena.

"No no no not at all." Rena lied and it was true Aisha's loud snoring did woke her up.

"Had a nightmare?" Rena asked again. Elsword silently nodded to her.

"Tell me about it." Rena pleaded to Elsword, Elsword then explain the whole story about her sister.

"How about you tell me me about your parents." Elsword said after finishing his story. Rena hugged her legs tighter her parents were a tough subject on her.

"I'm sorry Rena I shouldn't have brought that up." Elsword said really sad and mad at himself.

"No I'll tell you. My parents were from another Village they had me two years before the demon invasion, they were normal parents, worried about their children. I would usually wander out of the house and then get scolded by my father. My father was a great Elven archer where I got my skills and my mother had great leg techniques and you can see I got that from her. My mother was really feisty which attracted my father into loving her. They dated and then got married and a few years later they had me and named me Rena then the demon invasion started. Cutty Shark burned my village down and ate my people including my parents." Rena than finish the story there and her head was down. They sat there for minutes and Elsword felt bad for bringing the topic up so he made up for it.

"Rena." Elsword started but never finished he grabbed Rena by the shoulders and hugged her. Rena was surprise by Elsword's action, but the embrace was warm she then began silently crying in Elsword's arms.

"Now shhh. It's alright I am with you know. Don't cry." Elsword said to rena and patted her and hugged her tightly in his arms. Rena eventually calm down and stopped crying she got out of his arm and they both did something unexpected. Rena leaned forward and they both shared a kiss. Elsword stopped her but Rena wanted more for Elsword to kiss her. But they both stopped there and hold hands not saying anything. Then soon Elsword fell asleep on Rena's shoulders shortly after there kiss and Rena covered him them with a blanket. Elsword then resume his paused dream, his sister saved him from the bear and praised him. Elsword softly smiled then Rena carried him back into his bed and she went back to sleep also.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**I just figure out Lee's specialty skill he can manipulate chakra (mana). It is like Ara's bead system but for every three hits Lee can store up to 10 chakra and save it he can store up to 30 chakra points multiple that by ten times is 300 hundred mana points that is so weird. Always knew why he can use the skills over again after using a lot of his mana, he says he has two more systems and *Aisha get's abducted***

**Woah Aisha lets not get too far Dimension Witch you can tell them about Lee's other two systems after Lee showed it I know you already seen it but Elemental Master has yet to see it you and Void Princess has seen some. So yeah come back again! Anyways if you think that is and Elsword and Rena is a couple guess what your wrong they are not a couple yet. **

**SPOILER ALERT! Done below cover it up if you wish to**

**IS and NW will be a couple but not soon.**

**As always drop a favorite or follow if you like the story write a review to help support this story share with other people to help this story grow I already have over 1000 views and you guys are just amazing so happy new years everyone and good bye!**


	14. The New Enemy in Quran

**Hello guys today well be a short one since I didn't put a lot of thought into it so sorry and mainly because I was writing more OC for Elsword: The Untold story. I got a lot more OC from people like you guys so I like to thank you Fanfictioners out there for reading this story. SO leave a follow or Favorite if you like write a review so I will know how I am doing and the rest also. So then here is the story. Also LK and the rest are coming soon I am excited how about you guys just two more chapters or the next one. Thank You!**

The boy who bumped into Lee was entering inside a room through large doors that were already open. He was now wearing a red yukata instead of the blue one. His hands were resting inside the yukata instead of the sleeves. He approach someone sitting in a throne hiding in the shadows.

"It has seen we have newcomers." The boy said and the man shifted in his throne.

"A new group from the west I believe." The boy continue and the man said something with a deep dark voice.

"Watch them carefully for now." The man said the boy bowed and said one last thing.

"And it also appears the Hitokiri Battousai Genta has reappear." The boy said smiling.

"Haha what does my successor's successor doing here. I thought he fled!" The man laughed and then continue with a sharp voice. "Execute him if you have to." The man said and the boy's smile turn bigger and he bow one more time and left the room.

Elsword woke up trying to remember what happen last night. He recall he was training and Rena appear they talk and then the kissing part.

"_Nah that all has to be a dream."_ Elsword said smirking the thought off and forgot about it instantly. Raven, Lee, Aisha, and Chung were up already they were making breakfast out of the leftovers of yesterday. Eve and Add got up soon which was weird Elsword thought the Nasods never need to sleep. Anyways he got up from his somewhat kind of bed and stretched. They ate breakfast in silence because they were tire from last night. Rena was still sleeping which worried the group a little. Ara woke up a little after they finish their breakfast but she wasn't feeling well. Aisha went to wake Rena up.

"Rena wake up." Aisha said to Rena lightly but Rena made no response. "Rena wake up." Aisha said a little louder and shook her. "RENA!" Aisha shouted and shook her but Rena still made no movement. "Rena? HEY WAKE UP RENA!" Aisha shouted and Lee came over with Raven to check what happen.

"Aisha what happen?" Chung asked.

"I don't know Rena isn't waking up no matter what I do." Aisha said her eyes were terrified.\

"Let me see." Raven said he approached Rena and check if she was breathing and felt a pulse on her hand. Raven then was in shock.

"She isn't breathing and I can't feel her pulse!" Raven said in shock upon hearing that Elsword rushed over. Elsword pushed the people away and listen for a heartbeat but it was true he couldn't hear one he check if she was breathing and she wasn't. Elsword scooped up Rena and carried her bridal position and ran towards the city.

"ELSWORD WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Raven shouted after Elsword.

"TO THE DOCTORS IDIOT!" Elsword shouted back he pushed through the hordes of people in the city and ram the door of the doctors door into pieces. The doctor was shocked and stopped talking to his assistant.

"Doctor help my friend she isn't breathing!" Elsword said terrified if it was already to late to save Rena.

"Come this way! Quickly!" The doctor said and he look like he came from Lurensia because he didn't look like the people of the Quran continent. Elsword follow the doctor into the room and set Rena down on a table.

"Young man I have to ask you to step outside." The doctor said opening the door for Elsword. Elsword hesitated but then he didn't want to waste the doctor's time so he ran out the door closing it himself. Elsword pace back and forth for about thirty minutes waiting for the doctor to come out but then the rest of the gang came running in.

"Elsword how is Rena?" Lee asked Elsword, Elsword stopped pacing and shook his head.

"WHAT IS SHE OK?!" Aisha yelled at Elsword shaking him by the shoulders.

"I DON'T KNOW THE DOCTOR STILL HAVEN'T COME OUT!" Elsword yelled back at Aisha slapping Aisha's hands off of him.

"How long has he been in there?" Chung ask scared also but he put up a strong front.

"Well all of you calm down. You guys embarrass me." Eve said sitting on Moby and Rey.

"What do you mean Eve. OUR FRIEND IS I-" Raven started but then Eve slapped him.

"Do not talk to me like that. I do not care who you are, never speak like that to royalness." Eve said Raven then got up from the floor and prepare to punch Eve. But then Oberon appear besides Raven and Oberon slapped Raven. Raven felled and took out his sword then stood up preparing to fight but then oberon fought him and Oberon kicked Raven out into the streets. Rave was so made now he use awakening and his core came popping out of his nasod core (Hey it needs to come from somewhere instead of magic) But Oberon was prepare for the worst.

"BLOODY ACCEL!" Raven yelled and slashed Oberon who guarded it but the core broke his defense. Raven continue to slice Oberon but then Eve help Oberon.

"HEAVEN'S FIST SWEEPER!" Instead of the fist coming down and sweep the fist slapped Raven into a house. Then Raven was never seen coming out.

"DO not touch my servants like that ever again." Eve said returning inside the building. The doctor just came out the time Eve came in.

"Your friend is fine. She just suffer a case of food poisoning but she is fully functional and ready to go at anytime." The doctor said happily even one but Eve and Add was relieve as Rena was fine now. Then Rena came out of the doctor's room happy as ever.

"Hi guys! Sorry to worry you." Rena said bowing in apology.

"It's ok as long as you are fine!" Aisha said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't ever scared us again." Chung said crying but he didn't seen to lose it. Rena smiled awkwardly when she saw Chung crying. Then she turn her attention towards Elsword who hasn't said a word yet. Somehow she forgot what happen last night because it felt like something did happen. But she just forgot about it, she snapped out of her trance when Elsword approach her. Elsword put his hand on Rena's head and rubbed it.

"Good to see you are well!" Elsword said smiling his most brightest smile. Rena smiled also and everyone smile then Rena noticed something.

"Hey what happen to Raven?" Rena asked searching for Raven.

"I took care of him because of his rudeness." Eve said then took a sip of her tea?

"Wait what?" Rena asked because she was confused by what Eve said.

"In simple form. She beat the crap out of Raven." Add said smirking remember every moment of their fight.

"Now Eve why you could have just hit him." Rena said sweating.

"What do you think I did. I gave him two warning and then he ignore them." Eve said putting down her cup.

"Well I wouldn't count that as warnings." Lee said smile shyly and sweating.

"Call it whatever you want but he had pay for his rudeness." Eve said having Overon take the cup from her and he disappear. Raven then stumble through the door still intact and not bleeding. Elsword went over to Raven and ask him.

"Raven are you ok? Did something happen." Elsword ask bending down to meet Raven in eye level. Raven was out of breath to talk and then Ara collapse. Everyone all ran towards the Ara ho was breathing unsteadily and was sweating a lot. Lee picked Ara up and the doctor inspected her.

"She has food poisoning also." The doctor said and then gesture Lee to the room. Lee went over to the room and put Ara down and left the room and left the doctor with Ara.

"What is with these food posioning?" Aisha asked trying to find a answer.

" I forget to tell you guys this, most of the food isn't fresh because the government keeps a lot of the food the farmers get and leave the rotten ones to the other city if they are lucky they will get fresh ones." Lee said approaching the huddle up group.

"WHY…. DIDN'T….. YOU….TELL….ME….SOONER!" Rena shouted at Lee grabbing his collar and shook him and said a word for each shook.

"I wasn't the one who pick the food." Lee said dizzy from the shaking and Rena went over to the backing off Elsword. Elsword then ran for it, but Rena slide and hit Elsword to the ground. Rena then continue to beat Elsword up with her fist. the doctor then came out talking with Ara, Ara just nodded her head and then she came to us.

"Sorry I made you guys worry. I am so useless!" Ara said kneeling and bowing down on the floor.

"Ara it's ok." Chung said rubbing the back of her head.

"Please get up I do not wish for you to bow anymore." Eve said then Ara got up on her foot.

"Do you won't me to kill Elsword?" Rena ask giving a death stare at the bleeding and messed up Elsword.

"I am so glad I have met you guys!" Ara said and wipe little droplets of tears from her eyes. Elsword got up staggering and everyone went into a group hug Add and Eve were force to do it and did not struggle. Elsword tried to join but Rena punched him sending him flying out the broken door. They finally got a room since many travelers have left the inn and Elsword clean the blood off himself and his Sword Knight uniform. Each one of them had enough money to rent each of them a room. Raven was trying to move his arm but the fingers slowly goes back and forth coming into a clenched fist. He could barely bend his elbow anymore, more to move his shoulder. Eve knocked on the door and ask if she may come in. Even though the door was already open Raven stared at Eve but she didn't even move.

"Do what you want." Raven said so then Eve but down a box of tool on the table Raven was sitting on. She then grabbed Raven's nasod arm and grabbed a screwdriver out of the box.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Raven shouted trying to take his arm back but Eve's Nasod grip was strong.

"Fixing your arm. You should be thankful." Eve said opening the top part of the hand.

"Why should I." Raven said and stopped struggling. Eve ripped all the cables out with one pull.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Raven shouted again as he felt a sharp pain through his entire body after the pulling of the wires.

"Fixing your arm. You should be thankful." Eve repeated again and then pull out more wires from her toolbox and started attaching them into Raven's nasod arm. Raven couldn't feel or move his nasod arm anymore the pain was still in his body. Eve took out a flat screwdriver and pulled out each of the joints on the fingers. She then cleaned it and oil the pieces with Oberon helping her. Raven stopped questioning her or trying to think about killing her. Soon Eve put back his fingers together and then clean and polish the rest of the arm. She open a panel from the shoulder and tinker with the wires in there. Eve then restart the nasod arm and Raven could feel it and move it now. Eve re screw the panel back onto the top of the nasod arm.

"Try it now." Eve said putting back her tools and closing the toolbox. Raven got up and move his arm and threw some punches.

"Its better then the first time I got it." Raven said staring right at his Nasod arm which was new and shiny all the scratch marks he got on it was gone also. Eve then left the room leaving Raven but Raven stopped her by calling out to her.

"Eve." He said and Eve stop and turn around. Raven rubbed the back of his head and blush a little then said. "Thanks." Eve look at Raven a little more before she left the room and went back into her room.

"Damn I can't believe I said thanks to her." Raven said sitting on his bed. Lee then popped down and ask a question.

"Said thanks to who?" Upon hearing Lee Raven backed away into his bed and used Maximum Cannon on Lee. lee flew back into the wall dizzy and burnt.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Raven shouted really angry at how he got scared by Lee.

"You are right that you are." Lee said trying to regain his senses.

"Lee what is with your speech lately?" Raven asked the Skilled Assassin who was still stuck to the wall.

"That I do not know that I do. It possible has something to do with my return to Quran that it does." Lee said with a accent.

"You should stop it cause it's creeping me out." Raven said pulling Lee out of the wall.

"That I can not, that I can not." Lee said which made Raven shudder due to the speech.

"Ok repeat after me." Raven said and Lee repeated with add ons.

"Ok repeat after me, that I will." Raven then shook his head and said.

"No do not add anything." Raven said again and Lee followed. with add ons.

"No do not add anything that I will not." Lee said again which annoyed Raven even more.

"No do NOT add anything just say it normally." Raven said putting his nasod arm on his hips.

"No do NOT add anything just say it normally, that I am.: Lee said repeating after Raven with adding his own style of talking.

"No no no Lee you are adding that creepy speech thing." Raven said face palming himself with his human hand.

"No no no Lee you are adding that creepy speech thing, that I am." Lee said smiling which was the last straw.

"Argh you know what nevermind just do whatever you want." Raven was frustrated and walk away from Lee.

"Argh you know wh-" before Lee finish Raven took Lee's head with his nasod arm and smashed him into the wall again. Lee was unconscious now and the back of his bleeding and he had birds flying in a circle around his head. Everyone then gather after hours to have dinner in one of the dining rooms. They all order something and check to see if they were safe to eat. Rena was the most basic she order a salad. Lee order some sushi, Aisha order the same thing, Ara order fried egg rice. Chung and Elsword had some Udon. But Eve and Add did not eat anything at all they were just sitting there Eve was staring at the table and Add creepily stared at Eve. Raven order some strange thing that anyone couldn't tell. They all ate until Aisha and Elsword started fighting again.

"HEY YOU'RE SPITTING YOUR FOOD AT ME PIG!" Aisha said as she wipe off the food Elsword spitted by munching the food.

"What did you say tomboy!" Elsword retorted after swallowing his food.

"You heard me Eldork!" Aisha retorted and she threw her fork at Elsword which he threw a knife back.

"Well you guys just shut up and enjoy the meal or I will-" A loud scream covered up the rest of Rena's sentence. Everyone but Rena was now alert. After the scream died Rena was still talking, then she realize the group was so silent. Lee was the first to open the door and saw the people working in the inn was on the floor. The others follow him in a circle Aisha and Rerna checked and sense if anyone were above them or below them. Raven approach the people and check if they were alive. Raven nodded which means the people were alive just past out.

"You don't need to check they are alive." A voice said coming from the stairs. Everyone immediately got alert they went into position and Rena quickly shot an arrow at the person. The person caught it and the arrow disappear back into magic.

"Its you that boy!" Elsword shouted and remember the boy when he bought the Ao meat.

"Yes, how did you like the meat and the little present I got you." The boy said smiling.

"So it was you who poison the food!" Firing a cannon shot at the boy. The boy drew his hidden katana in his Yukata and slash the missile in half. Surprisingly the missile didn't exploded but was just in half and fell to the ground.

"That will not work on me." The boy said slowly walking down the stairs and a few feet in front of the group.

"What do you want?" Add ask and his dynamos sparked purple electricity.

"To test your capability." The boy said putting his katana back into the sheath.

"Who sent you?" Lee ask and silently lit a long fuse bomb.

"Someone that will rule over Eliros soon enough." The boy said.

"And who may that be?" Elsword said ready his sword into another position.

"Someone Hitokiri Battousai Genta will know." Lee was shock because that was his old name Genta and Hitokiri Battousai was his title. Genta was a fake name given to him by the government but his real name was Lee but he forgot his last name since he wanted to.

"How do you know me?" Lee ask with the fuse almost up.

"Because my master has something related to you." The boy said and the fuse was almost done so Lee activated his active Flash Movement. Flash Movement allows him to move up to a certain area quickly. lee appear behind the boys back and threw the bomb which then boy cutted.

"What the." Lee started but then back away towards the group again. The boy had his katana out again and the bomb dropped to the floor there was no more fuse. On flat of the boy's katana the fuse was there still going and then it went out.

"So fast and accurate." Aisha thought grabbing her staff tighter.

"I do not have anymore time to talk I will meet you again so until then Hitokiri Battousai Genta." The boy said and then he walk out the front door. Everyone didn't pursue but drop their weapons and thought about what happen.

"Who was that boy." Raven said heavily breathing. It was a rare sight because even Eve and Add were terrified by the boys strenght.

"I do not want to know, but if he serves someone that is stronger than him we might as well have to leave." Chung said hugging his cannon tightly.

"Guys I think I may know the person's master." Lee said and he was the most terrified out of the group his clothes was completely drench his hair soaked and his face was shiny from his sweat. His eyes look like he seen a ghost his mouth was wide open, and he was breathing the most heaviest of the group.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Chung: Where is Aisha?**

**Elsword: SHE'S GONE YES FREEDOM! THE TITAN HAS FALL!**

**Rena: *punches Elsword* **

**Setusna: Uh Oh**

**Somewhere in a dark place**

**Aisha: LET ME OUT OF HERE SETUSNA ITS BEEN ONE DAY I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!**

**Setusna: Yeah so come back tomorrow. LEE WHERE IS AISHA?!**

**Lee: I forgot.**

**Setusna: Shoot**

**Thank you so much for reading guys I may get another Elsword the Untold Story out next if you want an OC in the story PM me or write a Review as well refer to Author's notes for instructions I will only take 1 but if you have more then one you can tell me and I might consider if we don't have enough OC unfortunately we won't have enough space for everyone but thank you for bringing me your OC I will write you names next time so until then bye!**


	15. The New Ally Maybe Please

**Hey guys LK and the rest might appear tomorrow's chapter and I have some Rurouni Kenshin reference in here but don't hate me for it ok? Well as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I and the rest of the group can now how we are doing and thank you! I feel like I am forgetting something LOL!**

Breakfast was silent since last night. Lee didn't want to talk about who the leader might be. They all didn't sleep fearing the boy might strike again. They said nothing and ate their food slowly staring at each other with their heads down. Then they left together in silent before Chung couldn't take it anymore.

"Lee. Can you at least tell us who the boss may be." Lee stop he clenched his fist in frustration and then he kept walking.

"Chung is right we are a team now we can not hide things from each other." Raven said putting his nasod arm on Lee's right shoulder. Lee swipe Raven's hands off and walk a little faster.

"LEE!" Elsword shouted which made the whole group stop walking. "Have you forgot what I told you?" Elsword stated and it sent a chill through his spine. Lee turned around to face Elsword and he said.

"I'm sorry Elsword I forgot. The person who may be in charge of this could be the old Hitokiri Battousai to be more accurate my predecessor's predecessor." Lee stopped and then continue. "Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin." Ara was shock but the rest weren't since they do not know who the person is.

"Do you mean the one that tried to overthrow the emperor?" Ara ask trembling as Kenshin almost succeeded if it weren't for Hitokiri Battousai Soujiro. Lee nodded and Ara fell to her knees everyone thought Kenshin was dead but guess they were wrong.

"Let me explain Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin was a famous swordsmen who work under the government like me but one day he decided to overthrow the government since he was sick and tired of serving under them. He almost succeeded he was near to killing the emperor before my predecessor Hitokiri Battousai Soujiro save the emperor just in time. We thought Soujiro kill Kenshin his body was also there we burn the body. But it's just a hunch Kenshin said after he gain the title of emperor he was going to conquer all of Eliros but silly me he is dead." Clapping was heard and everyone look up and on a branch sat the boy and around them was a lot of different soldiers were present.

"Looks like you got it Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin." The boy said smiling sitting on the branch.

"So Kenshin is still alive!?" Ara ask shaking terribly.

"Yes Miss Ara. Master Kenshin survive everything he spent the last 20 years getting back to health and remastering his sword skill." The boy said smiling with his eyes close. "I forgot to introduce myself the other day. I am Soujiro, not your predecessor Battousai." The boy said and then jump down from the branch.

"Why are you here?" Aisha ask looking at all the enemies and study them.

"Master Kenshin has order me to execute you if you have become a nuisance." The boy said with his hands inside the Yukata.

"Bull Crap!" Raven yelled at the boy facing him and pointed his blade at him.

"It is true well today all of you shall die." The boy said smiling with his eyes close. The people around the group pull out their weapons. It was 8 against 10 the enemy has the same weapon as them except for Chung's cannon. One had a double edge sword larger than Elsword's sword, another had a bow and quiver of wooden arrows, another had a long staff with ancient symbols, and it was a repeating pattern. Elsword and Raven individually took on the two swordsmen. Rena Ara and Eve took on the three archer, and Aisha Chung and Add took on the magicians. Lee focus on the boy, and was sweating a lot.

"How great of you to face me Master Kenshin wants me to execute you on behalf of him." The boy said Lee then charged forward at the Soujiro. Soujiro pull out his katana and they started slashing dodging and parry with each other.

"You are nothing the Master has expected!" Soujiro shouted provoking Lee to attack him more furiously.

"FLASHING BLADES!" Lee slashed horizontally to the left and then another image of the blade appear from the left cutting to the right. But Soujiro wasn't amused he parried both hits then Lee slashed vertically again and Soujiro parried both again.

"My turn." Soujiro says and then he held his blade to the right a little diagonally downwards. "Speed Blade Arts: Piercing!" Soujiro says and with incredible speed he got right up to Lee and pierce him twenty time in one second and he did it for five seconds. Lee was then sent flying back into a tree. The group wasn't doing good either Raven and Elsword has a lot of cut clothing but since they were Demi-Human they have magic shields but the blows still hurt. Rena wasn't that lucky her legs were bleeding and her left legs were cover in blood. Lee got up having a few scratches in his chest area.

"This looks bad." Elsword said coughing up blood. "Raven when I give you the signal I want you to take everyone and get out of here." Elsword told him.

"But what about you." Raven ask looking sideways at Elsword.

"I will be fine as long as you guys are fine." Elsword said and then he smiled to Raven and Raven had no choice so he nodded. Elsword charged towards the swordsmen getting them his attention and then he got the magicians and archers attention also.

"NOW RAVEN!" Raven got the signal from Elsword and then he didn't hesitate and told everyone to come with him.

"No i'm staying with Elsword." Rena said wincing in pain.

"Same here." Ara said trying to stand up straight.

"We can't leave my best friend alone." Chung said supporting himself with his cannon.

"But Elsword said to lea-" Raven didn't finish before Elsword screamed. Everyone look at Elsword he was burnt have arrows in his arms and a giant cut behind his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN HURRY UP!" Elsword yelled at them and use awakening to boost his power. Everyone look at the fighting Elsword who was parrying swords blocking arrows and defending from magic attacks. Then a loud huge burp was heard down the road they were heading. Amazingly everyone stop fighting and look down the road. A man was coming down the road he was wearing the Lord Knight Uniform but it had many stitches and stain marks. A sword was strap onto his back and he had a giant jug saying Sake in big red letters in front. The person had black hair and little grey and white hair he had a short beard not to big. Soujiro actually back away and stare in horror. The man walk closer and he found the group.

"Oh its Soujiro so attacking wanderers did Kenshin stoop so low now?" The man ask taking a drink from the jug of Sake.

"Shut up! Do not talk to Master Kenshin like that." Soujiro says baring his teeths at the mysterious man.

"You should not talk to me like that. I beat Kenshin once and I can beat him again." The man said after taking another big gulp of Sake.

"Master Kenshin was holding back three years ago he will not go easy on you now." Soujiro says trembling.

"Bluff all you want thats not going to work on me! Unless you want to fight me?" The mysterious man said and then Soujiro back up even more and said.

"Attack him!" The soldiers went and attack the mysterious man. The mysterious man pull out his sword and it was a double edge sword about the same size as Lord Knight's sword. One hand on the jug and his right hand on the sword he slash the soldiers like nothing. The magicians blasted him with fireballs but he came out without a scratch. The archers then fire volleys the man slash the arrows but one arrow broke the jug.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." The mysterious man said and smash the rest of the jug onto the floor holding his sword in both hands now. He had the eyes of a hungry wolf now which intimidated the soldiers and they were paralyze unable to move at all.

"SONIC BLADE!" The man yelled and then slash 360 degrees sending a sonic vibration and knocking the rest of the soldiers out. Soujiro was no where to be seen from the original spot he was at.

"bah! That boy sure runs fast he needs to do something about his mouth though." The man said and then try to take a drink but he forgot his jug was broken. The man then turn around and face the Elparty then said.

"You guys owe me a drink!" And the others all fell down but Elsword was already on the floor collapsed from exhaustion.

Later at the town they were heading to Toyok they were in a bar. Toyok is where Wally is hiding and also the secret base of Kenshin but they did not know. The group was sitting at a large round table with the man and was drinking from a large jug of Sake.

"WHOO! It felt like forever since I last drank." The man said having his first drink since 10 minutes.

"_But you haven't been drinking for less than 10 minutes." _All the Elparty members said except for Elsword who was in the hospital.

"So tell me your names and your story because Kenshin must of want to attack you guys for a reason." The man said putting down his drink. Then the Elgang hesitate but they owe the man for saving them so they told him there story.

"I see." The man said and then burp loudly which disgusted the entire group. The group was heal now and they replace their clothes by Aisha's magic.

"So can you tell us about yourself?" Rena ask worrying if he just trick them.

"I can't believe you guys don't know me." The man said after having enough Sake to fill up two barrels.

"Uhh no we do not." Chung said not even knowing the man.

"Really!" The man shouted spewing Sake on the table.

"Yes Sir." Ara said shy and flustered.

"Aw! Your so cute." The man said and then took another drink, then he said. "Eight years ago? Strongest Knight?" He started but the group stared at him blankly. "The Knight that stop a war by fighting one battle?" But the group thought he was crazy. "I am the Lord of Knights Gancelot?" But the group still didn't know who he was then he sigh and finally said. "Lord Knight Gancelot of the 501st garrison of Velder?" Then everyone know him and said together.

"Oh! You're Lord Knight Gancelot." But the Gancelot face palm himself and continue drinking.

"But I thought you retire from the military." Chung said.

"I did now I settle in Quran." Gancelot said and then drank again.

"But why didn't you settle in Velder?" Aisha asked him pondering.

"Isn't it obvious? QURAN HAS THE BEST LIQUOR!" The man shouted and laughed.

"It's true our liquor doesn't kill a lot of brain cells and it taste good but the problem it makes you extremely drunk." Lee said smiling on his continents achievement.

"So you met Kenshin before?" Ara ask Gancelot with a sad look.

"Yes he wasn't that great as he says he was." Gancelot says laughing again but very drunk.

"Sir may I ask why didn't you return to Velder to help with the demon invasion?" Raven ask now forgetting his hatred of Velder.

"Eve with my power Velder still would have fall at least half of it and save half the population." Gancelot said with a frown.

"But thats good!" Ara shouted standing up which shock almost the entire group.

"Uh sweetie no its not." Gancelot says and then started chugging a jar of sake down.

"Gancelot is right, I calculated the possibility of him saving Velder. He could save half the population but then where would they go Velder doesn't have enough resources to support that much people even adding the other cities." Add says amazed by the calculations he wrote on a piece of paper. Eve grabbed the paper and quickly check Add's math to see if he is wrong.

"Add is correct his calculations has no mistakes. And I also did a simulation in my database." Eve said with her blank face or her only face. (OMG ITS THE GIRL FROM TWILIGHT!)

"Oh I see." Ara said now depress and sat down in her seat again. Lee rubbed her in the shoulder to comfort her. Gancelot then got up and left the place with three jugs of Sake.

"Where are you going?" Aisha ask Gancelot.

"To your friend he has potential." Gancelot said and Rena ask him a question.

"But why do you want Elsword?" Rena ask but Gancelot reply by waving back at them.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Today we are discussing about Demi-Humans. Demi-Humans is Humans born with high potential of magic just like me! And I hate to admit but Elsword also. Rena is an elf so she wouldn't count since Elf is always born with magic. Chung doesn't have a lot of magic but enough to fight with that is why he has a cannon. Demi-Humans have magic shields that protect them from getting hurt like jumping off a cliff you won't break your bone easily but you still will feel the pain. But once you are tire or low on mana or whatever happens the Magic Shield will weaken making you vulnerable to get hurt. So I hope you guys learn something and until next time! Now SETUSNA I HAVE A PIECE OF MY MIND TO GIVE YOU!**

**Setusna: Oh pig no! *Starts running***

**Hey guys I need to quickly say this before Aisha kills me for forgetting about her she was found under dirt when me and Lee bury her in a coffin. But as always leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy this story write a review to help support this series and help it grow by sharing with other people. I like to thank Kamichi77 TheRepriselSniperM Addramelech666 sang. truong. 339 Rek-San BenjaminKirklandAKANewZealand and Omega Endrew for giving me an OC for my Elsword: The Untold Story after I finish a few more Intro I will start the story once it reaches til 10 OC I will start if there is no more OC then I will start it if I am forgetting someone PM me or write a review and I am sorry and thank you! Now bye! Oh shoot Aisha CALM DOWN!**


	16. First Job Class Complete

**Hello everyone I don't think I will get another OC intro today out sorry but let us see. Today I don't think is a good story just let me now what you guys think and to clear some misunderstanding. There are two different Soujiro the boy one and the one that ssaved the emperor they are two totally different people. Anyways as usual leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review so me and the group can now. And if you have a OC for Elsword: The Untold Story Pm me or write a review as well as refer to Author's Notes 2 for instructions thank you! Its also a super long one today since you guys have been so amazing.**

Elsword woke up by feeling something cold and wet on top of his face. Then he couldn't breathe anymore. He instantly woke up and found someone pouring water on top of him.

"Rise and shine Wet Pants." Gancelot said pouring Sake on top of Elsword's head.

"I'm awake stop it now." Elsword said spitting and spewing the sake from his mouth.

"Took you long enough." Gancelot said and then drank from the jug again.

"Ah what did you pour on me." Elsword said wiping his tongue with the bed sheet.

"Sake." Gancelot said and then gave the jug to Elsword.

"I don't drink." Elsword said getting off his bed. "By the way who are you?"

"Oh boy not this again." Gancelot said and then drink from his jug.

"Wait are you?" Elsword started and Gancelot stop drinking staring at Elsword. "A hobo?" Elsword finished and then Gancelot drop the jug and it smashed on the floor.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I AM LORD KNIGHT GANCELOT OF THE 501ST GARRISON OF VELDER'S ARMY!" Gancelot said shaking Elsword out of his bed.

"OK!" Elsword said and then he process what Gancelot said in his head and was shock. "Wait you are The Gancelot the one that stop a war from happening with just one battle?" Elsword said confirming if Gancelot is the real Gancelot. Gancelot nodded and took out another jug of sake and remove the cap and drink it.

"Oh my god I have admire you. I want to be you when I was a kid." Elsword said being dazzle by Gancelot ignoring the fact he is a drunkard now.

"I will sign autograph once I am dead." Gancelot said and then continue. "Come on change your clothes are you going to walk out with your pets wet?" Gancelot said and exit the door Elsword look down at his boxer and it was wet he quickly change and walk out embarrass. Elsword checked himself out of the hospital and ran out the door only being punched by Gancelot.

"Keep your guard up." Gancelot said with the nose bleeding Elsword on the floor.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT ME BACK INTO THE HOSPITAL?" Elsword yelled at the drunk Gancelot. Gancelot ignore him and they walk through town until Elsword ask a question.

"Where are we heading?" Elsword ask walking a few inches behind Gancelot.

"To train you." Gancelot said scratching his head and for once he didn't drink.

"Really are you going to teach me your special moves and techniques so I can be your successor?" Elsword ask eyes all sparkly as it has been a while since he got this excited.

"No." Gancelot gave a straight out answer breaking all Elsword's hope.

"But why?" Elsword said ramming into Gancelot. Gancelot got up and answer the question.

"Because you aren't qualify I'm only going to train you like one of the normal knights in Velder." Elsword then was depress and watch Gancelot walk then he stop turn his head around and said.

"Well come on don't you want to be my successor?" Gancelot said and Elsword had a little spark of hope ignited in him and ran after Gancelot.

Lee walk around town thinking about Kenshin.

"_How could Kenshin be alive his body was burnt to ashes. No amount of magic could have revived him not even dark arts." _Lee thought and then Elsword ran up to him.

"Lee tell the others we are moving to Julnes Gancelot said so." Elsword said out of breath and Lee then nodded and set out to find the others.

"Yes Master Kenshin Gancelot stands in our way again now." Soujiro said to Kenshin on the throne hiding himself in shadows.

"Leave them be for now no matter what Gancelot does he can not come close to interfere with my plans." Kenshin said and you can catch a glimpse of his orange hair.

"I have seen Gancelot my buddy stands in your way can I dispose of him?" A feminine voice said approaching them. She was a lady very narrow eyes she wore a robe revealing a lot of her skin.

"Have you heard my conversation? Leave them alone for now." Kenshin said raising his voice.

"I was making sure if you change your mind." The women said moving her hand towards her mouth.

"Anyways I give all of you permission to not go easy next time." Kenshin said and Soujiro smiled as he could use full power and can defeat Gancelot (Not his thinking but a fact).

The group all manage to arrive in Julnes even though it was in the middle of Quran they had Eve use a nasod to help them get there. But it collapsed halfway and they walk for an hour and arrived. The sun was still halfway in the air and it was still evening and the city had so much people. More people than anyone had ever seen.

"Alright Wet Pants come with me the rest you can do whatever you want." Gancelot said and he didn't have anymore jug of sake or did he drank any during their travel!

Elsword and Gancelot arrive in a underground arena where everyone was shouting and two people were fighting in a ring.

"Why are we here?" Elsword ask through the loud roar of the crowd.

"I want you to get in there and fight." Gancelot said and Elsword widen his eyes.

"What are you crazy?!" Elsword hissed at Gancelot and Gancelot bended down a little to get to Elsword's height.

"Listen boy I already bet on you. You go in and win so I won't waste my money." Upon finishing that Gancelot notice one fighter lost and was move out of the ring. "Its your turn go!" Gancelot finish and push will throw him into the ring. Elsword got up with his chest hurting he saw his enemy he was a Quran person about Gancelot's height he had no hair except for the braid ponytail behind him.

"Hi can we talk this out?" Elsword said but then he was roundhouse kick in the face. Elsword fell to the ground using his arm to get up. "Ok you just made my list of top a hundred jerks. Elsword said with a tiger expression like Rena's. He then got into a boxing position and parried all the attacks his enemy gave. Elsword arm was sore now so he went for a strike to the face. But it had no effect on the other person. The Quran person kick Elsword and then showboated. Elsword got up in pain from his stomach and then he got kick again but this time he blocked it. The person was surprise and tried to retrieve his leg but Elsword held on tightly. Then Elsword snapped the person's right leg in half. The person screamed at the sight of his broken leg and the pain it caused. The bell ringed saying Elsword had won and then Gancelot drag Elsword out.

"Good job wet pants." Gancelot said and then he went outside without even getting his money.

"Now what do we do?" Elsword ask exhausted. Gancelot pointed north towards the north wall.

"I want you to run to the wall and run back." Elsword did and he started running the wall looks close but it wasn't it took him a good 20 minutes to run back and forth.

"Again!" Gancelot yelled at Elsword who was resting in front of Gancelot.

"What?" Elsword said completely out of breath.

"Run again hurry up!" Gancelot yelled and Elsword stood up straight and ran to the wall and pack.

"Again." Gancelot said before Elsword could stop and then he ran back and forth until Gancelot's words echo in his head Again and Again and Again.

"Did I tell you to jog?! RUN! GO AGAIN!" Gancelot yelled and then Elsword exceeded his limits and ran towards the wall and back then again and again. His body wanted to give in he was tire also and the moon was almost past halfway through the sky.

"Now I want you to go in and fight again." Gancelot said and Elsword obey him and he won two rounds rested a little and then continue fighting until he was so beaten bad. On the other hand Gancelot was earning a lot of money.

"Hey good job wet pants keep it up and I will be rich." Gancelot said counting his money.

"ENOUGH!" Elsword yelled forcing Gancelot to stop counting the ED and focus on Elsword. "ARE YOU MAKING ME YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE?! IF YOU ARE JUST LYING TO ME THEN JUST SAY SO!" Elsword said with wolf eyes.

"Alright kid! COME HERE!" Gancelot said and dragged Elsword out of the fighting ring and onto the streets again. "Kid, why I am doing this is to test your will. And looks like you have past." Gancelot said and Elsword lifted his head with loosen looks. "But you were the most fastest to give up." Gancelot continue scratching his beard

"Is that a bad thing?" Elsword ask wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No. It is a extremely bad thing. That means I will have a tough time training you." Gancelot said making Elsword wall on his back.

"Come lets get some rest I will train you tomorrow." Gancelot said patting him on his head while looking towards the wall. Then they left into the woods outside of the city.

After Gancelot took Elsword off and a few hours later. Rena was inside a rented inn call well something she could not say. She pull out her books about bow techniques and study them hard over and over again. She even ignore Aisha's call about lunch and study the techniques and pages she still hadn't got to.

"_I need to get stronger so I can protect the group and Elsword. I couldn't do nothing against the attack._" Rena thought and she Rena getting her legs pierce by spikes from the previous battle. She got up and walk to the town's training room she went into a room with monkey dummies there for practice.

"_Ok Rena let's try one of the techniques from the book._" Rena thought to herself readying her bow.

"WIND BLAST!" Rena shouted and letting go a powerful blast of wind but instead of a arrow going forward she flew back into the stone wall. She got up and try again but again she flew back into the wall.

"_Don't rush Rena let's try something much more easier and then slowly work our way up._" Rena thought to herself again and then she activate her skill.

"CRAZY SHOT!" Rena shouted and shot the exploding arrow of magic and completely almost destroy the training monkey.

"NO STILL NOT ENOUGH STRONGER!" Rena yelled to herself and continue to outlimit herself.

Ara was meditating in the forest and having a replay of the last battle. She wasn't strong enough to protect her friends and she felt bad. She felt even more worst for keeping the truth about her brother from them. "_I need to master the Secret Tiger Arts, my mother left me before her time."_ Ara thought but she kept trying since she was a Little Hisen all she can do was the Dragon Art no matter how much she tried she could not even perform the third stance. So she had no choice but to call for Eun's help.

"Eun can you help me master it?" Aras ask narrowing her eyes. Eun yawned and then laughed.

"Chukukukuku. Ara Ara this is the first time you ask for my assistance, what is the matter my love?" Eun ask mischievously.

"Can you help me perfect my Secret Tiger Arts." Ara ask waiting for an answer and then Eun reply to her.

"Yes I can. Chukuku but what is it in for me?" Eun said wanting a good bargain from Ara.

"I-I-I will let you out more often." Ara said but Eun just laugh in her mind.

"The deal is off." Eun finally said after stop laughing.

"WAIT!" Ara said but Eun did not reply. "Ok. I will give you an quarts of my blood."

"My my my ara. You could have said that first alright I will assist you in perfecting it but it will take some time." Eun said now awaiting for Ara's blood.

"Alright I am fine now help me." Ara said but Eun had other plans.

"First give me your blood." Eun said and Ara was force to do it she grab her spear and cut a line in her hand. She watch as the blood bleeding from her hand , the sight made her want to gag but she but her hand over her mouth and drank her own blood. After she knew an quarts of her blood was gone she stop and cough spitting some leftover blood out. Her right hand and mouth were stain from her blood and she could hear Eun as she finish drinking the rest of her blood.

"Now that wasn't too bad. As I thought it was more delicious the last time I tasted your family's blood." Eun said and then lick deliciously.

"Keep your part of the deal." Ara said half pale and cover the wound up with a handkerchief.

"I will whenever you are ready I will help you." Eun said and Ara got up grabbing her spear.

"Then right now." Ara said and then Eun laugh then she took control of Ara's body. Eun's nine tail sprout out and her hair turn white and she gain three red lines on each side of her cheek.

"Then watch closely." Eun said with Ara's body. Then Eun proceeded to do the tiger arts. She did the Rock Crash, Tiger Claw, Low Brandish, and Turbulent Wave then proceeded to finish it off with a quick long horizontal slash. Aras was amaze she could not even got it but Eun's first try she did it.

"Were you watching?" Eun ask and Ara nodded inside of her own body. "Good now you do it." Eun said returning Ara's body and then she spent the entire day doing the Tiger Art with Eun telling her what she was doing wrong and gave her advice.

Lee wander around Julnes thinking about the place where he once served. He can even see the palace and he knew his way around the city. He covered the scar on his forward with a bandage he hide his katana and other weapons and wore a ripped cloak. He found himself in the Temple of Hitokiri Battousai. The emperor from the olden days order to build this for the Battousai's that serve under the government. So they can be remembered, but no one ever goes to the temple Lee enter the temple and saw the vast statue and empty place where statues are suppose to be place. He walk down the aisle of statues looking at the old Hitokiri Battousai that were before him. He saw Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin's statue and saw on the other side of his statue was Hitokiri Battousai Soujiro's statue and in front of them the middle was a stone plate saying. "Current Hitokiri Battousai Genta." Which was him and the statue wasn't even built for him.

"Sad isn't it, how the Emperor still hasn't order the construction of Hitokiri Battousai Genta's statue." A man said before him wearing a cloak as well. Lee look at the man who was beside him and he was surprise he didn't notice the person. The person then knelt down to pray so he did also. They both got up at the same time and lee ask a question.

"Who are you?" Lee said putting a hand on his katana where it was hidden.

"Someone that use to work here." The man said sitting down on the statue of hitokiri Battousai Soujiro.

"No one works here, you know that right." Lee said turning his body to face the mysterious man.

"Not here but outside in the city." The man said lifting his head a little bit still unable to see his face,

"So what did you work as?" Lee said loosening his arm up.

"You know just running errands for the government just like you." The man stop and said the rest slowly. "Battousai." The man lifted his face and Lee started to move backwards to run from the person but he was stop by the man's commanding voice.

"AHH! I wouldn't do that if i were you. moving anymore and say goodbye to your life." The man said removing his hood. Lee look around and saw something glittering in the air and he saw a thin string that was sharp enough to cut metal if use right.

"Who are you!?" Lee asked shouting and the man just put a hand on his forehead.

"Have I really gotten that old. Since no one can recognize me anymore." The man said and then got off the statue then continue. "The one that save the emperor and the successor of Battousai Kenshin, and your predecessor. I am Hitokiri Battousai Soujiro." Lee was shock a legend was in front of him well not really since he beated the person.

"Why are you here turning me in?" Lee ask not moving an inch.

"No I am just bored I thought maybe why not train you." Soujiro said.

"Train me is this a joke?" Lee said.

"No I been bore too many times like my boring life before I save the emperor and then the Hitokiri Battousai so I let you win and righ-" Lee cut him off and said his words.

"Woah woah woah. So you were saying you let me win?" Lee ask confused.

"Yeah. You didn't think it was suspicious how you just punched me and I just got knocked out?" Soujiro said and then pulled on the string and it all came flying back towards his index finger.

"So are you really going to train me?" Lee ask again moving now.

"Yep come on follow me." Soujiro said and they both left the temple.

Eve was constructing a new servant for her and Add was powering up her nasod armor so they both wanted to get stronger. Raven was mastering a new sword technique fencing, and Aisha went to the library and got every book about elements. Chung work on improving his cannon and his suit armor then rummaging through his Dad's notebook for help. They all were working hard so they can not lose again.

**One year later**

"Come on Elsword don't always rely on your Wind Cutter." Gancelot said dodging Elsword's wind coming from his sword. Elsword was slashing his Sword Knight sword until you can hear a wiping motion loud enough for the whole battlefield to hear. Then Gancelot sliced him with his sword but Elsword ignore it and took the hits full on. Gancelot has torture him until he could suppress the pain Gancelot crushed him with rocks set him on fire drowning him putting him in any dangerous situation.

"Come on use more Counter Patience and Powerful Strike." Gancelot yelled after Elsword attacked again. Adding on to the torture Elsword was taught how to eat less while not starving and he had to do exercises so he can get into shape he is like the Superman in Elsword now.

"Alright old man!" Elsword said in his Lord Knight voice and his hair grown to his Lord Knight stage. Elsword tried to use Armor break but Gancelot dodged and then he follow that with Impact Smasher which miss again. Lastly Elsword was angry and yelled in desperation activating his Rolling Smash, which Gancelot counter with his own Rolling Smash. Elsword was knock backwards and gancelot was the winner.

"Good Elsword you manage to put me in a pinch." Gancelot said giving him a hand and help him up.

"Hey gancelot. Do you think Kenshin will make his move soon." Elsword ask Gancelot now much more of a knight since he hadn't drank since the day he started training Elsword.

"I don't know. Since the day he teamed up with Wally he has stay low." Gancelot said sitting on a boulder. A month after they started training Gancelot's intel found that Wally is working with Kenshin now so it was bad luck for them.

"I hope he doesn't soon." Elsword said looking towards the morning sky.

"Yeah. Alright Elsword you know what to do." Gancelot said and Elsword and him stood up and walk a good few feet away. They got into position to strike with a skill which was Elsword's idle pose in a dungeon.

"SONIC BLADE!" Both of them shouted and swung there blade's around unleashing the vibrating slash and it clash. It was intense as winds blew from the both sonic blade wiping the air harshly. Then the victor was clear Elsword's Sonic Blade broke through Gancelot's Sonic Blade and hit Gancelot. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock him out because of the force it lose fighting over Gancelot's Sonic Blade.

"Good now I will show you the Lord Knight's Hidden Skill." Gancelot said and Elsword nodded and the aura turn intense. Elsword had been waiting for this day so he could learn the hidden move of the Lord Knight class. Gancelot closed his eyes and held this blade straight up at chest level. The sharp side pointing forward and it was in between his eyes. Elsword watched closely as Gancelot gather enough magical energy and then use the skill.

"GUILTY!" Gancelot shouted and then held his blade up high and a huge light aura appear wavering and moving as if it were alive. "SWORD!" Gancelot finish the last part of the skill by bringing the sword down and the sword aura completely exploded and the light blinded Elsword. Elsword open his eyes and he could not believe what he saw. A huge chunk of the land was taken out there was about two feet of a hole on the ground and about 60 meters (Colossal Titan size) forward was also taken out and it was as wide as two elephants.

"Did you see this is the power of the Hidden Skill of the Lord Knight Class." Gancelot said breathing heavily as it took a huge magical energy from him. Elsword saw everything Gancelot had already told him many times on how to use it but this is the first time he ever saw it.

"Yes. Incredible." Elsword said amazed and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah I was like this when the old Lord Knight showed me. But Elsword one last thing before you can go back into the city. Do Gigantic Slash." Gancelot said and Elsword got it. Elsword walk away from Gancelot until he was out of the sword's range. He continue to gather his energy and use the Hyper Active.

"GIGANTIC SLASH!" Elsword yelled and unleash the skill slashing the trees away and finish the skill after a few seconds.

"Good Job!" Gancelot said sitting on the boulder again and he clap his hands. "You have officially master the class Lord Knight." Gancelot finish and Elsword finally felt good after a long time.

"Now I shall take my leave." Elsword said but Gancelot stopped him.

"One more thing." Gancelot said and then he took of his top and boots and gloves and gave them to Elsword. "Take it. It is passed down from previously Lord Knight's." Gancelot said and Elsword stared at the stitched up Lord Knight clothes and some stains that aren't visible from far away and some slik were sticking out, but the worst of all was the alcohol smell.

"Yeah no thank you." Elsword said as he imagine him wearing that people won't call him a Lord Knight but call him the Nasty Knight.

"WHAT TAKE IT!" Gancelot yelled but Elsword already ran towards the city's direction and Gancelot chased after him.

"He sure is late." Aisha said with her High Magician clothes and Elemental Master hairstyle now she was also wearing rectangle glasses and was holding her staff while her hands were crossed.

"Now Aisha I am sure Elsword will be here anytime soon." Chung said and a lot of guys were staring at him. Since he was an Iron Paladin now and everyone thought he was a girl. The past few months Lee had counted about over 200 guys had ask Chung out already.

"Hey Iron Princess." Lee started but Chung then smack his Cannon at him sending him flying off.

"Where is Rena?" Raven ask looking around trying to find the Grand Archer.

"She said she will be running late." Eve said walking up to the group with Oberon and Ophelia behind her.

"Woah what is with the outfit tin can." Add said in his new clothes and I would say he didn't look better than Eve. Ophelia then walk up to Add and double slap him back hand and front hand.

"Do not call me that. My servant Ophelia made this for me." Eve said looking at the collapse Add.

"I am really worry about Rena." Raven said sweating a little bit.

"Oh so you like her that do you?" Lee said appearing behind Raven. Raven then brought his nasod hand up as if he was raising his hand but he smack Lee.

"Do not sneak up on people like that Lee. And no I do not." Raven reply the truth is that it wasn't like he like Rena, since Rena has help him through his tough times and she is a really good person to talk to.

Rena was in the training room again she had been in there almost everyday for a year now trying to master her new skills.

"_Ok lets try the Hidden Skill of what the writer wrote in his book." _ Rena thought she pull her bow back and a magical arrow appear then she charge mana into it. You can see a ring of magical energy form and gets closer then gets absorbed by the arrow.

"ARROW RAIN!" Rena shouted and then she lifted her bow straight into the air and let go. Rain clouds the color of the forest appears and then soon enough large magical arrows rain down the clouds. It completely annihilated all five training monkeys as well as destroy the walls and crack the floor.

"YES!" Rena shouted and then she check the time and saw it she can make it to Elsword's coming back time. It has been a year since she had saw Elsword and she felt all jumpy as she couldn't wait to meet Elsword. The notebook she read had a secret last page written from the words of the writer instead of pictures of bow techniques and little notes and it said.

"To whoever may master the skills in this book. May you use this power to the fullest to what you think is right. A bow and arrow are meant to help people as that is why they are range weapon and they can not be use like swords but support the swordsmen who are protecting the archers. May you seek a great life with your new skills. Grand Archer." The note says and she did not knew it as the book had no author's name but the book was written by her father in his early ages.

Lee remembered his training with Soujiro just before he left, Lee had a newfound will to fight now. He remembered the words Soujiro told him the first time they trained.

"Genta, no Lee. Remember who you are and be proud of it there is no shame to being a Hitokiri Battousai what is shameful is you for being shameful. A Hitokiri Battousai's mission is to help the government. But do you know why, so the government can focus on protecting the people. They do not actually want to give the rotten foods or poor resources to the towns. They have no choice, it was either nothing or something. Because of the Demon Invasion they are like this right now that was something Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin misunderstood." Soujiro said to him which made him change his way of thinking about the government since everything made sense to him now after Soujiro said that. So now he is fully embracing the name of Hitokiri Battousai that is his class name now after mastering the secret arts Soujiro taught him.

Ara had finally master the secret with Eun's help and she still remember what Eun said to her during her final training hours.

"Ara the path you are taking is going to be dangerous. If something happens I am afraid I can not help you. But remember this you will free your brother." Eun said as if those were her dying words to Ara but it wasn't. It was about the most nicest thing Eun said to Ara.

"_Brother, I realized in this world there still exists evil, and their forces are great in numbers. If they continue to exist, there could be others that will suffer the same fate as yours. I have decided to stand with justice, and I will punish the demons. Wait for me._" Ara thought looking at the bright blue sky with a good amount of clouds she took out the picture of her awfully drawn picture of her brother. Then a wind blew by and then she let go of the picture letting it go and forever.

"_I am now a Sakra Devanam the name of the ruler of heaven the one who passes judgement on you._" Ara thought to herself again. Then she saw Elsword coming down the road. But he doesn't look right and he seems odd. Elsword then came more clearer he was wearing the Lord Knight outfit and he had a kind of (I want to kill myself look). Gancelot follow behind him and was talking to him but it appears Elsword wasn't listening. Then they were in front of the group then everyone laugh looking at Elsword.

"You look like a kid has dress you." Aisha said out loud making everyone laugh louder.

"I could say the same to you. None of you change your clothes for what? A year now." Elsword said and everyone look at their clothing and it was true none of them had time to wash the clothes.

"Ok we will get new clothes later they are just being on the process of being done." Aisha said and no one understand her poor choice of words. Elsword notice Ara who was frowning and then she still look the same just grew a little taller so Elsword cheered her up.

"Hey don't frown. Smile you don't know when someone may be watching. They can even fall in love with you." Elsword said and then wink which caused Ara to blush so hard smoke was release from her head.

"Look at my buddy he knows how to flirt now." Chung said putting his arms around Elsword. Elsword look at Chung closely with a disgusted look.

"Who are you miss?" Elsword ask Chung and wen Chung heard miss he started getting on the floor and cry.

"Elsword that is Chung." Raven said pointing his human hand towards the crying Chung.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Chung you look like a-" Chung stopped Elsword from talking further and then sniff and wipe his tears away then said.

"No it's ok you can go flirt with Ara more." Chung said and then got up soon he started crying again and ran like a girl.

"I can't believe our tank is acting like a girl." Add said mouth wide open and couldn't believe what he was saying. Elsword felt a sharp pain on his right ear and heard a familiar voice.

"A year gone with Gancelot and you learned how to flirt heh?" Rena said pulling and pinching Elsword's right ear harder.

"Ow ow ow ow. Why are you so mad Rena?" Elsword said trying to stop rena from pinching his ears out.

"And you mister you took my friend for a year without any warning?" Rena said stopping the tiptoeing Gancelot from getting away. "I should kill both of you right now." Rena said and then both Elsword and Gancelot scream cover the entire city of Julnes.

"Yeah this totally happen before." Ara said shyly.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Today we are talking about Hidden Skills. They are not in the game but from Setusna's imagination, they are skills stronger than Hyperactives combine with all the classes skills. As you saw with Rena's Hidden Skill and Gancelot's Guilty Sword. Once use it requires all the mana you have for me it would have been 400 lets say the max mana. After execute you will be vulnerable for 10 seconds making you out of breath and can not move. Then after you can move you have fatigue you can not regenerate mana for an hour (In the story) you can not run or jump at all if you try you will fall. Attacking will be slow and reaction time also for a certain amount of time. That is all for today until next time.**

**And that is all for today oh I remember what I forgot and I almost forgot again I will but it below this thing so yea it is kind of like Aisha's Magic Corner you will see. Anyways thank you guys for reading it has been amazing and I hope I can keep writing stories when school starts again I will try my best to update everyday and other then that as always drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy, write a review to support this series and help it spread by sharing. Other than that THANK YOU!**

**Raven's Fun Fact**

**Bread has a lot of calories**

**Do not trust anyone name Alex**

**I do not like Rena yes its a common misunderstanding I know**


	17. New Clothings and Commitment

**Hello guys I am extremely sorry for not updating yesterday on this I made a mistake on writing a big one so I had to go back and change it and it was Lee's skills and appearance so yeah I fixed it. Also I am not going to write the Intro for Elsword: The Untold Story so yeah sorry for the delay this week and next week I won't be updating a lot since exams are coming up. But on the weekends I will try and upload 2 stories at once I don't know let me see. So yeah as usual leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy write a review so I can know how I am doing as well as the rest. And thank you!**

Elsword could not sleep on his bed he kept rolling and kicking the bed sheet. He didn't felt right to sleep on the bed it has been a year in the wild and he slept on the ground without anything to cover him.

'AHHHHH! I need something hard to sleep on." Elsword finally said getting out of bed and but on a yukata. He didn't even know it was already morning, but everyone was still asleep. he snuck outside and went to the training room to practice. he started slashing at the training monkey thinking about ways to perform the Hidden Skill of the Lord Knight class. Gancelot can not show him twice it is only something to do instead of learning. He practice his stabbing combo for a minute (Z Z Z Z) then he went on to the heavy combo (X X X X). Then Lee came in which Elsword notice due to his training.

"Lee what is it?" Elsword ask turning around putting his Sword Knight blade down.

"Want to spar?" Lee said wanting to test Elsword's new skills and his new skills on a real target.

"Yeah come on." Elsword said slash left to right and right to left then held his blade in both his hand. Lee simply roll his wrist with his sword and then held the blade in front of him. Elsword charged in going for an Armor Break but Lee wasn't going to let him. Lee use his Flash Movement and move behind Elsword but Elsword was faster than Lee.

"SONIC BLADE!" Elsword yell and the sonic wave hit Lee and stun him Elsword prepare to slice and dice at Lee but Lee parried with his katana. Lee use a new active called the Silent Snatch. Lee took his blade and put flip it backwards charge at Elsword slice his stomach and ended behind Elsword. Elsword tumble backwards from the hit but quickly suppress the pain.

"Oh so you are not stun?" Lee ask as that active was to leave the opponent hitstun for at least 2 seconds.

"That was nothing." Elsword said then he charged at Lee preparing to do armor break a second try. This was Lee's mistake he thought Elsword was going to use Armor Break but instead Elsword use Impact Smasher and stun lee. Elsword kicked Lee who was stun and they started to exchange hits and blows. Lee decided to use his last new active to surprise Elsword, like he thought Elsword was not prepare he use his active the Silent Kill. Lee flip back his katana then move very fast leaving trails of him (Like Sprint Potion). Then he got behind Elsword and then slit his throat. But Elsword hasn't affected as he was train to think he already slit his throat.

"Nice try Lee you got to do better." Elsword said and then use a special active. "WINDMILL!" Elsword shouted and spin at an insane speed clashing into lee who was blocking the hits with his katana.

"You want to play that game?" Lee shouted out and then use his special active once pushing Elsword away from him. Elsword got out of his windmill since he was out of mana and took on Lee's hit.

QUICK ASSASSINATION! Lee shouted the skill Lee held his katana straight out then charged forward stabbing straight across Elsword. Then he put his sword down and Elsword has been sliced two more times by an invisible force. Lee was out as well he use a 200 mana skill along with the actives. They started to exchange blows and hits again. Lee was surprise how Elsword was not hurt by his attack which made Elsword hit Lee back.

"I got a question how. How do you not wince in pain when I hit you?" Lee ask holding his stomach where Elsword stabbed him.

"I tell you you tell me something back." Elsword said lowering his sword a little and Lee nodded.

"Pain Suppression, Gancelot torture me to suppress my pain." Elsword said and then Lee return it with one of his passive.

"I have one call Heighten Senses which allow me to negate debuffs." Lee said and they both smirk and then lower their swords not wanting to fight anymore.

"That was fun, you got way better. Where did you learn the new moves?" Elsword asked Lee taking a sip of cold refreshing water.

"My predecessor one day he came to me and just said he was going to train me." Lee said taking a drink of water also.

"Cool." Elsword said taking a gulp of the water and finish it and said. "Well lets go back the others might be worry."

"Ok, hope its not too late." Lee said but he was sure wrong. When they both enter back into the Inn Rena kick both of them out through the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO! WE WERE WORRY!" Rena shouted at them who was sitting on a broken wagon with all different fruits on them.

"Sorry." Elsword said half dying. Gancelot then walk down the road and he join everyone in having breakfast. breakfast was a noisy one Rena was yelling at Elsword on not to go out anywhere without telling her then Aisha started an argument with Elsword which made Rena more angry.

"Elsword where is the Lord Knight outfit." Gancelot ask after finishing his meal. Elsword didn't notice he had it and say Gancelot wearing some strange clothing.

"Oh yeah it should be here soon." Elsword said and then a worker from the inn came in and gave Elsword a wrap package.

"Speaking of it here it is." Elsword said and open it revealing the Lord Knight outfit (Full set but not the sword) Elsword lifted the outfit up and it was so white and sparkly which made Gancelot's mouth drop.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO IT!" Gancelot yell extremely mad now.

"What do you mean I went and got it clean and retailer." Elsword ask sniffing the outfit and it didn't smell like alcohol anymore.

"THAT WAS THE ORIGINAL SUIT FROM THE FIRST LORD KNIGHT IT HAD A STRICT RULE ON NOT BEING REDONE!" Gancelot yelled back standing up with his hands on the table.

"Who made that rule you did?" Elsword retorted not afraid of getting beat up.

"NO THE SECOND LORD KNIGHT DID!" Gancelot stated the fact.

"Then the first possible got it clean and wash everyday by his wife didn't he." Elsword said trying to prove Gancelot something.

"Well you got a point. BUT YOU SHOULDN'T STILL DONE IT!" Gancelot said and Rena threw her wooden bowl of salad in Gancelot's face.

"Would you be quiet can we just have a normal breakfast like a normal team would." Rena said suppressing her angry tone. Gancelot stood back up and sat down then the rest of breakfast was silent then everyone went off to do their own things. Ara went to a Shrine to help out after meeting someone.

"Hello Katsu-san." The Sakra Devanam said sliding the shrine door open. A person in a traditional shrine maiden outfit with a kind of robe that Sakra wears.

"Hello Ara coming to help again?" The person said smiling at her. Ara step inside and answer Katsu.

"Yes and could you do me a favor also." Ara said bowing for the favor.

"Of course. After you help around of course." Katsu said with a evil grin. Elsword went around the shrine helping the shrine maidens around. Like cleaning the Shrine cooking food but most of the time because of her clumsiness she fall over and mess everything up. Then she was finally done and was having tea with Katsu-san sitting in seiza style on a mat.

"I am really sorry I cause a mess today." Ara said everytime she went to help at the Shrine.

"No it really cheer us up when you help around." Katsu said wiping her black ponytail backwards.

"That is good to hear. Now can you help me with something." Ara ask shyly and putting her head down to hide her red cheek face.

"Sure anything Ara." Katsu-san said putting down her cup of tea.

"Could you make me an outfit just like yours." Ara said she only did because she like the outfit's the Shrine Maidens wore, and because she been wearing the same thing for almost a year now. Also because she can't choose an outfit to buy so she ask them for help. Katsu-san chuckle and then spoke to Ara.

"Is that all?" Katsu-san ask and Ara nodded in embarrassment. "Alright then stay here I will be back." Katsu-san said and then went out the sliding doors. Ara waited and waited and waited until the sun was almost down and the moon rises. Katsu-san finally came back into the room and she was holding Ara's new cloths.

"Ta-da! Here it is made specially from us and purified so evil can be warded off." Katsu-san said while holding the dress out so Ara could fully see.

'Ahhhh! Thank you so much, I know it was a lot to ask you this." Ara said taking the clothes into her hand.

'No it was nothing at all everyone work as fast as they could." Katsu-san said and then after that Ara changed clothes. She came out wearing the Sakra Devanam clothing without the stockings and her hair still Little Hsien style.

"You look great in it." Katu-san said and she notice Ara wasn't stockings. Then Ara held it out.

"Ummmm. Why do you want me to wear this?" Ara said fully embarrass. Katsu-san narrowed her eyes and told Ara.

"Because Ara you had great legs you should show them that is why we made the skirt so short." Katsu-san said and took the stockings from Ara and then said. "Now lets get this on you." Katu-san said with a devilish look which frighten Ara. Ara ran around the room with katu-san chasing after her trying to get Ara to wear the stockings then Katsu-san got Ara and put it on her.

"There." Katsu-san said and then look at the Ara on the floor with her face redden and it was to cute. "You look so cute!" Katsu-san said and hugged Ara rubbing her face against Ara's face.

"Stop it please." Ara said giggling as it tickles. After a while Katsu-san redid Ara's hair because she said it was too old. She let it loose and it was really long so she cutted it and tie it with a orb as a hair band and put the hairpin back and apply a little make up on Ara.

"And there. You look cuter now." Katsu-san said swiping her hands and fix her Shrine Maiden outfit.

"Thank you so much Katsu-san now I need to go before Rena gets mad at me." Ara said and then she exited the Shrine and ran back to the inn attracting a lot of guys attention.

Rena was kind of mad at how Elsword said the outfit makes her look old. She was 17 now and she thinks she doesn't look old at all. What Elsword was trying to say was the outfit was too old but Rena didn't know. Rena marched down the street and found some white and green silk and bought them. She went back and sit back on her chair, grab her sewing supplies and started. She took out a piece of paper which had some drawings of all different sort of clothing ideas. She watch and study them and sew the white silk. She then work on her skirt and found she was out of silk to make the remaining part as she wanted to make a kind of cloak to cover her up. She put down her stuff and got her ED and went to buy the silk but before she did someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rena said shouting as little.

"It's me, Elsword." Elsword reply and Rena opened the door for him.

"What is it Elsword?" Rena ask letting him into her room.

"Listen I don't know what I said to you early. But sorry and I just wanted you to have this." Elsword said looking at the floor and holding a kind of coat. It was green the half end stood out with white feather like spike at the end in an arch shape. Rena took it and was amaze at the craftsmanship of the silk and quality.

"Where did you get this Elsword?" Rena ask amazed and checking every inch of the coat.

"I made it myself." Elsword said embarrass.

"How did you make this?" Rena replied shock at Elsword made this.

"I took knitting lessons from Ann when I was little." Elsword reply looking into Rena's eyes.

"Woah!" Rena exclaim and then she tried it on and it fitted her.

"How did you get my measurements?" Rena ask as how she snuggle into the thing.

"I didn't I just estimated your weight height and things." Elsword said impressing Rena even more. "One more thing." Elsword said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a feather hairband. "I bought this for you also." Elsword said and then Rena taking the hairband with even more surprise as why would Elsword got all of this for her. "Alright that is it. Bye!" Elsword said and then he left the room and entered his.

"Elsword sure never cease to amaze me." Rena said out loud and smiled. Now she didn't had to buy more silk to knit anymore. Rena tighten the strings a little bit and then she untie her ribbon. She went up to a mirror and but the headband on she lifted her hair up and let it down covering the roundness and showing only the feather on the side. She giggled a little more as how she look.

"_Elsword really do have taste in this kind of stuff." _Rena thought to herself and then put her stuff away then headed down for dinner.

After the destructive breakfast Lee had. He finally went and face his fears. Lee walk up to the golden gates of the Imperial Palace of the Emperor. Immediately soldiers surrounded him pointing spears at him and arrows in case with magical circles on top of him waiting to blast him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Hitokiri Battousai Genta." Someone said and then the soldiers move a little bit away to let a man in. He was about Lee's size he had his hair back tie into a ponytail. He wore a kimono with a robe over it. He also had a visible sword over his left waist like Lee.

"That is Hitokiri Battousai Lee." Lee said correcting the man.

"Have you forgotten your given name Genta?" The man said emphasising Genta.

"My name is Lee Takeru." Lee said emphasising Takeru.

"My name is Ryu. Genta." The man said approaching Lee.

"Now can the Shinsengumi let me pass and meet the Emperor?" Lee said addressing the man.

"I don't know. Let me the Captain of the Third Division of the Shinsengumi see." Takeru said.

"Then hurry it up I have urgent business." Lee said hastily.

"Alright but first your sword." Takeru said and Lee pull out his sword and gave it too him. "Kunai." Takeru said and Lee threw all the kunai at Takeru which alarmed the soldiers but Takeru caught all of them with speed. "Shurikens!" Takeru said again and Lee threw all his shurikens at Takeru who caught it and with two fingers the shurikens spun around. "Hidden Daggers." Takeru said again and Lee pull out one dagger and give it to him. "I said Daggerssssssss." Takeru said and Lee pull out four more hidden daggers. "Okay bombs now." Takeru said and Lee handed him the packet and then they finally went in but Takeru stop at the gates.

"What now!" Lee ask flipping his arms out and then back.

"You know." Takeru said and held his right hand out. Lee rolled his eyes and took out some hidden needles and smack it into Takeru's hands. "Thank you." Then FINALLY they went inside after having Lee get another security check and found him clean of weapons. Lee enter the palace escorted by six guards behind him and four in the front and two on the side with his hands cuffed. The soldiers moved aside and giving Lee the view of the 78 year old Emperor of the continent Quran.

"What is it Battousai. After you fled from here you dare come back to me!" THe Emperor's voice boomed through the grand palace halls.

"I come to clear up my mistakes." Lee said to the emperor.

"Talk." The Emperor said and then lay back into his throne.

"I am sorry for abandoning the country and lifting everything onto you. I know it was wrong of me to do that. I had never knew h-." The Emperor stopped Lee there by putting his hand up.

"I know you never mean harm. You were the youngest Battousai ever becoming it at the age of 15. I know kids never do know a lot of what is going on, I was there at one point not even knowing what my father the previous emperor was doing. So you are forgiven but before you are, I want you to choose." The emperor said and then two maidens came out each holding a sword inside a sheath in hand.

"What is it?" Lee ask waiting for an answer and then the Emperor speaked.

"One sword is completely dull unable to kill one person. Another is sharp has tiny razors at the edge of the blade and it never needs to be sharpen. Which one will you choose?" The Emperor says waiting for Lee to pick. Lee knew this was a test but he didn't know the answer. The Emperor wanted to see how much has Lee grown if he chooses the sharp one he stayed the same if he chooses the dull one he changed in a bad way so he wanted to see. But both way was bad the Emperor well order Lee to be executed.

"_Lee which one?_" Lee asked himself closing his eyes and then he was struck by what Elsword said to him before and enter a flashback.

"_Hmmmm?_" Lee was pondering about something Aisha asked him and didn't know to say yes or no. Aisha asked Lee if she should buy the leather gloves so she can wear them but Lee didn't want to hurt her feelings until Elsword came in.

"_How about yes and no?" _Elsword said which shocked everyone.

"_Elsword she wanted a straightforward answer."_ Lee said to Elsword but then Elsword reputtle.

"_That is one. Lee again this thing is stuck in my mind far I can remember. There is not just a certain amount of available answers but more if you can't find one make on. In this case Aisha those Leather gloves do fit you but they do not at the same time because they don't fit into your hands._" Elsword said and Aisha realized when she put down her hands the gloves fell down and it was the only size available.

"_I-i-i knew that stupid!"_ Aisha stammered making Elsword and Lee both laughed.

"_Elsword you help me out again not once but twice for my sake." _Lee thought to himself and then stepped forward towards the maiden he extended his left arm out. But then at the last second before grabbing the left one which was the sharp blade he lifted his right hand and grabbed the right sword the dull one at the same time.

"This! This is my answer!" Lee shouted and lifted both swords up to have the Emperor see.

"Hahaha! The Emperor laughed and then said. "You really did changed a lot Lee in the good way. Here." The Emperor said he put his arm behind on top of him to grab something from the throne and pull a piece of it out. Lee was surprise he thought it was a normal piece of the golden throne but the Emperor threw it at him. Lee caught it, the thing was a golden sheath with gold handle he pull the sword out revealing the silver blade one side it was blunt barely could slice someone and the other side was razor sharp he can see the tiny teeth like blades on it.

"This was your father's katana it was a Sakabato he chooses to kill or not just like you. Now COUNCILOR! Order a statue to be made for Hitokiri Battousai Lee." The Emperor said and then Lee smiled back at the Emperor .

"Thanks old man." Lee said and then walk out of the Imperial Palace. Only to be stopped by Takeru.

"Good Job! And welcome back." Takeru said and then Lee said to him.

"Take care of the Shinsengumi and get out of trouble." Lee said patting him on the shoulder and leaving.

"Stupid! You still out of trouble." Takeru said and then heading back inside the Imperial Palace to guard the place.

**That is all I can't do an Aisha's magic Corner today I well do a special one tomorrow and by the way tell me if you like it or not since I think I am not explaining somethings correctly so I just add that in to explain somethings if you are still comfuse then PM me or write a review don't be shy I won't be like THAT'S SO OBVIOUS or like ARE YOU DUMB I will blame myself usually for not clarifying it. Anyways as always if you enjoy this leave a follow or favorite as well as write a review to support this series and share it with friends to help it grow and thank you! Also more fighting will be up next chapter it will be about Kenshin's arch and they will fight his army and stuff.**

**Raven's Fun Fact**

**Jerky are great food to eat in war.**


	18. First Encounter and Close One

**Hello guys I don't think i will be uploading any of this tomorrow and yeah I am only lucky to squeeze time into this chapter. I promise you guys I will upload another OC for Elsword: The Untold Story on friday I swear on my life. Other then that I will be uploading another new story later I might not continue it as this one though just let me know what you think of that story and yeah. So as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I will know how I am doing and the rest also. Thank you!**

Elsword awoken on the floor perfectly fine and saw the inn he was at fully blown to bits. He got up and saw the others laying unconscious but they seem alright. He remembered what happen a few minutes ago.

**15 minutes Ago**

"LEE DON'T!" Elsword shouted but it was too late everything had exploded and that was it.

**1 Hour Ago**

"Soujiro, Kaoru let us go." Kenshin said getting out of his throne revealing himself out of the shadows. Kenshin had orange hair tied into a high up ponytail he was wearing a black color men's kimono with a white umanori hakama, and a zori, with white tabi. He has a scar straight across his face under his eyes and a diagonal scar starting from the left side of his head to the corner of his chin. His intimidating golden eyes was the most notable as he had a cold dead eye expression.

"Yes let us go Master Kenshin." Kaoru said lifting up her fan and walking along side Kenshin and Soujiro.

Elsword was training by slashing his sword to strengthen him and get more use to the sword. Lee and Aisha was playing hide and seek so Lee can increase his senses and Aisha just wanted to play for fun. Chung did some exercises with his cannon and look at his father's notebook. Rena just got back from the blacksmith as, she ask them to forge her a new bow so she was trying it out. Raven was doing push up and other exercises with his hands. Eve was sitting down on Moby and Rey with Ophelia and Oberon beside her. Add was punching a tree since he was bored. It was a normal day or they thought it was going to be, Ara came out and serve them drinks of tea.

"Thanks Ara." Elsword said taking a cup of tea from the tray. Then the others swarm her to get a drink and then she fell over. After a while a visitor came before them.

"Takeru!" Lee exclaim after finding Aisha's hiding place.

"IT'S RYU!" Takeru shouted out to him. Then Lee Flash Movement towards him out of the tree Add was punching.

"What is it? Don't you have to guard the palace?" Lee ask approaching Takeru.

"I left the rest of the Shinsengumi do it because I need to give you this." Takeru said holding out a folded piece of paper. Lee took it and unwrap it, and read the Quran calligraphy on it.

"I don't know why they sent it to us but I am worry." Takeru said and then narrow his eyes in frustration.

"I see, we will watch out for ourself, it might be a diversion to get to the Emperor you go back and guard him." Lee said and then Aisha teleported and grabbed the letter from Lee's hands and try to read it.

'What does it say?" Aisha said turning and flipping the paper, trying to read a word. Lee took back the paper and ripped it then threw it into the breeze carrying it away.

"Now I will go." Takeru said and leaving to go back to the front of the inn to leave.

"Lee what did it say?" Rena ask and the rest all came over to him.

"Kenshin has targeted us or the Emperor." Lee said with a serious expression. For a while Elsword saw a murderous intent from Lee, but he shook it off.

"Then we need to get ready." Eve said to them and everyone nodded.

"Don't need to we are already here." A familiar voice said to them and on the roof stood Soujiro Kaoru and Kenshin.

"You!" Add shouted and awaken summoning lightning down from above to him.

"Kenshin!" Lee yelled staring right at Kenshin's golden cold eyes. Elsword charged at them with his sword but Soujiro countered him. They both slashed at each other and landed down on the ground. Soujiro had his right shoulder cut but Elsword had his left shoulder and right leg cut.

"Need to try harder then that." Soujiro said and then block a hit from Raven.

"GUNGNIR!" Rena shouted shooting an arrow into the sky and then it changed into a spear which multiple hitting everywhere. Before the spear hitted Kenshin and Kaoru they jumped down. Kaoru landed in front of the girls and Ara tried to stab her but Kaoru dodged and smack Ara away with her fan. Rena shoot arrows at her which Kaoru swipe away with her fan, and Aisha's fireballs has no affect on Kaoru's fan also. Eve use Moby, Rey, Oberon, and Ophelia to attack Kaoru but even with these combinations of attack kaoru seems to be greater than them all. Kaoru's fan became a sword and she attack Aisha, Rena, and eve.

"RENA! EVE! ARA, AISHA!" Elsword yelled looking over to them and seeing them brutally overwhelm. But Elsword has his hands full with Soujiro, Add, Chung, and Raven were fighting him but he wasn't the same as before.

"Weak." Soujiro said single handedly parried Raven's sword while Raven's hand shaked trying to overpowered Soujiro. Chung use Leap Attack to try and hit Soujiro but he backed off and dirt flew everywhere. Add started to use his Nasod Armor Combo at Soujiro but Soujiro extended his blade at where add was punching. Add was out of Dynamo Pointes so he went out of awakening and his hands were bleeding. Add was tired and sweating so he decided to do one thing.

"PARTICLE PRISM!" Add yelled summoning the prism cage to trap Soujiro. Soujiro smiled like this was nothing but fun.

"LUNATIC FURY!" Chung yelled charging into Soujiro and slammed his cannon deep into the dirt and shot his cannonballs out into the ground. Chung jumped back and then Raven finished it with his special active.

"GIGA DRIVE! SEISMIC TREMOR!" Raven yelled jumping and dug his sword into the ground and release the wave of eruption. Soon the dust went away and everyone but Elsword was out of breath. But they gasp for air as they saw Soujiro was not harm at all instead Soujiro brushed off the dust on his shoulders.

"SONIC BLADE!" Came shouting and Soujiro jumped up missing the Sonic Blade by an inch and then Gancelot jumped up and slashed Soujiro forcing him to roll back.

"I see you are lively old man." Soujiro said smiling.

"And you are still loud mouth as ever." Gancelot said then charged at Soujiro.

"Sou! leave him to me." Kaoru said paring Oberon's attack and slicing Oberon. Ophelia threw bombs at Kaoru but she arisen from the smoke and slash Ophelia back.

"Don't worry I won't kill him. I will send him to hell." Soujiro said smiling devilishly. Then Soujiro and Gancelot exchanged hits and blows.

"AHHH!" lee screamed and he was on the ground with Kenshin a few feet away from him.

"LEE!" Elsword yelled but he couldn't move he had to stay to help Gancelot but Lee needed him.

"GO WET PANTS! I GOT THIS!" Gancelot screamed at him exchanging hits and blows with Soujiro. Elsword heeded his call and ran to Lee and attack Kenshin, but Kenshin kicked Elsword back with enough force to tip a moose over. Elsword hitted the tree Add was hitting and knocked it over. Elsword almost passed out but kept wide awake and stood up.

"Elsword go away you cannot beat this guy." Lee said as he was trembling.

"I was just caught off guard by the sudden attack." Elsword said and charge at Kenshin. They attack each other but Kenshin deal more hits to Elsword then he did to him. Lee joined in but he was still trembling unable to land a hit on Kenshin. Until Kenshin pushed them into the inn, Elsword and Lee broke a table and chairs. Kenshin then leaped in following after Lee and Elsword.

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" Elsword shouted and summon the giant blade and started to attack Kenshin with it. Kenshin was a little amuse now as he was being hit left and right.

"Secret Fire Arts: Burning!" Kenshin said calmly a little loud and then elsword got burn by purple fire.

"ELSWORD!" Lee yelled so he could not stand to be weak anymore and attack Kenshin.

"Secret Fire Arts: Explosion!" Kenshin said again calmly then Elsword got up and saw what Kenshin wanted to do.

"LEE DON'T!" Elsword yelled trying to get up and run to Lee but it was too late. Kenshin quickly grabbed Lee by the neck and unleash a series of explosion that reached all the way to Elsword and the others. Soon a shadow appear and took Elsword and the others to safety including Lee. Elsword and the rest were knocked out when they were touch by the shadow.

"Up to your old tricks aren't you Soujiro?" Kenshin asked turning around and facing Hitokiri Kenshin Soujiro.

"And you still haven't given up on living." Soujiro ask Kenshin and then the other Soujiro and Kaoru surrounded Soujiro.

"You always amused me Battousai." Kenshin said to Soujiro but then Soujiro tipped his rounin hat and said.

"I am a Rurouni now." Soujiro said and then Kenshin charged at him and attack him. Soujiro dodged the first couple of slashes then the other two join in to attack Soujiro. Soujiro was force to pull out his katana and parried and dodge all the attack.

"Secret Fire Arts: Flaming!" Kenshin said and then summon a column of flame from his sword at Soujiro.

"Secret Wind Arts: Blowing!" Soujiro said and then slash a breeze of air from his blade cutting the column of flame in half.

"Speed Blade Arts: Stabbing!" The boy yelled and then stab Soujiro. But Soujiro turned into a block of wood which surprise the boy.

"Fan Blade Arts: Blades." Kaoru said and then extend her fan out and swipe it horizontal came out three blades aim for Soujiro. But Soujiro caught it and threw it back at her.

"You are on par with gancelot." Kenshin said having a really big smile on his face.

"Have you forgotten the first time we battle?" Soujiro reminded Kenshin and Kenshin laughed so hard.

"That was amazing, you impress me with your skills." Kenshin said and then sheath his sword.

"Did I?" Soujiro asked sheathing his sword also.

"Yes but it looks like I have run out of time. See you next time." Kenshin said and then he and the rest disappeared.

"Now!" Soujiro exclaimed and put his arms over his hips and continue." What do I do with these idiots?" Then Elsword woke up slowly getting up.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Why wasn't I up here yesterday! Anyways today we are talking about lee's new skills and here is a legend so you won't get lost**

**A= Actives**

**SA= Special Actives**

**P= Passives**

**HA= Hyper Actives**

**Lee won't have buffs unfortunately.**

**Assassin**

**Swiftblade- Lee attacks quickly with his sword delivering one horizontal slash. (SA)**

**Clone- Lee summons a clones that when the enemy hits it or touch it lee appears in front of the clone. (A)**

**Smoke Bomb- Lee summons a giant smoke bomb that when he throws down it knocks the opponent down and blinding them for until the fog clears. (SA)**

**Clone Attack- Lee summons multiple clones that charged at the enemy but disappear before they hit them, then Lee sneaks up behind them and summons a sword wave thing to hit them. (SA)**

**Smoke Bomb- Lee throws a bomb down and disappears turning invisible for five seconds. (A)**

**Flash Bomb- Lee throws a bomb down and blinds the enemies for five seconds damaging them a little. (A)**

**Counter Chance- Lee has a percentage chance to sweep not knocking the enemy down when pressing x. (P)**

**Shuriken Strike- Lee summons a giant shuriken which spins in his hands then he throws it hitting the opponent multiple times then explodes. (SA)**

**Kunai Bang- Lee summons a giant kunai and throws it at his enemy explodes dealing multiple hits and causing burn for 10 seconds. (SA)**

**Skilled Assassin**

**Smoke Fog- Lee throws many hazardous bombs down either affecting them with plague, burn, poison, or freezing. (SA)**

**Assassin's Rosario- Lee stabs his opponent eleven times having the illusion of sakura petals coming out of his opponent. (SA)**

**Kunai Chains- Lee throws a kunai with chains at his opponent dragging them in. (A)**

**Bomb Plant- Lee throws a bomb hidden it can be latch onto enemies and explode after 3 seconds. The bomb won't be thrown far to avoid detection. (A)**

**Cursed Blade- Lee trains to master his katana not to kill increasing his attack speed, accuracy, and evasion. (P)**

**Cursed Name- Lee thinks over about the meaning of his title Hitokiri Battousai and increase his physical damage and defense, as well as critical damage. (P)**

**Silent Takedown- Lee charged at his opponent with Flash Movement slicing them causing a deep cut and causing bleed 4! for 5 seconds. (SA)**

**Loud Takedown- Lee throws down every bomb he has and exploding them causing a mixture of status problem. (SA)**

**Flash Movement- Lee disappears and reappear a few feets in front of his original place. (Reference- Half of your screen.) (A)**

**Shuriken Throw- Lee throws shuriken at the enemies over a short distance. (A)**

**Hitokiri Battousai**

**Impale- Lee distracts the opponent with a clone by having it charge at him giving the illusion it has been impale but then Lee actually impales it from the back. (SA)**

**Silent Snatch- Lee charges and slice the stomach and ends behind the enemy. (A)**

**Silent Kill- Lee flips his blade backwards and summons after images of him (Like Sprint Potion) and ends behind the enemy then slit their throat. (A)**

**Hitokiri Title- Lee accepts he is a Manslayer and strengthen all his speed, additional damage, evasion, and reduce damage. (P)**

**Battousai Title- Lee accepts he is a Quick Drawer and strengthen all his speed and critical damage and accuracy. (P)**

**Quick Assassination- Lee charges at the enemy and slice them then two more slash appear cause by an invisible force dealing a lot of damage and causing bleed. (SA)**

**Assassinated- Lee slices his opponents many times and then ended it with him turning invisible for 10 seconds even if he hits something he will be invisible. (SA)**

**Ninja Weapons- Lee deals more damage with his kunai, bombs, and shurikens. (P)**

**Killing Spree- Lee throws many bombs into the air stopping it and then jumps up spinning around throws shuriken and kunai everywhere damaging opponent then the bombs drops and explodes. (HA)**

**And that is all for today I hope you enjoy this and I hope you learn something and thank you until next time.**

**So thank you guys for reading and please write a review I always like to read them it gives me enough courage to keep writing still waiting for couples :I anyways after the Kenshin thing is over probably****in the next chapter or two they will head to velder and then I think it will have 5 chapters from velder and then the Magic Knight and Rune Slayer Arc will start so I think 8 more chapters and then Lord Knight arc will end. So my new story might or might not be up today I don't know but anyways as always leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review to support this chapter and share with friends to help it grow and I will see you next time. Bye!**


	19. The Great Toyok Battle (Part One)

**Hello guys great news I can upload Elsword: The Untold Story tomorrow and may even start the story excited? Yeah because classes has been cancel tomorrow! You know I find a lot of people the same number has been reading my story around 50 I think on each chapter I don't know if those are new people everyday or just guest that doesn't have a fanfiction account and reads my story everyday if you are one of those please write a review you don't have to I just want to know. Anyways as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I can know how I am doing and the rest also. Also tomorrow until the OC is updated that will be the final time to give me an OC so hurry up and give me one if you want to and Elsword: Dragon Academy will be updating tomorrow I think I don't know lets. Anyways thank your for reading and enjoy!**

"So we have been defeated." Raven said sitting on a chair with his white hoodie up. Soujiro nodded leaning on a wood plank stabbed into the earth.

"Are we still not strong enough?" Aisha ask sitting on the floor with her head down.

"Why do we even try if we are weak?" Eve ask being comforted by her servants.

"I guess so." Add said with a look of distress rare for the maniac of the team.

"I guess we should stop going after the El then." Ara said pursing her lips and having watery eyes.

"No you guys are wrong." Soujiro said getting off of the wood plank.

"You guy's just don't accept your weakness." Gancelot said getting up from the floor which attracted everyone's attention.

"But our whole training was to cover our weakness." Elsword stated to Gancelot and Soujiro reply.

"No, the training was to loosen the bond between you and your weakness. But your weakness never goes away, _ever_." Soujiro emphasis the last word.

"Then what do we do?" Lee ask with his neck covered in bandages.

"Accept your weakness. All of you have been thinking about getting stronger, so you look away from your weakness and forget about it until you think it is gone. Then it creeps up on you in a crucial time." Soujiro said which spark everyone's mind that Soujiro was right.

"You are right I been thinking about getting stronger and I did but it all collapses because I wasn't paying attention to kicking as much. I just rely on Elsword and the others." Rena stated shock at what Soujiro said.

"I have been training so hard at increasing my physical damage that I never ever thought about my magic." Elsword stated as much as shock as Rena or more.

"I forgot about my nasod arm and neglect it but I forgot that now it is a part of me and I can't get rid off it." Raven said lifting his head up and the hoodie fell down revealing his scar face.

"Took all of you long enough to figure it out." Gancelot said chuckling and smiling.

"I need to tune up my servants." Eve said which oberon felt a jolt of electricity down his circuits.

"I need to use my dynamos more instead of my nasod armor combo." Add exclaimed looking at his fist that were covered in blood soaked bandages.

"Yes now Lee did you notice what your weakness is?" Soujiro ask looking at Lee, then everyone turn their attention to Lee.

"I need to control my anger." Lee said with determination and only for it to be crushed when Soujiro said.

"Wrong. Emotions have nothing to do with weakness forget what the other people told you about feelings. Feelings determine your strength and the outcome of the battle doesn't matter if it is hatred kindness or whatever it is all of them are on equal terms." Soujiro said which everyone was amaze again as they jog through their memories and find time feelings did help them win or lose a battle.

"You're right I remember when I was fighting a bear I almost lost my life because I wanted to be stronger but it never overcame the bear's protectiveness of its territory." Elsword confess and everyone listen to him and acknowledge it.

"Good Elsword way to jog through your memories." Gancelot praised Elsword.

"Now Lee do you know?" Soujiro asked again but lee pondered again.

" I don't know what is my weakness." Lee confessed and Soujiro got a little irritated.

"How can you not know when it is in front of your eyes!" Soujiro said which startle Lee and made him felt bad then he continue. "Your weakness is you still haven't except the fact on how many people you kill!" Soujiro shouted which brought Lee onto his knees.

"W-what do you mean." Lee stammered putting his right hand on his right side of his head and grabbing his jet black hair.

"You except that you are Hitokiri Battousai, but you are still not him yet. The Hitokiri Battousai I know never remorse for the people he kills this Hitokiri Battousai doesn't want to face the fact he kills hundreds or maybe millions of people." Lee put both hands up on his head grabbing the head and shiver in fear.

"Lee." Chung started but Gancelot stopped him by giving him a paralyzing glare.

"Face it Lee you can not call yourself Hitokiri Battousai without acknowledging the people you kill. What are you going to do just by remorsing for the people you kill are not going to come back. Be glad you kill them little embers like them can grow to destroy an entire nation!" Then Lee snapped his sanity.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Lee shouted having his forehead on the ground full of ashes now.

"STUPID!" Soujiro shouted which made everyone back off and he approach Lee and grabbed him by the collars and punched him in the face a couple of times. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT LEE I SHOULD NOT HAVE WASTED MY TIME TRAINING YOU IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS!" Soujiro said punching Lee in the face with him clenching his teeth. Until Gancelot stop Soujiro and made him put Lee down. Then Gancelot started talking to lee.

"Lee, what Soujiro is trying to say is it is okay to kill people no matter who they are. You kill only to protect your nation. Isn't that why you became Hitokiri Battousai?" Gancelot questioned Lee and made him realized something of why he even began training and never ran away. "Those people you kill were rebels that would kill many people to try and start a new era. You wouldn't be here today if it weren't for your actions be grateful." Gancelot said to him and Lee started feeling shivers across his body. "Remember what Kenshin did he murdered countless of people to start a new era but if it wasn't for Soujiro Kenshin would have killed more to take over the world." Then Lee finally gave in and said.

"I am sorry. All of you are right. I have been grieving about my past again even though I accepted I am Hitokiri I never accepted how many people I killed. I'm sorry I forgot your words Elsword I am sorry I cause you trouble guys!" Lee said getting on the ground again crying with the tears falling to the ground. Everyone felt sympathy for him and gather around Lee and brought him up.

"Apology accepted." Eve said looking straight into Lee's eyes.

"Don't sweat it." Add said looking away arms crossed.

"I am not proud of my past but I will look towards the future with you." Raven said patting Lee on the back.

"Ara, let's work together facing tomorrow without regrets." Ara said shyly and then smiled.

"We are brothers in arm. We will help each other just ask." Chung said giving Lee a thumbs up.

"Hey now don't cry its going to make you look even more weaker." Aisha said smiling at Lee.

"Just come to me if you need help I am a great talker." Rena said smiling a little but then everyone but Lee and Soujiro giggled with their hands over their mouths. "What's so funny?" Rena asked confused by why everyone laughed.

"I am sorry Rena it is nothing." Ara said wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. Then Lee turned his attention to Elsword the last person.

"Yo Lee. Don't worry about my words. Words are words, it's some dumb things stuck into my head when I was little." Elsword said smiling and putting his hands behind his head. Lee was feeling shivers all over his body by his team mates kindness.

"Thank you everyone. From today on I shall not worry about anything that was in the past but the future." Lee said and then a flicker of light was saw out through his eyes and his violet eyes turned to gold.

"Now that is the Hitokiri Battousai I know." Soujiro said and everyone turned to his direction and they saw that his violet eyes also turned gold. Everyone help pay for the damage of the inn and then they left for a new one even though most people try to reject them but Lee's Battousai presence gave them no choice. The guys all shared a room together and it was large it had three bunk beds good enough for everyone.

"CALLING TOP MIDDLE!" Elsword yelled running over to the middle bunk bed and crashing onto it.

"Guess I will take the bottom one then." Chung said girlishly and then set his things under Elsword.

"Bottom near the window." Lee called out instantly sitting on the bed left to Elsword with the window.

"I want that!" Add yelled but no one cared so he just put his stuff on top of Lee.

"Great I have a whole bunk bed to myself." Raven said and sighed walking over and inspecting the bunk bed. The girls had a similar thing but the room had four beds instead of bunk beds.

"This is great." Rena said stretching her arms making her breasts bounce and Aisha stared at them with envy. Everyone then put their stuff away while and talk about things.

"Hey Aisha do you like Chung?" Rena ask all of a sudden.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what do you mean?" Aisha stammered blushing hard.

"Or is it Raven?" Rena asked again making Aisha blush harder.

"None." Aisha said hiding her redden face.

"Come on I know you like one of them maybe is it Lee?" Rena ask getting behind Aisha and put her hands on her shoulder.

"What about you, don't you like Elsword?!" Aisha ask and slightly shouted it, which cause Rena to blushed hardly.

"I am too good for him." Rena said then Aisha started to say something but an arrow zip past her cutting a single hair from her head.

"Alright then how about you Ara?" Aisha ask and Rena and her turned to face Ara who was looking at them blushing and mouth open while she was changing her clothes. Ara was putting on a blouse which was not even halfway up her arms exposing her skin with her orange bra.

"What do you mean?" Ara questioned trying to put on her blouse. But Aisha stopped her by teleporting over to Ara took the blouse away from her and teleported back to her original spot.

"Come on Ara tell us!" Rena said and then blew a wolf whistle, as she check out Ara hiding her almost naked body.

"I don't like anyone!" Ara yelled shy and blushing a lot.

"Come on I bet one of the guys likes you. You are cute." Aisha said and then she narrow her eyes and had a devilish murdering face and continue. "_Too _cute." Aisha continue emphasising the too.

"Give me back my shirt please." Ara said with her eyes close trying to grab the shirt but then it turned into a wild goose chase.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" Eve shouted in her queen commanding voice. Ara and Aisha stopped running from each other and face Eve. They didn't know this but the guys were crouch by near their wall trying to listen to the guys next door.

"Can you hear them?" Add ask the others and Raven replied.

"Not a single word." Raven said and the Elsword said something.

"Alright then Lee drill a hole." Then Lee look up at Elsword.

"Why do I have to do it?" Lee softly yelled at Elsword.

"Because you are an assassin you were train to do this." Chung said trying to listen on the girls but before Lee pull his ears out of the wall 5 arrows puncture through the wall nearly missing the boys.

"On second thought nevermind." Elsword said and ran back to his bed.

"Totally." Add follow up on Elsword. They all went downstairs later and ate dinner. It was silent as Rena was mad and in her scary mode. Gancelot and Soujiro went out to have a few drinks but they didn't came back until the next morning when Soujiro said.

"Get up we are going back to Toyok." Everyone looked at him from their beds wondering why the boys and the girls can see each other. Then they realize the wall was not there anymore.

"WHAT THE EL SHARD!" Chung yelled pulling his sheets up and all the girls through stuff at the boys and Soujiro dodged all the things. After a while the mess was cleared up Gancelot put back the wall there and everyone moved back to Toyok. But it wasn't the same as the last time they visit.

"Looks like Kenshin has acted." Lee said looking at a hill looking over the city. They saw Kenshin's foot soldiers station in every corner of the streets Nasods were also walking around patrolling the empty streets.

"We need to safely get in there." Aisha stated and continue. "I can't teleport everyone in there and even if I did wwe wouldn't go far without being spotted."

"Pfffft. We don't go in secretly we go in with a loud bang I want to make sure Kenshin knows we are here." Elsword said slamming his fist together.

"What are you crazy?!" Aisha yelled and then Elsword and Aisha started to fight again.

"FLAT CHESTED MAGE!"

"BALL LESS SWORDSMAN!" Then Rena stopped them there with punching them and nearly killing them.

"I agree with Elsword we need to go in with a big bang they are going to find us anyways." Raven stated and Soujiro looked and Gancelot and Gancelot looked back and Soujiro.

"All right we will go in with a big bang." Gancelot said and then Soujiro added.

"After we discuss and form a plan first." And everyone sighed after having to form a plan. After a while countless talking and hours wasted and dirt drawings Elsword said.

"Finally!" He said wiping sweat from his forward and threw down the stick he was drawing on the floor with.

"So are we good with the plan?" Raven asked everyone and then Chung spoke up.

"I think this won't work we need to change the positions." Chung said and everyone sighed heavily then Add said.

"Oh just shut up." Add said and then punched Chung hard in the face putting him on the floor.

"So we are good with the plan?" Lee asked for insurance and everyone nodded but Chung getting up rubbing his nose.

"Alright so this is how it is going down." Ara said pulling her gloves in.

"Alright commence Operation: Chicken!" Eve shouted in front of the group with her right hand out.

"Woah woah woah. Why is this call operation chicken?" Elsword ask moving his hands around to show his confusion.

"Cause it is now shut your arse up." Gancelot said putting his sword over his shoulder diagonally. Rena, Ara, and Aisha charged through the front gates and attacked the soldiers and nasod taking a bunch out.

"WIND BLAST!" Rena shouted and shot the blast of wind blowing and knocking out soldiers and destroying nasods.

"WATER CANNON!" Aisha activated the skill drowning and knocking out the soldiers and short circuiting the nasods.

"First Stance: Rock Crash, Second Stance: Tiger Claw, Third Stance: Low Brandish, Fourth Stance: Turbulent Wave. SECRET ARTS: TIGER STANCE: FIERCE TIGER!" Ara yelled finishing the move piercing the nasod's armor and knocking foot soldiers away. Once the path was cleared the rest went up and leaving Ara and the rest behind to deal with the other enemies. Eve already calculated the place where kenshin would be at Wally's Mansion. They ran up to it but they were stopped by more soldiers which Eve, Add and Raven took care of then.

"WOLF FANG!" Raven shouted the skill leaping and knocking the enemies down.

"PSYCHIC STORM!" Add yelled creating the tornado of energy and ripping away opponents.

"Heaven's Fist Sweeper!" Eve said summoning the fist and sweeping the enemies away. "Electronic Field! Surface Cutting!" Eve activated the skill summoning the servants and helping her.

"Go on we will distract them here." Raven yelled slashing a foot soldier down. And Lee thank them and they went on to enter Wally's Mansion.

"Strange how come no one is guarding it?" Elsword asked.

"Can we be at the wrong place?" Lee asked also.

"No you are at the right place!" Kaoru said on top of the stairs over the balcony.

"KAORU!" Gancelot yelled, but it wasn't like him to yell.

"Yes my arch nemesis!" Kaoru jumped down from the balcony and faced Gancelot. "Master Kenshin is at the top floor and the very last room." Kaoru said opening her fan and cool herself with it.

"Alright you guys go I will distract her from here." Lee said and everyone nodded and they ran up the stairs Kaoru ignored them. After they all entered through a door Kaoru speaked again.

"Listen Master Kenshin already knows what you guys are doing. So drop your disguise Soujiro." Kaoru said putting down her fan and closing it and she had a serious look. Lee started laughing uncontrollably and said.

"Your master sure is great at unwrapping plans." Lee said and then pull off his face and pull his shirt away and revealing he was actually Gancelot. "Because I am Gancelot." Kaoru was surprise because Kenshin fail to think that Lee was Soujiro.

"So who is who?" Kaoru asked in shock her face was wide also.

"Let's see if I can remember. Lee is Elsword, Soujiro is Elsword, and Elsword is me." Gancelot said and then Kaoru yelled in frustration as Kenshin has been tricked and he could possibly lose without this information.

"Come!" Gancelot said and ready his sword. Kaoru extended her blade from her fan and dash to Gancelot and then-

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Hello****guys today we are going to talk about the Hitokiri Battousai. As you can see once upon being a Hitokiri Battousai your eye color changes to purple once you start killing more and more people your eyes will turn to gold like what you saw from Lee. The first Hitokiri Battousai was the least famous believe it or not Kenshin was the most famous because of his less than one year reign of Hitokiri Battousai and trying to take over the world. Lee has been Hitokiri Battousai at the Age of 12 so he has been Hitokiri for 5? 8 years now? I forgot which date I am in it is so hard to know because I came from the future. Anyways thank you for reading hope you learn something and until next time!**

**CLIFFFFFFF HANGERRRRRRRRR! Yes so check the rest of the story tomorrow. So I wanted to thank everyone that made an OC for me to put in Elsword: The Untold Story and here is the list. Kamichi77 for Lin, TheReprisalSniperM for Asashin, Rek-San for Kaito, sang. truong. 339 for Brydon, Omega Endrew for Ryo and BenjaminKirkLandAKANewZealand for Rose, Adramelech for Soul I will update both of them tomorrow and then the story so be patient and if no one gives me OC for tomorrow then I will make up two of my own and then start it. So yeah tell me what you think of Elsword: Dragon Academy some of you think it was from Seikoku No Dragonar and I had this idea for a week now I just didn't know when to upload it and then the day before Elsword: Dragon Academy I was watching it and I was like wow I am god I almost rip this show off. So yeah as always leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy this series, write a review to help support it and thank you for reading and I will see you next time!**


	20. Author's Notes 3 URGENT!

**Hi guys I can't upload anything for today sorry I am out sick and maybe tomorrow I don't know and this is going to be short because I need to go back to sleep soon so yeah sorry for the delay and my poor health and see you next time.**


	21. The Great Toyok Battle (Part Two)

**Hey guys I am still sick but I am feeling better to write this story I have no time to do the Elsword: The Untold story but I swear on my soul and heart and my afterlife I will update it tomorrow. I am so sorry for having a poor health condition and extremely sorry since I KNOW I have not been updating that story for a long time I think it was stupid to do the Intro thingy but it's too late I still haven't abandon it and probably never will since it is you people's OC and things not like my story and I don't want to see an incomplete story for me and thank you for the one who follow and favourited me a few days ago it meant a lot to me even if it is someone reading it or simply giving it a review or follow and favorite it means A LOT! To me. So anyways as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I can know how I am doing as well as the other. THANK YOU!**

\- they clashed swords and after three seconds later the ground around them broke and cracks appear everywhere.

"Still haven't lost your touch?" Gancelot ask Kaoru trying to maintain his strength so Kaoru wouldn't overpower him.

"You too you old drunk." Kaoru said still aggravated by Kenshin's fail predictions.

"Come on let's be nice." Gancelot said slashing Kaoru's fan blade away and slash at her but she jumped before Gancelot slashed her.

"Fat chance!" Kaoru said in mid air opening her fan and swung it in the air and blades came out aimed at Gancelot. Gancelot jumped back dodging the blades hitting the place where his feets use to be.

"SONIC BLADE!" Gancelot yelled the skill and use it in the air instead of the ground. Kaoru use her hand to block it and fall backwards being hit by the sonic wave. Kaoru stood up and Gancelot use Rolling Smash nearly slicing her in half before she jumped back again. Gancelot's blade hit the ground causing the floor to bounce up, below the blade only.

"Fan Blade Arts: Extension!" Kaoru yelled she jabbed her blade in the air and the blade extended reaching all the way to Gancelot. Gancelot somersaulted backwards always missing the blade by a centimeter until he sliced it cutting the blade in half.

"Tch." Kaoru was enraged now she retracted the blade and then she threw the fan with the broken blade to her side then she pull out of her cleavage another fan. Gancelot whistle and then asked Kaoru.

"Damn girl how many fans do a lady need to have?" Gancelot said and ready his sword in front of him.

"AS MANY AS SHE NEEDS!" Kaoru yelled and then she use Flash Movement to get in front of Gancelot. Gancelot wasn't amused as she fought Kaoru countless times before so he knew almost all her moves so he sidestep. Kaoru miss her jabbed and she look towards her left where Gancelot was smirking and enjoying the fight. She slice to her left and Gancelot leaned backwards and the blade nicked hs shirt.

"Hey this was new." Gancelot yelled and jumped backwards a couple of times and checking the shirt's rip.

Elsword and the rest of the were running upstairs a lot. It had been about 10 minutes before they left Gancelot at the front room. They were confused at where to go they were stuck at the second floor not knowing where to go for at least a good 3 minutes then they climbed the stairs which lead to a dead end. Then they went down and found another stairs which was this one,

"Are we there yet?" Chung asked extremely tired switching his cannon from his left hand to his right.

"Almost there." Lee answered back to him and was skipping at least two steps on the stairs. Soujiro was jumping up the stairs nothing new for him, and Elsword was train for this so he was fine. It looks like Chung was the most out of shape.

"AND THERE IT IS!" Elsword yelled busting into a room and found the boy Soujiro there. Soujiro had this creepy smile like the white hair dude in Bleach (Not the guy with Hyorinmaru).

"Welcome Master Kenshin has been expecting you." The boy said smiling even more.

"I got this." Elsword said readying his sword.

"Master Kenshin is well aware of your disguises you can take all of them off now." Soujiro said wiping his mischievous smile off his face.

"Fine." Elsword said again and he took his mask off revealing Soujiro. The others except for Chung did the same. Gancelot was Elsword, and Lee was Soujiro, which confused a lot of people when they were planning the attack.

"You guys may pass but I do not think you can get far." The boy said walking towards his left side and showing his a grand door. The rest but Soujiro stayed and walk slowly towards the door with their guards up. They did not trust the boy at all and it could be some trap. But they all went through the other side with no problem.

"Guess this disguise thing isn't working well." Soujiro ask the boy and the boy replied.

"Yes the minute Master kenshin saw all of your foot stepping inside the mansion he knew something was wrong." The boy said and pull his Katana out.

"Guess kenshin still hasn't lost his touch." Soujiro said pulling his katana out.

"Come former Battousai." The boy said and then Soujiro's eyes turn to gold again and they dashed at each other slicing at each other. They ended with their backs to each other and sword a;ready swung out and stood in that position.

"You're good." The boy said and then he stood up and he had a cut on where his kidney was. It was bleeding a lot and Soujiro had no cuts at all he was perfectly fine.

"You're not worth my time." Soujiro said sheathing his sword preparing to enter the next room and follow after Elsword and the other.

"Hold on right there." The boy said and Soujiro stopped with eyes widen. The boy stood straight up only waving back and forth a little. He had this ominous aura around him, and his eyes were piercing like hungry wolves. Soujiro turned around seeing the boys evil smile and ominous aura. He could even smell it in the air his skin tingle and his arm hair stood up. "I was call the Werewolf of Hell. Do you know why?" The boy asked Soujiro and Soujiro pulled out his katana again holding it in both hands and towards the right side of his face so he could only see it with his peripheral vision. The boy took out another katana and Soujiro thought he was dual wielding the most difficult sword style in Eliros no one could do it. Not even the great swordsman in the past who dedicated their lives to master it. But instead the boy held his first katana out so the curve of the katana was pointing up and then the second katana in his left hand he also pulled out straight. The curve was facing downwards and then smack! The boy combine them together so it looked like a double edge sword with a hole in the middle.

"What are you trying to do?" Soujiro asked thinking about the possibility of him dodging or parrying that kind of sword.

"What do you think?" The boy said and his ominous aura grew darker and darker and darker until it overwhelm Soujiro.

"Stop this madness right now!" Soujiro yelled but the boy was gone in a blink of an eye and then you could hear his voice echo.

"Custom Arts: Werewolf Arts: Wolfgang!." The boy's voice echo in the air and it felt like a ghost was there instead of the boy. But the skill did not activated or at least that was what Soujiro thought. Then he felt murderous intents everywhere and felt swords outside of his visions. Soujiro jumped away from his spot and swords came crashing down and puncture a hole in the floor. Soujiro looked at the swords at his previous standing spot and then he felt as if he was being stalk. The boy was behind Soujiro which was really creepy and insane. Soujiro brought his sword around for a parry it stopped the boy's blade at his shoulder. but the boy was too strong. Soujiro's back side of his katana dug into his left shoulder and started bleeding.

"YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR BLOOD!" The boy screamed and felt as if a devil possessed him. After the boy Soujiro said that he increase his strength overpowering Soujiro even more. Soujiro's own katana was digging into his which made blood came out more and more and stained his clothes that were like Lee's assassin clothes.

"Why are you doing-" Soujiro started but when he looked around to meet the boy's eyes. It was the worst mistake, when his gaze met the boy's gaze he saw a wolf in a cemetery with the gates of hell behind him and a full bloody moon that was so close to them and a dark misty fog covering the place. They boy took advantage of this and kicked Soujiro in the back.

"Weak! Come on you're the former Hitokiri Battousai how did you even manage to beat Master Kenshin before?" The boy said and licking the blood out of his katana and then slashed it into the air spilling the blood in an arch shape. Soujiro wasn't doing so good he was still on the ground his back was hurting a lot like if someone just ripped a hole in it. He looked around and saw it was bleeding a giant wolf food was stamped behind his back covering almost of it. It was in deep and it was really nasty and bloody. Soujiro stood up and then everything felt relieved for him he felt calmer and the pain he was feeling stop. His mind cleared and then the blood stopped coming out of his wounds.

"Guess I will go all out on you." Soujiro said and he emit an even more ominous aura ten times no a billion times more worst which made the boy Soujiro shiver a bit.

"SHUT UP!" The boy yelled and charged at Soujiro who had his blade out straight until it was perfectly straight line with his neck.

Rena Ara and Aisha was fighting a lot of nasods and foot soldiers they had little dirt on their faces and body but they had not wound but they were tired. Aisha cast fireballs at nasods and iceballs at the foot soldiers freezing them and melting the nasods. Rena shot arrows and kicked the foot soldiers that came near her. Ara did her best keeping the sea of enemies at bay around them.

"There are too many!" Rena shouted back to the other two girls. Aisha finished casting her fireball and reply to her.

"We need to do something or we all will die or worse!" Aisha said and then activated a skill. "METEOR SHOWER!" Meteors came falling from the skies in large numbers and size but it only manage to take a bucket and scoop some water from the sea out. That is how much enemies there are.

"How many are there? It seems endless!" Ara shouted and her leggings were ripped showing her white porcelain leg instead of the tan stocking.

"Guess I have to do this." Rena said and activated a skill. "AERO-STRAFE!" Rena jumped and shot the big exploding arrow blowing some enemies away clearing the space. but soon more enemies filled it up. Rena charged mana until she was full of it and then use her hidden skill.

"Oh ye nature power! Grant ye the power to clear mountains, sea and the sky. Show ye the path of heaven hell &amp; afterlife! ARROW! RAIN!" Rena recited the words to bring out the full potential of the hidden skill and then she shot a magical arrow into the air. Thunder roar and lightning crackle storm clouds came covering the whole village and arrows rain down killing a lot of the foot soldiers and piercing nasods. It looks like they were all gone but about three fourths of the army they were fighting were gone. The one third was still a lot and they were tire Rena couldn't fight anymore nor could she stand up.

"I am sorry guys I can not fight anymore." Rena apologize breathing extremely hard and was sweating a lot.

"Its ok Rena guess we have to show our power also." Aisha said and she nodded to Ara and Ara knew what she meant.

"Oh ye elements of the origin. Let us hear the winds feel the water roam the earth and fear the fire. Show ye what is right from wrong and wrong from right! ELEMENTAL FRENZY!" Aisha yelled and at the same time Ara was chanting also.

"Oh ye great power of the land. Grant ye the power of the fox so I may fight on. Hear ye call and the fox's roar! Ara chanted and then Aisha's hidden skill came first the earth crumbled lifting the enemies up and then a cyclone appear swirling the enemies around and around, fire exploded everywhere burning the enemies and lastly water came pouring from the skies with a ton of force able to chop metal in half. Ara then came soon she transform into Eun and then she jumped up her tails curved until it was in front of her. The tail radiated orange orb energy it charged until it was the size of a football field and then Eun swallow it. Eun got fat because of the energy stored inside of her but it was building even more. Then she face towards the ground and open her mouth a giant orb came zipping down exploding and had a huge blast radius and it was shown as a sphere of energy that exploded. The ground was destroy and the houses was cleared. But the enemies were all gone and they were tired Ara slowly changed back and fell towards the ground with the other girls laying on the ground also.

"Raven! And the others." Rena said only saying Raven's name for no reason.

"Yes come on we need to help Add and Chung and Eve." Aisha said and she started crawling towards Raven's fight with Eve and Add.

Raven and his side wasn't doing good he was fighting more giant nasods than Rena and the other girls were. Add bonked his head and it was bleeding until two thirds of his face was bloody and he had to close his right eye to prevent the blood from getting in. Even he wipe the blood off it came back so he stopped trying. Eve already use her Hyperactive and call out Ferdinand. Oberon and Ophelia and Nasod Sentry and Dimension Link Guardian were all out. They fought the nasods and Dimension Link Guardian had to be summon out three times because a nasod kept crushing him before Oberon cutted it to pieces.

"_If this goes on I need to use my Hidden skill._" Raven though but he keeps hesitating because if it doesn't finish everyone off pretty much they are dead and the mission failed. They need to get the El Shard back and he still needs to atone for his sin he owns Elsword and the others so much. So the Blade Master stopped thinking and got into position for his hidden skill.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Hello guys I am happy to be back here with Setusna and the rest of the group except for Elsword. Anyways today we are going to talk about Soujiro the boy. His full name is Takanashi Soujiro Takanashi is his last name and Soujiro is his first the Hitokiri Soujiro is not known a lot though. So Soujiro was a young boy who was abandon by his parents one day he encounter Kenshin who was killed and burned but his will to rule over the living kept him alive. He threaten Soujiro to help him and Soujiro did. But everyday Soujiro was bullied by his orphanage buddy he had no friends and not even the caretakers care for him. Soujiro would usually spend time with Kenshin and talking with him while he hides. Until one day Kenshin thanks Soujiro for treating him and talking with him he gave him his Katana one of the Katana he stole. Kenshin told Soujiro in this world the strong lives and the weak dies so its either you kill them or they killed you. So Soujiro without second thought murder the whole orphanage and now helps Kenshin achieve his goals. Which is pretty sad I didn't even know this before Kenshin- *Aisha gets put a bag over her hand and mumble things***

**Setusna: LEE GET THE LEGS!**

**Lee: Not again!**

**Setusna: JUST GET THE DAMN LEGS AND REMEMBER WHERE WE PUT HER!**

**Few hours later**

**So guys I am back anyways I hope you like this chapter I had to plan out my day to write this and it is way past the normal time I sleep like way way way way past it to upload this but thank you for reading and I appreciate it and tomorrow I will update the remaining OC and start the story I might not upload for this story because I think I will upload another chapter for Elsword: Dragon Academy I won't abandon that but I think I will update that once a week just let me know what I should do if you want to tell me but I might stick with my plans if no one reccommends something. Anyways as always leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy this chapter and write a review to support this series share with friends to help it grow because I WANT TO CREATE A HAREM! *Gets smashed in the head by Rena* Sorry just kidding bye!**


	22. The Great Toyok Battle (Part Three)

**Hey guys it's Setusna I have bad news and good news. First off all bad news my computer broke it was a 2006 made so I knew it that was why I couldn't update the past few days. I am only using my iPad which is extremely slow at writing. So yeah I more chapter until this arc ends and on to vender LK is almost done and welcome magic knight and rune slayer and other. So yeah if you find more grammar mistakes or whatever than usual please note it is because of the iPad it's really hard to type. The good news is that I can stay up more posting more chapters hopefully if my student council work doesn't get in the way. Yes I am the accountant of student council I am the only Asian they but it on me. We'll me prez did she relies on me so much even though she is smarter than me. Anyways as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this series and write a review so I can know how I am doing and the others and onto the story.**

Gancelot and Kaoru were at a stalemate, the floor was cracked and you can see holes on the floor and a entire wall was destroy. They both we're panting incredibly hard, out of breath or energy to fight on.

"Listen how about you just admit defeat and I will let you go." Gancelot offer to Kaoru with a breath every two or three words. Kaoru lowered her fan blade and bend down with her hand on her ankle and said.

"Go to hell!" After that she almost fell over but got back up.

"We all know I am a man and you are a girl." Gancelot said which annoyed Kaoru and she said.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Then Gancelot replied putting down his sword and stood up straight.

"It means I have more stamina than you." Gancelot said proudly then Kaoru stood up straight and prepared to attack.

"Oh yeah then try this!" Kaoru leaped into the air and fall down onto Gancelot but he use Stoic and then counter with Impact Smasher. They exchange blows a little more times destroying the tile floor and ripping the carpet the balcony fell off soon.

"Great how am I going to get up now?" Gancelot exclaim worrying about the balcony than the fight. Kaoru used this chance and attacked Gancelot.

"Fan Blade Arts: Swipe!" Kaoru use her skill and then small blades appear on each corner of the fan and then she slash horizontally at Gancelot. Gancelot wanted her to do that and he countered.

"GUILTY SWORD!" Gancelot took the hit but it was too late for Kaoru, Gancelot summon the giant blade and smacked it down on to the floor completely destroying the whole room leaving what was left of the balcony intact. Kaoru screamed as the blade completely devour her and then she was blown far away alive thanks to her being a Demi-Human.

"How long that took?" Gancelot questioned himself then turned around and then collapse. "Sorry Wet Pants this is as far as I can go. Good luck." Gancelot said and then closed his eyes without anymore movement.

Elsword stopped running almost to another set of doors, then the other stopped and Chung asked him a question.

"Elsword what is it." Then Elsword reply after looking back where they came from.

"I feel like something bad happened." Then Lee loosen Elsword up.

"Don't say that everyone will be fine!" Then Elsword nodded with confidence and they all went to the next doors. Wally was surprisingly there instead of Kenshin.

"Welcome to my humble home beyond another set of these doors you will find Kenshin but one of you has to stay." Wally said and then Wally No. 9 appeared in its armored states and stood behind Wally. Chung moved forward in front Elsword and Lee and said to them.

"I have this both of you go and defeat Kenshin." Elsword and Lee nodded and Wally No. 9 moved aside showing them another set of doors.

"We're counting on you Chung!" Elsword yelled and then disappear into the doors that closed after them magically.

"No. We are counting on you both." Said silently to himself looking at the door which Wally No. 9 covered up again.

"Now shall we have fun?" Wally said and Chung loaded his cannon and prepare to strike. Wally was the first to strike it boosted forward at Chung and Chung guarded against it. Then Chung turned around facing the back of Wally again and enter siege mode. Chung fired a couple of cannons destroying one of the thrusters. But Wally wasn't giving up it still had 5 more thrusters so it opens it's hands and shot out a missile from each hand. Chung guarded again from the missiles when he got out of guarding Wally punched him back into a wall. Chung skidded causing a trail on the floor, his heavy armor stop most of the momentum.

"IRON HOWLING!" Chung used the skill and shouted resonating the sound from his armor which busted the mono eye of Wally. Chung stopped and caught his breath and Wally attack again Chung exchanged hits and blows from his cannon. Then Chung used another active to hurt Wally more. "BURST WOLF!" Chung smashed the cannon and resonate the sound wave into the enemy which made a dent in the bottom section of Wally.

"You are one tough person to take down." The real Wally said to Chung after seeing the big dent in Wally No. 9.

"Just fight!" Chung said and charged at the nasod again this time he is ending it. "LAND DEMOLISHER! EARTHQUAKE!" Chung smashed the cannon heavily on the ground and release a rumbling shot of cannons traveling with Wally completely destroying the armor. Wally No. 9 looked all messed up like if it had been crushed by two trucks and dropped from the sky. But it wasn't over Wally exploded causing a bright light to occur which blinded Chung. Once Chung open his eyes again another nasod was standing where the broken Wally was.

"Meet the real Wally No. 9!" The actual genuine Wally said. Chung was surprise but he reloaded his cannon again prepare to fight the new enemy. But the nasod was faster then before it dashed to Chung so quickly Chung could not blocked in time. Chung was hit with a barrage of slices and he could not even block it. Chung use sudden burst but the nasod jumped into the air it was like Oberon but with more poor sword style.

"Oh ye great wolf! Please answer ye call and come feast upon thee. Show ye your great majestic power!" Raven recited the poem for the hyper active immediately he was cover with a blue ghostly image of a wolf at least the of a normal four story building and four and half buildings long. The enemy backed up as they saw the giant wolf wanting to get away. But Raven dashed with great speed with the wolf. He slashed as they wolf clawed and he jabbed and the wolf ate the prey. It was a great feast as then later the enemy were cleared away and Raven was kneeling on the floor. The image of the fox faded away as Raven finally collapse on the floor from the immense energy the hidden skill used.

"You have done a great job you may rest now." Eve said with Ophelia holding Raven in her arms, then Raven closed his eyes to get some rest.

Soujiro had beaten the boy already, let's recap on what happen. After Soujiro's eyes turned color they attacked each other furiously. Soujiro play along with the boy a little bit giving him a false sense of winning. Then it happened Soujiro went all out on the boy. Soujiro increased his speed ten times as much slashing and slicing the boy giving him no chance to recover.

"Why?" The boy said as he stood up using his katana that was chipped and cracked. The boy stood up slouching a little and held his blade up to attack Soujiro but never did. "Why is this happening? I can't fail Master Kenshin! He has done so much for me!" The boy shouted and more blood dripped from him as the wounds reopen from Soujiro barrage of slices.

Flashback

I was a little boy left at an orphanage. No one ever wanted to play with me they tossed me aside and bully me. It went on for years and years, even the people who took care of us ignore me. When I needed help the most it never came to me. I was stacked with the most work while everyone played, if I did something wrong I would get hit and beat up. People would stack blames on me for something I never did. It was a hell of a life,mi always look towards the cloudy gloomy skies wanting to fly like the crows and ravens in the air. Instead of being here then one day he came and freed me. Kenshin was being chased by an Shinsengumi member from Julnes. I happen to stumble upon him killing the member of the Shinsengumi. I wanted to run but he caught me and said to me.

"You saw that did you?" master Kenshin stare at me with his cold hard eyes his skin was still burnt and freshly smell of corpse. "I will let you live if you help me." I don't know why I agree to help him I wanted to die but I agree to help him. For the next few weeks I brought him bandages and food to help him. Then it was a bright and sunny day before I could not take it anymore. Everyone was thinking of letting me go or killing me themselves. So I went back to Kenshin and he was ready to leave as he could not stay anymore. Kenshin gave me one of his katana it was light enough for someone as small as me to carry then he disappear. I went back I'm and the other kids ganged up around me and push me into the wall. They told me negative things like the care takers wanted to let me go and other cruel things. I don't know why they even mock me and bully me. So I snapped and drew the katana I chased everyone down and it was fun. I slew each one of them slowly never letting one kill themselves or run away. I exited the orphanage and it was rainy heavily I was cover in blood. The now blood stain blade turn back into a colorful bright silver and Kenshin stood leaning at the front gate.

"Are you willing to follow me?" Kenshin said to me and I nodded. "Then you should not be crying the rest of the way." Kenshin said and we set off on our long journey. I chased after people Kenshin told me to and never let them go and that is how I learned the title Werewolf of Hell.

Flashback ended

The boy collapse but Soujiro caught him, and his eyes returned to normal colors.

"Shhh rest now you have been forgiven." Soujiro said and the boy closed his eyes but he want giving up yet.

"Sorry." The boy said and cling onto Soujiro not letting him go.

"It's ok." Soujiro said but the boy reply quickly."

"No sorry for this." The boy said and he stabbed Soujiro in the stomach with a dagger hidden in his sleeve. Soujiro let the boy go and he collapse and fell unconscious. Soujiro coughed up blood and pull the dagger out, he new it has been poison but he couldn't do anything. Soujiro's visions blurred and he felt dizzy. Then he collapse on to the floor saying his final sentence.

"Good luck kids." Then he lay there lifeless eyes almost closed and bleeding from the wound in his stomach.

Chung had almost beaten Wally No. 9 which the real Wally was surprise. Wally No. 9 had lost it's left arm and it had a hole showing the inside on his chest. Chung used Artillery Nova damaging the nasod more then he finished it.

"LAND DEMOLISHER! HEAVY ARMS!" Chung yelled smashing the head of Wally into the insides and then starts destroying it with his powered up cannon of destruction. Wally No. 9 is now fully unfunctional and Chung walked to the real Wally who was backing away. Chung only had a few broken bones but he was fine to take on Wally.

"Please we could sort this out, do you want money?" Wally ask the approaching Chung with terrified eyes.

"Where is the el shard?" Chung asked grabbing Wally by the neck collar.

"K-k-Kenshin has it!" Wally stammered afraid at what Chung would do. Chung didn't doubt Wally so he let Wally down. Wally sighed but Chung wasn't over Chung swung his cannon at Wally knocking him out cold. Then he walk over to the door but he couldn't anymore, his bones gave in and he fell. He didn't have enough strength to carry his cannon anymore.

"Argh come on not now." Chung spoke to his bones but he couldn't move his bones didn't listen to him. So he was stuck there until help arrived.

Lee and Elsword busted the door open and they saw a glass walkway, then a arena with Kenshin in the middle of it.

"Come here heroes." Kenshin said with a smirk, then Elsword and Lee walk to him and they stood a few inches before each other. There were torches high in the sky and it was already nighttime they spent a quarter of the day fighting or running. They could see the pitch black pit below them.

"Give up Kenshin!" Lee said holding his daggers and two smaller versions of bomb in his left hand. Elsword also follow up using his left hand to show his seriousness.

"Where is the El shard?" Elsword asked and Kenshin snapped his finger. Behind him a giant rocket rises it was extremely big.

"It's in this Atom Erasing Missile." Kenshin said and the missile shine with el energy. "If you can defeat me this thing goes off and you win the el but if you lose this thing destroys all of Eliros." Kenshin said and Elsword and Lee were shocked they were frozen and thought to themselves.

"All!" Lee started and Elsword finished.

"Of Eliros!" Elsword said and both were shocked but Kenshin smiled.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**I remember this how, anyways today we are going to talk about angels and devils and demon cause why not. And also nothing to talk about. When Eliros was still a hopeless land before the el shard came down, humans use to live peacefully with other species. The land was flourish with more and more different kinds of plants than today. Because of the Angel's blessing, Angel bless a planet and it is under their protection. They can make certain things happen but they can not control the will of the species down there. But humans start a war with other species and it raged for thousands of years also called the thousand year war. The Angel soon stopped blessing Eliros and it started to decay and left over of war came. Nothing can live in this place but the heavens gave us one final chance. They sent the El Shard down, lands flourish again and it became lively but it wasn't as good as before. But now the El Shard has been scattered into hundred of thousands of pieces. If an El shard is remove from the place the surrounding area will turn back to rotten and dead. But since the weakening of the El demons have spawn all over and tried to take over Eliros. We lost most of our lands to the Demons, almost all of the top continent of Thrundrew is taken. Velder fall because of a traitor or was there a traitor? **

**Setusna: Aisha no hints.**

**Aisha: ok! One las thing the difference between demon and devil is that demon are more free will to do things while devil has to keep a system going in hell like heaven so devil aren't half bad. The demons are he one that are bad not the devil so don't you hate on them they did nothing to you yet. And that is all for today see you next time!**

**Anyways this was suppose to be up earlier but the iPad is so stupid I might not update a lot this week and next week maybe but I need to get me new computer when my parents come home from there vacation so yeah and exams are still a pain tomorrow I might not update I have band rehearsal and student council meeting it's winter and a lot of budget mistakes and problems. Right now I am currently studying while doing the budget on my couch so it's not all fun and games for me this is why I haven't been on Elsword much. I was planning to go on Sunday but that was the day when my computer broke and my mom is willing to let me buy like Alienware or M.S.I. Or something like that anyways as always drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy and support this series and write a review also to share with friends or people to spread this story and I might upload the last two oc and start the story for Elsword: the untold story tomorrow but I might upload he last two oc today I don't know let's see. Bye!**


	23. The Great Toyok Battle (Final)

**Yo what is up guys I am back I am still sick if you didn't know yes I am sick**...**again. Anyways exams are finally over for me I had to take like a lot this whole week and it was horrienous. Against if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes it's because of the iPad auto correct and stuff so I won't know what I wrote wrong yea. I'm going to get a new computer soon so don't worry maybe Monday or another week =_=. Anyways drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this series write a review so I can know how I am doing as well as the others and I know there isn't much romance going on but trust me next chapter maybe no guarantee. And this chapter we are going to finish this arch and Velder starts next chapter maybe ten more or so chapters and this will finish the lord knight arch and start**** the magic knight arch. So enjoy!**

"Kenshin stop this madness!" Lee shouted back at Kenshin. But he did not listen to Lee at all and held his blade out.

"Talking will not work fighting will." Elsword said and then he ready has sword which made Lee hesitate a little but then he gripped his bombs tightly. Kenshin dragged his sword across the ground quickly up until his shoulder height, which the fire from his sword but then stop and died out. All of them charged at each other Lee stabbed at Kenshin first. Kenshin use his blade and swipe Lee to his right side making Lee go behind Kenshin. Elsword jumped and brought his sword down on Kenshin who blocked it with one hand on his blade handle. Lee tried to bring his sword down on Kenshin but Kenshin use his left hand ignited with fire caught the blade in his palm. Elsword and Lee were grunting and bring their strength on Kenshin who was barely struggling. Lee kept pushing the blade onto Kenshin's bandaged hands but with no prevail. Elsword too was trying to overpower Kenshin's katana.

"You have to try harder if you want to entertain me." Kenshin said looking straight forward using his peripheral visions keeping Elsword and Lee in his sight.

"You want fun? Try this!" Elsword exclaim then kicked at Kenshin but he sidestepped letting go of Lee's blade which made Lee took the hit. "Lee are you alright?!" Elsword shouted and asked the stumbling Lee then Kenshin appeared behind Elsword slicing his back. Elsword screamed in extreme pain as the impact burn as if someone were branding him with a smoking hot iron bar. Lee got back up and charged at Kenshin using his active he threw a shuriken at Kenshin who sliced it into two pieces. Lee then use Silent Snatch cutting Kenshin into two pieces. But then Kenshin burst into flames which surprise Lee.

"Same old techniques they teach at the Hitokiri school." Kenshin said with his voice echoing around the room. Lee turn everywhere trying to find Kenshin while keeping his guard up. Then kenshin appeared behind him but Lee knew so he slashed at it. It was another image that bursted into flames. Multiple Kenshin appear in a circle around Lee.

"Come out!" Lee shouted looking around at the images of Kenshin. They all closed in on Lee and Lee was paranoid. He was breathing so hard that his lungs could not keep up. Lee screamed and started to slashed at each image of Kenshin which bursted into flames until the real Kenshin appeared.

"Having trouble?" Kenshin asked the out of breath Lee.

"What did you do to me?" Lee asked Kenshin trying to get on his feet.

"I left ashes from my fake images that are draining your stamina but it is too late now. You're all dead." Kenshin said the last part with a sinister laugh. Then Oberon came and started to attack Kenshin who just simply slash Oberon in half across the right shoulder. Eve and the other were there at the front gate rushing forward.

"Lee are you alright?" Are asked the kneeling Lee and he nodded. He saw the other and they were not in any fighting conditions at all. Raven just collapse but tried to get up Add's hands were bleeding and his face was as bloody as the color Elsword's hair. The girls weren't so good either they were true by the look of there faces. Rena rushed over to Elsword on the floor and inspect the wound on his back.

"This isn't good, Elsword might die if this wound won't get treated!" Rena exclaim and was scared as she touched the wound and it was burning like a hot stove.

"Where is Soujiro and Gancelot?" Lee asked after seeing both of them weren't here.

"Forget about them!" Shouted loudly and he was annoyed and weak like if he was drunk.

"This guy comes first." Aisha said looking at Kenshin and her staff glowed but then stopped as she dropped her staff and held her right wrist with her left hand.

"Aisha are you ok?" Ara asked the hurting Aisha wincing in pain as she touched her wrist.

"Yeah I am fine." Aisha said shaking the pain of her wrist and picking her staff up again.

"The hidden skill took too much toll on you!" Eve shouted in her commanding voice. "Come to me Ophelia!" Eve shouted and Ophelia appeared combat ready.

"No matter how many people fight me I will prevail." Kenshin said and then he slice the floor with the tip of his sword which ignited the air on fire. Then his sword bursted with a lot of immense fire. This time it did not die he held it straight on top of his head then he slashed down smacking the floor and destroying it. A large wave of fire came traveling towards the group. Ophelia came in front of them and produce a pink electronic field protecting them from the raging and roaring fire. The fire did not end it kept attacking the field and the shield started to break until the fire communes it alone with Ophelia. The fire then ate the rest of the group. But Kenshin knew it was not over yet, the flames died down and the group was safe. They were inside Add's particle prism.

"I'm almost out." Add told the group but he was already ready to collapse but his dynamos held him up.

"He is too strong." Ara said and lifting Raven up on her shoulder. "Eun is out of energy also what do we do?" Everyone was extremely tire they do not know where Gancelot and Soujiiro are and defeat was inevitable.

"NOT YET DON'T BULL SHIT ME!" Add screamed out loud he stumbled up and awakened he did not float in the air but was standing. "It's time for my hidden skill." Add said cracking his bleeding knuckles damaging them even more he doesn't have his usual smirk anymore but looking made everything depressing.

"Then show me what you got." Kenshin said sheathing his sword and stood there with little movement.

"LUNATIC PSYCHIC!" Add shouted his mouth wide as he can reopening the wound on his head. Add started punching the air releasing purple energy like his x combo just larger and stronger. He kept punching a punch of times then his dynamos form a circle in front of him and he unleash a large energy beam forward lastly ending it with his dynamos swirling around the target shooting a beam of tornado upwards and then explodes. Add was blocking the vision of the other. He looked fine the way he was standing looking at his back but he wasn't and he said. "No way." After that Add collapse and they saw Kenshin strong without a scratch. Kenshin was dusting the dirt off his shoulders mocking the group.

"I faced worst than that pity attack." Kenshin said then took a break and resume. "Let me show you one of my hidden skills." Kenshin finished and then he hold his katana straight with both hands pointing at the group at his left side. The blade was eye level with his hands near his head. "This is a hidden skill from a pyro master from long ago named after himself also." Kenshin to break some of his boredom saying facts. The group could not run they tried to but fall back down as their legs betrayed them. Eve clutched Add's hands tightly sitting next to him. "BLAZING! HEART!" Kenshin yelled and he jabbed his sword like if you would do in fencing. Flames came out from all over his body traveling at the group in a burning heart with a insignia on the blazing heart. It was all over for the group Rena hugged the unconscious Elsword tightly knocking it was the last time they hugged touch. She closed her eyes waiting to burn away failing her mission and the whole Eliros is going to die because of their failure. But a miracle happened two shadows appeared in front of the group. It was Gancelot and Soujiro they were still alive but hurt and tire but with there combine strength they manage to cut the heart in half and exploded in their faces sending back slamming on the floor. They were now smoking and burnt in some places.

"Gancelot! Soujiro!" Chung yelled reaching for them but his broken rib ages hurt more as he reached out for them.

"We're fine!" Gancelot said and h and Soujiro got up then Soujiro said to the group.

"Run we may not be able to beat Kenshin but at least we can stop the missile." Everyone but Gancelot and Soujiro were shocked at what they said and Elsword rolled in Rena's arms.

"What about you?" Rena asked them setting Elsword down and walking towards them.

"Don't worry we look tougher than we are. You just take care of wet pants." Gancelot said winking at Rena as he knows Rena's secret.

"It's the other way around. We are stronger than we look." Soujiro corrected Gancelot and he approach Kenshin with Gancelot.

"Long time no see my friends." Kenshin said looking at his preys that walk into his nest.

"It has been long Kenshin but you should not be alive." Soujiro said and Kenshin laughed.

"You all shouldn't been alive if I got away with killing the emperor." Kenshin said and everyone shifted and Gancelot and Soujiro charged at Kenshin. They hired Kenshin aside and went for the rocket behind him. But Kenshin smirked as he let them before they got to it they were cut in the abdomen and blood splattered on the floor and they fell to the floor.

"You grew weaker Soujiro that was the same technique and power I use on you when we fought before. I am not giving it my all already." Kenshin said and he walk over to the group who still hadn't run. "Now where is your hope now?" Kenshin asked maybe now it was over for them all no more miracles no more saviours.

"NOT YET KEEP FIGHTING!" Elsword yelled getting up and he looked refreshed and new.

"Impossible how did you heal from that slash?" Kenshin asked Elsword but Elsword did not reply to him.

"Took you long enough sleeping beauty." Aisha told Elsword who didn't care what she called him.

"I have a low tier hidden skill also." Elsword said which surprised Kenshin.

"So what If you know one it won't be enough to bring me down." Kenshin said amazed at how Elsword found out that Blazing Heart was a low tier hidden skill instead of high tier.

"Elsword what happened?" Ara asked Elsword standing up and Elsword looked at her.

"Well it's weird and confusing." Elsword said smiling.

Flashback

"Where am I?" Elsword ask himself he found himself walking around In a dark place. "Listen Lu I do not want to form a contract just let me die." Elsword said to himself arms crossed thinking Luciela is around.

"That demoness is not around." A deep ghostly and terrifying voice said to Elsword. He turned around and saw a black fog of some sort and it had two yellow glowing eyes which were sharp and completely yellow.

"What in the lord of Velder are you?" Elsword asked stepping back but the darkness did not move farther from him but stay the same as if it was moving. But Elsword could not tell if it was moving or not.

"I am your dark side that feeds off of your the darkness in you." The thing reply to Elsword disappearing and reappearing behind Elsword.

"Darkness what like my nightmare?" Elsword questioned turning around facing the thing again.

"Worst than that." The voice hissed and devour Elsword and he felt like if he was falling down. Elsword was laying on his back now for some reason.

"What do you want? My soul?" Elsword asked the question and got a reply from the darkness.

"No the question is what do you want." It said emphasizing the you.

"Me? I don't know maybe have my sister back save the group and destroy the missile without having it explode." Elsword said thinking if he want anything more.

"So you want to save your friends and this world?" The thing asked swirling around Elsword.

"Basically yeah." Elsword said rubbing the back of his head.

"What if I told you I can give you power like before." The thing told Elsword and he was stump.

"Before? What?" Elsword said confuse.

"Just say yes!" The thing shouted at Elsword annoyed now.

"Ok just don't make me into a demon and anything else that I don't want to." Elsword said as equally annoy as the thing.

"I am going to give you a little of my power." The darkness said and Elsword reply in an instant.

"How much power?" Elsword asked curious about the power.

"One percent." The thing ask and Elsword was depress as he heard the number and it echo. "That or die." The dryness said and Elsword had not choice but to take it.

Flashback ends

"I hope I know what I am getting myself into." Elsword thought to himself and the he a burst of strong energy inside of him.

Demon World

"THAT IDIOT!" Yelled a furious Luceila slamming her enlarged fist at the obsidian table destroying it and freighting the other demon lord. "Sorry my King ran into trouble." Luciela said apologizing to the other demon lords and continue the conference.

Back at Eliros

"Now fight me." Kenshin said and Elsword ready his sword but Kenshin did not since he thought Elsword was going to be easy. Elsword dashed but not like normal he was faster than ever Kenshin was also surprise. His eyes widen as Elsword was already in his face before even a millisecond. Kenshin barely parried Elsword's sword in time so he got a cut on his left side.

"Interesting you might be faster than me." Kenshin said surprise by the speed of Elsword.

"This is one percent? It feels like I am on a thousand elnergy drinks." Elsword mumble to himself and he was still not done. He and Kenshin were fighting at full strength now Kenshin barely keeping up.

"You are different earlier." Kenshin state noticing a change to Elsword's speed and strength. "SECRET FIRE ARTS: LOTUS FLAMES!" Kenshin yelled and he spun his blades and fire petals flew at Elsword. They exploded and Elsword was fine just his shirt was burnt here and there.

"Time to finish this!" Elsword shouted and wind flew around him wiping his hair back. "This is my low tier hidden skill!" Elsword said shouting and the wind swirl around Elsword's sword. The truth was Elsword didn't know how to do a low tier hidden skill. He heard about it from Gancelot and it was harder to do than the normal one but it only takes a hundred mana away. But he remember Gancelot's words.

"Nothing is hidden from you. To make a new skill you have to find it. To do or to be dead is a choice everyday so you choose your own path. Now RUN!" Elsword remember what Gancelot said to him months ago so he gave it his all to do or to die.

"Same here than." Kenshin said and use Blazing Heart again and Elsword started to use his skill.

"AERO!" Elsword started putting his sword behind him across the shoulder. "SABER!" He finished and then he brought his sword around slamming it on the ground. A huge wind blast came out of his sword and he clashed with the Blazing Heart. They both were screaming their lungs out putting everything into this final attack. Elsword's wind overpower the heart shape fire and then charged at Kenshin who was so shock at the power. He was hit and blown halfway across the arena. Elsword felt the energy going out of him and then he felt warm across his back possibly of the cut.

"Impossible! How could you overpower me I am the most powerful. No one could match up to me. YOU CHEATED!" Kenshin yelled and he stood up but he didn't look like a human anymore. Kenshin's magic wore off and then he looked like a monster his skin was burnt and was like a mummy. He smelled of rotten meat and some of his skin fell off which was disgusting.

"There was no cheating we won Kenshin." Lee said walking up next to Elsword and the only one.

"NO WHO ARE YOU!" Kenshin yelled wanting answers his left arm started to set on fire and spread. Elsword pondered for a few second and came up with a answer.

"I am the leader of the Elsword Squad of the El Search Party." Elsword said with a cool expression and voice. Kenshin than chuckled lightly and said.

"I see now. Well I am still not done." Kenshin grip his sword and charged at Elsword who was caught off guard. Kenshin stab Elsword in the left should and it bury deep into the shoulder.

"STOP THIS!" Lee yelled and then he pull his sword out reversing it to the sharp side and cutter Kenshin's right hand off of his body. Elsword kicked him away and then removed the blade and arm from his shoulder. "Have you had enough? This is madness you are doing." Lee said and it somewhat knock some sense into Kenshin. Kenshin than reflected on his life. He remembered the old days and the new days both bad and good.

"I guess the world doesn't accept me anymore." Kenshin said and then everyone looked at him he was smiling with his burnt and dried lips. "But please kill me." Kenshin said looking specifically at Lee.

"Why?" Lee asked and Kenshin reply with a soft smile.

"Because I have cause trouble enough I realize what I am doing. Killing more people to start a new era what is the whole point than, people want to revolt and start a new era and kill again." Kenshin said and then Elsword approached him.

"You were a great warrior now atone for your sins in hell." Elsword said which frighten everyone but Kenshin who just laughed.

"Yes I am sorry you may take back the el now. But promise me one thing. Take care of Soujiro my boy, he was a good kid he got involve with this because of me, but it wasn't his fault the orphanage he use to stay in almost got him kill." Kenshin pleaded the gang who just looked at him. The fire was now spreading towards his chest area but no one seems so care.

"Alright we will let him go than." Rena said and continue. "But if he decides to try something like this or follow your footsteps we will put him down." And Kenshin nodded then he looked at Lee who just gave Him a sad look. Lee covers his face with his bangs on his head. He reversed the blade to the sharp side and then he prepare to swing it. Kenshin look up to the sky eyes closed and then Lee went for it. Lee swung the katana chopping Kenshin's head off and sending it flying. Soon the body of Kenshin burst into flames and disappear into ashes.

"I got the El." Eve said holding the el in her hand. then the Shinsengumi charged through the door with Takeru in front.

"Is it over?" Takeru ask and everyone but the unconscious people nodded.

After a few minutes the Shinsengumi had set up camp and they treated everyone. Eve stayed with Add and Raven looking after them while repairing Oberon and Ophelia while upgrading them. Aisha, Chung and Ara went to sleep first as the sun was almost up. That left Elsword and Rena alone. Elsword with a cast over his left hand where he got pierced.

"Hey." Rena called out to Elsword on the table. Elsword looked at Rena and then look back at his plate of miso soup.

"Need help?"' Rena again and Elsword shook his head and gestured her to sit next to him.

"So feeling better already?" Elsword ask Rena who sat next to him.

"No my left shoulder is still sore I might not be able to go all out for the next for months." Elsword said staring into Rena's olive color eyes.

"Well you can fight with your right hand so that is a good thing." Rena said and they both let out a smile then they sat in silence before Elsword brought up a question.

"Do you think what Kenshin did was right?" Elsword said and Rena was speechless and she finally stammered.

"I don't know maybe he was and maybe he wasn't." Then Elsword knew it was time to stop talking and he look at his miso soup wondering if he can eat it or not and Rena notice.

"Need help?" Rena ask looking at the soup and back at Elsword.

"Oh no this I'm not hungry." Elsword said looking away from the Grand Archer and she sighed. The Grand Archer grabbed the wide spoon and scoop the soup and pointed it at Elsword.

"Come on say ahhhh!" Rena said and Elsword obey because she doesn't want Rena to rage on him and drown him with a bucket off the soup. They kept on this until Elsword caught some of the soup in the back of his throat. Rena patted him on thee back while Elsword coughed.

"Are you alright?" She said patting him lightly and Elsword signal her to stop.

"Yeah I am fine just almost thought I would die." He said clearing his throat and then Soujiro approached them.

"You two seem to be having fun." He said and he sat opposite from them.

"Are you alright?" Rena ask looking at the heavily bandage Soujiro, the attack from Kenshin did more damage than it look.

"Yeah I am going to be ready to assassinate soon." He said and then continue. "Well this is over now somehow I feel like it ended confusingly." Soujiro said which confuse Elsword.

"What do you mean?" Elsword ask Soujiro thinking back about the battle.

"Well I was thinking Soujiro might come and die with his master or Kenshin will die still wanting to take over the world." Soujiro said and Rena and Elsword stared at him like if he was crazy.

"You read too many manga." They both said in unison and then Elsword spoke again.

"Nothing ever goes the way you want it too. Like no one wanted the demon invasion to start or the fall of Velder. Like the civil war for order in Quean. Remember the last battle the north side was going to win the war but then they lost that battle and the south won." Elsword said and then Soujiro chuckle.

"You got a point just one battle they lost and they gave up." Soujiro said but he still felt uneasy the way the group explain the battle to him didn't make sense why did Kenshin swing his mood so quickly from angry to calm and willing to die. But they were beefing watch the entire time and they didn't knew it not. Even Soujiro the best assassin. Behind some trees stood a woman long golden hair like the sun she was wearing the Salvatore solace Rena version.

"It is done master. Elsword has grown stronger now." She said and a ore floated in front of her showing someone in the shadows.

"Good continue to watch over them and tell me what happens." A voice came out of the orb told the women and she nodded.

"So where are you going now?" Soujiro ask and the rest of the gang walk towards them.

"Well it depends on our leader." Eve said looking at Elsword.

"I do not agree he is our leader." Aisha said crossing her arms looking away from Elsword.

"But he even said so why not." Add said trying to cross his hands but the cast prevented him. Elsword look at the group he just said that word to Kenshin because he thought it was cool. Then Rena spoke to him which encourage him to accept the role.

"So leader. Where are we going?" Rena said emphasizing the leader and she smile brightly which Elsword was entrance. Than he finally thought of something and got up.

"Well glad you ask." Elsword said standing up removing the cast and flex his arm. "BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO VELDER!" He shouted pointing towards north which Velder is located south west but no one wants to spoil the mood for him.

**Aisha's Magic corner **

**Soujiro was right about someone changing the mood of Kenshin but I'm not going to spoil it. Today we are continuing talking about Angels demons and Devils. Well we are talking about the places they live and do stuff in. First is heaven the wonderful place everyone wants to go to. It is not one image but if you think heaven is a giant blazing ball of hell than it is going to look like to you. The same thing with the angel if you think they are fire souls they look like fire souls. Angels have this system they use to survive and things call harvest points. These harvest points power what they do like walk fly and whatever. The more harder things they do like casting spells will use more of these harvest points. If you run out of harvest points which is rare you have a few years to gain some back or than die. No one knows what happens to Angels when they die they can be kill by each other also. So heaven is pretty cool and we will talk more about that next time. Now hell is not one image it is just hell. Yeah just hell. Everything is kind of unfair but it's not half bad you use ghoul points instead of harvest points to survive. There is ghouls and Devils in hell. Ghouls become devil and yeah pretty much that is it we will talk more next time. Lastly demon world which is the demon world. Which demon can do whatever they want in it now Angels and Devils can travel to here freely but demons can't travel to hell or heaven and Angels can't go to hell and Devils can't go to heaven. But they can go to any other place like Eliros and other planets. And pretty much that is all the time I have for today seeya!**

**an that is it I am rushing the chapters out so leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review to support this series and share it with friends or whatever you have insitgram tumbler bluebird or cover book. Whatever you use and like snap video chat thingy that doesn't make sense or like vines yes vines like the plant tape this thing on there. So yeah I am. It writing as good because I am out of brain energy since the exams and stuff and student council another one today and it is going to be horrible because my student prez just call me and was like we have a meeting normally she would just email us but whatev she sounded mad also so bye I am still sick by the way and yeah see yo.**


	24. Arrival and Survival

**I am back still with no new computer soon though. How soon? I don't know yet. I had the most weirdest day yesterday. Like my president troll me there was no student council meeting yesterday. But she was there reading a book on the couch or sofa whatever it was. So she was mad which I guess was right. So then I ask her what was wrong and she was like I got a blah blah grade not going to reveal it lets say it wasn't her usual grade. So I was like ok and prepare to leave and like she threw the book at me and it was hard cover about a the size of a Harry potter book. So it hurts a lot and she was like where are you going. I was like home no meeting right and she was like yeah but you can't leave. So I stayed and grabbed my paper works and started to work and grab my laptop over there I can't use that to write though or the school it is only for school works sadly. I don't want to go to the library everyone looks at your work friends librarian or strangers yeah. So then she was like what are you doing, I face palm myself and than I said she was like you can't do that so I was like what can I do than. Sit next to me and I did than she started punching me it did hurt until she kept punching the same place over and over again. She calm down I went to the vending machine and bought her a Arizona tea to make her calm down she was still mad. So I did nothing and day dream until she was like go out with me than I walk away before she threw a pot at me it missed thank god. So yeah I don't want to talk about the next part all I can say she forced me to accept and I explain to my girlfriend she was cool about it she let me off this time next time she was stabbed that girl. So yeah it is so weird my life is almost like a manga which I think it is so here is the story I am trying to get the story starting for untold and I am almost there. And here is the story.**

It has been about a month of walking since Elsword jinx what he said. About the time when they started boarding another airship Elsword said.

"I hope no one attacks this ship." But Elsword was wrong before they even flew out of the Quran region they got attack from pirates. They survive with most of the passengers and crew members, most of the passengers stay at the next town and waited for rescue Elsword decided to keep moving on land to Velder.

"FINALLY!" Aisha shouted as she saw the gates of Velder leading to the suburbs.

"After so many different monsters and demons and days of walking." Chung added in but there break wasn't long before an explosion from a flaming rock was hurled their way.

Last month

"Ok so you're going to Velder, here take this letter of recommendation and this certificate of Lord Knight." Gancelot said to Elsword giving him a small red and golden outline box on top was a letter with the regular Velder seal stamp. Elsword was confuse when he took the things and ask him.

"Shouldn't you give it to them once we get there?" Elsword ask opening the box seeing a kind of medal or a ribbon.

"Your the one going not me." Gancelot said hands on his hip.

"But I thought you the group and Soujiro are coming with me." Elsword said looking into Gancelot's light blue eyes.

"You wish Soujiro and I are staying here in Quran we retire from battling." Gancelot laugh then said with a serious expression.

"But what about the el shard?" Elsword ask and Gancelot gave a funny answer.

"Soujiro already mailed it to Ruben." Gancelot said and Elsword felt his hard work collapse and fell into despair.

"YOU MAIL THE EL SHARD! What happens if someone steals it?" Elsword ask dropping the box and letter.

"I don't know you got to retrieve it again but Ariel say she will guarantee it will get to Ruben."

"I really hope it gets there." Elsword said and then resume packing worrying about Ruben and the el shard's fate.

Back at the present

"Get up soldier we're retreating from this area." A Velder soldier yelled at Elsword through the fire and destroy land. Elsword and the group got up confuse at what is going on. Elsword was the most hurt of the group Mostly because he had a giant flaming ball smack into him and then another one when he tried to got up. The others were fine barely they can run but Elsword felt like he dislocated his left hand and it still hasn't fully heal from the stab from Kenshin. Demons then came charging in with the Velder soldiers retreating but they stayed.

"Leader do we stay and fight or run and hide?" Eve ask summoning the new Oberon to battle fully upgraded and repair from Kenshin's battle.

"Let's fight." Elsword said mostly because he wants to make a good impression but he was hurt badly, Rena wanted to run and get medical help for Elsword but she didn't want to hurt her pride even though she was voted to be the groups advisor.

"Hey strategist what's the plan." Add ask Aisha and shoot plasma out of his dynamos also his new nasod armor was improve to use plasma now.

"Formation 4 D1." Aisha said and started charging mana with Rena. Lee great at remembering stuff knows his role so he activated his skill.

"QUICK ASSASSINATION!" Lee yelled slicing the glitter demons giving them bleed and died after that. More came but Eve quickly make haste on them she use her special active.

"SPACE WRENCH!" Oberon slashed the photon wave of light in a cross shape. But more demons demons swarm around them.

"Sonic Wave!" Elsword yelled killing more demons but more replace them again. But the numbers were going down. But the bosses came towards them Uno Hound, Chloe, and Spriggan. They were hard to defeat especially Uno Hound brutal strength when they dodge Chloe shoots arrows at us than Spriggan attack them with shadows.

"Elsword are you ok?!" Rena exclaim as she saw a tired Elsword kneeling on the floor sweating a lot and breathing abnormally.

"We need to retreat for now." Chung said firing cannon rounds at uno hound distracting it.

"Elsword we need to make a tactical retreat." Raven said to Elsword than shadow stepping away from multiple shadow attacks from Spriggan. Elsword pondered and then made the call.

"ALL UNITS RETREAT!" They ran for the gates, they were the last wrong and it was a still far away from them. The demons didn't gave up so they chased after Elsword and the others. Before Elsword got to the gates Chloe shot him which made him fall. The others already had made it into the gates before they notice Elsword was not in. Elsword stood up the gate switch wa broken from the inside he notice so he made a decision. Elsword picked up his sword with his right hand and then slashed the rope dropping the gate fast as a rock.

"ELSWORD!" Rena yelled but Raven held her back from heading to the gate. Aisha ran towards the gate and try to open it but it was enchanted with magic.

"NO!" Aisha yelled putting a hand through the opening of the gate. Elsword was fighting back wanting to survive but the demons kept overwhelming him.

"SANDSTORM!" Elsword use the skill but upon that his sword broke. Gancelot told him not to use this skill until he found a sword that can withstand the force and acceleration of the wind the sword carried. The skill proceeded with less power and effect time. The demons kicked the powerless Elsword down. Chloe walk over- to him and grabbed a sword from a demon.

"Let me go I need to help Elsword." Rena yelled at Raven trying to let him let go of her arm but he wouldn't. Elsword lay there with a demon foot on his face and Chloe in front of him. Chloe prepare to strike him and behead him but someone interfered.

"SWORD OF RELICS!" Someone shouted and then a giant glowing sword slammed down where Chloe was. But Chloe jumped way back from the attack all the demons died from the attack but Chloe and the other retreated. Elsword got up tire and half dead and saw a figure walking towards him but the dust were covering his vision. The figure came out of the dust but before Elsword could notice who it was he lost conscious. The figure caught Elsword before collapsing onto the floor. The figure was a woman in her early 20 she had red hair like Elsword's. The figure was Elesis Elsword sister.

After Elesis got them back to the camp and Elsword medical treatment she had a proper talk with the rest of the el gang.

"Hello I am Elesis Leader of the Red Knights."

"I am Rena an Elven Archer." Rena introduce herself to Elesis and shook her hand and then the other introduce himself and explain their story.

"I see so my little brother has decided to help take over Velder." Elesis said than look behind her at the bandage up Elsword sleeping quietly.

"That is about right." Add said putting his feet at the table they were sitting on.

"Yes but the problem is we can not let you simple adventurers fight without a letter of recommendation and something to verified." Elesis which everyone was shocked and utterly speechless. Their month of walking to Velder just to figure out they couldn't fight which made Aisha extremely mad.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME I WASTED SO MUCH TIME WALKING JUST SO I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE?!" Aisha yelled and Elesis reply calmly like Aisha yelling at her was a everyday thing.

"That is right we can not have you get hurt." She said and then Rena remember something from the last battle. Before they retreated Elsword gave her some things.

"Take this and I'd anything happens to me you're in charge." Elsword said to her and he put the red box and a wrinkle letter into the Grand Archer's backpack. Rena pulled the two things out of her backpack and she open the letter up. She skim through it and then showed it to Rena.

"Is this the letter you are talking about?" Rena asked and then she hand it to Elesis who read it and was shock.

"So The Lord Knight recommends you guys. Or should I say former Lord Knight. But do you have something to verify this?" Elesis asked putting the letter back into the envelope.

"I guess this is it?" Rena said in a question manner handing Elesis the open red box. Elesis took it and gasp at what she saw inside.

"This is the Honor of the Lord Knight it even has Elsword's name on it. Elesis carefully inspect the inside which has a soft blue cushion and a ribbon with a medal on it was a crown and sword the Lord Knight's insignia with Elsword's name.

"Ok then what now?" Ara ask unsure what to do/

"Welcome to Velder's last line of defense." Elesis said closing the case with a muffle slam.

Elesis show then around the suburb introducing them to the camp and armor shops and blacksmith.

"WHAT YOUR LANPHAD'S OLDER SISTER?!" Raven shouted which was rare for the mature Blademaster. "BUT YOU LOOK SO YOUNG!" He then finished.

"I get that a lot but I am only 48 I don't look that young Lanny looks younger I am sure." The blacksmith said then they moved on Raven still shock from the information. Then a dragon soar over them a Japanese dragon a huge a long one.

"What is that?" Chung ask afraid and eyes wide.

"That is Dragner looks like its master Kaizu let it loose again." Soon gun shots were heard and hissing of a snake and its tails rattling.

"No ill be right back." Elesis said and then she ran off behind the camp and she was yelling.

"KAIZU PUT DRAGNER AWAY! ASASHIN STOP SHOOTING AT THE TARGETS! SOUL STOP FREEZING EVERYTHING SELENA YOU STOP SETTING THIS ON FIRE. CAN YOU ALL ACT LIKE KAITO OR RYO. BRYDON STOP FEEDING YOUR STUPID OWL FOOD FROM THE KITCHEN! RYO STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING! CAN YOU GUYS JUST CALM DOWN FOR ONCE!" After that Elesis came back around panting and the others were surprised by how Elesis could be that angry.

"Umm Eles-" Before the poor girl could finish her question Elesis yelled back at her.

"GO AND FEED YOUR SNAKES LIN!" The girl quickly ran back around the corner

.

"Now sorry about that my team got a little out of control." After that the whole rest of the tour was silent. "And we are back to the medical center." Elesis finish and they went back inside and found a surprise. Elsword was up and he look like he didn't get hit by two giant flaming rocks and beaten by a bunch of demons. Elsword turned to look at the girls direction and was literally crying once he saw what he saw.

"Sis?!" Elsword asked and exclaim at the same time tears falling from his eyes and he look really messy with his hair not properly comb into the regular Lord Knight style.

"Yes I am here Els." Elesis said with a smile.

**And that is it for today I hope you enjoy the other group might or might not come in contact with the el group but hey lets see and I will make a chapter on Untold on what they were doing just to be clear and yeah I am typing on my phone which sucks and its horrible and yeah no Aisha's magic corner today but Ravens Fun Fact. Anyways leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review to support this series and share with friends or whatever you do. Also I am giving it my all to make a story for Untold its kind of hard focusing on two or three stories at once I need time material and information. So bear with me and my slowness until I figure out how to do this anyways bye!**

**Raven's Fun Fact**

**My Combat Tactics and Strategy is outdated **


	25. Reunited with Weirdos

**Having no computer sucks I'm waiting to get a new computer this sucks so much. Nothing to do even the iPad is boring it autocorrects so much and like I'm too lazy to proofread it. I'm going to proofread it soon and then I'm been really slow at thinking of events to put in the story like im not surprise if this is what most authors feel. Today lets see what do we do cause like I just need to figure this one out I think I ran out of steam on Kenshin's battle. Gotta read more manga lol. Suggest any manga for me like lol anyways I think a lot of people just hate the idea of ElswordxRena and I know this is going all slow and stuff but hey it's hard to think of romance scene and then action scene and like Add and Eve Raven and the rest still hasn't got a lot of talking time so this chapter they might talk more since Elsword is the one this story is base around but now read the story. **

"Sis are you ok have you been eating correctly are you staying healthy how about your diet you aren't getting too fat aren't you?" Elsword ask her sister which embarrass her a lot and she calm down before punching her brother in the face.

"Yes I have been eating correctly I am perfectly fit also." Elesis reply hiding her anger.

"Has your breast grown since the last time we saw each other?" Elsword ask and the room was dead silence and Elesis finally snapped she kicked her brother in the face leaving a red mark on his face.

"Rest now. We will talk later." Elesis said to her hurting brother.

"GRAND MASTER!" Someone shouted then ran into the room bumping into Ara knocking her down. The person ignore Ara and ran towards Elesis and whisper into her ear. Elesis was shock by the news and she whisper something back which got everyone curious. The man stopped whispering and Elesis gave him a nod and then the knight left the tent.

"What happen?" Raven ask the Grand Master and Elesis hesitated for a slight second to speak.

"My scouts spotted some demons charging up the from the place where I rescue you guys." Elesis said with a stern expression meaning serious business.

"So how about we teach them a lesson?" Add said and then crack his knuckles.

"This could be a good time to test your strength." Elesis said putting her right hand on her hips.

"Totally going." Elsword said flipping his cover away before Elesis stop him.

"You need to rest Els you got broken rib cages and your left arm got pulled out of its socket.

"You wish I do come on I'm the leader of the team they need me." Elsword said getting up

jumping a little then Elesis quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it. Elsword jerked his hand away holding his cry of pain back before he couldn't hold it anymore, he let it out the scream in a high pitch voice.

"What the lord of Velder sis you know I have a dislocated arm!" Elsword said still in pain of the pain in his left arm.

"Don't go stay here Elsword." Elesis said again Elsword try to say something but Rena interrupted him.

"Els you're only getting in our way if you try and fight." Rena said and then tuck Elsword back into his bed. Elsword was befuddled by what Rena said and he felt weak

.

"Ok then take care guys." Elsword said and then roll and look at the other side of the tent. The rest went outside until Elsword could not hear them anymore.

"Was I too harsh on him?" Rena ask the group and everyone shook there head slowly.

"That was the best word structure to make him shut up." Eve said no expression.

"We can't get him more hurt anyways." Ara said now confident about this.

"Thank you for taking care of my younger brother he can get arrogant and obnoxious at times."

Elesis said with a brave front which gave a morale boost to everyone.

"Now let's go." Chung said and they all left for the gate out of the suburbs.

"Going out are you?" A sky blue hair women said to the approaching group.

"Yes Venessa we are going to stop the demon from advancing." Elesis reply to the light blue girl and kept on walking.

"Kaizu will be mad you know." Venessa call out and Elesis wave a hand at her and said.

"Forget about him and the others this is their punishment." Elesis said and someone call out to her.

"Elesis where are you going?!" The person who call out to her was Kaito Shiina a member of Elesis's team.

"Quick run!" Elesis shouted to everyone and they zoom off climbing the gates without waiting for it to open. After a while of running they were clear from Kaito.

"Why were we running again?" Chung ask Elesis.

"Don't worry about it." Elesis said and then they continue walking which Chung couldn't handle anymore. They reach a clearing and hide behind bushes looking and see if there were any demons.

"Clear." Raven said to the group and Elesis got the message.

"Ok then tell me your jobs." Elesis said to the group.

"Strategist." Aisha said and then everyone continue.

"Chief." Raven said and then Rena.

"Advisor." She said and smile then Chung.

"Tank." Then Eve.

"Tactic guide." Then it was Add.

"Last Resort, no idea what that means." Lastly it was Ara.

"Ummm I forgot." Ara said smiling and everyone face palm.

"Never got one." Lee said and Elesis began to talk.

"Doesn't matter ok so Elsword is the leader right?" Elesis asked and everyone nodded with Aisha adding something.

"Also the meat shield." Which everyone but Elesis and Eve chucked.

"Ok so Chief it's your job to lead the team when the leader isn't here." Elesis said and Raven

nodded. "So then show me what you got." Then demons were spotted coming down the road with their weapons rattling and clanking.

"Formation 2O 1." Aisha whisper and they all ran and separated. Everyone waited and waited until the demons got closer. Rena use shooting magnum piercing some demons. The demon archers prepare to shoot but Add use his particle prism trapping the archers. Aisha cast lightning shower and shock the demons.

"Wolf Fang!" Raven used the skill slicing some demons and killing them.

"Chain Lightning!" Aisha use the skill of rapid lightning electrifying the demons. It all looked good before the formation started to fall. Rena was ambush behind the bushes by Demon Assassin's but Lee saved her but there were more coming. The particle prism broke letting out what was left of the demon archers. Add was surrounded by glitter demons with hammers making him hard to escape and dodge. Stone Gargoyle came soon and shoot fireballs at everyone.

"Raven! The formation is falling." Ara shouted to Raven and pierced a glitter demon.

"Then let's use 2B 19." Raven shouted and use Sonic Slash ripping the demons to shreds. Everyone fall back until they were in a circle and demons surrounded them in a circle closing in on them.

"ASSASSIN'S ROSARIO!" Lee shouted stabbing the demons in front of him leaving Sakura petals on the body of the demons. Aisha started casting ice balls at the demons slowing them down.

"HYDRO CANNON!" Aisha shouted the skill pushing the demons back with burst of hyper

speed bubbles. Ara use the tiger art ripping a huge hole in the demons body but the formation was not working.

"This is still not working." Eve said making Oberon slash the demons with the spear and Ophelia throwing pink grenades at the Stone Gargoyles.

"We can't change into another formation we got no space." Rena said shooting arrows after arrows at the demons.

"Get away from me you filthy creatures." Add shouted and punched the glitter demons over and over again and shooting plasma out of his dynamos while he punches.

"This is not good Raven quick think of something." Chung said and kept pushing the enemies back with his cannon and blowing some up with his cannon or smacking them with it. Raven was thinking he thought of all the possible strategy and tactics he learned but none of them work. Then Elesis came in to the battle and helped them.

"This was worst than I expected." Elesis said and then pulled out her sword demons charged at her but some kept the group trap. "Sword! OF! VICTORY!" Elesis use the attack buff skill and slammed the giant sword on the demons and started attacking. She used rushing sword dodge and slash, leap and quickly make work of the demons. She was graceful as if she was dancing to a symphony doing waltz with the demons. All her slashes where beautiful and she quickly got up if she got on the floor. Demons stab her from all directions but she got down and slice the demons tiny legs.

"You're too naive!" Elesis yelled and prepare to take the rest of the demons down and she use her special active. "WAR PRELUDE!" Elesis shouted with a battle cry lifting the morale of the group and scaring the demons. The first to attack back was Add and then the others join in until the demons were all dead. Elesis jabbed the last demon that was on the floor and then lift her sword back up.

"Pathetic. You need to work better as a team. If this is how all of you normally fight then luck is on your side but it isn't going to be soon. This is Velder demons here are more smarter they wear more armor and can use tactics also." Elesis lecture them making them feel bad and Raven gritted his teeth he knew he shouldn't have come to Velder.

"I'm sorry." Ara whimper out but Elesis shouted back at her.

"SORRY ISNT GOING TO DO IT IF YOU LOST YOUR LIFE!" Everyone jumped but Eve for look a little like she was amused. Everyone then went back to the camp in silence walking a few pace behind Elesis. Rena now know why she was a Grand Master almost everyone knows why. When they went back to the tent Elsword was resting they were surprised.

"Now my love, say ahhhh." Luciela was saying and Elsword was corner in his bed a spoon fill with soup was shoved near his face.

"No get away from me." Elsword said resisting the soup.

"My Lord it is going to make it harder for My lady if you keep resisting." Sera was saying as she was the one holding the spoon and the bowl of soup still hot.

"HOW IS IT HARD FOR HER IF YOU'RE THE ONE FEEDING ME!?" Elsword shouted and questioned really confused by what Sera said.

"What is going on here?" Lee asked completely felt like he want to throw up.

"Help me they suddenly appear and torture me." Elsword said and Sera brought the soup closer to him.

"I was just seeing how my love was doing after his big battle in Toyok." Lu said stretching she was wearing a white with a little blue long dress with frills which tighten around her breast.

"Who are you?" Elesis asked shock at the scene and Lu reply with utter enthusiasm.

"I am my Elsword's wife Luciela R. Sourcream one of the top demon lords in the demon realm!" Lu said with sparkles in her eyes and Elsword shouted back.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" But Elesis wasn't listening her bangs cover her eyes as shadows were covering it.

"Elsword." Elesis said with a murderous voice.

"Sis I can explain I'm not marry to this girl at all i'm not marry at all anyways." Elsword stammered with a quicker speed of talking and he was sweating.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DATING UNTIL YOU WERE TWENTY ONE YEARS OLD, WORST OF ALL YOU MARRIED A DEMON!" Elsword knew he was dead and there was no escape from her sisters wrath. Elesis cracked her knuckles her eyes were lit on raging fire undying. Elsword took a big gulp and Elesis punched him but the impact didn't hit Elsword. Lu caught the fist with her enlarged demon glove.

"Hold on no one can hurt my King!" Lu shouted throwing Elesis's fist back at her. Elesis was more mad now she grabbed her sword and slice downward at Lu.

"Fraz." Lu said the name and before the blade sliced Lu in half a loud clang was heard. Another sword parried Elesis's claymore the person holding it was a man. Around Elesis's age he looks like but he was a demon holding the demonic like sword.

"Hold on missy no one can hurt Milady." The person smiling showing his razor sharp teeth and with two long ones.

"Move!" Elesis shouted more enrage right now the demon obey her he moved quickly aside making Elesis stumble. She slice Sera who dodged and backed away ending up next to Fraz.

"A short temper one I see." Fraz said sticking his tongue out at Elesis which provoke her even more. But Elsword was in sight so she sliced him, Lu grabbed him and Elesis slice the bed in half. Lu then was hugging Elsword she was as tall until his neck perfect size for Elsword. Lu didn't want to let Elsword go and hug him in a bear hug sucking the air out of Elsword. Sera then interrupted them and told Lu.

"Milady it is time to go the conference is going to be held soon." And upon hearing that Lu began to have tears eyes and look up at Elsword.

"Just five more minutes please." She pleaded to Sera but Sera shook her head and said.

"We won't make it in time the other demon lords will be furiated." Then Lu let go of Elsword who gasped for air.

"I'll see you again." Lu said and then peck Elsword on the cheeks and then she and Fraz, and Sera disappear in a silver light.

"Sis?" Elsword said looking at the pissed off Grand Master.

"Do whatever you want now." Elesis said with her brave front again and left the room.

"She doesn't give up doesn't she." Chung said and then Lee popped up behind Elsword.

"You're such a ladies man." Lee said and it scared Elsword who jumped out of his skin.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Elsword shouted and he look like if he had seen a ghost. Rena was pouting and angry more angry than Elesis. She didn't like having a competition she didn't even know why she was even jealous.

"If Elsword wants to marry that demon then fine he can!" Then Rena stormed off outside and Elsword saw she was mad but didn't chase after her because he was scare. A week has past and then Elsword has been feeling better he can fight now. The others had been training hard and Aisha and Eve had been discussing some new and better formation. Elesis and Rena seem like they forgot about the incident with Elsword and Lu. Elesis has calm down to the point where she loved her brother again and Rena got mad at Elsword and Aisha over and over again.

"Its good to be up." Elsword said stretching and Aisha reply to him.

"I wish you could stay in bed forever." Then they started to fight again.

"I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!" Elsword shouted at Aisha.

"GO TO HELL WITH YOUR WIFE!" Aisha shouted back which made Elsword more mad.

"Oh shut up you breastless Mage!" Elsword shouted but then Rena pinched him in the ear and gave Aisha a slap across the face.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Rena shouted and those two nodded in unison.

"Els come with me." Elesis said to Elsword after finishing a conversation with a Velder knight.

Elsword follow her sister into a small tent. It was small to fit only four people and it had some maps and a small table. Elsword sit down on the cushion criss cross and Elesis closed the tent opening. Elesis then took a long wooden case out. She put it on the small table.

"Elsword look at this." She said and she open the case inside was a triangular sword red with a silver blade. It was the normal sword of the Lord Knight in the game. "Do you know what this it?" Elesis asked her brother.

"No." Elsword said after looking at the blade it was crafted almost perfectly the blade was shiny and sharp it was good for piercing and slicing.

"This was." Elesis started and she hesitated to say the rest because of something bothering her.

"This was our father's" Elesis said and she said the father differently but a Elsword was to blunt to even notice.

"Really?" Elsword was surprise at the sword it was in perfectly good condition.

"Yes and I want you to have it." Elesis said and Elsword was shock he didn't know what to say Elsword stood up and said.

"I can't sis this is too important." Elsword said and Elesis took some drastic measure.

"Listen Elsword take the sword father wanted you to have it anyways." Elesis said and Elsword resisted more.

"I can't hold his sword sis you hold it." Elesis wanted Elsword to have the sword so she kept trying.

"Elsword father wanted you to have the sword because you are a capable man this was pass down generations of our family." Elesis said and the Elsword try to say something but Elesis shouted. "TAKE THE BLOODY SWORD!" Elsword was shock at how loud his sister was in this harsh tone. Elsword kept hesitating to he took it and left the room.

"I'm sorry Els I'm not even your sister." Elesis whisper to herself when Elsword left the tent and she silently weep.

It was now night time Elsword inspected the blade and he decided to take a shortcut back to the inn the group was staying in or what was left of an inn. He turn to an alleyway wide enough to fit only three people. He stopped when he thought he heard something. Out from the shadows in front of him came out a man. The man silently said this as his body was reveal.

"Looks like I changed my mind Elsword too bad I can't let you live anymore." Before the face was reveal from the stranger he covered it up with a mask. Elsword inspected the person it had a male voice so he knew it was a person. The man was wearing royal blood clothing without the cape and he smelled of burnt corpse and smoke. Elsword for some reason felt like he knew this person's voice but he couldn't wrap around it.

**And that is about it I been trying to keep it around 3000 words or more yea or even more lol. This was suppose to be up yesterday but I ran out of time yea my computer should be here Saturday or Sunday. So yeah I might not update tomorrow and Saturday tomorrow I'm going on a so call date with my prez I guess man this is so awkward. I'm like I haven't known her for about more than two years. Everyone at my high school like just giving me deathstares or normal stares even the rest of the council just looks at me and look down and looks at me. Anyways leave a favorite or a follow if you enjoy this series write a review to support it also and share with friends Instegram Blue Bird or Face book whatever you use and bye!**


	26. Elsword Losing your Sanity

**hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday I wanted to but I keep running out of time. And then I thought I was finish before I saw the chapter was like 1300 something words. So I was like = o = so shock I thought I wrote a lot but today is a little more bonding time for Elsword and Rena. Anyways i still need some of you guys to give me a summary about the OC fighting style and personality as well as the first job change cause the sooner I can get it the sooner I can make the chapter. So yeah as usual leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy also like to read reviews so please review other than that here is the story. Also Lu and Elsword has a little moment together just read.**

"Sorry Elsword looks like you can't live anymore." A strange man told Elsword in the shadows of the alleyway. He said it stepping out showing that he was wearing the Royal Blood costume without the cape and a crown. Before Elsword saw his face he but on a mask, a smiley one use back in Greek Theatre times to show emotion of a character. Elsword got out his father's sword he was still nervous about using the sword. But he shook it off, the person step closer to Elsword and then stop for a while. Elsword felty a surge of evil, ominous kind of aura nothing like he encounter before. It was being radiated from the unknown person, it was so powerful you can even see the evil aura around the person. Elsword started to shake and tremble he dropped his blade but he quickly picked it up but to dropped it again.

"Terrifying isn't it? But it won't matter you will join your people soon and your parents." The person said approaching Elsword his right hand started to glow as bright as the light and approach Elsword. Elsword thought it was the end he forgot about the sword and watch in terror he couldn't even speak or shout for help./ he didn't even try to move or resist.

"HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Someone shouted and then a person jumped from behind Elsword. The mysterious person punched the ground where the masked man use to stood but jumped backwards.

"Oh I left someone else but Elsword alive. Interesting." The masked man said chuckling a little and his laugh fitted with the creepy happy face.

"I found you now. Free everyone _RIGHT NOW_!" The mysterious person shouted and then the masked man was frozen for a few seconds.

"Oh I think I remember you now. Lets see the day before the demon invasion how long was that?" The masked man said putting his hands behind him.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU REMEMBER ME! FREE EVERYONE RIGHT NOW!" The mysterious person said and then he punched the air with his left hand and a stream of fire launched towards the masked man. The masked man stood still and the fire disappear like into another dimension. The fire stopped and the man was slouching and his hands were down breathing heavily.

"Oro so you do not remember do you?" The masked man said and then the mysterious person cocked his head a little in confusion.

"Do not remember what?" THe mysterious man said and the masked man laughed loudly.

"This is getting more interesting fine I will let you guys live more than." The masked man said and then back away into the shadows but the mysterious man didn't let him.

"WILGER!" The mysterious man shouted his hands glow light navy and he jumped at where the other person was. But it was too late the masked person was gone already and the mysterious person dugged his claws out of the ground. The person screamed in desperation and then smashed his right hand into the wall making a huge crack reaching all the way to Elsword.

"_What the hell was that?" _Elsword thought to himself gasping for air but he wasn't getting any the sudden mood change was drastic for him. He couldn't believe someone like the masked man existed. The mysterious man turned around and Elsword could see his face now, it was someone he didn't knew but he passed out.

"What do I do with this guy now?" The mysterious man said he unsummon his claws and then walk towards Elsword carrying him.

"_You done it again Kaizu." _A voice rang in the mysterious man's head.

"Doesn't matter Wilger." Kaizu said and then carry Elsword to his inn.

Elsword woke up in a daze he didn't know what happen/ It all came back to him the evil intent of the man left a scar deep inside of him. It crushed his hope of winning the demon invasion, it was something more worse then Kenshin or the demon General Scar. He didn't think he could fight ever again after the encounter. Elsword tried to get up from his bed but something heavy was laying on his chest. Elsword lifted his cover down a little and saw someone's face. It was a girl she had white hair and two long red demon hair.

"LU!" Elsword shouted disturbing the demoness from her dream. Lu got up and Elsword saw her pair of jiggling basketballs (BI Thats a face with sunglasses too pro for you). Elsword immediately turned the other direction averting his eyes from Lu's basket…..balls (hentai ._.).

"Good morning my King." Lu said and yawn while stretching making her basketballs bounce. "Did you sleep well?" She asked when she stopped stretching rubbing her lazy eyes.

"Can you put on some clothes. Please?" Elsword stammered and asked if she could he hoped he didn't do anything to her last night. Lu got close to him and hugged him putting her basketballs on Elsword's bare chest. She wiggle her demonic tail a little showing her excitement.

"You don't like what you see?" Lu ask with a seductive tone and she was blushing a little. "Get use to it because its going to be like this everyday when we get marry." Lu whisper into Elsword's ear giving him the chills and image.

"Listen Lu I think your cute and all but. I like another person." Elsword said gently pushing her away while still looking the other direction. He thought Lu was going to be surprise or angry but she wasn't.

"Well then I guess I have to try harder and steal your heart." Lu said in her queen like voice with her sparkly eyes. "Lets start now." Lu finished and then get up closer to Elsword's face. Elsword was confused and scared at the same time at what Lu was going to do with him. But it camed like a flash and he didn't have a chance to resist or could he. Lu quickly kissed him and there lips clashed she tried to out her tongue inside Elsword's mouth but he kept them shut tightly. Elsword tried to say something but it came out in mumbles sending vibration down Lu making her more excited. (This ain't a hentai or M rate at least not yet I think) Elsword couldn't take it anymore and he notice Lu's tail waving in the air like a dog so he tried something that would make since. Without a second thought Elsword quickly and tightly grabbed Lu's tail. When Lu felt her tail being grabbed she stop kissing Elsword and jolted upwards/ Her face was in pain but pleasure at the same time.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" Lu stammered in her weak commanding voice.

"Oh so you're weak like this." Elsword said and then yanked her tail lightly making her yelp and more weak each second. Elsword teased Lu by playing with her tail he massaged it pinched it and tickle it. Lu covered her mouth preventing noises from coming out/ Elsword got behind her where he can play with the tail more. He then did something surprisingly weird, he started to gently bit her tail and Lu gave up but screamed in pleasure Elsword licked it and teased her some more.

"I-i am th-th-the high ranking dem-" Lu started but then she yelped when Elsword yanked her tail while nibbling on it and she continue. "demons of the d-d-d-demon realm. this can' st-top me." Lu stammered out of breath and power she never felt so weak in her life before. Footsteps then were coming down from the steps and Rena's voice.

"Hey Elsword are you ok in there? I heard some voices so I thou-" Rena stopped when she opened the door and saw the awkward position Lu and Elsword was in. Rena lowered her head a little so her bangs were covering her eyes and her face must have been pretty ugly.

"Wait Rena-" Elsword started but Rena stopped him but interrupting him in his speech.

"I am sorry for interrupting your… 'playtime' I hope I didn't disturb both of you." Rena said and then slammed the door. Elsword got up and quickly went after her he opened his door and saw Rena walking down the hall.

"Rena it isn't what you think it is! ITS FOR SELF DEFENSE!" But Rena wasn't paying any attention she walked down the stairs slowly ignoring Elsword's cry. Elsword slammed his fist at the door and turned around and he saw his sister, Eve, Ara, and Chung.

"Sup." Chung said awkwardly while looking at the Elsword with only red boxes on.

"For god sake Elsword learn how to have manners for once." Elesis said rubbing her head in pain. Then Lu came out hugging Elsword from behind and everyone saw she didn't have clothes. Everyone was shock but Elesis was the most angriest of them all. The proud Grand Master was fitnessing something every man is suppose to go through. Elsword was finally becoming a man and that means she had to let him go soon. Elsword was getting further and further away from her, she was planning on never letting him go but it seems like she has to let him go early. But she was still mad since he was with a demon especially a high ranking one. She wanted to beat Elsword up but Eve got to him before she did.

"YOU INSOLENT FILTHY BEAST!" Eve shouted while smacking Elsword with her inhuman nasod strenght knocking him up into the roof. Elsword's head was stuck on the ceiling and Lu watched innocently and then everyone walked away.

After a while the commotion broke down Aisha and the others were trying to start an argument with Elsword while Ara and the rest tried to calm Aisha down. Rena and Elesis were quiet at the table they both sat far away from Elsword with their heads down. Rena just playing with her salad and Elesis staring at her food. Elsword was still terrified from the person from last night. Raven then came into the room with a scroll in his hands and he sat down.

"What is it Raven?' Chung ask the Blade Master reading the scroll.

"Apparently Elesis and us will be going into the residential area to fight the Uno Hound." Raven said and everyone was waiting for this moment to fight but Elsword wasn't confident he was still scared so he didn't know for sure about going.

"Ok be ready in five." Elesis said and then got up and left the group. The group watch her leave and continue eating. After six minutes later Elesis walked in with everyone cleaning up their plates.

"I SAID BE READY IN FIVE!" Elesis shouted alerting everyone and made Ara dropped the plates breaking them into pieces while falling down.

"Sorry ow." Ara said almost ready to cry like usual and she scraped her left knee. Aisha went and healed it with her magic even though it didn't do much she put a band aid on it.

"There feeling better?" Aisha ask smiling and Ara smiled nodding and wiping the little tears from her eyes.

"Hurry up we wasted already enough time!" Elesis yelled in her commanding voice and everyone ran to get their stuff.

"_Should I tell sis I can't fight? No she would want me to fight anyways." _Elsword thought to himself as he grabbed his father's sword and look at the reflection on the polish and glossed edge. He saw his face sad and hopeless almost pale and still scar from the previous night.

"HURRY UP ELSWORD!" Aisha yelled which alerted the Lord Knight and he reply without any rage all he felt was fear.

"C-coming." Elsword yelled and he strapped his sword on his right hip. They all started to walk out the door before someone stopped them at the front gate.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kaizu said leaning on the gate arms crossed.

"My god Kaizu this is your punishment you can't go out." Elesis said, and Kaizu wasn't too sure about that.

"One on one, first to land a blow wins, and gets to do one thing the winner says." Kaizu said with a toothy smirk.

"Ok, you won't learn we done this over a billion times." Elesis said and she got her giant claymore ready. Kaizu punched his fist once and warm up.

"GO!" Vanessa shouted surprising everyone who didn't knew she was there. Kaizu and Elesis charged at each other Kaizu smiling and Elesis stern looking. The winner was decided in less than one second and the group left outside of the boundaries. Kaizu was in the ground with his legs in the air twitching in pain. Asashin and Kaito got him out of there and carry him back to their camp.

"What did they do, to deserve that?" Add ask out of curiosity and Elesis wish he didn't ask. She remember a flashback on what they did.

**Flashback**

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Elesis shouted and the others weren't listening they were following Kaizu's lead.

"ALRIGHT LETS BLOW THIS SUCKER UP!" Kaizu yelled punching his right fist in the air and everyone but Elesis cheered. They charged at Joaquin. It was about last month they were fighting at the Hope Bridge the middle one leading straight towards the Palace. But instead of clearing a path to it. Elesis watch in terror as she saw explosions, sword clashing fire, knives being thrown, and screaming and shouting. She almost wanted to cover her eyes as she saw what they did.

**Flashback ends**

"They blew up the middle hope bridge like almost all of it, and boy was Vanessa piss." Elesis said with her right eye twitching from the memory.

"Bunch of hooligans aren't they?" Eve ask and Elesis thought about it. She remember Kaizu always let his soul beast loose and destroying property and picking fights with anyone. Then there was Lin she was fine it's just Rama and Naga they get to out of control when they see rats or mice. Asashin just couldn't stop flirting with girls on their adventures or isn't afraid of destroying anything with his explosives. Kaito was fine so is Ryo those two were hard to explain kind of normal in the team. There was also Brydon who wouldn't stop getting into trouble with the police or demons. Selena was just an hyperactive girl but she was really caring for the group. Soul is too creepy sometimes and gets too hyper when he hears or sees elves. Rose she doesn't know too much about her.

"You can say that." Elesis said wishing for a new team while thinking more and more about the destruction her team caused.

"Elsword?" Rena said to the Lord Knight who kept his head down the entire time. She was worry about him he hasn't been talking much or eating, but the most weirdest part is he doesn't pick a fight with Aisha. "Elsword!' she said again finally grabbing Elsword's attention.

"Rena what is it?" Elsword ask out of his day dream now.

"Are you ok? You haven't been acting normal lately." Rena asked afraid something might have happen.

"Everything is fine, just tire." Elsword said and smile showing he was fine. But it was a fake smile Rena knew it was also but she didn't want to questioned him anymore. So the least she can do was trust him. Elesis signal them to stop since she felt something. Everyone stop she signal them to grab their weapons which they did.

"Hey Elsword can you come with me to some place later?" Rena ask and Elsword thought about it.

"Sure. Where?" But before Rena could reply Lee interrupted them.

"Incoming." Lee silently whisper and Elesis nodded to him. They can feel the ground vibrate getting bigger and bigger with each vibration.

"Lee Jaguar 3." Eve told him summing Oberon from a portal. Lee thought back and remember what it meant so he threw down a smoke bomb and disappear.

"Guys G40." Aisha said and everyone quickly went into position. Ara, Add, Eve, and Raven were in front Elesis, Chung, and Elsword in the middle. And Aisha and Rena the last. The vibration turned into a rumble they could feel the themselfs being launch into the air. Then out came from the corner to their surprise. It was a little blood sucker, it hopped and hopped and suddenly everyone felt like they were fooled.

"Aw its so cute." Aisha said and moved towards it but before she got to it a giant fist crushed the little blood sucker.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" Raven shouted as blood was splatter everywhere. The fist belongs to none other than Uno Hound. He roared at them his behind his mask spitting some unknown substance out missing the group but blowing their hair and clothes back. Elsword was afraid Uno Hound was radiating the same aura as the masked man but weaker and more normal demon. But he couldn't believe he was scared by Uno Hound.

"ATTACK!" Elesis shouted and everyone started to attack the Uno Hound. Add shoot plasma out of his dynamos all around Uno Hound Ara keep stabbing and slicing it's legs. Eve summon Ophelia who throw grenades at Uno Hound. Uno Hound Roar in rage and did a double lariat. Ara was knock backwards and Chung caught her. Chung boosted Ara back into the battle and she continue to attack Uno Hound.

"Heaven's Fist! PRESSURE!" Eve shouted the skill and brought the fist down on Uno Hound. Eve thought Uno Hound was finish but Uno Hound flex his muscle and the fist smashed into pieces when it came into contact with Uno Hound.

"What how?" Add shouted calculating the pressure from the Heaven's fist with Uno Hound's defense.

"NO USE WORRYING SWITCH!" Aisha yelled and everyone understood. Raven, Add, Eve, and Ara change with Chung, Elesis, and Elsword.

"HYPERSONIC STAB!" Raven use the skill before switching with Elesis. Elsword was a bit late in switching which annoyed Elesis and Aisha.

"COME ON ELSWORD!" Aisha yelled and Elsword apologize, he really didn't want to switch he couldn't fight anymore. He watch Uno Hound's dead glare at him. he was sweating a lot his hands were cold from the sweat and the moisture was too much he couldn't grip his sword. He look up at Uno Hound and watch trembling. Elesis used Drastic Charge at Uno Hound pushing him away from Elsword and continue to attack.

"COME ON ELS!" Chung yelled and activated a special active. "WONDER!... WALL!" Chung stomped his left foot and a force surrounded Elesis and Elsword. He didn't felt more safe though it made him feel like he couldn't escape from anything. Uno Hound then was enrage he howled and then charged. Chung Leap Attack away and Elesis Leap away. But Elsword didn't move he was where Uno Hound was going to crash into. Elsword dropped his sword and got on his knees. He screamed and held his head shaking in pain and his mind was being ripped to shreds.

"ELSWORD!" Ara yelled and Rena took her eyes off of Uno Hound and saw Elsword still in the path of Uno Hound.

"ELSWORD MOVE!" Rena yelled in anguish but Elsword didn't listen he was losing his sanity.

"DAMN IT!" Add yelled and then he quickly flew over to Elsword. Chung and Elesis both somehow made it in time and block Uno Hound's attack and then Add grabbed Elsword and rode his dynamos away.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Aisha yelled the skill and huge meteorites came down and hit Uno Hound in the back. Chung and Elesis were safe since Uno Hound cover them. Aisha notice the weak spot of Uno Hound.

"Finish this!" Eve yelled noticing the weak spot also and Aisha gave the order to Lee.

"LEE THE BACK OF UNO HOUND BELOW THE NECK!" She yelled loudly and lee heard her. he appear on top of Uno Hound in a blur. His silver blade and golden katana out ready to strike.

"ASSASSIN'S ROSARIO!" Lee shouted the skill and stabbed the place Aisha told him to. Uno Hound reacted but Elesis and Chung didn't let go of it's attention.

"I'M STILL HERE YOU UGLY MEAT BALL!" Chung taunted Uno Hound feeling enrage and uncontrollable. Lee then went in for the kill finishing off Uno Hound.

"QUICK ASSASSINATION!" Lee slice Uno hound and then landed behind Elesis and Chung looking at the ground squatting down. Then he slowly put his katana back into its sheath, when he closed it two more slash appear where he slash Uno hound in a X shape. Elesis and Chung hit Uno Hound as hard as they can and knock him away. Uno Hound was dead and it looks like they clear the residential area.

"Elsword! Elsword! Are you alright!?" Aisha was shaking Elsword who calm down but was still paranoid he was holding his head and kneeling down.

"Allow me." Eve said and move Aisha aside she stood in front of Elsword. She then slap Elsword across his left cheek but he didn't care so she did it again.

"Insolent brat! You almost jeopardize the mission! Talk to me! I am the Nasod Queen! I said answer me!" Eve said slapping Elsword with each word, she prepare to slap Elsword again put Add stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Stop he had enough." Add said and gave a paralyzing look at Eve, who stop which was odd for her. Elesis walk in front of Elsword and kneel down at him.

"Well? Are you going to talk? If you aren't then stand up!" Elesis said but Elsword didn't listen at all to her commanding voice. Elesis then stood up and look down on Elsword like a hawk and it's prey. "Then I don't need you. You are a failure to the family, just leave here. Never come back and don't ever let me see your face again." That got Elsword's attention he looked up at Elesis and saw she was serious he gasped for air. But he couldn't take it anymore he screamed and then ran away.

"ELSWORD!' Rena shouted and ran after him, Raven tried to grab her but he missed her.

"RENA!" Raven shouted but Rena didn't care she was already crying running after Elsword. But Elsword was too fast for her soon she lost him, there was so many buildings and turns she didn't know where he went.

"Elsword." Ara silently said worrying about the young Lord Knight, she felt so helpless.

"Don't worry about Elsword. I believe he can come back." Lee said to the whole group, but in reality he was also worry. What if Elsword didn't come back? What if he actually lost his mind? Lee ask himself fearing for Elsword's future. Elesis didn't say anything and walk back to the Velder suburb.

Rena had been running everywhere trying to find Elsword. She never stop to take a break, but she was at her limits. She push herself over and over again to find Elsword but her body keep on wanting to give up. But she thought about Elsword which gave her a new found strength. She found Elsword in a dark place still scared and trembling.

"I found you." Rena said and approach Elsword she then started to burst into tears. Elsword stood up revealing he was crying also.

"Go away Rena." Elsword said clenching his fist.

"I can't Elsword, I don't want to." Rena said wiping her tears with her palm.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING! I'M JUST A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE CARE FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Elsword yelled scaring Rena and she thought about it.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong." Rena said but she try to finish it before Elsword stopped her.

"GO AWAY! I'm worthless I'm not even able to fight someone as easy as Uno Hound. What can I do to help stop the demon invasion. THE VELDER ARMY DOESN'T NEED ME! NO ONE NEEDS ME! NOT EVEN MY SISTE-" Before Elsword could finish Rena ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Even if you're worthless, or rejected it will all work out. If no one welcomes you in open arms then you can come into my embrace. Because you're not worthless to me. B-because." Rena said and stammered the last word then hugged Elsword tighter from behind. "BECAUSE I NEED YOU!" Rena said and then her words rang in Elsword's mind somehow the fear from the masked man was gone. he felt warm and jumpy like if cupid shot him with his arrow right through his heart.

"I'm sorry." Elsword said and touched Rena's hand from where he was and Rena tighten her hug a little more. They stay like that for a while in the night sky with the moon over them bright and warm. The moon illuminate the dark place where they were standing like Rena shining light and making the fear from Elsword disappear.

"Hey Elsword. Tomorrow do you think you can come with me?" Rena said a little embarrassed.

"Why?" Elsword asked thinking about what place Rena wanted to take him.

"Remember. You promise you would come with me." Rena said and then Elsword remembered.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**And then Elsword never actually recovers from his fears and becomes a crazy hobo on the straight begging for money while I am a super star. **

**Setusna: *facepalm* just talk about today's topic.**

**Aisha: Ok continue off of where we were last time. Time is different in all three places. One second on Eliros could be less than a millisecond in heaven, hell, or demon world or it could be one century or more! It depends on how well the magic flows in and out of the worlds. In heaven, hell, and demon world you can die angels can die and demons and devils. Scary isn't it once you die on Eliros you can die again in heaven. But no one usually murder each other in heaven or hell though. You can die by being beaten by a monster though but if you are an angel and you die on Eliros you can come back to life once! But if you are a demon you die forever and a Devil I think they have to reform before they can move again. Well this is it for today I hope you learn something and see you next time!**

**And that is it for today I do a lot of foreshadowing can you tell? If you can't then wow almost every chapter there is a foreshadow. Anyways I got my new computer its so awesome I can play Elsword on the highest quality and its working. It even has a gaming mode book reading mode theater mode scenery mode darkroom mode and more. Its so cool but other than that please review I always love to read the reviews and take advice and drop a like or favorite if you enjoy to support this series share with friends on Instegram Blue bird or Cover Book (Facebook) bye remember OC THINGYS!**


	27. A Really Interesting Place

**You know I wonder why isn't this a lemon already well you'll see later. So welcome back to Elsword: The Story I will update the Untold Story tomorrow guarantee. Anyways I have another question why haven't found aliens? I mean we have the technologies and the ability to do it but why just like strap a satellite onto a comet and make it take pictures around places that's just weird. Anyways I really enjoy reading and writing this stories I have figure out the ending already and everything to this but I just need to figure out Magic Knight and Rune Slayer I got a little of it done already just need to expand on it. Anyways I always love reading the reviews especially yesterday you guys gave me a lot and I enjoy reading it so keep up the good work. Even if this is always going to be at 8 followers and 7 favorite I will still write the story as long as I know there are people reading so shout out to all of you who sub and review to me. Anyways as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy and write a review so I know how I doing as well as the rest of the el group. Enjoy!**

"ELSWORD! Hurry up!" Rena shouted from behind his door. She didn't want to open it and find him in another awkward position.

"Almost ready!" Elsword said cleaning his place up a little bit. he left his sword behind and brought an empty plate with leftovers of food. Rena brought him the food this morning since he wasn't brave enough to face the Grand Master as she is too hard to approach.

"Hurry we're going to be late." Rena said and then Elsword went and open the door. Rena was there of course in her normal outfit she also had left her weapon back in her room.

"Ok ready." Elsword said and he started to stare at Rena who stared back into his deep red eyes. Elsword thought Rena look different today but he knew she was wearing the same thing and same attitude with the same scent he didn't know.

"You know its not polite to stare at a girl?" Rena said looking away blushing with a little pout. Elsword nodded but he was still staring at her observing every strand of hair and he thought of a question.

"Do elves even have gender?" Rena upon hearing that busted a cap she punched Elsword and he fell down. She then proceeded to kick him with an angry manner.

"OF COURSE WE DO! CAN'T YOU TELL I AM GIRL NOT SOME DISGUSTING MALE!" Rena shouted still kicking Elsword and stomping his back while he apologize holding his head so Rena couldn't stomp on it. Rena soon calm down and help Elsword up and dust the footprints off his Lord Knight shirt.

"Sorry." Elsword said and smile Rena blush and look down.

"Stupid. Lets go." She said and then they both went down the hall to head for the stairs. Rena thought Elsword was normal now since yesterday. She was still embarrassed at what she said to him last night. But in truth Elsword was still a little bit scar he had enough energy to put up a brave front. But he wasn't sure if he could still fight, the scar was small but it can still hurt.

"Where are you going?" Add's voice was heard when they were halfway down the stairs. They both stop when they heard Elesis's voice replying to Add.

"I'm going to take my team to clear some monsters, its been long enough they had been itching to fight." Elesis said and then Raven walk down and said something to her.

"Ok then careful the demons are smarter now." The Blade Master said to the Grand Master who knew.

"I know that I have been fighting them for a long time." Elesis and Ara's cry was heard.

"WAIT! What about Elsword?" Ara cried out she broke her voice a little upon saying Elsword's name.

"Him? I don't know I think he is fine this way." Aisha said which annoyed Elsword who twitch his left eye in rage.

"Let him do whatever he wants I don't want to see him." Elesis said and then the front door was open and she left it open as she left the inn.

"I really hope he is ok." Ara said and Elsword felt bad he made his team worry. Rena grabbed both of Elsword's hand and put them together.

"It's ok now Elsword you got me." Rena said and he was surprise but he smiled at the Grand Archer. Rena didn't know how or why did she did that maybe it was pure will or just her stupid brain. They both walk out the front door closing it behind them when everyone return to wherever they were suppose to be.

"Hey Rena could you tell me where we are going?" Elsword ask scratching his right cheek with his right index finger. Rena was humming happily like something good happen to her she sometimes skip instead of walk which surprise the Lord Knight.

"You will see when we get there." She said really happily looking behind her back at the Lord Knight. They walk for some time taking a lot of twist and turns. Elsword almost lost her once in a huge panicking crowd scared from something. He was overwhelm and almost fell down. Then Rena grabbed his hand and ran towards the end of the crowd.

"That was awful." Elsword said catching his breath and Rena smile.

"Come on we're almost there." Rena said and then she took his and she ran forward and made a turn to the right. They arrive at a big school which was in shatters the bushes were overgrown the grass were dead and yellow like all the grass in the suburbs of Velder.

"Where are we?" Elsword ask confuse on why Rena brought him here. He study the big school big enough to fit maybe two thousand people all together. He saw moss growing on the walls and tree roots grabbing onto the walls also.

"EVERYONE IT'S RENA!" Someone shouted and Elsword look at the gate and saw a little girl about the age of seven or ten he guessed. The kid had tattered clothes pointing at Rena.

"Oh Milly." Rena said and then continue on while running towards her picking the girl up. "So what's going on?" Soon a lot of kids were swarming around Rena ages as old as fourteen and as young as three year old. They all were trying to get on Rena and asking her a billion things in the world. She just smile and answer as much as she can.

"Rena! Who is that person?" A boy about 10 year old Elsword guessed again.

"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" A girl Elsword guess about thirteen, and he narrow his eyes upon hearing boyfriend. Everyone started U-ing and A-hing O-ing. Rena blushed a little and then laugh it off.

"No sillies. This is my friend. Elsword come here." Rena said and wave at him to come here. Elsword pointed at himself with his left index finger and Rena chuckle and nodded. "Ok everyone calm down stop talking. Kevin stop pulling Melissa's hair!" Rena said and then everyone stop talking. "This is my best friend Elsword Seighart say hello to him." Then everyone gave him a big long exaggerated hello. Elsword was surprise by both the fact Rena called him her 'best friend' and the fact all the children liked her as if she were their mom. Rena poked Elsword and he got the message.

"Ok everyone I am Elsword like you know already. And what is this place?" Everyone but Rena laughed at the end and Rena facepalm herself and answer Elsword's question.

"Ok quiet down please. Elsword this is an orphanage to house the children that lost their parents when Velder fell." Elsword nodded and look at all the kids there was quite a lot about sixty or more he estimated.

"Oh Rena you're here." An old screechy voice said to Rena. Elsword turn towards the gate and saw a short and old lady.

"Oh Grachi are you feeling well." Rena ask bending down looking at the old grandma.

"Yes I see you brought a friend." She said and look at the Lord Knight who smile awkwardly.

"Yes this is my friend Elsword." Rena said and then Elsword said hi to the lady.

"Are you sure you guys are friends? He looks like a perfect match for you?" The old lady whisper into Rena's ears making her blush until steam came out from her head.

"Grachi it isn't like that for us. I think so." Rena said pushing her index fingers together in and out while looking at it. Elsword played games with the boys like tag or four corners, hide and seek. Elsword was having a lot of fun he even forgot about the time or the scar inside of him. it was shrinking but it doesn't seem to go away, it was reduce to a tiny part but it still hurts like a burning stake in his heart. He looked over at Rena and stared at her playing with the girls and some boys. They held hands and ran in a circle, then he remember something. His now stern Lord Knight face return to a smile. He saw Rena in a new way not just as a comrade but you could say a best friend. He fell in love with the Grand Archer as he watch her help a girl who fallen and was crying. She bended down and smile and talk to her with words he could not hear. But the girl stopped crying and hugged Rena, he smiled and then it hit him. A ball hit him behind the head.

"HEY ELSWORD! Keep your head in the game." A boy had said to Elsword who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok I get it." Elsword said rubbing the back of his head swiftly.

"Hey brother Elsword?" A small boy said maybe eight ask him a question. "Do you like sister Rena?" Elsword stopped and let the ball hit him in the guts, he fell down and roll in pain while holding the place where his guts are located.

"Yeah I want to know!" Another boy said and Elsword got up still holding his guts.

"It's nothing like that we are normal friends." Elsword said and then started backing away slowly.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're lying to us deep down you _LOVE _her." Another boy said.

"Maybe you want to marry her and kiss." A girl said popping out of no where. Elsword back up some more to get the ball he dropped and said.

"Listen kids me and Rena are just normal best friends ok." Elsword said but deep inside he wanted to kill the kids even though it was true he had fallen for the Grand Archer. But he didn't know if Rena felt the same towards him he usually sees her around Raven. He felt sad upon thinking about that maybe Rena wasn't meant for him.

"Are you sure?" They all ask in unison and Elsword nodded backing up more quickly now and said.

"Of course." he said and then turn around taking a giant step without looking forward he banged into a tree and fell down. Elsword was knocked unconscious for a few seconds and he woke up.

"ELSWORD! Elsword! Are you ok? Answer me!" Someone was shouting at Elsword and he opened his eyes. His visions cleared and he shook his head and saw Rena and the other kids looking down on him.

"Oh sorry I walked into a tree." He said sitting up rubbing his nose.

"Be more careful next time what if you walk into a hole?" Rena said helping him up and dusting his shirt and pants off.

"I know I know it won't happen next time." Elsword said smiling and everyone then resume playing, Elsword prepare to walk back to the boys but he caught a glimpse of something. A girl was sitting on a bench far away from the other group. She had black hair with a blue ribbon behind her head. SHe wore a dirty dress but her skin looked clean and white she was holding a phoru doll in between her arms. Elsword walk over to her and stop in front of her.

"May I sit here?" Elsword ask and the girl made no reply but hugged the phoru tighter.

"I'm just going to sit here." Elsword said and smile, he sat one space over from the girl and sat in silence while watching the others play. It was getting more and more awkward each second Elsword was sweating as he didn't know how to start a conversation with the girl so he went for it.

"What's your name?" He asked and the girl reply after a long pause.

"Shadowfall." She said and Elsword thought about the name.

"My name is Elsword. You got a cool name." He said and the girl reply after a long pause again.

"Its nothing special." She said hugging her phoru doll even more. So Elsword kept the conversation going.

"Nice phoru doll there can I see it?" He ask and Shadowfall didn't reply but hugged the doll she let go of it and hand it to Elsword. Elsword took it and inspect it he found no dirt, mud, or any signs of dirtiness on it, it was as if she just bought the doll. "Where did you get it?" Elsword ask handing the doll back. Shadow fall took the doll and answer Elsword.

"I got it from my father." She said but she wasn't done Elsword and her spoke at the same time but Elsword stopped and gesture her to continue. "About six years ago." She said and was finally finish and Elsword was shocked.

"_Six year ago that doll has to be dirty." _He thought to himself and thought about the possibility for keeping a doll in perfect condition for over six years.

"So where is your father?" Elsword asked but he knew he awoken the dragon. Shadow fall shuffle a little and then reply to Elsword.

"I don't know I don't remember him six years ago he gave me this doll and went away." Shadowfall said and Elsword thought about it and he could relate himself to her.

"I didn't even knew who my father was also nor my mother." Elsword said looking into the yellow sky with the sun slowly setting.

"I knew my mother but she die in Velder." Shadowfall said this time she said it without a long pause between Elsword and her sentence.

"But hey why don't you go and play with the others?" Elsword ask and Shadowfall answer like a normal person again.

"Because I don't have any friends." She said clinging onto her phoru doll.

"Why don't you go and make some?" He ask and Shadowfall shook her head making her black hair go left and right.

"My mom use to said friends are hard to get and harder to leave but even harder to forget." Shadowfall said hugging her phoru doll.

"So are you saying you don't want to lose a friend?" Elsword ask looking at Shadowfall and she nodded without saying anything. Then Elsword remember something from before it was just a voice though.

"_Friends are just like stars being born and destroy every one second. You can not choose which to destroy and which to be born its just what you do with it." _He shook his head as he remember something that he didn't know about. it was just like the other times with the last two quotes he heard in his mind.

"_There is no yes or no, as well as two answers or a certain amount of answers. If you can't choose an answer make one then." _He remember remember this quote when he was about four year old and another one at the age of ten.

"_You use to fight for the past you just fought for the present and know you fight for the future." _he didn't even know why these quotes come into his head but he did know he was not creating them but a memory trigger. no matter how far he tried to remember he never remember any younger than he was two years old. Then Elsword was determine he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and the scar inside him was completely gone now never to come back again.

"YOU'RE WRONG! Even if you lose a friend they are harder to forget but as least you care for them and they will care for you. That's why you have to fight for them. You can choose who is your friend and who isn't but I can't stand it that you aren't making any." Elsword said to her holding her shoulders and Shadowfall was surprise. She thought about it and reply to him.

"You are right but, what if they don't like me?" Shadowfall said looking away from Elsword.

"You won't know unless you try but even if they don't like you there will and are people out there who will like you." Elsword said but Shadowfall hesitated a little bit so Elsword gave her one final push. "Lets make a deal. You make friends and I stand up and keep on fighting for you and protect me friends." Elsword said and remember each face of his team. Raven's stern boring face, Chung's awkwardly smile, Ara's clumsy and cute face, Eve's blank face, Add's insane smirk, Lee's happy encouraging face, Aisha's annoyed ugly face, and Elesis's brave smiling face. But the most important was Rena and her wonderful smile that brightens his day.

"Ok then. I will do it." Shadowfall said and giving a brave face. Then the rest of the day went by smoothly Shadowfall did eventually made some friends and she had fun.

"Thank you." Shadowfall said when Elsword and Rena was about to leave.

"It's ok i'm just happy you got to make friends." Elsword said smiling to her and she return to her friends talking to them.

"_Now it's time to keep my part of the deal._" Elsword thought to himself and Rena and him went back to the Inn. They arrived and everyone was already having dinner in the dining room.

"Elsword go up I will bring food to you." Rena said but Elsword shook his head.

"I need to talk to my sister." He said and Rena was a little hesitant but she nodded her head and said.

"Are you sure you want to?" And Elsword nodded to her and she and Elsword went to the dining room.

"Look the crazy person is here. You know everyone is crazy but you're abusing the privileges." Aisha insulted Elsword but he didn't fight back. Lee who sat to her left stomped her foot really hard with enough force to break a normal person's toe. She jumped and hit her knee on the table and started to rub her toe.

"What is it. Did I tell you to never approach me anymore." Elesis said as Elsword walked up to her. She took a napkin and cleaned her mouth with her eyes closed not looking at Elsword.

"Yes I know but I just wanted to tell you something." Elsword said and Rena tugged his sleeve but Elsword ignored her and start to say something. "Even if you don't treat me as part of the family I don't care. Even if you neglect me I still wouldn't care. But just so you know I will keep fighting and protect all of you." Elsword said and everyone was surprise and shock.

"Elsword we already know that." Ara said hiding her face and grabbing her napkin tightly.

"That's good Elsword, we can make a two person team." Lee said giving that encouraging smile of his.

"It's not like I really need to be protected Eldork." Aisha said crossing her arm and tapping her left toe getting the blood back into it.

"Do you want to be remodeled into a nasod and serve under me?" Eve ask Elsword with that blank face of her. Add facepalm himself and lifted his face to talk to Eve.

"He means with his own power." Add said and then Eve reply to him.

"If he has the power of an nasod he can be unstopable." Eve said and Add argue.

"No I can destroy Oberon easily with my Nasod Armor Combo." Add argue and Eve retorted.

"How about Ferdinand he gave you a good beating." Eve said and Add look away remembering the time Ferdinand crushed him. Elesis stood up fully only taller than Elsword by a little bit and she held her left arm out. Elsword thought she was going to slap him but she didn't. Elesis brought her arm swifty behind Elsword's head and brought him closer to her breast until he was buried in it.

"Well said Elsword you really are a Seighart." Elesis said but her mind was breaking saying Elsword was a Seighart but she let the pain go away and enjoy the moment.

"Thanks sis." Elsword and continue to let Elesis hugged him, he somehow enjoy being in between her sister's breast it wasn't too soft or too hard so it felt good at the same time. Elesis let go of him and they proceeded to eat dinner and discuss about there day and then Rena caught something surprising. Elsword and Aisha started to argue but she didn't care as Elsword was feeling fine now. That was before they broke plates and the dining table, so she had to punish them. Elsword kept on going to the orphanage to meet with Shadowfall with Rena. This went on for a week sometimes he would go early to the orphanage without Rena and stay there longer than her. Shadowfall was making quite a lot of friends and she was happy. Shadowfall also was talking normally to everyone without the long pause she was more and more open and fun to be around now.

"So I see you are doing good." Elsword said to Shadowfall and she smile.

"Yes I am how about you Elsword?" She asked and Elsword smiled slouching down on the bench they first met.

"You can say its ok." Elsword said and Shadowfall chuckle, they talked some more and play until they had to leave. Elsword and Rena left the orphanage late at night. Rena was walking on a flat piece of wood. She had her hands out on each side keeping balance as she walk down the quiet street.

"You seen to be better now." Rena said struggling to keep on top of the wood.

"Yes I feel better now." Elsword said hands in his pant pockets.

"So want to come back tomorrow?" She ask and Elsword smirk.

"Everyday." He said and they both laugh and then there was a long pause. But the atmosphere was still fun. "Hey Rena. Thank you." He said and Rena was surprise and then she lost balance and wave her hand around and fell. Elsword caught her and brought her close to him. Their faces were so close to each other Elsword's hands were around her hips and Rena's arms were hanging loosely around his neck. They didn't try to break apart, Rena and Elsword both were breathing heavily. Somehow their faces were being dragged into each other if they were like magnets. They stop when they heard laughter and talking down the streets. They quickly let go of each other and then some Velder patrol soldiers came around a corner talking and laughing to each other. They past Elsword and Rena who were standing next to each other embarrass. Then they walk silently until they reach the inn and arrive at Elsword's door.

"So good night." He said and then went into his room breathing heavily sitting down with his back leaning at the door. Then he took a bath and went to sleep in his red boxers hoping Lu won't sneak into his bed naked again.

"Elsword tomorrow we're going to a party and you're all invited." Elesis said first thing in the morning when they were eating breakfast.

"WHAT!" Lee shouted surprise about a party he never been to one before and he was nervous.

"Really a party." Ara said and daydream about what it's going to be like.

"Sis we're on the verge of losing Velder and you expect us to attend a party?" Elsword ask her sister and she cleared her throat.

"I didn't want to but we were force to my team will also be at the party." Elesis and then Raven ask a question.

"What kind of party is it?" Raven ask putting down his fork and knife.

"Raven do you know about the Duke Reginald Reg?" Elesis ask and Raven pondered and remembered.

"AH! Yes the Duke of Velder, is this the party he held once every year?" Raven ask surprise about who the person was.

"Yes all the famous Knights from Velder will be there also. And don't worry about the defense we station more than enough troops to stall until we get back." Elesis and then Elsword pumped when he heard all the Knights will be there.

"I'M GOING! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Elsword shouted slamming his hand on the table in excitement.

"Just one. Where is this being held?" Add ask and Elesis tried to remember the name but she decided to say something easier.

"The next village from here where he currently lives." Elesis said and then that was it, everyone was excited about being at a party except for Eve. Add didn't know what to do though at a party. Raven didn't know if it was a good idea to attend since he is still wanted on Velder's criminals list. Ara was extremely nervous about it and Lee was panicking about the party. Elsword was day dreaming about all the famous Knights being at the party he wanted to meet all of them and this was his opportunity.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Ok so today we are-**

**Setusna- Wait today we aren't talking about anything except for your opinions on each other.**

***Silent***

**Ara- Ummm ok. Who goes first.**

**Aisha- Me of course.**

**Setusna No we are going in order from who came out first.**

**Elsword- So me first ha Aisha!**

**Aisha- Just shut up.**

**Setusna- Say anything no one will hear you anyways.**

**Elsword- Sweet I can say all kind of stuff about Aisha.**

**Setusna- Just go. *Facepalm***

**Elsword- Ok Aisha a really really snotty fucking arrogant bitch she always use her stupid fireballs and blow me up on the battlefield she says it wasn't on purpose then stop making the fireballs explode you bitch!**

**Rena she is really scary sometimes but she really helps me a lot with her arrows I feel safe when I am with her on the battlefield or normally unless she gets angry. And I kind of have a crush on her.**

**Raven a pretty cool dude we have our difference once in a while but he is a good guy to be around with when you get to know him.**

**Eve she is a bitch slapper I don't know why she likes to slap people.**

**Chung my best friend since I was three years old really fun guy to be with makes you feel at ease but scary on the battlefield especially when he wears his mask.**

**Ara a really cute and clumsy girl sometimes I feel like I have to hug her. But Eun scares me the most I heard Eun killed a lot of men with her seductive looks so I try and keep my distance around Ara.**

**Elesis well of course my sister who I want to become but there is someone I want to be more than her.**

**Add is a motherfucker I hate him and his stupid smirk he really is distance I see him talking with Eve a lot i'm not sure if he is trying to get her address or getting her code.**

**Lee he is a good guy nothing like he says he is and I feel like he is like a second Chung hahaha**

**Aisha- You take forever to talk.**

**Setusna- That was barely two minutes!**

**Aisha: Whatever anyways Elsword is a snotty annoying brat who is so full of himself. He always gets in my line of fire even when I tell him to move or something he doesn't listen.**

**Rena is a really awesome girl friend just she is scary when she is mad. I don't feel safe when she fires arrows next to me I have to be behind her because i'm afraid she will accidentally fire an arrow at me. But her boobs are so big.**

**Raven is really creepy I think he always mumbles about getting stronger and I don't think he even realizes it he mumbles it while eating taking a shower training or sleeping almost anywhere.**

**Eve she is a really good Elsword Shut upper when I need someone to shut Elsword up she is there for me.**

**Chung a really cute looking guy I always keep calling him her and he she so yeah its not my fault he has long hair.**

**Ara a clumsy girl she really gives me a lot of confidence when she tries to work hard. It encourages me to do better and better and she is so cute. But Eun... And how is her boobs so big**

**Elesis is something I wish Elsword could be mature and whine-less she is a really strong girl she is a symbol to all girls out there that they can be strong but her boobs is so big.**

**Add a creepy guy I don't really know much about him but he sure likes to look at Eve sometimes at night I hear her muttering in his sleep making weird sounds along saying Eves name.**

**Lee a really great person just needs to stop sneaking up behind everyone it scares me I blew him up once by accident.**

**Rena: Oh god where should I start. So Elsword a really cute guy really buff when he gets back from his training as Lord Knight and I swear he has more muscles than Raven.**

**Aisha is a great person but she just really needs to control that anger of hers when she fights with Elsword. most of the time she creates the argument without her realizing it.**

**Raven a really poor guy i feel bad I resemble his late fiance so i help him talk it out once in a while. And I see Elsword is jealous kukukukuku.**

**Eve she is silent but I know inside her is a great person wanting to come out.**

**Chung is really girly sometimes and he is a great person with a lot of manners unlike Elsword.**

**Ara is a clumsy girl but she is great to be with as she is really cute I just want to squeeze her right now! But Eun is a problem...**

**Elesis a great person but she doesn't resemblance Elsword in anyways other than the hair color and I feel like her eyes aren't the red colors sometimes she would just rub her eyes in itchiness but hey I don't want to butt in.**

**Add a creepy guy I think but I think he has the potential to be nice but he just locks it inside himself**

**Lee quite the person to be with i kicked him a lot of times since he sneaks up behind me like a lot.**

**Raven- Ok then here we go Elsword a great swordsman sometimes we argue about strategy or sword techniques but we get it over with quickly.**

**Aisha a good girl just she is annoying when she argues with Elsword**

**Rena is fitted to be with any more *coughs* any man I mean but I see she has feelings for Elsword.**

**Eve I don't really like nasod but she is different I feel like she is different ah what am I saying.**

**Chung what can I say but he is too girly and soft unless when he puts on his mask that is a sudden personality change.**

**Ara a sweet girl really caring but I feel like she is being haunted that's why she is clumsy.**

**Elesis a great swords woman and really great at leading why she is name Grand Master.**

**Add to be honest I just don't like him.**

**Lee a great train assassin I can't believe he scared me by sneaking up behind me but a great swordsman also.**

**Eve- Elsword a brat**

**Aisha a annoyance**

**Rena a person that likes to play family**

**Raven a person that does weird stuff in the night either saying Rena or Series softly I can hear I am a nasod Raven.**

**Chung a girl trap inside a guys body**

**Ara a nuisance because of her clumsiness but I want to study Eun...**

**Elesis a better version of Elsword but she hides a great secret. Yes I know Elesis about your eyes and your genes.**

**Setusna- You know they can't hear you.**

**Eve- Add a strange person he likes to stare at me and say my name with weird noises at night.**

**Lee a clueless idiot.**

**Setusna- Wow talk about mean and cold heart.**

**Chung- Elsword my best friend since I was a child never got a lot of time to meet him though.**

**Aisha a good girl who likes to boss me around.**

**Rena she really likes to pat me on the head sometimes but is like a mother that I never had which I actually didn't had a mother will I did't knew her.**

**Raven I think he is a good person just he needs to control his muttering about getting stronger.**

**Eve she is sometimes so cold to me and look at me differently as if i was a crazy person.**

**Ara I really like this girl as a friend she is easy to be around and easy to talk to sometimes.**

**Elesis I really admire her since I first saw her when my father brought me to meet her.**

**Add really creepy I somehow feel like I don't trust him at all sometimes.**

**Lee he is a master assassin since he can sneak up behind us he even put a bag of bread in my cannon once without me knowing so i was firing out bread instead of cannon missiles.**

**Ara- Ummm I don't feel safe but I'll give it my all. Elsword I really like this kid but I wish we were closer as sometimes keeps his distance from me. **

**Aisha I don't really know about her she likes to talk to Elsword though.**

**Rena she likes to squeeze me or hug me tightly sometimes which i don't mind but it kind of hurts.**

**Raven I think he is a cool person but I think he should stop muttering.**

**Eve she is so cold towards me and doesn't even talk at all.**

**Chung a really nice person he is willing to help me at anytime.**

**Elesis is a really good person I wish I can be like her instead of clumsy.**

**Add I think he is okay I don't find him to be like what the others told me about.**

**Lee he really is a assassin from the Quran region my brother was suppose to be a assassin but my mother convince my father to make him into a master piercing arts swordsman.**

**Elesis- I don't want to talk about them I feel like I want to talk about my team.**

**Setusna- *sigh* Fine NEXT!**

**Add- I can't believe I have to do this. Elsword idiot.**

**Aisha idiot.**

**Rena idiot**

**Raven idiot**

**Eve want her code**

**Chung idiot**

**Setusna- You know you can't say the same word about them.**

**Add- Hold on my god. Ara majoy idiot.**

**Setusna- *facepalm***

**Add- Elesis idiot**

**Lee idiot**

**Lee- Sweet my turn I always hate to be last. Elsword great person he helps me a lot of the time and I feel like I can't repay him.**

**Aisha to be completely honest i kind of don't like her also like Elsword.**

**Rena I see that she and Elsword like each other but i'm not so sure they just like to talk a lot.**

**Raven I kind of dislike the way he fights but hey I don't want to judge.**

**Eve really silent and likes to ignore me when I try to talk to her she slapped me once though.**

**Chung a good girl she just needs to comb her hair and talk more like a girl because she sounds like a guy.**

**Setusna- *facepalm* WE WENT OVER THIS A BILLION TIMES! CHUNG! IS! A! BOY!**

**Lee- WHAT! IS HE A CROSS-DRESSER! **

**Setusna- Just continue never mind.**

**Lee- Ok then Ara a good guy she is from the northern parts of Quran I see and she is from the Haan family a family known for there way of teaching weapon arts. I wonder if she can teach me the Super Ultimate Secret Sword Drawing Style if I do I will be the fastest Hitokiri ever.**

**Elesis she is like a female version of Elsword just with a lot more guts and willing to lead anything into battle without faltering.**

**Add well to get revenge a idiot.**

**Setusna- I swear if you sneak on anyone else you are dead.**

**Lee-Just Add I swear cause I want to know what he thinks about me.**

**OK then sorry for the long Aisha thingy I really wanted to get that out there and then other than that I need to go then will I hope you guys have a great rest of your day and look forward to the new chapter for the Untold Story. Other than that leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy and write a review to support this seires and I like to read them so give me some and share on instegram blue bird coverbook creepysnapchat or whatever. And I want to see which character you like the most in this story other than your OC any character the group encounter except for your OC and BYE!**


	28. The Party Awards

**HI GUYS! Sorry I haven't posting in the last few days and this was suppose to be up a lot and I mean a lot of days ago maybe last week? I forgot lol but a lot of I.R.L. stuff happened so yeah and I still need to take SAT if you know what that is and you know Dark Knight has been out so I got it to level sixty today OH YEAH! Gonna get my Crimson Avenger you know I think in exchange for power she has to lose her boobs. The Dark El be like "If you want power... You must gimmah your bewbs." Yeah that's how I think it goes you know I might use this for Untold. Speaking about Untold yeah I didn't have time to write it sorry I mean this took me like I don't know five and a half day to finish writing no Aisha Magical Corner like anyone cares QuQ yeah like I said not abandoning just a little procrastinating I don't think it is but anyways thanks for the patience and stuff and read stuff yay?**

"So that's how it is?" ELdin ask more and more confuse on the story.

"Look's like it is." Elizabeth said and then someone climbed up the stairs.

"HELLO!" Someone shouted poking his head up from the ladder.

"Whatcha doing." Another person said climbing on top of the other person.

"Oh Asia (a-si-a not a-sha), Rave you're here!" Elizabeth said smiling and Eldin looks annoyed.

"Oh not those two." Eldin silently said to himself and then Elizabeth chopped his head and ELdin quickly said something. "Sup cousins how you doing."

"Good!" Gaia said and then ran next to Elizabeth and then Rave ran and slid next to Eldin.

"What are you reading?" Rave said looking at the diary.

"Grandpa's old diary." ELdin said with a dead expression.

"COOL! Where are we." Gaia said and then Elizabeth pointed at the word they stopped at and started reading.

"And that's how it is." Elsword said to Shadowfall hugging her phoru doll. He had explain to her what happen this morning with Elesis announcing the party.

"Wow a party must be nice to attend one." Shadowfall said looking up at the sky dreaming about the party.

"Want me to sneak you in?" Elsword ask with a mischievous look. And Shadowfall shook her head.

"I can't I don't have a dress anyways." She said smiling a little.

"Well just let me know if you change your mind and I can help you find a dress." He said winking at her.

"Ok! By the way what are you going to wear?" She ask and Elsword thought about it.

"Well the normal ceremony or a party requires all knights to wear their suits into the party. So I guess i'm just wearing this." Elsword said with his eyes close and hands under his chin thinking. Then Shadowfall chuckle a little when she saw what Elsword was wearing the Lord Knight clothes still smell of alcohol but a faint smell and it was a little dirty and a silk string was out.

"Will you need to clean the suit first." She said after finishing laughing.

"Yeah I was thinking about sending this to the tailor after I finish here and pick it up tomorrow." He said pulling the silk a little and realize it's going to make it worst.

"Well I hope you have fun." She said and then jump off the bench they were sitting on and ran towards a group of girls.

"Yep and be careful!" He yelled to her and she wave back looking towards him.

"You sure got popular here quickly." Rena said taking a seat next to Elsword and he leaned back when Rena sat next to him.

"Well you can say that." He said putting his arms behind his head and stretching his legs out.

"Well are you excited for tomorrow's party?" She ask and Elsword's eyes fired up and he sat up clenching his fist in front of his eyes.

"OH YES! I am going to meet the famous Knight's of Velder, Eden, Valak, Naoh, Aruthia, Lancelot, Mordred, Ku Kulain, and Penensio, and hey maybe Gancelot may be there as well." He said calming down after saying each name of the Knight's and then Rena chuckle a little and said.

"Well maybe not Gancelot he might be drinking sake or lost in the desert." She said looking towards the sky wondering where Gancelot might be.

**In the deserts of the Fluone continent.**

Gancelot and Soujiro were next to each other and he was looking at a map while Soujiro has his arms cross looking into the distance.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" He shouted and SOujiro facepalm himself and shook his head.

"I think the map is upside down." Soujiro said and Gancelot gave him a 'talk and you die look'.

"Pfft we're going that way." Gancelot said pointing towards the north east.

"But that's where we came from." Soujiro said and Gancelot threw the map down and walk away.

**Back with Elsword and Rena**

"Nah I bet he is too lazy to come anyways." Elsword said wondering if his Lord Knight master was actually lost in the desert.

"Maybe. Well let's go early you still need to get that suit retailer right?" She ask Elsword standing up and brushing the back of her skirt. Elsword then stood up stretching a little and then they both walk away.

Elesis was pacing back and forth with her team giving them a little speech.

"Ok then we have a party to attend to tomorrow so here are some ground rules if anyone breaks them…..i'm not even going to say. Ok first Kaizu don't release anyone and especially Dragner and Wildger. Second Lin if there are guys looking at you don't look at them and keep your head down stay close to the group also if more and more people are looking at you. Asashin please try not to flirt with the girls what happens if you flirt with the Duke's wife? Brydon always keep Osca with you if he starts flying around it will cause a panic and don't eat too much food. Kaito well you just act normal and talk more formal and act formal and professional. Ryo try and not talk about your theories about the world is going to end and stuff and try not to cause a fight. Soul try not to touch or get close to anyone that is not a demi-human or we will have major hyperthermia problems. Rose I think you should cut your hair and wear a guy suit. Selena just try and ignore the guys and stay out of trouble got it?" Elesis ask them and they all nod their head. "Good now let's go and fight some demons!" She said and almost everyone got excited.

"I see you are well and alive Elesis." A feminine voice said to Elesis once she got out of the tent. When she turned around to where the voice was a broad long sword was being jabbed at her. Elesis's quick knight reaction told her to bring out her claymore and she parried the sword.

"I see you are alive as well Aruthia." Elesis said to the blonde hair knight i'm not even going to explain just go and search up 'Fate/Zero saber' and get your image.

"How about this?" Ara ask Aisha as she pulled out the traditional Chinese tight dress. Aisha looked at it as Ara put the dress in front of her body and Aisha shooked her head in disapproval.

"It looks too weird on you. I think you should stick with something cute." Aisha suggested to Ara and got up and went to the closet with little clothes.

"Well this was the last of them." Ara said as she tossed the dress onto the bed with some other dress.

"Is this really all you got?" Aisha ask as she stuck her head into the closet and rummage through it.

"Yes, this was all I got from Julnes." Ara said sadly as she really liked the last dress.

"Well I think we should create a new dress than." Aisha said pulling her head out of the closet and then scratch her head.

"How about we ask Rena to sew a new dress?" Ara suggested and Aisha thought about it.

"I don't think she will have time to make a new one." Aisha said sorting the dresses out she was stress out as much as Ara was. She still didn't know what to wear as well since she only has two dress she bought when she was still in Julnes.

"Why can't we wear our normal battle clothes?" Ara said grabbing her hair and then started shaking her head.

"Well only '_knights_' are suppose to wear their battle clothes." Aisha said sarcastically emphasizing the knights. Both of them sigh and wonder what they were going to do maybe they are going to have to wear something they bought. Then Aisha struck upon a great idea, and it felt like a light bulb blew up in her mind when she thought about it. Ara notice the Aisha dumbstruck and ask if she was ok.

"Ummm Aisha are you ok?" She ask timidly and Aisha yelled out which made the Ara fall down since it scared her.

"I GOT IT! Come on Ara!" Aisha said and then grabbed the hand of the fallen Ara and dragged her outside the Ara's room and down into the boy's side. She made a turn towards Lee's room and slammed the door open. The Hitokiri Battousai was leaning on his chair reading a ancient chinese like textbook. He was surprise but didn't care enough to look at who busted his door down then what Aisha said scared him.

"LEE! LET ME BORROW YOUR PANTS!" Aisha yelled and it stopped Lee from flipping the page and made him fall over with his chair bumping his head. He got up and look at the Elemental Master which asked him a bizarre question. Ara was very embarrassed turned around and hid her face. The poor Sakra Devanam wanted to run away but Aisha stopped her with binding circle.

"WHAT!" Lee shouted holding his pants afraid Aisha well forcefully take it away from him.

Raven was strolling down the what was left of Velder's Suburb. He had his white hood up afraid people will recognize him. He was wondering where Alex was his ex-best friend that betrayed him. It has been about how long 6 years about since he has been framed. People where moving away from him and going around him which was good for him and bad at the same time.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted and Raven knew it was towards him. He tighten his fist in his pockets and ignore the people. The Velder Patrol Guard that called out to him came forward to him and touched his shoulder forcing Raven to turn around. Raven kept his head down even though he was a little taller than the Patrol Guard.

"Can you come with us we have some _question_ we need to ask you." Another guard said to Raven tilting his head down a little to try and see Raven's face.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Raven said to defend himself but it made it worst for him.

"We are just going to ask some question you are in no trouble." The person that called out to Raven said Raven took a step backwards and prepare to walk away.

"Listen I don't have time for this may I leave?" Raven said and he turned around and walked away but the Patrol Guard grabbed his nasod arm and felt the coldness. Raven immediately jerked his arm away from the clutches of the guard. By doing that his hood fell off and the two guards saw his face.

"IT'S RAVEN!" The other guard said and both of them pull out their swords with blinding speed.

"HOLD ON THERE!" Someone shouted out and someone stopped in front of Raven. The person's light blonde hair whipped into Raven's face making his nose tickle.

"Move kid." The second guard said pointing his sword at the person.

"I'm sorry if my friend cause any trouble. You see he looks like Raven but he isn't, he simply has the bad luck almost looking like him." The person said turning his head around revealing he was Chung. Chung gave Raven a quick smirk and turn his head around to face the guards.

"How did he get the scar?" One of them ask and Chung reply quickly.

"Demon war." Chung said and the other person ask another question quickly.

"What's his name?" The person ask and Chung reply quickly.

"Jesus." (In Eliros there ain't no Jesus man and cause why not xD) Then the other guard ask another question so it was back and forth questions.

"OK then. Our mistake." They said then put back there swords and left Chung and Raven.

"Thanks." Raven said to Chung and Chung wave his hand.

"Just be careful ok?" Chung said and then walk to wherever he is going.

"_Guess I shouldn't attend this party." _Raven thought to himself and then soon night came and the next day went by a flash. Soon everyone but Raven was getting ready to go to the party. Elsword was combing his hair back and try to make it look different but decided with the normal Lord Knight style. Rena was trying to fight inside her dress since her breast grew a little bigger since she bought the dress. She was wearing a type of jumpy dress in light yellow color. It wrapped around her tightly and she struggle to walk in it she then but on her high heels and meet everyone downstairs.

"Where is that idiot?" Aisha was saying walking back and forth she was walking back and forth.

"Now now calm down Aisha." Chung said trying to calm her down. Chung was wearing a snazzy black and white tuxedo with a red bowtie. Ara was wearing a yukata and Lee's pants? it was a white kind of long skirt so it was weird. Aisha was wearing a kind of graduate school girl clothes? Rena didn't know what it was but it looks like a high school uniform and with a hat and glasses.

"What is it?" Rena ask hoping it wasn't something about Elsword and it was.

"She is mad because Elsword isn't down here yet." Lee said he came from behind Rena who roundhouse kick Lee back upstairs.

"STOP DOING THAT LEE!" Rena yelled breathing heavily since she was freaked out. Elsword soon came down the stairs and met everyone one. He saw Lee dusting off his white tuxedo his least favorite color and the worst color ever.

"Strange seeing you in white." Elsword said to Lee and Lee sighed.

"Don't mentioned it, white isn't my favorite color it's an unlucky color for me, and for assassin it stands out too much." Lee said and then from his back a hidden katana dropped out. Everyone look and stare in silence as Lee picked the katana up and put it into his back again.

"You know you can't carry any weapons." Ara said to Lee silently and Lee shushed the girl.

"Don't be so paranoid Lee they have lots of protection there besides they will provide us with weapons." Aisha said crossing her arms and tapping her right foot.

"Yeah and what happens if we need weapons quick. Or how about there isn't any weapons or if their weapons aren't even built correctly?" Lee said which made everyone thinking for a while. A long time and Elsword said something.

"Well you have a point." He said scratching his head and then smooth out his Lord Knight uniform.

"Ok then lets carry our weapons." Chung said and they all looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Yeah how about we just keep it in Eve's void?" Add said and everyone was silent once again.

"Eve's void?" Rena question if she heard it right or not.

"Yeah she keeps most of her junk in there." Add said and then Eve slapped him.

"Do not call my junk, junk. You filthy piece of junk." Everyone was suprise and confused at Eve's choice of words. They didn't know if she was being funny or something was wrong with her.

"So Eve's void what is that?" Raven ask in curiosity and Eve reply blankly without emotion as usual.

"It is the void where I keep my nasod and my other junk like wires, tools, tea, and other stuff." She said blankly and at a really weird pace and her voice unwavering.

"So can we put our weapons in there?" Lee ask hoping for a no since he wants to keep his katana in his back. But instead Eve nodded her head a by a tiny bit signaling a yes and then everyone got their weapons. Eve open a hole in time and space and they couldn't see the other side since it was pure white and lightish blue. Elsword was the first to throw his sword in and they could hear a cling and the sword spinning on the ground making multiple clings. Soon everyone but Raven's weapon was in the void but Lee still wasn't willing to put his katana in.

"Come on Lee its perfectly safe." Elsword said but Lee shook his head quickly.

"For the love of the Lady of El just put your weapon in there already!" Aisha said in a very harsh tone which made Lee back away.

"Ok then let's do this by force." Chung said and signal Ara who somehow got the message. Ara and Chung gang up on Lee until he was corner into a wall. Chung leaped at him like a tiger and it's prey. But Lee use his clone and Chung hit it making it explode and Lee appear behind Chung's back using Chung as a stepping stone boosting him away from Ara.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Lee yelled out behind him and bursting to the door. When he turn his head around Raven held his nasod hand out and Lee smack into it making his body flew into the air and he landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Upon the impact Lee's hidden katana slipped out from his back and ended up in Eve's dimension portal, when Eve saw the katana reaching into the portal she closed it.

"We don't need to catch you alive." Rena said approaching Lee with a evil look as she cracked her knuckles. "On second thought yeah we won't catch you alive." She said which turn the whole room cold and sending shivers down everyone's but Add and Eve's back.

After some time they reach the mansion the Duke lived in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chung exclaim as he twitch his eye when he saw the mansion.

"THIS ISN'T A MANSION!" Rena yelled out also with her eyes extremely wide.

"THIS IS THE FREAKING VELDER PALACE!" Elsword shouted and they all were amazed by the size of the mansion and it somehow look similar to Velder's Palace.

"Come on stop wasting time." Add said with his hands in his pockets as he started walking towards the mansion doors guarded by 4 guards.

"Halt! Show your invitation." The first guard said and he was wearing a medal different from the other guards who wasn't wearing one.

"Oh I thought we can just go in." Aisha said surprisingly.

"If you do not have a invitation then you will have to leave." The medal guard said lifting and stomping down his spear.

"But we are with Elesis." Rena said with her hands out leaning a little. But the guards didn't care and said nothing at all but look forward.

"Yes they are with me." A familiar voice said and through the vertical line gate was Elesis.

"Miss Seighart are you sure?" The medal guard said and Elesis nodded her head and the two guards open the gate for Elsword and the others.

"SIS!" Elsword shouted out running into her and hugging her.

"Come on it still hasn't been a day and you want a hug." Elesis said as she return the hug.

"Aw little baby Elsword need a little hug?" Aisha said in a baby kind of voice.

"Shut up." Elsword said to her as he let go of her sister and they went into the building. THey past the main hall which was long and proceed into the ballroom where the party is held. Two waiter open the door for them and they saw many people and the room was big with glass pane windows. Tables with food and lots of people and good music. People with instruments were performing live near the window and with many instruments unseen or just odd. They were currently playing Rena's theme halfway in it and soon ending it.

"Wow how many people is here about four hundred i'm guessing." Aisha said looking around and soon notice everyone left her alone. "Guys? Where are you?" Aisha ask then she was push into a large crowd being bumped left and right. The poor elemental master was then tripped she dropped her glasses and her little hat. Someone stepped on her glasses and broke it but they didn't care at all.

"Great these were five million ED." Aisha said as she sat on the floor picking her broken glasses up.

"Now a young girl shouldn't be sitting on the ground and especially as someone as cute as you." A voice said to Aisha, Aisha looked up and saw a stranger but she thought he was hot. She started blushing as she saw the person with hair the color of the sun and a red suit. The man took Aisha by her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks." Aisha said looking away still blushing and then the stranger grabbed her by her chin and made her look into his eyes. The man looked at her for a while and Aisha started to blush even more until the man notice her broken glasses.

"Is that yours?" The man ask and he gently took the glasses from Aisha.

"Oh yes." Aisha stammered and she flinched her fingers when she felt how warm his hands were and soft and gentle.

"What a shame these looked expensive." He said and Aisha shook her head and stammered.

"Well its not that expensive I can get it repair." Aisha said but before she could get it repair the man held the glasses with both hands and then it started to float. The glasses slowly spin in every direction and it started to repair after five seconds or so the glasses were fully repair.

"How did you do that?" Aisha ask and the man put his left index finger over his lips in a silent way.

"That is a secret I am afraid." He said and then asked for Aisha's name. "Now my lady what is your name?" He ask in a gentlemanly manner bowing a little.

"Aisha, Aisha Diallo. How about you?" Aisha ask fidgeting with her hands behind her back.

"I am." The man started and pause for a little which scared Aisha for a little and then he started again. "I am Solatium." He said kneeling down and kissing AIsha's right hand which made steam arise from her head. The Purified Lake Theme (Check Elsword OST 12 if you want to listen)

"Beautiful song." Aisha said and the man smile while looking at Aisha.

"Will you dance with me my lady?" He ask holding a hand out to Aisha. Aisha hesitated a little and soon she put her right hand on his left left hand. Solatium quickly and gently brought Aisha to the dance room and they both started to waltz slowly.

Elsword was following his sister around he is currently enjoying the song El's Sacred Tree OST. Elesis was talking to minor knights he didn't care about, he had been separated from the others but he could care less. He just hope no one ran into trouble.

Meanwhile Ara was lost and was constantly turning and twirling to find an exit since she was surrounded by a circle of men and woman.

"Guys help me please!" She silently shouted and soon she passed out due to being dizzy and she was tilting side to side.

"Elsword I want you to meet someone." Elesis said to her brother after finishing her conversation with the knights.

"Sure who?" He ask wondering who the person might be.

"Well you might know her already so I don't think you will be surprise." Elesis said with her eyes close and her left hand on her hips and her right hand out.

"I do?" He questioned confused and soon a voice came from behind him.

"Hey Els!" A feminine voice called out and he turned around. Elsword weiden his eyes as he saw Aruthia the famous female knight of Velder.

"Aruthia? H-hi I am Elsword nice to meet you." Elsword stammered wiping his hand and held his left hand out to shake Aruthia's hand.

"You act like we just met on a blind date." She said slapping Elsword's hand away and holding him in a lock hold around his neck.

"Wait I met you before?" Elsword said trying to get Aruthia to let go of him.

"Yes Els you don't remember?" Elesis said and he struggled to shake his head as he was almost out of oxygen.

"Really I can't believe that. You can't remember your big sister Arthy?" She said finally letting Elsword go as he gasped for air she strongly patted him on the back which made all the air he collect leave his body.

"No I don't." He said on the ground on all four trying to breath normally.

"Well you were young so I doubt you remember her. She use to be my comrade when I was on my first journey about nine or ten years ago I believe." Elesis said and Aruthia nodded.

"Remember you use to come up to me and always call me big sister which annoyed your sister." Aruthia said sticking a toungue out a Elesis who was trying to control her rage as she remember those days.

"Really?" Elsword ask and Aruthia nodded and quickly made a reply.

"She was so mad that she would almost gave you to me and you didn't resist and I wanted to keep you since you were so cute. I always love the way you would always hug and grip my breast." She said which made Elsword blush and embarrass it also made Elesis shake in rage.

"I'm sorry." Elsword apologize and bowing a bunch of time making a scene but soon people looked away again.

"You don't have too, I always had bigger ones than your sister." Aruthia said crossing her hands under her breast making them look bigger.

"That has nothing to do with this." Elesis said crossing her arms over her chest and Aruthia stuck her tongue out. Which provoke Elesis until a dark aura form around her in the color of dark red and void black. Aruthia seems to emit her own aura but she was smiling it was the color of white yellow and bright light.

"So you want to play Aruthia?" Elesis said as she pulled her claymore out from her back which surprise Elsword.

"_Where did she keep that thing?" _Elsword asked himself surprised by his sister's weapon.

"Yes I loved to play with the dogs especially the one that was called Elesis." Aruthia said as she pulled a sword from her hip that slowly form from light particles.

"_Holy lord of Velder they aren't seriously going to fight aren't they?" _Elsword thought to himself slowly but quickly backing up.

"Now you guys aren't really fighting aren't you?" Someone said to Aruthia and Elesis who lowered their swords. People moved out of the way and looked around in confusion as they tried to find the force that pushed them.

"Who is it?" Elsword ask looking around to find the person.

"Kid i'm here." The voice said to Elsword but Elsword looked around and saw no one.

"Where?" He asked and the voice sighed and then said.

"Look down." The voice said and Elsword looked down on his feet and saw a midget and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked and Elesis and Aruthia collapse when they heard what Elsword said.

"Elsword that's Ku Kulain." Aruthia said pointing at the midget and Elsword squinted his eyes and rubbed it.

"WHAT! BUT YOU LOOKED SO DIFFERENT IN THE PORTRAITS!" Elsword shouted which messed up the song the orchestra was playing which was the Hope Bridge Theme.

"Yeah I get that a lot. When someone first decided to draw me they haven't seen me yet so they drew what they think I would look like and it spread like wildfire." Ku Kulain said stretching out his fat stomach and scratching his back.

"Oooook." Elsword said and he wished he never met Ku Kulain now and he had to remind himself to cross him out of his famous knights list.

"Now Els want to dance with me?" Aruthia ask and before Elsword can answer Elesis intervene.

"I'm sorry Aruthia but Elsword will dance with me first." Elesis said taking Elswords hands then Aruthia took Elsword's other hand.

"But I asked him first." Aruthia said and before Elsword's sister could say anything Elsword interrupted her.

"Sis, listen I see you almost everyday now so let me just dance with Aruthia this once." Elsword said pleading to his sister who was in stress.

"Fine. Have it your way." Elesis with a angry tone and she storm off. Elsword and Aruthia went to the middle and started to waltz a little and enjoying the music of Lake Noah.

"You're great at this." Aruthia said to Elsword who apparently is great at waltzing.

"Yeah. I think you can say that." Elsword said looking away from Aruthia to the crowds that were looking at them. Aruthia grabbed Elsword's left hand and moved it towards her right hip. Elsword was surprise and wanted to move it back to where he put it but Aruthia stopped him. She moved closer towards his ear and whisper.

"Boy. Want to learn a _new _passive?" Aruthia ask Elsword emphasizing the new and Elsword was stun.

"_What is she saying? Can I really learn from her. I mean I learn from Gancelot the Lord of Knights. BUT SHE WIELDS THE FREAKING GOLDEN SWORD EXCALIBUR! She's also called the Queen's Blade because of that. What should I do!?" _Elsword thought to himself and then he didn't realize the song ended and everyone bow to each other. They were late but it wasn't too awkward. Everyone clapped for them and then Aruthia started to walk away.

"Come find me when you have the answer." She said and she walk away with her dress dragged along with her. Elsword started to walk the other way and then saw Rena in the crowds staring at the ice statue. Elsword walk up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He said and Rena roundhouse kicked him, making him let go holding his right abdomen.

"I am so sorry Elsword I didn't know it was you!" Rena exclaim apologetically putting down her fruit punch and helping Elsword get to a seat.

"It's ok." Elsword said after sitting down a rubbing his belly a little with a painful look in his eye.

"Do you need anything?" Rena said and then went to get him some water. Elsword tried to stop her but she already left and got the water.

"I don't need it." He said waving his left hand at Rena, but Rena shove the glass of water in his face.

"Drink it will help you feel better." Rena said and Elsword kept on resisting.

"It's ok i'm fine now you don't need to worry anymore." Elsword said standing up and the pain was gone now since it was a minor thing. Rena feet started to hurt a little due to kicking Elsword it was like kicking titanium. They stood next to each other in silence as they watch the people out there dance.

"Hey look it's Add and Eve." Elsword said and pointed to the Nasod buddies in the dance floor.

"I didn't know Add or Eve can waltz." Rena said and she spoke to soon. Eve was stepping on Add's feet most of the time since Add was missing a step or was just too slow.

"Yeah twinkle toes over there seems to be having fun a lot." Elsword said as he control his laughter while Rena laugh which made him laugh. Soon after a while they decided to dance and they walk to the floor.

"I don't know how to dance though." Rena said but they were already on the floor Elsword held her right hand out and put his left hand behind her back. Rena put her left hand on Elsword's right shoulder.

"It's fine just follow me and feel the flow." Elsword said and Rena wanted to ask one more thing but the music started and it was Velder's Opening Soundtrack for the village. It was smooth and slow which made it easier for Elsword and Rena.

"Am I doing it right?" Rena ask blushing since she was afraid everyone would laugh at her.

"You're doing fine keep following what i'm doing." Elsword said and he wanted to try something out. Without a warning Elsword gently push Rena out and made her twirl once and brought her back in. They stop moving and there face was close to each other.

"What did you think you were doing?" Rena ask embarrassed and annoyed.

"Sorry I just wanted to try that." Elsword said smiling and laughing a little. The song ended and the lights went out. At the balcony a spotlight made out of magic orbs was pointing at a man. he had a beard and a small mustache. He wore glasses and had a royal robe and cape along with glasses.

Aisha and the mysterious man stop and look at him and almost everyone did. The same girl from when Elsword and the group finish fighting Kenshin appear before the mysterious man. She bowed a little and whisper into his ears.

"I understand." The mysterious man said and then the girl left.

"Who is that?" Aisha ask and then the mysterious man didn't answer her question.

"I need to go. It was fun meeting you Aisha. I am glad to met someone like you who share the same interest as me. Until next time." The man said and then he patted Aisha on the head giving her a warm and welcoming smile. Then he walk away into the crowd disappearing in the darkness.

"Now ladies and gentleman I the Duke of Velder. Welcome all of you to the five hundred and forty nine annual Knight's Awarding Party. Started by my great ancestor who are long past us now. I know we are in a rough situation right now, but it wouldn't stop this from going on. It is a tradition we must keep it going and do not let the fire burn out. We must show the demons that their invasion means nothing to us. So I like to present to you, the first Honor Knight Award." The Duke said and everyone started clapping and cheering and then he continue.

"This award goes to." The Duke Said holding a centurion medal made of cold and had the Velder insignia on it. "Penensio Seigfried." he said and everyone started clapping but Elesis had this paranoid and scared look. The clapping stop but no one came to get the reward. Soon a Hamel Knight came and whisper into the Duke's ear.

"_What's a Hamel Guardian doing here?"_ Chung thought to himself with a serious wolf like look.

"I see there has been a slight delay Penensio will not make it today but I will give this to him." The Duke said and put the medal away into a box and gave it to the Hamel Knight who ran off in a hurry. Elesis sigh in relief and breath deeply.

"The next award goes to Ku Kulain." The Duke said and then Ku Kulain came up but no one could see him but you could hear his footsteps and a awkward moment. Ku Kulain jumped and snatch the medal away and shouted thank you and ran off. There was a awkward silence before the duke continue.

"The last reward goes to none other than the most gallant knight. The raging storm and the heart piercer. LANCELOT!" Almost all the girls shouted and scream blowing everyone's eardrums out. But again no one came but another Knight in purple clothing came and whisper into the Duke's ears and the Duke sigh.

"Looks like we have a problem again." The duke said and wrap the medal up and gave it to the Purple Knight who walk off the balcony.

"The last special award goes to the most famous Female Knight out there. And you know who it is. The one's that is beautiful and elegant on the battlefield capturing everyone's hearts." He said and a drumroll started and he open an envelope. "What is this? We have a tie! Well COME ON UP ELESIS SEIGHART AND ARUTHIA PENTADON!" The spotlights pointed at both of them and they proceeded to walk to the balcony. The Duke put the medal around their necks and everyone clapped.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Elsword shouted but no one heard him. Aruthia and Elesis shake hands smiling which made almost everyone fell in love with them. But in reality Aruthia and Elesis was tighten their grip on each other trying to pop a blood vessel but it didn't work. The party ended soon and everyone went out together.

"That was fun though I only met Aruthia and Ku Kulain I wonder where are the others." Elsword said stretching.

"You guys were hilarious dancing." Lee said with hands behind his head.

"Especially Eve and Add." Elsword added and The boys all laugh but Add.

"Shut up. I didn't have a choice do I?" Add said crossing his arm with his annoyed expression.

"Where is Aisha?" Ara said when she notice Aisha wasn't with the group.

"I thought she follow us." Rena said and everyone stop moving.

"Did she get lost?" Eve said having Ophelia brush her Code Empress dress a little.

"That's impossible, I saw her near the food counter when we left." Chung said with his right index finger in the air.

"Fine. I'll go and see if she is there." Elsword said as he notice no one wants to go and find Aisha.

"Meet you near the gate." Lee said and everyone walk away blending into the group of people also leaving. Elsword went through and past people who were exiting. There were still some people left and other were butlers cleaning up or still serving drinks to the ones that stay.

"Where in the world is that stupid magician." Elsword mutter to himself and he saw the purple hair Elemental Master near the food stand. Elsword went to Aisha and stood behind her. "Hey bird brain we left now come on." Elsword said but Aisha ignore him so Elsword try to call her again. "Yo bird brain." Elsword said again and then he went in front of Aisha. "What happen to you?" Elsword said as he saw Aisha's dreamy and lovey dovey face.

"I find him." Aisha said and Elsword was confuse.

"Found who?" Elsword ask and then Elemental Master wave her arms out and spun around.

"I found the guy of my life." Aisha exclaim and confuse the Lord Knight even more.

"Ok. So can we go now?" Elsword ask but Aisha ignored him and continue talking.

"He is so nice and charming. It was like he came out of a fairy tale. The bright ginger hair with the warm and nice smile. He is smart he likes Magica Muse and books. Especially Fifty Shades of El (Hey celebrate the movie that is coming out soon xD). He is so funny great at magic it's like he is my twin brother. But he is nothing like you Elsword." Aisha said the last part with a dead narrow eye expression which made Elsword do the same thing.

"What?" Elsword said confuse and didn't catch what Aisha was saying.

"See this is what I was talking about." Aisha said and then she started to walk away and Elsword shrug it off and follow her. Everyone arrived back at their inn and went straight to sleep.

Elsword woke up with something heavy on his chest _again_. he assume it was Lu again so he but his left arm over his eyes and spoke.

"LU get off of me." Elsword said and the voice who reply wasn't Lu's voice.

"Lu? Who is that?" The female voice said and Elsword was surprise he quickly took his arm away from his eye and look at who was laying on top of him. She had red hair and scarlet eyes looking straight into Elsword's red eyes.

"SIS! What are you doing?" Elsword ask slightly shouting and extremely surprise by his sister's action.

"Will it's been a while since we slept so I thought we could sleep together." Elesis said using her right index finger to swirl around Elsword's bare chest.

"Sis that's when I was five now I am eighteen you're what twenty two?" Elsword said and Elesis stop swirling her finger on Elsword's muscular chest.

"Hey? _DO_ you just see me as your sister instead of a womanly figure?" Elesis said emphasizing a lot on the 'Do'. She got closer to Elsword's face hugging him tighter and slid her breast against Elsword's chest which made him blush.

"Well I mean you are my sister." Elsword said and was stop by Elesis.

"So I am not a woman?" Elesis said with a look in her eyes that Elsword never saw before from her sister. It was like her sister was hurting from the inside wanting someone to comfort her.

"Sis." Elsword said softly barely his sister heard it.

"Els does Aruthia really have bigger breast then me? Am I really just another sister to you? Is that why you always go to her and hug her tightly and the reason you wanted to dance with her last night?" Elesis said which made Elsword's heart waver and beat faster.

"Sis you are a woman but at the same time my sister. I want to be like you but I admire Aruthia and a lot of other knights like you know." Elsword said which help ease Elesis a little and she lay her head down on Elsword's neck. They stay like that for a while and Elesis spoke again.

"Els you really have grown. Not just physically but mentally and socially also. You made friends and develop strong feelings. You make your sister proud." Elesis said with the left side of her face still laying on Elsword's chest.

"Yea I do have many great friends that help me on the way." Elsword said. Elesis lifted her head up and stare into Elsword's eyes again.

"Els?" She said and then continue after a rest. "Have I grown up also?" She ask and Elsword didn't know what to say since he was afraid he would hurt his sisters feeling.

"Well yea you did." Elsword said but Elesis wasn't satisfied yet.

"Not just mentally and socially but I meant like my body and being a woman." Elesis said which made Elsword blush. He look at her sister's breast which were huge! Bigger than the last time he saw her thanks to her Grand Master outfit he could see the cleavage.

"Well yes you are more like a woman now you are wearing a dress which you barely wear and. Your certain area has grown bigger since the last time we met." Elsword said and it made Elesis very happy.

"Wow." A familiar voice said and the siblings look at the door which was surprisingly open.

"This isn't something you see everyday." Raven said with his eyes close and arms cross as if he was acknowledging it. Ara was awkwarding smiling like if she didn't want to accept what she was saying.

"Pervert." Eve said with her emotionless attitude.

"Well Elsword I didn't know you felt this way about your sister." Chung said clapping his hands quietly and a little slow. Rena couldn't even understand what was going on she turned around and grabbed the back of her head.

"I know he had a sister complex but I didn't know it was that big." Lee said clinging onto the ceiling like spiderman. Elsword was completely embarrassed but Elesis just continue to lay on Elsword ignoring the others.

**And that is all for today ladies and gentlman and I will see you next time maybe tomorrow I don't know but leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy this series as well as support it and write a review so I can upload stories better and faster I think that's how it goes I don't know just write a review so I can get more self esteem I don't know but you don't have to not forcing you to and yeah share with friends or cover book instegram blue bird and video chat or snap chat whatever photo chat photoshop fhotoroom whatever. Bye seeya next time may be tomorrow TEEHEE lol jk seeya.**


	29. Sibling Complex

**Hey guys sorry for not posting for a while I went on vacation last week and came back on Sunday or Monday wherever you live. My flight got reschedule so I couldn't post untold yea and I was working on this story cause I got a copy of it on my phone but not untold sorry but it may be up on Friday i'm not sure if I will post tomorrow, since life is being a bitch to me right now. My depression is coming back (Yes I have depression) and many other things is going wrong school and my girlfriend is fine that's the only two things I only care about xD. Anyways here is the story**

Elsword watch in horror as he saw a giant creature arose from a giant magic circle. It was huge it was like Lu's Apollyon but red and more demonic like it even has legs. Eight eyes, two mouths, three horns, and four arms with eight fingers each.

"Now Sephirot retrieve Lu." A man said he had two red horns similar to Lu' Nobleness he wore a suit and tie he had white short hair like Lu.

This morning

"Elsword we are going to launch a attack on Velder." Elesis said while eating like it was a normal conversation.

"Cool." Elsword said and ate his eggs.

"Wait what." Aisha said, emphasizing the what by a lot

"Like we are going to retake it?" Chung ask.

"Yes we have been planning on doing that for a while but since Elsword has the teachings of a Lord Knight we might stand a chance." Elesis said then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Don't you have enough people to do it?" Aisha ask remembering how many people were left.

"Yes. Two months ago we try to do this we were trying to advance up the middle Hope Bridge. But you guys know what happen my idiot of a team blew it up." Elesis said sighing and cover her face in embarrassment.

"When are we launching it?" Ara ask Elesis who took her hands off her face.

"We are still planning it so around two weeks." Elesis said crossing her arms.

"HM I wonder what Lu is doing?" Elsword blurted out concentrated on his plate of food. The group was silence upon hearing what Elsword said.

"What are you saying Els." Rena said slowing while turning her head towards Elsword.

"Well I mean usually she has this schedule she would come every three days. But since the party she didn't come anymore." Elsword said putting down his knife and crossed his arm thinking about Lu.

"Little Elsword is worry about his little demon wife?" Aisha said in a mocking voice.

"Els she is a demon so don't think about it." Elesis said pissed off since her brother is worrying about that demon.

"But she isn't like the other demons I kind of have a conversation with her. She isn't like the rest of them." Elsword said which provoked her sister even more.

"I SAID DON'T THINK ABOUT HER! DEMONS ARE DEMONS NO MATTER WHAT!." Elesis shouted slamming her fist down on the table making a crack. Elesis was shock at how loud her voice was and she excuse herself and left everyone alone.

"Well you done it now Elsword. I haven't saw your sister this mad other than the time you set the refugee camps on fire." Chung said remembering something from when he and Elsword were young.

"Don't mention it." Elsword said with a constipated face. Rena was shock at how Elsword was worry about Lu. She wonder if she disappear would Elsword think about her.

At the demon world

"Sera are we safe now?" Lu ask her maid.

"Yes he should stop pursuing us." Sera said then Fraz came behind her.

"Why is he here now?" Fraz said and he was scare as well as all of Lu's servant.

"Calm down Fraz. Sera says we are ok now." Lu said sitting down on her throne. After a while the room shook.

"You're too naive Luciela." A man's voice echo in Lu's throne room. Soon the doors busted open and two bodies were flung into the room. Lu enlarge her gloves and caught the bodies.

"GORZ! HOWALE!" Lu shouted her servants name in her arms.

"My lady run." Gorz said weakly.

"We don't know how he found this place." Howale said.

"Now stop resisting Luciela." The same voice said.

Elsword came down the stairs ready to go to the orphanage. He spot Rena in the lounge sitting on the sofa.

"Rena come. Lets go." Elsword said Rena didn't move but reply.

"You can go alone today." Rena said.

"What come on stop joking." Elsword said walking to Rena and stood behind her.

"I'm serious go alone today." Rena said without turning her head around.

"Rena the kids will freak out without you there." Elsword said.

"You are popular enough." Rena reply instantly.

"Rena stop talking nonsense." Elsword said with a serious tone.

"I'm for real." Rena said as serious as Elsword. Elsword wanted to say something but a scream was heard outside. They both ran outside follow by the rest of the el gang

"What happen." Elsword ask a person from a crowd. But before he could reply Elsword saw Lu. She was bleeding out black blood, her left horn has been snapped off. As well as her right fingers have been sliced off.

"What happen here?" Raven questioned as she look at Lu laying in a giant puddle of her blood. Elesis came forward with her claymore. She raised it preparing to kill Lu.

"STOP!" Elsword yelled and parried his sisters sword.

"Move Elsword all demons must die." Elesis said but Elsword didn't her held his position.

"I told you not all demons are bad." Elsword said.

"Has she bewitched you?" Elesis ask kicking her brother who blocked it.

"I'm still me." Elsword said and then use Impact Smasher which Elesis use Stoic.

"Then you shall kill this demoness." Elesis said raising her voice.

"Never." Elsword said using armor break but her sister dodge and slash her brother.

"Sandstorm!" Elsword shouted the skill collecting wind around his sword picking up the dust and sand. He swung the sword at his sister.

"JUDGEMENT!" Elesis use her skill slashing the storm and finish it with the heavy blow. But Elsword wanted her to do something like that. He emerge from the dust and use his hidden skill.

"AERO! SABER!" Elsword launch the skill a great giant wind was blasted at the Grand Master. Elesis lost her grip on her claymore and it flew backwards. The sword hit a house and made it collapse.

"Kyaaaaa!" Elesis shouted while blocking the wind. Once the wind stopped Elesis put down her arm.

"Damn. She got one hell of a body." Add said whistling and Eve slapped him then drag him back into the inn.

"Sis really." Elsword said covering his face.

"What?" Elesis ask and she felt cold. Elesis look at her body and saw she was only wearing her bra and panties. The Grand Master was embarrass. She let many people saw her in this position with her sexy red lingerie.

"AHHHHHH!" Elesis scream covering her body.

"What happen to you." Elsword said then Elesis punched her brother in the face.

"Don't look." Elesis said and then ran back into the inn.

"She is so going to kill you know." Lee said helping Elsword up.

"I didn't know she was wearing that. She usually wears a tank top and shorts." Elsword said dusting himself off.

"Girls change." Ara told Elsword.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Elsword said forgetting all that just happen.

"Your such a perverted brother." Aisha said with a pitiful face.

"SHUT IT GRAPE!" Elsword shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CHERRY!" Aisha reply.

Lu stir from her slumber and sat up. She was in a dark room her hands were bandage. She resize her gloves and the bandages fell apart. She regenerated the lost fingers and move them around.

"You're awake." Lee said as he dropped down from the ceiling.

"Yes." Lu reply throwing the bandages away.

"How you feeling?" Lee asked her and sat down on a chair.

"Awful." Lu reply and then Elsword came from the door.

"Morning!" He said as he saw Lu was awake.

"Its in the middle of the day." Lee corrected Elsword.

"Doesn't matter." Elsword said. "So mind telling us what happen?" Elsword ask approaching Lu.

Add was working on a equation through his holographic screen. Eve was programming Oberon and Ophelia. Add had been dreaming about his mother the past few days.

"No this is wrong." Add said and move the holographic board aside and brought a new one.

"What are you working on?" Eve ask catching the holographic board. She read it while Add explain.

"I'm trying to figure out the time space equation. I read about this when I was in the Infinite Library." Add said typing madly.

"That library is outdated. Since it was built the nasods abandon it." Eve said which annoyed Add. "You also made several mistakes. Even a 'Elsword' can figure this out." Eve said which made Add snap.

"SHUT UP TIN CAN!" Eve shot a laser at Add's forehead and knock him out.

"Imbecile." Eve said and continue programming.

Rena Aisha and Ara were in the training room. The girls all decided to come up with there own hidden skill like Elsword's Aero Saber. But they have been in here for five hours with no luck.

"This is hard. How did Elsword create a new skill?" Aisha ask while collapsing from exhaustion.

"Lets ask him." Ara said sitting down.

"No I refuse to ask for that beast's help." Rena said continue to fire arrows and skills.

"Rena we have been here for over five hours and we accomplish nothing." Aisha said.

"Because we aren't trying hard enough." Rena said she was so frustrated she use her Hidden Skill. "ARROW! RAIN!" The skill came down with furies of arrows. The arrows completely destroy the ground and the dummies. Until the place was level out.

"Rena are you ok. I haven't seen you this mad before." Ara said timidly.

"Its nothing." Rena said wiping the sweat off her face.

Soon night fell and they were all back in there inn except for Elesis who went out.

"So how is Luciela?" Chung ask Elsword during dinner.

"She wouldn't talk." Elsword said and then Rena shuffle uneasily.

"Well something bad must have happen." Lee said.

"Yeah but she is really scared." Elsword said which made Rena more uneasy.

"You should try and comfort her then." Ara suggested which made Rena twitch her eyes.

"I try but it didn't help." Elsword said, suddenly Lu scream which alerted everyone. The whole building glow in a bright red color and then exploded.

"What the hell happen?" Add said as he got up from the floor.

"Someone is attacking us." Raven stared as he pull out his blade.

"Where is Lu?" Ara ask and then she got her answer. Lu came flying into Chung who just got up. The force knocked both of them down.

"Ow." The Iron Paladin said in pain.

"Who's there?" Aisha ask and then a figure step out from the dust and darkness.

"Who are you people." The person said he had white hair and wore a suit and tie.

"I like to ask you that." Eve said summoning Oberon by her side.

"That is none of your concern." The demon said.

"What do you want?" Elsword asked.

"Her." The demon said and pointed at Lu.

"Are you the one who attacked her?" Elsword ask and the demon nodded.

"Well good job." Lee said clapping which made everyone look at him. "I mean why?" Lee quickly said.

"Its none of your concern." The demon said.

"Oh it is now." Elsword said and attack the demon. Before he even got close a invisible force hit him back and made him clash against Chung who just got up.

"Elsword!" Aisha shouted and then she cast a fireball. The demon sucked the fireball into his hand.

"What the Hamel." Chung said when he saw the demon absorbing the fireball.

"FRAZ! SERA!" Lu shouted her servants name who appear on magic circle.

"My lady are you ok?" Fraz ask.

"I'm fine quick and immobilize him." Lu said and her servants obey. Fraz took out his sword and slice the demon who dodge and walk away. Sera launch magic attacks as well as chains which were easily destroyed.

"Resistance is futile Lu." The demon said and then a red magic circle appear on his right side. He stuck his hand in it a humongous demonic hand much like Lu's but red cane out. The demon swung it at Lu's servant which were instantly crushed.

"Who are you?" Rena ask.

"He is a demon lord. He controls ten territory of the demon world. The person that can rival against god. The first ranked demon lord. Also my brother. Lucifer Z. Satan." Lu stated dropping a sweat from her forehead.

"Damn. That's a long title." Lee said trying to memorize everything.

"You guys look a lot alike also." Ara stated.

"But isn't your last name Sourcream?" Elsword ask and Lu shook her head.

"I changed my last name because I didn't want to be related to my brother." Lu said looking away in shame.

"Why it is good to be related to someone extremely powerful." Add said dreaming about if he was related to a powerful person.

"Yes but my brother will use any means necessary to accomplish his needs

so it gives Satan a bad name." Lu said.

"Enough. Lu come with me now!" Lucifer said holding his hands out. Lu backed away and the elgang blocked her from Lucifer.

"Not on my watch." Chung said loading his cannon.

"Fools move right now before my anger gives in." Lucifer said with a deeper darker tone.

"Not over a fight." Raven said advancing forward.

"Very well." Lucifer said as he spread his hands out.

"Attack!" Aisha yelled Chung and Raven charge and attack first. Lucifer caught both of their weapons in his hands without a struggle. Ara quickly jumped and dive at Lucifer who backed away. Then Lee appear behind Lucifer.

"IMPALE!" Lee charges at Lucifer with the clone but Lucifer dodge both attacks. Lucifer step down on where Lee planted a bomb which exploded. Lucifer came out untouched.

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" Elsword created the large illusion blade stabbing Lucifer. He continue to attack supported by Rena's arrows.

"This is bad. I should join in soon." Add said cracking his knuckles.

"No protect Lu." Eve said restraining the Lunatic Pysker. "Elsword has put that as a priority." Eve finish while observing the battle. Add couldn't help but obey for a strange reason. He just kept staring at Eve's unchanging expression.

"HEADS UP!" Raven shouted at Add. The Lunatic Pysker didn't reacted in time and both Chung and Elsword slam into Add.

"That's gotta hurt." Lee said covering his eyes but Lucifer kicked him towards Eve. Eve slap Lee away at Raven knocking all the boys down.

"We have to do all the work do we?" Aisha said shaking her head while rubbing her temples.

"Humans are useless let the Nasod do it." Eve said summoning Oberon and Ophelia.

"This is getting annoying human, nasods, reins, maka, whatever it doesn't matter to me. I'll destroy you all." Lucifer said buttoning his shirt.

"Lets go." Rena said and then the girls attack Lucifer.

"Its no use." Lucifer said as he held his hands out. He floated and then he was enwrap in light. When he came out he was wearing demonic armor with large shoes.

"No." Lu silently said.

"CYCLONE!" Aisha shouted the skill and launch the swirling pink wind at Lucifer.

"Weak." Lucifer said as the cyclone diminish once it touch the armor.

"JUDGEMENT SPEAR!" Eve summon the spear and Oberon and Ophelia took it while throwing it at Lucifer. But Lucifer caught it in his hands spin it and threw it at Eve and her servants.

"He is too strong." Ara said tightly holding her spear.

"That's my brother." Lu said.

"Still going to try." Rena said.

"Yeah come on." Elsword said as he got up wiping the blood from his forehead.

"I guess its time to get serious." Lucifer said sighing.

"Why are you chasing after your sister?" Chung ask while getting up.

"Because she needs to return into my protection." Lucifer said as he cross his arms.

"You're just hurting her." Elsword said.

"I try talking to her but she refused." Lucifer said looking at his sister with a terrifying look.

"Then she doesn't want to." Lee said holding his left arm.

"You don't understand. The demon world is in a crisis. The glitter monsters have rebel and other demons as well. They are slowly taking the territory." Lucifer said and Lu looked down hiding her face.

"Just destroy them then." Raven said.

"I can't the glitter monsters are a part of another demon lords monster. If we kill them we will start a war." Lucifer said shaking his head.

"But she can protect herself." Ara exclaim.

"She can't, she already lost two pieces of her land. If she could have protected it I would not be here." Lucifer said uncrossing his hands

"Brother I can gain it back." Lu said softly.

"BUT YOU CAN'T!" Lucifer yelled making Lu tremble. "You are still young. I should have knew not to leave you alone. Do you have any idea how much time and effort I put into getting back to this position?!" Lucifer yelled making Lu cry uncontrollably.

"That's enough!" Raven yelled swiping his hair back.

"What kind of brother are you do you even care about your sister's happiness?" Ara asked lowering her spear a little.

"You have no idea how much I do." Lucifer said narrowing his eyes a like.

"You're kidding me. Hurting your sister just cause she won't obey you. That's low." Add said smirking.

"I would go out of my way just to protect her. Even if I have to hurt her." Lucifer said as he landed on the ground.

"You are insane!" Rena exclaim shock by Lucifer's comment.

"You aren't a family if you hurt each other." Elsword said.

"What do you know about us. Do you know how hard it was for us when we lost our parents? Or the effort and pain I put just to keep Lu safe? If you don't then you can die." Lucifer said raising his voice gradually. Chung tried to say something but Elsword stopped him.

"Talking won't work anymore we have to use brute force." Elsword with his left arm up stopping Chung.

"Playtime is over. Time to get serious." Aisha said releasing some magical energy.

Lucifer laughed made Lu shiver and draining all the tears from her eyes.

"BROTHER NO DON'T PLEASE DON'T USE IT!" Luciela pleaded to her brother. Lu was on her knees and trying to cry but the tears wouldn't come out.

"Lu stop." Elsword said putting his hand on her shoulder. Lu yanked the hand off and continue pleading.

"Come Sephirot." Lucifer said normally. The ground rumble and shake. The sky then turn dark and it looks like the moon has been enlarge.

"Lu what is going on?!" Aisha questioned a little frighten.

"We are dead." She reply emotionless. A demon arose from a magic circle behind Lucifer. When it was up the sky trying back to the normal color as well as the moon.

"Now Sephirot retrieve Lu." Lucifer said and then the demon roasted. Out had a sound of a million girls scream. Everyone covered their ears but it wasn't enough. The demon pounded it's huge arm on the floor and unless a wave of fire.

"Jump!" Ara yelled at everyone. Lee, Ara, Lu were the only who jumped. The rest got hit and burned. Almost everyone was unconscious.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Ara yelled at the gang and they were all smoking out steam.

"That guy is too strong." Chung said falling over and fell asleep.

"Not yet!" Raven yelled trying to get up but just fell down.

"No Raven don't push yourself." Rena said worrying about the Blade Masters condition.

"Ravens right. We won't stop until Lu is safe." Elsword said while getting up.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Lu asked breaking her voice.

"Cause you have helped me. I don't know what happen the first time we met. But when I woke up everyone was fine. So I thought you helped me and didn't you?" Elsword said smiling Lu knew she didn't help him. But she did so she didn't talk.

"Sephirot hurry up and clean the trash." Lucifer said paying little attention to Elsword and the rest.

"ARA!" Lee yelled at Ara and she nodded.

"A THOUSAND BLOSSOMS!" Ara yelled executing the skill.

"KILLING FRENZY!" Lee yelled and they both attack Sephirot and Lucifer.

"Did we get him?" Eve asked out of breath. She was being support by Add more or less by his will.

"No." Lu said on the ground looking at the fog. The fog clear a few seconds later and Spehirot roar with Lucifer in his arm.

"Pathetic. I'm really mad now." Lucifer calmly said with a deep stressful voice.

"What do we do now?" Add asked with great fear in his eyes.

"Apollyon!" Lu shouted. Everyone looked at Lu behind them. She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes away. Then navy light flash blinding the el gang. When they open their eyes again they saw a blue version of Sephirot but smaller and no armor.

"Why do I feel so remorseful?" Add asked feeling incredibly sad.

"Apollyon my loyal servant! Do not let my brother hurt Elsword anymore!" Lu shouted at Apollyon then held her hand out at Sephirot. Apollyon and Sephirot roar at each other and they charge at each other.

"Why do you wish to protect the mortals?" Lucifer asked as her sister never had care about mortals a lot.

"Don't you use to say there are no questions. But you find them with your power?" Lu ask and her arms set a blaze. The flames die down and her arm was cover in armor with her gauntlet.

"Indeed. So come at me." Lucifer said clenching his fist after finishing his sentence.

"DEAD FINGERS!" Lu extended her hand out and form a magic circle out of there a illusion of her gauntlet came out stretching all the way to Lucifer. Her brother grab the illusion by the wrist and crushed it.

"Do you think you can defeat an Magnus?" Lucifer ask Lu throwing away scraps of the illusion.

"Like what the mortals say. You have to try." Lu said and then charge at her brother. She tried to grab her brother's head but he disappear. Lucifer came from a deep red burst of fire behind Lu. Before Lu can turn around Lucifer grabbed her by the neck.

"So you have given yourself to the mortals. Learning their ways of speaking. Developing their so call emotions." Lucifer said tighten his grip on Lu's neck. lu struggle and gasp to free herself. She even clawed on her brother's own gauntlets. Apollyon roared in frustration and pain. Lucifer looked at the battle of the demon gods. Sephirot pounded the ground with fire erupting everywhere. Apollyon dodge and spew blue flames at the other god. But Sephirot grabbed Apollyon and smashed him on the ground violently. Then he harshly and cruelly ripped apart Apollyon and proceed to eat him.

"APOLLYON!" Lu manage to yell out she knew Apollyon wouldn't die but she felt so mad. She could not take it anymore to see her servants get even more hurt. She grabbed her brother's arm in a last ditch effort. Slowly but strongly she removed her brothers hand from her neck. Lucifer was surprise but he didn't react to Lu headbutting him.

"Good Lu." Lucifer said in a manic way. He recover from the blow and Lu rub her neck a little.

"I'll finish this brother. If I defeat you then you will leave me alone." Lu said forming a bet with her brother.

"Fine. I swear on the spear of Gaeblog." Lucifer said and Lu felt somewhat satisfied.

"Going this far then alright." Lu said surprise how her brother would swear a sacred oath.

"Does that matter. Now give me your best." Lucifer said crossing his arm. Lu then started to collect demonic energy into her and then she imagine her most strongest skill.

"CASTLE OF ABADDON!" Lu's family castle gate arise from the ground blue and shining radiating negative energy. The Gates open and soul spears charged out at Lucifer. As the spears got closer to him Lucifer's eyes widen. Finally Lu summon a giant Soul Spear and jumped then thrust it at Lucifer and it exploded.

"So this is the power of a demon." Add said with his mouth wide open. Eve was staring at the battle with enthusiasm in her eyes.

"He still hasn't given up." Elsword said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. But they stop doing anything when they saw his eyes were sharp like Infinity Sword also his sclera are black like Diabolic Espers, and Also his pupils are glowing royal purple color.

"El-" Rena started wanting to ask what is with his eyes but a loud scream from Sephirot could be heard.

"You almost got me there but Sephirot had to get in the way." Lucifer said and Sephirot roar again causing the smoke and dust to move away showing Sephirot covering Lucifer.

"That's no fair!" Chung yelled but Lucifer ignored him.

"No. I'm out of demonic energy." Lu stated and kneeled down tire.

"Now its my turn." Lucifer said and Sephirot sank back to the ground going with a cry. Lucifer gathered demonic energy as well but you could see them as red particles gathering around Lucifer. Everyone but Eve and Elsword got shivers sent down their spines. It took a while for Elsword to trace how much demonic energy Lucifer was storing.

"LU WATCH OUT!" Elsword yell at the same time as Lucifer was saying his skill.

"Palace of Abaddon." Lucifer said and then a red castle appear behind him large extremely large. It was big enough for even Hamel to see it (sarcasm don't take it seriously its just really big ok?). The castle started shooting a bunch of things at Lu spears, swords, balls, plasma, corpses, a lot of other things. Lu started to close her eyes to not see the impact but before she did Elsword ran in front of her. Elsword parried with his own sword and kept most of the things back at bay.

"GO AWAY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU BLOCK IT!" Lu yelled at Elsword with the last of her energy.

"If I do then you will die." ELsword said grunting a little then the rest of the gang help Elsword block the impact.

"We're here for you." Lee said to Lu and Elsword Aisha summon magic circles around to block making Elsword's load easier.

"You idiot do you want to die?" Aisha shouted at Elsword before he can answer the things they were blocking exploded with a ton of force and they all flew back. After a while thing has settle down Lu came to her senses she saw the el gang on the floor they weren't moving. But they are alive Lucifer came up to them and look at their unconscious bodies.

"Brother what are you trying to do?" Lu asked her brother. Lucifer ignore her sister and then grabbed Elsword up and summon a bunch of demonic hands two held him by the arms holding him up.

"Lu these humans are making you stay here right?" Lucifer ask but he didn't let her sister answer. "Well I shall kill this person first." Upon hearing that Lu was shock she scurried up and try to run towards Elsword put another hand grabbed Lu and lifted her up.

"NO STOP!" She screamed she wanted to cry but the grip on the hand made her stop.

"Then tell me why this person is special." Lucifer said but Lu didn't answer Lucifer control a hand and made it grabbed Elsword by the head preparing to crush his skull. "Tell me now or I will kill this man." Lucifer said looking at Lu but Lu didn't reply so Lucifer tighten the grip on Elsword. "TELL ME NOW!" Lucifer yelled putting a lot of pressure on Lu then she finally gave in right in time before her brother almost crush Elsword's skull.

"HE'S SPECIALLY BECAUSE HE IS MY FIANCE!" Lu yelled out and everything felt like it stopped. Lu slowly open her eyes, she saw her brother's wide eyes looking at her.

"Are you serious?" Lucifer asked Lu and she nodded.

"Yes it is." Lu said and then Elsword woke up looking at pitch blackness. Lucifer removed the hands from Elsword and dropped him down then he did the same for Lu.

"OH WHAT! Really! Congrats Lu. you should have told me then I wouldn't have to hurt you like that and your fiance." Lucifer said helping his sister up and brushing her off then patted her head transferring some of his demonic energy towards his.

"What happened?" Elsword ask then lucifer quickly ran towards Elsword shaking his hand violently and incredibly fast.

"Congratulations you have pick the best wife ever!" Lucifer said with sparkles in his eyes.

"What are you in on this fake marriage thing?" Elsword ask and then Lucifer grabbed Elsword's hand with a monstrous grip.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lucifer said restraining his voice but the demonic stare was scary enough for Elsword.

"What are you saying me and Lu are planning to get marry very soon. Right honey?" Elsword ask and lu nodded.

"Right darling!" Lu said and then everything was clear away Lucifer summon his other demon servants to clean up the mess and it was quick. The inn was back to the way it normally was and the people that were kill was back alive like nothing had happen.

"I got a question. Why did you just change so quickly when you heard me and Lu are getting married?" Elsword ask Lucifer who was sitting next to him laying down like a lazy man.

"Well I need to keep my sister happy right? That means letting her go and go her way of life. but sometimes an older sibling needs to make choices for their younger sister because they are still young, even if our choices are wrong we think its right we can't control that." Lucifer said and Elsword looked at him. He couldn't believe this guy was the best demon lord in the demon realm. Now Lucifer is so relax and kind of fun to be around with.

"But what about your parents? What do they think." Elsword asked and lucifer sat up straight.

"Our parents…died when me and Lu was still young she was about four thousand year old and I was ninety thousand. So I had to raise Lu all by myself. But the demon world is very harsh on us. We weren't use to living a life of poverty we were really rich but it just suddenly came at us. This is why I am always so protective with Lu. I hate seeing her marry another person if I had a choice I would marry her. but I knew this day would come." Lucifer said but Elsword completely didn't listen. he was surprise by the age of Lu and Lucifer.

"_Four thousand, Ninety thousand. That's totally young." _Elsword thought to himself with a constipated face. Soon Lucifer had to go and Lu then go soon everyone was still resting they were fine now the injuries were heal thanks to Lucifer's servants. But what Lucifer had said made Elsword really thinking. He was too hard on his sister so the next day he is going to apologize.

**Thank you guys for reading and I will see you next time I am in a rush today so yea bye!**


	30. Author's Notes 4 URGENT!

**Hey guys i'm not dead *cough" yet *cough* just a lot of things has been happening and i am trying my best to hang on. But I have some good and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?...I think you want to hear the bad news first okay the bad news is I don't have a lot of time to update stories like I use to before, but secondly I can if I put Untold on hiatus but that is where you come in if you want me to keep doing Untold along with The Story at the same time I won't publish that often but if I put Untold on Hiatus I think I can post a chapter of Story every other day so that means I post Monday wait a day and post on Wednesday for people who don't know what I am talking about. But I am willing to hear your opinions if anyone reviews or PM me T_T. #SadAtLyfeAndHasNoFriendsButJustHasDoritosandMountainDewMLG420NOSCOPEThis yeah. Here is the good news. Are you ready? This is going to be interesting you have to hear about this. Like its going to #mindblown you. Sorry about the hashtags I will stop now I know some of you might find it annoying like I don't even know why I am doing it anyways. But get ready you should sit down. If you are somewhere that doesn't have a seat well look down there is your chair. Yes the ground, you can sit on it. What I don't care if you think its dirty or people will think you are weird you are you do whatever you want. Anyways here is the good news. I AM SO IN LOVE WITH GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka) i'm talking about the Live Action/Drama one its much more interesting. I kind of like Aizawa Miyabi not because she looks cute or anything SHHHHHHHHH and Kanzaki Urumi is my second favorite . anyways yea I just finish the first season and the three SP you should try it, it is soo good and funny, it is like so true just not the teacher part but most of the things the teen's do or go through. I cried so much when I saw the conclusion (SP3) it was so sad I cried with Onizuka. But freaking season 2 *spoiler look away now or just whatever I will but a / when I am done* Anyways none of the old cast is coming back which I hate the old cast is so good. I love their acting well I mean the old teens. Some teachers stayed like the Director and Vice Principle not to mention Eikichi's two friends, I didn't like Saejima but I like Ryuuji somewhat.**

**/**

**Anyways enough about me so pretty please just review about what I should do or PM me if you are embarrass come on I know you want to. What you don't care well that's great encouragement. So anyways if you like this series drop a favorite or review to support it and review so it can help me I know grammar and spelling or whatever is wrong but I only have like an hour of free time and believe me writing about 7k-4k words takes more than 10 minutes especially if you want to change some words and add new ideas the time you are writing it. So thanks for reading and see ya later!**


	31. Start of the Beginning (Part One)

**Hey guys i'm back like I promise I won't abandon this story I have so much I still want to tell you about the story. But I found it harder and harder as I go through the year so I decided to do this. I am currently putting Untold on hiatus and I hope you understand this if you have any question or concerns then you can PM me. I am sad about this as well but I find it the best way to continue this story and Untold if that makes sense. But the next chapter well be the end of the Lord Knight arc then the next one will start the Magic Knight arc. I will post tomorrow the end and then Sunday hopefully the start or Monday. If you live on the other side of the world for me its probably Sunday then Monday. SO I hope you understand and without further a due here is the story.**

"Aisha?" Ara asked confusedly as she questioned the actions of the Elemental Master.

"What are you doing?" Chung added in surprise by the Elemental Master's actions also.

The El gang except for Elsword was in the lounge of the inn Add and Eve were sitting down zoning out. Aisha and Chung along with lee were trying to figure out what Aisha was doing Raven and Rena were whispering to each other far from the other people.

"That's a statue of you right?" Lee asked and Aisha looked at the statue she made. Indeed it does look like her she was trying to make a statue of Solatium.

"Back to the drawing board." Aisha said and the statue crumble and with a poof it the debris disappear. Elsword came into the room noticing Aisha in aggravation.

"What is it lost your powers again?" Elsword asked then took a seat on the sofa, and took out some flyers and read them.

"Shut up, i'm trying to create a statue of my love." Aisha said and Elsword didn't want to question any further but Lee did.

"How are you sure he even is real?" aLee asked smiling and Aisha snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU JUST ENJOY KILLING! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU POSSIBLY FEEL HOW I FEEL!?" Aisha shouted at Lee, Lee being well Lee 2.0 ran to the corner and started to cry while hugging himself.

"NIce going you broke the will of an assassin, you should feel proud." Elsword said still reading the flyers.

"What is the ruckus down here. Is Aisha on her p-" Add said coming down the stairs but before he could finish Eve's drones pushed him down the stairs.

"Move faster. I should make you some boosters if you walk this slow." Eve said stepping over Add. Add being Add didn't let Eve get that away, he got up and tried to punch Eve put Oberon appear behind Eve guarding her with a cybernetic shield. Add punch the shield sending a shiver down his spine. Eve quickly let her drones shock Add and paralyze him.

"Hmmm interesting. I should also built insulators in the boosters." Eve said studying Add who was burnt to a crisp on the floor.

"You know I have this thing stuck in my head. Add, if we take your dynamos away can you do anything?" Elsword asked and suddenly the room became quiet as they thought about the answer. Add got up and shook his head dusting some dust off.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Add said a feeling perplex.

"He can't do anything not even walking." Eve answer and Add was more and more bewilder.

"Who can't walk?" Add ask but no one gave him an answer.

"But how can he walk when he is glowing sometimes?" Ara asked questioning on why Add can walk in his awakening form.

"Levitation, do not be fool by easy things. He uses the dynamos as a leverage while conducting electricity in his feets letting the earth absorb it when he touches it. So he wouldn't feel the impact and tiredness of walking or running though it is only momentarily other than that….." Eve continue on and on for ages which made lee and Ara fell asleep. Aisha found this interesting but Add was confused on why Eve was telling them about this. Elsword just didn't care Rena and Raven were still talking.

"OK WE GET IT!" Chung shouted with baggy eyes and then Eve slapped him.

"Do not interrupt me when I am communicating with you. So ever since he fell towards the ancient library he could not walk anymore." Eve yelled and continue while Chung rubbed his right cheek where he got slapped. Lee went behind Elsword and put his arms on the sofa.

"What are you reading?" Lee asked with a curious face.

"Battle plans for tomorrow's attack on Velder." Elsword said casually.

"Ok read up." Lee said then suddenly the mood change.

"WHAT THE HELL ITS TOMORROW!?" Aisha shouted at Elsword spitting all over his face.

"Yes." Elsword said wiping the spit off his face.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Rena yelled grabbing Elsword by the collar making him drop the papers.

"I FORGOT!" Elsword shouted looking away from Rena hoping to not get hit.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT THIS?! IF YOU TOLD US SOONER WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN READY!" Rena shouted back with intense anger, she then finally threw Elsword aside and went to take a drink of water.

"I think we should get ready." Ara said and she went up the stairs.

"Why do I even know these people?" Add asked himself rubbing his forehead side to side.

"Good question, I like to know too." Raven said then he ran up the stairs too.

"Hey Elsword." Lee said smacking Elsword in the face, but he was unconscious. Just then someone came into the door.

"Hello there." A voice of a man said, everyone turned around and saw the person.

In a throne room with columns high up. The gaps in between the columns show outside scenery the sky was red and a red beam was shooting up into the sky. The women from the party and spying Elsword walked in. She stop a few feet from the throne which was darken unable to see anything.

"My King, the Velder Knight's are going to stage an attack tomorrow. What is your command?" She asked bowing her head a little. There was a long silence before someone spoke.

"They won't get past the gate. So let Chloe do whatever she wants." The voice said coming from the direction of the throne.

"But my King Chloe has already fail us many times." The women said and the mysterious voice reply calmly and gently.

"If she does fail, it wouldn't matter the gates are reinforce with my magic." Then the women sharply reply.

"But what will happen if Elsword resonates with the El?" The women quickly said.

"Stephanie, I know you are looking out for me but do not worry." THe mysterious voice said, and the women Stephanie shuffle a little in discomfort.

"Ok I understand." She said crossing her arms and then started to walk away. "And my King please do not go out again." She said after stopping the mysterious voice did not reply at all, then she spoke again. "Geez. You are bothersome. At least answer me." She said smirking a little and walk away.

Meanwhile at the inn Aisha was unarticulated and out of breath. Everyone was befuddle except for Eve.

"Yes it is I." Said the person who walk into the room, it was Solatium.

"Who are you?" Chung asked, and Lee and Elsword nodded in unison.

"W-what are you doing here?" Aisha asked snapping out of her trance.

"Well I am here to join the battle." Solatium said and then another person came in, it was the girl Stephanie.

"I rented the room." Stephanie said.

"Thanks. You can go to your room first I will be up there soon." Solatium said and the girl nodded, then she went upstairs.

"Who was that?" Aisha asked a little jealous.

"That is my travel mate. She lost her memory so I am taking care of her." Solatium said taking a seat on the couch.

"Who in the world is this dude?" Add asked and Aisha smacked him with her staff.

"This is the person I was talking about. Solatium." Aisha harshly said to everyone.

"So you weren't losing your mind." Lee said and Aisha gave him a death stare.

"Wow I didn't even think he actually existed." Rena said walking back into the room.

"Well, now you know I exist. So nice to meet you I am Solatium." he said standing up and bowing to everyone. Elsword stood up also and walk over to him.

"Nice to meet you I am Elsword Seighart." Elsword said and he held his hand out to shake Solatium's hand. Solatium went to sake Elsword's hand but lightning spark between their hands. It was like polar opposites or Light and Dark clashing with each other. They both retracted their hands and shook it. Elsword's hand was fried like if he touched the sun, and Solatium's hand look like it had been struck by lightning.

"Are you ok?" Rena asked the both of them. Aisha went to Solatium and took his hand. Rena and Raven went towards Elsword.

"I'm fine." Solatium said and reassure Aisha. "So you know lightning magic?" Solatium ask Elsword.

"No, but Aisha knows some." Elsword said trying to make him start a conversation with Aisha.

"No I don't." Aisha said with a are you stupid face.

"Yes you do, when you summon the clouds and lightning comes down. Or Lightning Shower" Elsword stated and Aisha face palm herself.

"That's not lightning magic, I just mix warm and hot air together making storm clouds and then the lightning comes down. I wish I have lightning magic it does more damage than what I do." Aisha said sighing a little.

"I'm so confuse right now." Elsword said scratching his head.

"Someone with a pint size brain like you wouldn't." Aisha insulted Elsword but he didn't care Elsword was very mercurial so he quickly changed moods.

"So what are you doing here?" Lee asked sitting down next to Solatium. Solatium looked at Lee and answered him.

"Well tomorrow is the assault to retake Velder and I am joining that assault." SOlatium said crossing his legs and folding his hand.

"REALLY!" Aisha shouted pushing Lee aside making him fall to the floor. "What squad are you in?" Aisha asked hoping to be in the same squad as Solatium.

"Squad six." Solatium said with his eyes closed facing his folded hands.

"That's great!" Aisha exclaimed and whispered to Elsword who was on the other side of the coffee table. "What squad are we in?" She whispered silently so Solatium wouldn't hear.

"Its a special one." Elsword said out loud catching everyone's attention.

"Number?" Aisha asked frantically hoping for the number six

"Why do you want to know?" Elsword asked ignoring Aisha's question.

"Just answer it idiot." Aisha said this time loudly.

"Fine, fine, rude. Zero." Elsword said and it was the worst mistake. Aisha grabbed him by the collar and shook him while speaking.

"NOW YOU GO TO VANESSA OR YOUR SISTER AND TELL THEM TO CHANGE US TO SQUAD SIX RIGHT NOW!" Aisha yelled at the top of her lungs with Elsword out cold due to Aisha heavy shaking.

"Loud aren't they?" Chung asked a little embarrassed.

"But fun is it?" Solatium asked Chung.

"I guess you can say that." Chung reply and soon night fall and everyone went to sleep. And the day came when they were going to retake Velder from the demons. Solatium and the girl he was with went ahead. Elsword and the others woke up at six mostly because of Aisha rampaging around the inn trying to find Solatium.

"Can you not cause a panic so early in the morning Aisha?" Raven ask yawning still tire.

"BUT IT'S A CRISIS!" Aisha yelled and everyone shush her.

"We got more important things to worry about." lee said picking up his stuff that was dropping from his sleeves.

"Well lets go now." Elsword said and they were prepare to leave before Ara asked a question.

"No breakfast?" She asked gently. And everyone but Aisha looked at her.

"Do you think we have time for stupid breakfast?" Add asked making Ara depress.

"I'll buy you something to eat on the way." Chung said which ease up the Sakra Devanam a little.

"Alright we have everything right?" Rena asked and everyone reply sleepy and sloppy.

"Then let's go." Elsword said and they went to the outer gates of Velder. On the way Chung bought Ara some baked potato to eat.

"Wow a big group." Lee awed as he saw how many people there were that was sitting or still resting.

"I estimate about eight hundred people here." Aisha said and Eve corrected her.

"It is approximately one thousand forty one including us." Eve said and no one care.

"Do you have to be so precise at everything?" Rena asked and Eve reply a split second after Rena said that.

"Yes elf, I am a Queen I must show my vast knowledge to show that I am superior." Eve said but Rena wasn't focusing.

"Elf? Now hang on a minute what did you say to me you b-" Rena started but someone interrupted her.

"I see you guys have arrive." Every turn around and saw Vanessa the Velder Garrison Centurion.

"Yes why did you think we weren't going to come?" Raven ask.

"No, I thought you guys may be a little late and jeopardize the mission." Vanessa said with her glare.

"Don't worry I woke the sleepy heads up." Elsword said pointing his thumb backwards at Aisha.

"YOU WERE THE LAST ONE TO WAKE UP!" Aisha yelled but then Add pushed her away by the face.

"Whatever lets get going." Add said and step over Aisha who fallen over.

"Wait a minute." A barkish voice said. Everyone turn towards the left for Vanessa her left. They saw a dog with a cup in it's paw walking up to it.

"Grail what are you doing here?" Aisha asked the dog.

"I need to warn you of something. Beyond Velder I have sniff an evil presence. You must be careful. I fear that the person might be-" Grail was cut off when Ara shouted.

"FOUND IT! Here doggy." Ara yelled and she held a bouncy ball in her hand and she bent down and threw it in the crowd far away. Grail instantly reacted and chase after the ball on all four paws dropping the cup smashing it and spilling the coffee everywhere. Everyone but Eve and Vanessa started shouting at Ara.

"ARA FOR REAL?!" Everyone said in unison making the Sakra Devanam cry.

"Well whatever. We just need to keep our guards up no matter what." Chung said reassuring the Sakra Devanam.

"Yeah let's see how that works." Add said speaking negatively.

"What did I do?" Ara asked since she never ever met Grail before, so she assume he was a dog.

"Alright then. Hey Rena about the-" Elsword started but he faded away when Rena ignored him and walk away towards Raven and started talking to him.

"What was that about?" Lee asked looking at Rena with Elsword.

"I don't know." Elsword answered scratching his head. A blow horn was heard signaling it is almost time for the operation to begin.

"Where is your sister?" Raven asked Elsword as they were checking their equipments.

"Oh she is with the first squad." Elsword said checking the amount of Red Potions they have and Herbs.

"How was the apology?: Raven asked and Elsword dropped a potion leaving a crack. Elsword had a flashback at the day after the Lucifer incident.

"What is it Els?" Elesis asked when Elsword walk into her tent. She was sitting down writing on a document.

"Well how are you?" Elsword asked first nervously.

"Just hurry up I am busy." Elesis said in a harsh tone making Elsword more and more nervous.

"Well about yesterday...remember what happen?" Elsword said pausing again only for Elesis to answer.

"Yes, you came to apologize whatever doesn't matter. And I need to go now." Elesis said in a sharp and haste tone as she roll the paper up and started to exit. Elsword block the exit for her but she tried going left and Elsword blocked her again.

"Sis stop. I just wanted to say I am so sorry. I never tried to understand you. I know you felt harshly about the demons and how they hurt me but I just want you to know not all of them are bad." Elsword said but then Elesis pushed him aside still mad and haven't accepted the apology.

"Its not the demons. But you." Elesis said but Elsword hadn't heard the last part so it left him hanging.

Raven was shaking Elsword by the shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Elsword are you ok?" Raven asked and Elsword snapped out of it.

"Yeah. What happen?" Elsword stuttered blinking fastly.

"You spaced out." Raven said and then Elsword nodded, the horn blared again the second time. That means everyone needs to get to their positions. Elsword's squad was with the fourth and first squad. In total there are 6 squads so it was small. Elsword's zero squad consists of them and a few Velder Knights. Elesis controlled over the three squads while Ku Kulain controlled the remaining squads.

"Alright you hopeless people. Listen up you better bring your asses back here and regain Velder. If you die without doing anything I won't be visiting your grave nor will you have one. But you all know this is a suicide mission. So I am not telling you to do this for Eliros or Velder or the King. But I am telling you to do this for the future of all Elkind (Yes that is what I had. What you have something better?)" Elesis said and everyone cheered then they lined up in position.

"That was an inspiration speech, but short." Eve said as she was sitting on Moby and hugging Rey.

"Yea. I know but whatever." Elsword said as he started to stretch out. The horn blared again and everyone charged out the front gate. Elsword and the rest of the the squad went to the left Hope Bridge while the rest went towards the right Hope Bridge.

Back at the throne room the mysterious man smiled as he watch the Velder garrison charged towards Velder.

"Now let the games begin." He said and the room glowed.

**And here we go look back for my corrections I will add some Aisha's magic corner some new some old or updating some. I am starting from the beginning and yeah stuff. But still I will update them and inform you by tomorrow of as soon as possible. So look forward and I am sorry for not posting for a while. I made a promise and I won't be breaking it until I die. Seeya later and have a good whatever.**


	32. Start of the Beginning (Final)

**And here is the final chapter of the Lord Knight Arc tomorrow hopefully I will update the start of the Rune Slayer Arc or the Magic Knight whatever you want to call it but I hope you enjoy this series and help support it by leaving a follow or favorite and leave a review so I can get motivated more and coming up with new great chapters now enjoy!**

"Elsword hurry up!" Lee shouted at Elsword as they ran through the burning streets of Velder. They were close to the Velder Palace, and they are rushing to get there. Every since the blinding light they were magically transported to the Hope Bridge. Dark Elves started shooting at them many had fallen. But a lot were still alive, Elsword had to abandon some people to continue the mission. He remember his sisters words as they were defending themselves at the Hope Bridge.

"ELSWORD! I want you to take squad three and zero and get out of here!" Elesis shouted at her brother over the crashing waves and metal clanging. She dodge and twirl behind a demon spearman who tried to stab her and slash the glitter demon in the back.

"WHAT!? What about you and squad one?" Elsword shouted back parrying a glitter commanders sword.

"WE WILL BE FINE!" Elesis said and she stop to parry and kill some glitter demons. "We got Kaizu and the rest to help us!" Elesis shouted back again. Elsword was hesitant about this but he saw everyone that were desperately fighting. He saw Raven performing One Flash and Add punching his way through endless amounts of demon. He saw a Velder Knight with an arrow in his right thigh.

"Alright then." He said to his sister slicing two demons throat apart.

"LISTEN UP ALL MAN!" Elesis shouted and everyone listen to her, at the same time fighting. "SQUAD ZERO AND THREE ARE TO FOLLOW ELSWORD SEIGHART IN MY PLACE! FOLLOW ALL HIS COMMANDS AND ORDERS!" Elesis shouted and the soldiers shouted in agreement.

"ALRIGHT SQUAD ZERO AND THREE WE ARE FALLING BACK! WE MUST RETRIEVE THE PALACE FIRST!" Elsword shouted the knights from squad three and zero form a tight barrier.

"ELSWORD HEADS UP!" Chung yelled as he boosted over to Elsword just in time to knock him away from an exploding Kenaz.

"Thanks." Elsword said to Chung as he got up. They cleared the remaining demons and advance onwards to the palace. Lasers were shot at them and kill some knights. Mcgard on Polka were running down the road.

"Elsword what are we going to do?" Ara asked and Mcgard comes closer and closer. The knights ready their shields and swords.

"We are going to fight it just us not them." Elsword said and Raven was surprise.

"What why?" Raven asked and Mcgard was about a good five yard in front of them and he stop.

"NO TIME JUST FIGHT! ALL MAN FALL BACK I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT!" Elsword yelled and the knights slowly walk backwards. Mcgard swing his spear around Elsword leaped and roll aside. Ara parried with her spear. Lee kick Mcgard off of Polka but then Polka started to rampage.

"LEE WATCH OUT!" Rena yelled as Polka ran at him.

"MOVE!" Aisha added in but it was too late Polka ran over Lee trampling him. Lee quickly got up showing he is fine but his eyes changed from purple to gold.

"Silent Takedown." Lee calmly said and slash Polka splitting it in two pieces and with a loud thud Lee clenched his face. When he let go his eyes return to normal.

"_Let me out, I can handle the other demon." _Eun whisper in Ara's mind and Ara obey Eun. Ara's canine tooth grew bigger and she had some red etchings appear on her face. She grew nine white silk like tails and her hair turn white.

"_Hurry!" _Ara shouted in her mind? (I don't know if it is Eun's mind or Ara's mind anymore)

"Eun duck!" Rena shouted and Eun did she crouched down like a fox hunting for her prey. Rena jumped and threw a wind bomb at Mcgard

"HUMMING WIND!" The blast blew Mcgard away and Eun went in for the kill.

"Peerlessness Slash." Eun went at the speed of light slashing at multiple points and end with a giant three hundred and sixty slash. Mcgard was defeated and they rush towards the Velder Palace. They were greeted by the Glitter Vanguard which started shooting cannonballs at them. Some knights were blasted away and died or got injure.

"I GOT THIS!" Chung yelled he leap on top of the Glitter Vanguard and made a dent in the armor. He bashed the end of his cannon repeatedly on top of the Vanguard until the armor came off going into its second form.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Aisha shouted and huge meteors came raining down and strip the vanguard of its last armor. Then Chung went for the end and activated his hyperactive out of pure rage.

"DOOM STRIKE!" He first put his mask on and he felt the surge of power flowing into him. It was like if he was on drugs (Don't do drugs kids this is a smilie so don't do drugs kids or Obama Care won't help you cause its a lie *thumbs up*). He smashed the Vanguard and pieces of it exploded everywhere he even manage to make a huge hole in the ground. Elsword help Chung up from the hole and they charged at the gate. Elsword and some knights tried to push the gates open but it wouldn't move.

"Its bolted shut." Elsword stated out and he tried to open it again.

"If it is then stop. Stupid." Aisha said and she push Elsword aside and studied the door.

"Aisha what can you tell?" Rena asked the Elemental Master.

"The flames are too much I can't read what's on the other side." Aisha said sweating from the heat of the fire around them.

"Move weaklings." Eve said and she summoned Ophelia. "Ophelia destroy that door." Eve command her servant and Ophelia bow then she threw grenades at the door. But nothing happen so she try missiles and nothing again. Eve summon Oberon to help but Oberon did break something and it was his sword. Eve made Ophelia attack Oberon because he destroyed his sabers.

"SIR!" A Velder Knight came up running towards Elsword and the others. "Ku Kulain has ask for your assistance they are in a pinch at the Commercial Area One." The knight said and Elsword thought about it.

"Ok we will come back later. For now we must help Ku Kulain." Elsword said and they moved out towards the Commercial Area. They soon arrive but it wasn't easy. They had to fight through demons again.

"This seems way too easy." Aisha said as they were walking down the commercial area where Ku Kulain was last seen.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked the worry Aisha.

"I mean isn't there suppose to be more demons guarding Velder and they seem to be going down too easily." Aisha stated and Lee thought back she was right the Gates of the Palace didn't have a powerful demon but a giant tank.

"That means the easier we can take back Velder." Elsword said.

"But what if they are scheming something?" Eun said and everyone still just realize Eun was still there.

"You do have a point." Rena said and they saw some Velder Knights on the floor. Everyone ran towards them. Elsword read their tags and they were from Ku Kulain's squadron. A soldier saw Ku Kulain in the distance and walked up towards him.

"Sir we have come to help you." The soldier said to Ku Kulain who had his back towards them. Elsword notice someone that was still alive and he quickly went over to the soldier.

"Hey hang on we are going to get you some help." Elsword said and the soldier quickly and tightly grabbed him by his arm.

"Run….you're all in danger…." The soldier said and he looked over at Ku Kulain. Elsword looked also and Ku Kulain turned around and a shadow wrapped around him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Raven shouted but it was too late. The shadow grabbed the Velder Knight and brought him into the air. The knight panic and scream for help, but it was too late the shadow had already crushed him.

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" Elsword extended the magical sword at Ku Kulain or Spriggan now.

"GIGA DRIVE! SEISMIC! TREMOR!" Raven shouted and he dugged the blade into the ground releasing blasts after blasts. But it didn't work Elsword tried to slash at him but the darkness consumed the blade and dissolved it.

"What how?!" Elsword shouted in surprise and Spriggan brought down his shadow hand at them knocking them down and giving them severe injuries.

"Guys run." Elsword uttered out coughing up some blood. But everyone was too weak to run and a miracle happened.

"JUDGEMENT! BLOW!" Someone shouted and a column of light fell on top of spriggan dealing a lot of damage to him.

"Are you guys alright?" Vanessa asked them. Elsword saw Aruthia as well running in front of them.

"Hey Elsy glad to see you are still alive." Aruthia said winking at Elsword. Everyone drank some Health Potion and they felt better. Everyone got up quickly and Spriggan regain his senses as well.

"Everyone we got orders to retreat. The mission is a failure we will try again." Vanessa inform all of them.

"WHAT HOW!?" Add shouted back questioning the azure hair knight.

"Do not question just fall back now!" Vanessa shouted in a commanding voice and all the knights saluted her.

"No choice but to follow orders right?" Ara said finally back to her normal self still injury. Everyone started to back away to the Hope Bridge and Elsword called out to Aruthia.

"Aruthia come on lets go." Elsword said but she shook her head.

"I'm holding Spriggan off go without me." Aruthia said and Elsword wanted to her to come along.

"No we must go right n-" Elsword started but Aruthia cut him off.

"Sorry Elsy someone has to clean up the mess right?" Aruthia said and Elsword felt bad now and she continue on. "When I get back you better take me on a date ok? And make sure you kiss me also!" Aruthia said smiling and Spriggan summon dark orbs around them.

"Yes I will! ITS A PROMISE!" Elsword shouted and he ran to the Hope Bridge with everyone else.

"Oh yeah Rena-" Elsword started but Rena stopped him.

"Don't talk to me at all." Rena said and Elsword snapped a little. He couldn't stand Rena ignoring him for a long time now.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Elsword shouted alerting everyone and making a huge scene.

"My problem is you!" Rena shouted back.

"What how am I the problem I haven't done anything wrong. I asked you to help me you tell me to get someone else. When I ask you to come to with me to the orphanage you tell me to go alone!" Elsword shouted back and they fought like two married couples that weren't destined for each other.

"Maybe because I'm not the solution to everything. Besides everyone likes you know at the orphanage so you can handle them yourself." Rena said and she pushed Elsword a little. Elsword walk back into her face. He wanted to choke Rena but he resisted the urge to do that.

"Listen elf bitch. Everyone at the orphanage likes you too, they miss you and they want to say good luck to you on this god damn mission. What happen if you don't make it out alive and the last time you ever saw them was when you were so pissed off at me." Elsword stated and then continue after taking a break. "Do you think I have the balls to go up to them and tell them OH IM SO SORRY RENA DIED BUT HEY SHE SAID GOODBYE! No because I will miss you too you bitch." Elsword said insulting Rena more and more.

"WELL MAYBE I WANT TO DIE I WISH I NEVER HAD MET YOU!" Rena yelled back and Elsword finally snapped.

"OK BITCH YOU WANT TO GO?! Do you think its easy for me to just go stroll down the suburbs of Velder and protect everyone from the demons trying to come in and slaughter everyone. Of I leave that post and somehow everyone also did the demons will charge in and rip everyone's guts out and burn everything?!" Elsword said and those words rung in Aisha's mind as she put the puzzle together.

"I GOT IT! GUYS WE MUST MOVE QUICKLY!" Aisha yelled at them as she figure out the demons plan.

"What happen?" Lee ask Aisha who was frantically trying to get everyone ready.

"The demons were trying to get us away from the suburbs. Hey weren't really just giving us an easy time and putting low defenses. They were actually faking it and their real target is something else." Aisha said and Eve finish for her.

"The suburbs." Eve said in a cool way and everyone panic ad they got up and ran towards the suburbs. It was too late they saw smoke bellowing from the direction of the suburb.

"WE'RE TOO LATE!" Ara shouted and everyone ran as fast as they could. When they got there at the suburbs everyone was fighting they were overwhelmed. The demons outnumber the knights. Everything was on fire and civilians were running everywhere screaming and crying.

"THE ORPHANAGE!" Elsword shouted and he command everyone to defend and help anyone. He ran towards the orphanage and Rena followed him. When he got there the orphanage was in flames blood was everywhere.

"No it can't be." Elsword said to himself as he watch in horror. Rena soon caught up and she watch also as she covered her mouth.

"No." Rena said with her heart in pain as if it was being stabbed by a thousand bees. Elsword stepped forward and he stepped on something soft. He looked down and picked it up. It was Shadowfall's doll. Elsword was even more broken now. He couldn't imagine what happen to Shadowfall.

"NOOOO!" Rena screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran towards the burning building.

"RENA NO! STOP!" Elsword yelled out but he couldn't move to stop her. He felt sluggish as if he was walking in quicksand. Rena ran into the building and looked around to see if anyone was alive, but what she saw was a pile of body.

"Why must this happen?" Rena asked as she can not believe her eyes. The building started to collapse and Elsword notice. Rena turned around to watch Elsword's painful eyes. Then the building gave in and collapse Elsword got up and ran towards Rena.

"RENA!" Elsword shouted but it was too late the building collapse. Elsword started to dig and threw pieces of burning wood away. He didn't care if he burn his hands or if the fire will swallow him. He just wanted Rena to be safe, he started to regret what he said to her.

After the fire died out Elsword was still digging his hands bleeding and stain with ashes and dirt. The demons had left and the fire was put out in the suburbs. Elsword wasn't giving up he kept believing and believing and he did it. He finally got Rena out of the debris.

"RENA HANG ON! SOMEONE HELP!" Elsword shouted Rena started to cough and Elsword was relieved. Rena started to slowly wake up and look around.

"Elsword?" Rena asked the red hair knight.

"Yes its me. Don't force yourself help is coming. HEY SOMEONE COME QUICKLY!" Elsword said yelling again for help. Rena struggled and she got up. Elsword tried to stop her but she still got up and he did also.

"Rena stop you were buried in a lot of burning wood." Elsword stated supporting the green haired archer.

"Its ok." She said shaking her head and she notice blood was coming out of Elsword's hand. "What happen to your hand?" Rena ask taking the Lord Knight's hand and inspecting it.

"It's fine. I want to say I'm sorry Rena. For all the bad things I said to you." Elsword said and Rena shook her head and she started crying.

"No its my fault. I got jealous and ignored you. This all happened because of me, now everyone is gone. I wont be able to see them anymore. You were right Els, I am so sorry." Rena said and she cry into Elsword's chest. Elsword felt so sad and he notice a journal on the floor. He let go of Rena and picked it up. The journal was burnt but it can still be read.

"This is Shadowfall's!" Elsword exclaimed and he flipped through the pages. He started reading almost at the end.

"Rena didn't came today also we are getting worry. Elsword is worried also by Rena wouldn't talk to him. I hope nothing has happen to her." One journal entry said and then Elsword read the next one.

"Tomorrow Elsword is going to retake Velder. I hope they are going to be fine. Especially Rena everyday it isn't fun without her. We all hope they make it back safely. Good luck to you everyone!" Then Elsword turn to the last page it was bloody and freshly written.

"The demons are outside trying to get in. We are hiding and be quiet so they won't know we are here. But if the worst case happens I want to let Elsword and Rena to know that it isn't their fault. And I want them to know that-" The last part was ripped out and the last few pages were also ripped out. Elsword dropped the journal and Rena fell to the floor.

"I don't even want to live anymore." Rena said crying again. Shouting was heard down the street it sounded like a riot.

"Rena let's go check it out." Elsword said wanting to get out of the burned orphanage. But Rena still didn't move at all. "Rena come on you survived." Elsword said and it only made Rena more depress.

"Why did I have to survive? Why couldn't it be me instead of them?" Rena asked and Elsword clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"LISTEN RENA!" DO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU DIED?! SHADOWFALL AND THE OTHER SAID IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! WHAT COULD WE HAVE DONE?! YOU ARE ALIVE LIVE UNTIL THE SUN RISES AGAIN SEE THROUGH IT AND MAKE EVERYONE'S DREAM COME TRUE!" Elsword yelled at Rena grabbing her shoulder and then end it with a powerful slap to her face. Then Rena snapped out of it Elsword was right. It was like every time she was falling into darkness he always pulls her out and bring hope to her again.

"You're right. I should live for everyone else that couldn't. Thank you Elsword." Rena said wiping the tears off her eyes. The riot got louder and louder then they went to check it out.

When they arrived the rest of the team was being cornered by the town folks.

"What's going on?" Rena asked a nearby person who shoved him away and ignored him.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE STOP!" Elsword yelled walking towards the others. Everyone stop and Elsword ask what is going on.

"They made the demons came in!" One person yelled and Elsword was confused he looked at Aisha and she was surprise as well.

"What do you mean?" Elsword ask and another person answer.

"IT WAS THERE FAULT THE DEMONS CAME!" The person shouted and Elsword got more and more confuse.

"Do you have any proof?" Rena ask and someone came up to Elsword and Rena holding a paper. It was Raven and it says he had been conspiring with demons.

"Raven is it true?" Elsword whispered to Raven and he shook his head.

"Raven! You are arrested for conspiring with the demons!" A Velder knight said. "We have a warrant for your arrest." They continue showing the warrant.

"Hold on he has done nothing wrong!" Ara yelled back at them.

"If you don't turn him over then all of you shall be arrested also." They said and Add and Eve step forward.

"Fight me then." Add said and he punch his fist together.

"I am a queen you dare talk to me like that you peasants." Eve said summoning Ferdinand down instead of Oberon who damaged his swords.

"Alright then we will use force." The knight said putting the warrant away and getting out his sword.

"STOP!: Raven shouted and he push Eve and Add aside. "Go ahead arrest me." Raven said.

"RAVEN!" Aisha yelled but he stopped her.

"Alright come with me." The knight said cuffing Raven's hands and they started to walk away.

"Raven!" Rena called out to the Blade master who was walking away. But he didn't reply and he went away. The towns people continue to yell at the others but they didn't care. They return to their inn and Elsword made a statement.

"We are disbanding." Elsword said with his head down.

"What why?" Chung ask Elsword.

"We retrieved the El there is nothing more to do." Elsword sad and he was right. They been together for so long it felt like they were really explorers.

"But I don't want to leave you guys." Ara said with teary eyes as her heart was shatter.

"Yeah im sorry." Elsword said and he went upstairs to pack his stuff away. He left early in the morning heading back to ruben. He didn't want to know what happen to Aruthia or his sister.

"Good bye everyone." Elsword said looking back at Velder and started his journey back to Ruben. Everyone went away one by one. Starting with Chung then Lee and then it was Add and Eve who started to travel together. Then it was Aisha and Rena who went separate ways. Ara came running down searching for the others but she couldn't and the thought about being alone now destroyed her so she started to weep.

Elsword was around Lake Noah it had almost been three weeks since he left and he was finally back at home. But he sense a dangerous presence he was too late and he was knocked down. Stephanie walk up to him but Elsword couldn't see her face and she was carrying a sword. She poise it at Elsword's head and prepare to kill him.

"I'm sorry even if the King changed his mind again and let you live. But you are a danger to him and if you are a danger to him then you are a danger to me. Then it was the end Stephanie brought the sword down on Elsword and it was the end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

**Hey guys this is the end of the Lord Knight arc and yeah im not continuing from where we left off and yeah this is the end bet you didn't expected that right? Well anyways hope you enjoy this was suppose to come out last night but I didn't had time to finish it and I can't upload to night also cause like my schedule is messed up so hopefully tomorrow or Tuesday somewhere by then. Well I hope you enjoy and see you next time! GOODBYEEEEEEE!**


	33. Middle

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAPPY EARLY APRIL FOOLS! I'm not gonna leave it there with Elsword dying and what happen to the rest of the people. I didn't even do Sander and the other towns. And remember wayyyyyy back then probably about a month or two ago I said no Ciel or in the description before I changed it yeah I lied I figure out I can make him work into the story. But only as a side character not like forming a contract with Lu and stuff. And also I notice I used a lot of "words" a lot last chapter should I change it to M for language? Just making sure cause I don't want this story to be removed and stuff (still new qq and no friends qq) But anyways I know it was a horrible joke and you're probably like its too early April Fool's is whatever day away. But here we go the Magic Knight Arc this well focus on the towns Fahrmann, Julnes, Lanox and Hamel. Lanox and Hamel being where they go to the second class so enjoy!**

Elsword woke up at night the back of his head hurt as if he was hit by a boulder. He sense a man next to him playing with the campfire.

"Are you awake now?" The man asked, Elsword got up and look at the person his visions were blurred but he got it back.

"Who are you? What happen to me?" Elsword asked as he didn't remember that he got attacked.

"Someone tried to kill you but luckily I was around, or you would have died." The man said. Elsword could depict the person had long brown hair and wore grayish armor with a red cape.

"And who are you?" Elsword asked again lifting himself upright.

"Penensio Siegfried." The man said as he stood up and walk over to Elsword and help him up.

"Penensio? Aren't you suppose to be in Hamel with the damage control center unit?" Elsword ask as he stumbled up.

"I had to leave for important business." Penensio said patting Elsword on the shoulder.

"All the way out here?" Elsword asked shockingly as Hamel was pretty much based around Penensio.

"Yes I need to find Elesis Sieghart." Penensio said with a stern tone meaning it is serious.

"That's my sister!" Elsword exclaim and he pondered why Penensio wanted to see his sister. Penensio was kind of shock hearing that and he kept silence for a while before he started talking again.

"Do you know where she is?" Penensio ask and Elsword went depress remembering about what happen in Velder.

"The last time I saw her she was in Velder. She was leading an assault to retake Velder but she sacrifice her life to continue the mission." Elsword said bitterly to Penensio blaming himself who his sister's death.

"I see young man but do not blame yourself for her death." Penensio said to Elsword comforting him a little.

"IT'S MY FAULT THOUGH!" Elsword shouted and hugged his legs. "I wasn't strong enough to protect her or anyone, Rena almost died because of me, and Raven got taken away." Elsword whined and complained and Penensio listened very carefully. Elsword finally stopped and began weeping like a little child trying to stop but couldn't. Tears came down like a raging waterfall he kept hiccuping to stop. Soon Penensio took pity on Elsword and felt his pain.

"Now boy do not cry anymore. What is your name?" Penensio asked Elsword noticing he never asked for Elsword's name.

"Elsword." Elsword replied still crying at his failures. Penensio got up and went over to Elsword, he lift a hand up and gently patted Elsword on top of his head.

"If you want to grow stronger. Then I will train you until you think you are strong enough." Penensio said to Elsword once Elsword stopped crying.

"But what about Hamel?" Elsword asked and Penensio shook his head and reply.

"They can wait. You are my first priority now. Get some rest and tomorrow we will start training." Penensio said and he touched Elsword's head again and Elsword felt sleepy and he collapse.

Chung was returning to his cottage at the outskirt of Hamel in the middle of night, back to the place where he lived alone. His dad was always busy with Hamel and his mom died giving birth to him so it was rough for him. But now he is alone, with the El Search Party disband, his only family he didn't know what to do. He is going back to defending Hamel now and everything.

"I sure miss everyone. I can't believe we disband after at least four years together." Chung said to himself silently. Soon demons surrounded him and he ready his cannon. But there were snipers and he got shot in the back. Immediately the demons started to attack him. The Shadow Walker, Charger, and Defender started attacking him all at once. Chung was force into his Guard and was immobilized.

"No I need to get out of here but there are too many!" Chung thought and then the Shadow Snipers shot another round at him, Chung was off guard and fell down when he was hit in the head. Chung was losing conscious and the demons were ready to kill him. But it was his lucky day someone jumped in front of him. He was skinny like Deadly Chaser and wore the same clothes but he had a hoodie on just like Deadly Chaser's but it wasn't cover in a mask. The Demon Charger smash it's hand together behind the person. But the person duck and rolled away. The snipers shot at where the person was but the person jumped up. Then the person pulled out two pair of guns and aimed at the snipers and pulled the trigger. It instantly kill them as the blue magical bullet was release hitting the sniper in the head. The person landed in the middle of the enemy units.

"Bring it on." THe person said and it was a manly voice. The Demon walker started to attack him but with his gun skills he block and attack. He uses Gun kata fighting a combination of using the gun as a close range weapon. He smacks the demons with the butt of the gun or the barrel. He knocked a enemy into the air by sweeping the demon by the legs and then smashed the demon's belly hard with the butt of the gun it and the demon cracked the floor. he uses the demon as the shield and shoot the ones far away. He block attack and shoot repeat and everything. Chung got up as the person finish the last demon. The last demon wasn't lucky the walker stood up from being knock unto the floor the person stick the gun into the mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Who are you?" Chung asked after feeling better.

"Who are you?" The man asked and he turned around putting the hoodie down revealing someone with white hair and a strand of blue color hair (Yes you might know who this might be I am pretty sure you don't) Chung recognize the person's face but he had changed so much.

"UNCLE!? UNCLE HELADIO?!" Chung asked shockingly as the person scratched his back.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" The person presumably suppose to be Chung's uncle.

"It's me Chung! Chung Seiker!" Chung exclaim hopefully his Uncle didn't forget him but all Heladio did was squint at Chung and said.

"I always knew you were a girl." His uncle said when he examine Chung's long hair.

"I'M NOT I'M A GUY!" Chung yelled out and his uncle laughed.

"Great to see you again kiddo." Uncle told him swinging his arm around Chung's neck.

"Its been nine years where have you been?" Chung asked his uncle who mysteriously disappeared when his aunt died.

"Its a long story." His uncle said in a depressing tone.

"I want to know!" Chung forced his uncle to tell him and he did it.

"I'm guessing your father didn't tell you this?" Heladio said as he sat down on a rock and Chung shook his head as his father never mentioned about his uncle even if he brought it up his dad would get angry. "Of course he wouldn't he is still mad at me. Well to tell you the truth I joined a brotherhood." Uncle said and Chung was confuse.

"Like brother as in meeting new people to be your brother?" Chung asked getting the wrong idea but it was logical because his dad was mad about him getting a new brother.

"No are you stupid?" Heladio said plain out flat to Chung's face. "I meant like an assassin brotherhood." Heladio said and it shocked Chung down to his heart. His uncle the person that been more like a father to him was an assassin?

"You're kidding me right?" Chung asked thinking it was a joke and didn't want to believe it. Heladio sat there looking at Chung and Chung knew it was real. "Why uncle Heladio?" Chung asked.

"Because me and your father never get along. He always like the big and loud things while I like the small and quiet things. Which is why he always wear heavy armor and carries a cannon while I carry a pair of guns and light armor. Everyone always praised him and he got into the army but what about me our parents despise me and always mocked me. But I found a place where I could be and that was the brotherhood, I was actually good and they loved me. I didn't want to join them but once your aunt died I went into depression and that was why I joined the brotherhood." Heladio finished explaining it was quick and brief. Chung didn't know what to angry, sad, sorry, or anything at all. His uncle was suffering a lot when his aunt died, he spent everyday out drinking and soon he just left without a note or a goodbye.

"B-" Chung started but his uncle spoke at the same time too so he didn't say anything more.

"I heard you went traveling with your friends. How was it?" Heladio asked getting off and swiping the dirt and rubble away. Chung looked away from his uncle and Heladio instantly knew something wrong happened. "Come on kiddo tell me what is bothering you." Heladio said and Chung couldn't keep anything hidden from his uncle.

"We were doing great until we lost the battle of Velder." Chung said feeling remorseful.

"Oh yeah, many died they didn't retake Velder door was stuck or something like that. Only casualty was Ku Kulain he died and good thing Aruthia and Elesis were still alive." Heladio said remembering bits and pieces on top of his head.

"How did you know? The news still hasn't spread to Hamel." Chung asked surprise how his uncle knew everything.

"Bro! The brotherhood we get information faster than Cobo can even say Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. We even know what's at the bottom of the ocean." Heladio said and he took out something to drink.

"Wh-" Chung started but he got cut off again.

"Don't ask it's something horrible we lost a lot of good man trying to discover it." Heladio said and then took a drink, he threw the bottle at Chung and told him to drink it. CHung sniff it and it smelled familiar.

"It's your homemade grape juice." Chung exclaim and quickly gulped it down and it felt refreshing he had not drink it in nine long years and it tasted good.

"Glad you still like it kid." Heladio said but then Chung felt more guilty now since he was feeling happy.

"Kid come on tell me the rest of the story." Heladio said and Chung told him everything about his adventures with Elword and the rest of the people.

"I see now." Heladio said and then he went around Chung and gave him a massage.

"What are you doing?" Chung asked.

"I'm going to take you to somewhere." Heladio said and then Chung was knocked out.

"Master?" Aisha asked as she open the door to her master's workroom. It was jammed with papers, scrolls, and books.

"I wonder where he is." Aisha said and she walked over to the desk and sat on the chair to wait for her master to come back. She waited for hours and he never came back so she went to the bookshelf and got a book to read. Then she came across a interesting book that her master would never read.

"How to build a secret passage." Aisha said the name outloud and her eyes were worn out she lifted her arm down accidentally knocking the book over. She tried to catch it but it was stuck mid falling. The bookshelf opened up and reveal a stairway downstairs. Aisha went down and fire appear on the corners and lit up the steps. 

"Where does this go to?" Aisha questioned herself and she felt tense hoping nothing bad will happen.

"Its been three years Aisha, why you no contact me?" Aisha heard her master said at the end of the stairs. The whole room brighten showing her master reading a book.

"What is this place master?" Aisha asked as she saw the vast books floating in the air with scrolls and papers. Magic circles were flying and zipping around going somewhere.

"My library where I study ancient books." Her master said and Aisha awed as she saw so many books around her it was like paradise for her.

"but guess what I got my powers back." Aisha said and her master was silence for a while before he laughed.

"I'm sorry Aisha I gave you more energy than I intended to so instead of being ten months it was seven years." Aisha's master laugh like it was a funny joke.

"What?" Aisha was confuse she thought she got all that magic alone by herself. Well she never notice that her master's power disappear from her it felt like that power is hers now.

"So in the next two years you will lose all your powers." Her master said closing the book with a slam and everything stopped.

Lee was taking a drink from a bar in the city of Julnes. He didn't what to do now, he probably has to go back to being an assassin or fight for the demons. Takeru came up to him and sat next to him and order a drink.

"Yo long time no see. A year or two right?" Takeru said and Lee nodded. Takeru got his drink and he held it out to cheer with lee and Lee did it. They clank the clay cup and drank.

"So what is going on in Julnes." Lee asked Takeru who bobbed his head left to right slightly.

"What about you? I didn't think you would come back. Now tell me what happen." Lee took a big gulp and finish his drink than explain everything to Takeru.

"I see." Takeru said and finished his drink the twenty seventh one in the last hour. "Come on let's go." Takeru said getting up and Lee asked where.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Lee asked Takeru stopped and did a one eighty and reply.

"Just come, we are going to your father's place." Takeru said and Lee didn't move so Takeru dragged Lee alone after knocking him unconscious with his Shinsengumi power.

Lee woke up being dragged through a bamboo forest and he looked at Takeru dragging him.

"You can let go now." lee said and Takeru did Lee got up soothing his butt since it was burning and hurting being dragged through hard grounds.

"Come on its right up there." Takeru said and Lee saw the old house where he and his father used to live. It was run down and the sliding door was broken some windows were on the floor and the roof completely collapsed. It was a small but comfortable house lee remembered, but not so much anymore. They went inside and Takeru started searching around.

"What are we doing here?" Lee asked Takeru who was on the ground moving things away.

"You want to grow stronger right?" Takeru asked Lee.

"Well yeah but wh-" Lee got caught off when Takeru found what he was looking for.

"HERE IT IS!" Takeru exclaimed and he palmed the floor and the floor flew everywhere. lee had to kick a board away so he wouldn't get hit by it.

"Just what is "it"?" Lee asked and Takeru brought a box out of the floor a rather huge box made of wood, the size of a desk.

"This is your father's." Takeru said sitting in a seiza position facing Lee. Lee sat down and looked at the box.

"Yeah and?" Lee asked wanting to hear more from Takeru.

"Well the Emperor told me not to give this to you until he tells you but, hey screw that right." Takeru chuckle but Lee just wanted to know what this whole thing was about.

"You want me to leave or continue?" Lee asked and Takeru freaked out and continue.

"Your father practice an ancient and dangerous arts. It was the ドラゴン究極の神殺害剣手法. Or the Dragon Ultimate God Slaying Sword Technique." Takeru said and Lee was already exiting out the door. "WAIT HOLD ON!" Takeru shouted at Lee who tried to tiptoe out.

Elsword woke up and Penensio was reading a book and eating breakfast or lunch.

"Penensio? What time is it?" Elsword asked still feeling sleepy.

"Four o'clock." Penensio said reading the book and Elsword panic.

"What about the training. You should have woke me up." Penensio stopped Elsword and lecture him.

"First resting is always essential for the mind. Because you will need that for your rough training. Second training and learning is a slow process you can't rush through everything without taking your time." Elsword nodded and calmed down. Penensio took another book out of his backpack and held it in his hand gripping it.

Rena went back to the village saving the nearby El and everyone congratulate her but the El was still weakening.

"I am sorry Elder I have failed." Rena said but her Elder shook her head.

"You have done well Rena, there was nothing more you could have done." The Elf Elder said to Rena putting the El shard away.

"But there was so more I could have done." Rena said feeling depressed about what happen in Velder.

"Rena do not be put down by your past but fly towards the future." Rena's Elder gave her the advice.

"But I was not strong enough. I always wanted to fly high in the skies but I am always falling like a rock. I have no hope to get up anymore." Rena said crying holding herself.

"Rena! You are strong! But you just run away and do not face the truth. You run away from Elsword and the rest that is your weakness." The Elder yelled at Rena and Rena was still crying uncontrollably. The Elder walk to Rena and comfort her holding her in her arms.

"I am so sorry Elder." Rena said but the Elder shush her.

"No Rena. Let us get stronger step by step." The Elder said and they walk out to the village. 

Chung had a bag put over his head and soon he was punched in the stomach then a guy was yelling.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Wrong guy its that one over there." Someone said and another person apologize and soon another punch was heard with a grunt. The bag over Chung's head was taken off. And a bright light was shone in his face.

"OH MY EL! YOU HAVE A NIECE NOT A NEPHEW!" Someone shouted disgustingly and someone shot him in the head with a paralyzing bullet.

"He is a guy with long hair." Chung heard his uncle said and Heladio walked up to Chung releasing him from the chair.

"Uncle what is going on here?" Chung asked looking at the assassin's around him.

"Welcome….To the brotherhood today you will be training, eating, sleeping, and talking here on." Heladio said and someone pushed him aside. It was Ciel he had the same hairstyle and color as Dread Lord just he looks more gothic than usual.

"So this is the person." Ciel said and Heladio nodded nervously while backing away. Ciel backed up and quickly grabbed his guns and pulled up.

"CIEL NO!" Heladio yelled but it was too late.

Aisha was shocked and devastated at the news and her master repeated as many times as Aisha needed.

"You will lose all your powers again. Like it will be zero zippy nothing at all." Her master said and Aisha could not believe it.

"But I can go find the El again I mean Rubin has the El back so I can get my powers back right?" Aisha asked desperately.

"No you can't." Aisha's master said sluggishly and sorrily.

"But isn't there another way?" Aisha asked and her master didn't reply. "No way." Aisha said and collapsed. Her master finally gave in and talked.

"Ok fine there is one way." Her master said and Aisha instantly stood up and pleaded her master to tell her.

"PLEASE TELL ME!" Aisha said with her hands in a prayer position. Her master wrote some words into the air and the books arranged together her master wrote more words and the books got smaller and smaller. Until he pulled out a certain book.

Takeru finally got Lee back after tying him down after multiple times before Takeru decided to use the unicorn knot on him.

"So here we go." Takeru said with a tie up Lee in front of him looking all sluggish and bored. Takeru open the box and books were inside of it Lee had already untie himself free, and Takeru took a book out.

Penesio threw the book at Elsword and Ciel instead of pulling his gun out he pulled a book out and point it at Chung's head. Aisha's master gave Aisha a book and Takeru threw the ancient book at Lee. Then Penensio, Ciel, Aisha's Master, and Takeru said at the same time date and second.

"Read."

**Eyyyyyyyy first chapter complete. I know there isn't much action going on in this chapter but maybe next chapter the fighting will start. This well be another 30 chapters or so I think. Maybe less but hey lets see I mean I think I trolled you guys so hard but it was so mean I know. What to talk about oh right yeah sorry about not posting the last few days its been rough when I get myself back on track life be like nope and it pulled a 80 on me again. I'm, already having a rough time with family and health issues, same time with school cause of this girl that wouldn't get off my case. But anyways look forward for tomorrow or the next next day. If you are wondering what happen to the others I will tell you. Raven in jail, Ara with Eun telling her bad stuff getting her all depress and corrupting her feelings making her want to kill Ran instead of save him. Add and Eve travel around and met the another strong nasod Eve's servant (Ophelia, Oberon, and Ferdinand) gets destroyed. Add loses his dynamos they barely got out alive Eve constructs new ones for Add since he can't walk blah blah blah yadi yadi yadi. If you don't understand PM me or write a review then I will explain. Well the good byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	34. Author's Notes 5 URGENT!

**I didn't want to but hey why not just to update on what is happening. I was saying that I didn't want to post an authors note because I will update tomorrow but I can't wait any longer I feel like I am losing all of your interest so I just want to tell you what is happening. I have endless amount of project I have to do so just like its hard. One day I finish another boom it hit me another one while half way through that project BOOM another one came up and boom and boom and boom. So yeah I still haven't finish one of my other project which is due in the next two day heck I still haven't completed 10%. So yeah please wait calmly and look forward to my updating post and I hate to see you guys go QQ. I have been playing Elsword a lot lately to get some stress off of me so I wasted my time on that instead of writing. Mostly because I am stuck on how to continue Chapter forgot what is it? 30 Lol its my story and i don't know what chapter I am on, but anyways I will update tomorrow hopefully as fast as I can if I can't that means I have to do my project and then might post on Monday. I still am trying to finish Aisha's magic corner for all the chapters as well as editing. Who am I kidding I haven't even started xD but hey I have a lot on my plate, I also got into a fight and sprain my arm so I was out of commission for at least three days so it was hard for me. But hey enough about me like I promise and I will keep a promise. I won't abandon Elsword: The Story. I stay true (Most of the time) but have a good time and wait for the next update. Good Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**OMGGGGGGGGG HIGHSCHOOL DxD IS OUT F# K YEAH. OMG YAHARI ORE NO SEISHUN LOVE SEASON TOO IS OUT ALSO ERMAGERD! APRIL BEST ANIME COMING OUT! You know I can't stand the noobs anymore, they think they know so much about Elsword. I mean I can't believe someone said sparring and pvp are the same. It isn't sparring stats are normalize and it doesn't lag a lot in spar. They said spar lags more than PvP I was like im not even gonna argue because I believe we can talk it out. So please learn how to Elsword first before you can start ranting and feeding off lies. I already proved so many people wrong on what they think is true. Like this guy was like Yama Raja is the symbol of Hell. Im like ._. no its the symbol of purgatory the afterlife. And they were like NO! Purgatory is hell. One of the passive Hell Gate open has hell in it so she is the symbol of hell. I am like ._. dude purgatory is where the souls of dead people rest to go to heaven or hell. Usually hell, and Hell Gates open is the gates towards hell not hell directly and the gate usually shows up at purgatory which is where the dead people rest. Then the same guy started arguing with me again about how Trashura *OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MLG 420 NO SCOPE* is the symbol of land since Sakra is the symbol of Heaven I agree and Yama Raja Hell so he was like the middle. I was like ._. please someone just kill me already. Ashura is mostly the soul reaper which is more like hell I think and Eun is you could argue and say a nine tail fox is a demon or a mythical creature so I don't care. But both are a type of monster originated from Hell. Since she merged with her or semi merge with Eun she is like Eun now. And like man of the skills says it clearly that Trashura *OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MLG* is pretty much like a soul reaper. Because of Exorcism Arts and the passives, and guess what the guy came up with a come back. No Asura is land because she isn't wearing any shoes this was the time I just stop and face-palm myself and did my homework. Then we had another argument about Yama Raja's orb thingy being a darker version of energy absorption or Asura inheriting "hell" powers and became corrupted. Of course you know which side I was on the darker version. Then a week later or two babel posted a article about the orbs saying it was a darker version of the energy absorption. So I stand correct, I mean dude I am 25% Korean and back then I can type and read Korean even played the KR server before I quit because of crappy nerfs. But now I have found my zen I found a way to deal with things logically and peacefully so throw all your negative comments at me to release your rage on me. Until next time, no idea why I decided to put this in the Author's notes but it feels kind of right. I also have a theory abut Yama Raja's orbs so if you want to know PM or stuff. until next time GOOD BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	35. How we got back together

**Konnichiwa minna! How you been I know its been a while but life keep pulling the one eighty on me and i'm still not giving up and holding in there while keep posting this story because ElsRen forever. Elsren sounds like a name. And to tell you the truth I have been watching a lot and I mean a lot of animes lately and not posting because of that this chapter took me from the last time I posted to now to finish. But I have been hooked up with this anime its called high School DxD lol no been watching that a few months before i first publish this anime same with Yahari Ore no Sieshun Love SNAFU cause that is a beast anime it went by like five minutes because it was that interesting High School DxD too. But the anime I am hooked on is Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai/Next. Waiting for season 3 probably coming out next year cause its soooo good. Im reading the light novel now wanting to know what happens next. Im really picky about my animes if the character design is bad and the story isn't interesting I won't like it. I only started watching Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai because of One. Sena's character appearance Second. DAMN HER BREAST! Third. KOBATO-CHAN IS SO KAWAII (CUTE). So yeah and then there is Sekirei, Hyouka, Boku no Pico. Hey im not a hentai its been really weird because I went on Els and made a room and a lot of people suggested those anime. I wanted to watch Hyouka because when i want back to China I saw one or two episodes of it and I found it really interesting it was like Yahari Ore no Seishun Love and Haruhi Suzumiya combine. So yeah but I still haven't finished it. But so here is the chapter as usual leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy the story. Help support it by reviewing so the others and I will know how we are doing. And enjoy!**

**Two Long Years Later**

**The Demons have spread out more to the Quran continent. Old demons have started to awaken from their slumber. Nasods and ancient races have been brought back to life by strange magic. El master Denif, Ventus, and Ebalon have been missing along with the El Priestess Gloria, Darkmoon, and Artea. But in those two years the members of the ex-El Team they grew stronger. **

On the porch of the Seighart family's house sitting on a chair was Penensio reading mails. Elsword was on the grass practicing his sword play.

"Elsword lift your waist up a little more, about 0.5 millimeters." Penensio said still focusing on the mail.

"Yes!" Elsword shouted back and proceeded to practice again.

Chung who stay in the Brotherhood's hideout for the entire two years training. He hadn't seen the light of day for that long. He was doing a simulation test against real assassins using real magic bullets.

"Begin." Ciel said observing behind a glass window. The first assassin rolled out shooting at Chung with double UZI. Chung dodged and shot back while running. Another assassin tried to snipe Chung with a sniper rifle but Chung did a backflip evading the bullet. Chung shot an assassin who snuck up on him. And then predicted where the next assassin would come through and shot him.

Aisha was reading books like a mad man, the deadline was almost due for her magic to run out. She read and read for two years from her master's secret archives. At the same time she learn dark magic. She was almost at the end of reading all the book, as she finish one she throw it away and move to a scroll.

Ara depress and deceived by Eun was now going to kill Ran instead of purifying him. The feelings have lead her to power Eun's power. Absorbing Eun's power bead abilities, she learn dark arts from Eun.

Lee now taken the path of the samurai and forgetting the ways of the ninja because of the books he read. It wasn't really a book but mostly drawn pictures on executing powerful moves. But it requires a lot of chakra. Lee has now semi master Dragon Ultimate God Slaying Sword Technique.

Raven was in jail serving his sentence but was soon to be executed. As he sat in his jail room he thought about the fun times he had with the El gang.

"Elsword I did the favour you wanted me to do." Penensio said and Elsword stopped swinging his sword and took a deep breath.

"Really! Did it get through to everyone?" Elsword asked with more fluent speech and proper form sentences.

"It was not that hard at all to locate all of them." Penensio said and Elsword thanked Penensio for doing the favour. They sat in silence for a moment before Penensio spoke.

"Listen, youngling. I am going to leave now, I must return to my station at Hamel." Penensio said and Elsword sat in silence.

"I understand I have to go as well anyways." Elsword said and Elsword did not whine or complain like him before. He knew Penensio has a important role and for far too long he has ignore that position.

"Now youngling do you believe you have grown strong enough?" Penensio asked Elsword ed Elsword nodded.

"Thank you for going through all the trouble of training me." Elsword said bowing to Penensio and soon they both left to their places.

Chung finish sparring with the assassins that were unconscious on the floor. Chung as breathing heavily as his mask folded backwards. His face was sweating as he had a little trouble fighting all sixty six assassins. But he manage to do it somehow, without being hit once. Ciel came into the room congratulating Chung on finishing the spar.

"You have done well in these last two years.: Ciel complimented Chung and Chung collapse onto the ground breathing heavily.

"Just give me the next damn book…..about…..the next type….of gun…." Chung said breathing and sighing heavily.

"Yes follow me then." Ciel said, and Chung got up and his leg hurts from all the jumping, tumbling, and, rolling.

"Chung!" Someone shouted a assassin ran up to him with a envelope.

"What is it?" Chung ask and the assassin handed him the envelope.

"We don't know how it got here or when. It suddenly appeared and it was addressed to you." The assassin said and Chung stared at the envelope.

"It might be dangerous." Ciel warned Chung and Chung nodded. The Shooting Guardian hesitated to open it but he did and took out the paper inside, unfold it and read it in his mind.

"_Yo Chung, Ara, Rena, Eve, Add, Lee, and Purple Hair idiot. How you been doing I have been doing fine. By the way it is I Elsword, I am writing this from my home in Ruben. I have been training for the past two years with Penensio. Penensio told me you guys have been training as well, don't ask me how he knows because I do not know either. But what I am writing this to you is because I want to ask you guys a favor. I want to get back together with all of you, Raven also. So if you get this meet me at Velder the place where it all started. So please meet me at Velder in a week from now, the third of April is when we will meet." _Chung smirked and sigh in relief.

"What is it?" Ciel asked Chung and Chung folded the paper and it burned away without harming Chung.

"Ciel, I am sorry but I need to go now." Chung said to Ciel and Ciel nodded.

"Are you sure you still haven't fully finished your training." Ciel said to Chung, Chung shook his head.

"I am fine, you taught me a lot about how to use the pistol." Chung said and Ciel smirked a little. Chung rushed into his room and grabbed his belongings or what little of it. His bag was half full or half empty. Heladio appeared at Chung's door.

"Kiddo! I heard you are leaving the hideout already." Heladio said and Chung turned around surprisingly.

"UNCLE!" Chung exclaimed because he haven't seen his Uncle in six months.

"Yeah sup?" His Uncle asked and Chung relied.

"Nothing. And yes I am leaving some important matters have come up." Chung said and he grabbed his training pistol he had since he started reading the first book Ciel gave to him, about pistol safety rules.

"Woah! You are seriously going out with that type of gun?" Heladio asked Chung and Chung stared at his uncle blankly still holding the pistol.

"Uhhhh. Yes?" Chung asked questioning, and Heladio rolled his eyes. Heladio reached towards the back of his pocket and reached for his guns and pulled it out of the holster. Then he threw it at Chung, Chung dropped his crappy gun and caught his Uncle's new gun.

"It is a Silver Shooter, I hand crafted it myself. Think of it as a good luck charm." Heladio said and Chung smiled at his Uncle.

"But what about you? Don't you need to?" Chung asked his uncle who crossed his arms and leaned against the arch of the door.

"I got four more spars not including the one I am wearing now." Heladio said and Chung hugged his uncle and he setted off. He ran up the long stairway towards the exit. Then he open the secret passage and for the first time in (FOREVER! Disney let us sing! NO! No Frozen because Frozen 2 is announced) two years. He saw the light of day, more like the last light he will ever see. The sun was extremely bright and hot and he regained his visions and saw sand. Chung didn't know he was in Sander, before someone came out and told him.

"CHUNG! Take this its a map of sander you need it. Good luck." He said and went back down the stairs. Chung stood there and a gust of wind blew by.

"HOW DID I GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Chung yelled awakening some Red Desert Monkfish.

Lee got the message but in a different way. He was swinging his sword up and down while stepping forward and backwards. It was a calm and peaceful day in the bamboo forest, he repaired the house and lived there for the past two years. Sometimes taking request from the Emperor to do some recon missions. But soon evil spirits have awaken in the past few months, Lee has grown restless at night feeling yokai spirits. The other night he was attack by a night stalker (I created this monster up all right reserves to me QQ like I have any). Soon a arrow fast as the wind almost nailed him in the head.

"TOO SLOW!" Lee yelled as he sliced the arrow in half at the tip of the arrow. At the same time he accidentally sliced the envelope in two. But he figure out which piece fit together and read it. Lee folded the paper and it burned like it did with Chung. Lee felt presence of yokai spirits and some came out from the shadows of the bamboo trees.

"_Human._" A yokai said and approach Lee slowly along with the rest of the yokai.

"It was a mistake for your kind to wake up." Lee said he dropped his bamboo sword and it fell with a heavy thud making a print in the harden ground. Lee started stretching his arms and the yokai lunged at him.

"_DIE!_" They all said in unison and Lee jumped up evading the yokai. Lee pulled his katana which wasn't his father's sword but a completely sharp blade. It was made out of platinum with a hint of jade along.

"Dragon God Technique: Dragon Head: ドラゴンは下降 (Dragon Descend)" Lee charged mana into his sword defying the laws of motion he fell at the rate of 15.8 m/s/s. As he slammed down a wave of energy (Similar to Spiral Flash but shorter and is 360 degree and an more orange hue color) was unleash. The yokai disappear and dissipate into purple mist of evil. Lee sheath his sword and got up from the hole he made in the ground.

"Damn, someone is angry." Takeru said as he held a basket of food while eating a apple.

"I need to go." Lee straight up said to Takeru, Takeru dropped the apple from his mouth and smirk.

"I got it." Takeru said smiling and they both dash quickly towards the emperor's palace.

"ENERGY WAVE!" A Little Devil (ARA NOT A ACTUAL DEVIL) shouted releasing a giant wave of energy. Some (I forgot what they were called but it was chinese type of mythical creatures I want to say demons but then it will be like Glitter demon and stuff, so if anyone of you guys know please tell me I want to know) were blasted and eradicated.

"_Good Ara channel that rage and kill more (thingy)_." Eun whisper in Ara's mind manipulating her more and more. The envelope fluttered down onto Ara's nose and it made her sneezed. The envelope flew into the air again and fell on top of her head.

"What is this?" Ara asked as she open the envelope and began reading. After she finish it felt like she had hope again.

"_No this is a lie Ara. Remember what Elsword did to you? He abandoned you, he left you by yourself. You can not trust him!" _Eun commented in Ara's mind.

"Sorry Eun, but I rather want to trust Elsword one more time." Ara said shedding tears of joy.

"_Do you not remember what I did to you, I gave you my powers and yet you defy me?!" _Eun yelled and Ara stayed calm.

"I am grateful for that Eun, but I am sorry as well but I must go to Velder now." Ara said and she jumped off of one of Fahrmann's peak and landed softly and gently on the bottom. Eun howled in rage at the moonlit light in Ara's mind as Ara headed to Velder.

"Rena! You have a mail." Someone called out to Rena, who was kicking a practice target. Rena quickly read the mail and then quickly prepare to take off.

After a few days Elsword arrive at the place where everything started. The place when two years ago when they first got to Velder. There were more battle scars on the floor than the last time they were here.

"I guess I am early." Elsword said to himself and sat on the floor.

"Dragon God Technique: Dragon Body: ドラゴンスピン (Dragon Spin)" Someone shouted at blinding speed the ground crack coming towards Elsword. A spinning blade of energy was headed for the defenseless Elsword.

"Come on Lee stop joking." Elsword said as he use his pinkie to block the blade.

"What? How did you do that?" Lee ask surprise at Elsword blocking his razor sharp blade with only a pinkie.

"Well I read this book about how to catch a blade. Then I practice and got the hang of catching a blade no matter the circumstances." Elsword said as he pull out a book and started reading it. Lee read the title and it said "How to Detect Trickery Vol.334"

"_What in the world is this guy reading?_" Lee asked himself as he loosen up and took a deep breath. Elsword instantly rolled away which caught Lee by surprise. but then he soon felt what Elsword was feeling too which made him jump backwards. Bullets dug at the ground where the two swordsman were at.

"Good to see you aren't slacking off Chung." Elsword said laying on his belly reading his book. Lee look at where the bullet came from on top of a building was Lee holding his Silver Shooter.

"You as well Elsword." Chung said as he somersaulted unto the ground.

"I spy two clowns and a stupid pig." Someone shouted down at them. It was Aisha she stood firmly on another building directly below the orange moon covered by red and orange dust.

"I spy a fat flat chested girl." Elsword said flipping a page.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Aisha yelled at Elsword.

"Wow and I didn't even get started." Elsword said as he chuckled a little. Ara double jumped in near Lee and stood up straight.

"Ara it's been awhile." Chung said hugging Ara. Ara hugged back and smiled.

"I know how have you been?" Ara asked and Chung started telling her about his rigorous training.

"ELSWORD!" Someone shouted and it was Rena. Rena was running towards the group at full speed. Elsword stood up and smiled. But Rena wasn't slowing down she wasn't happy but angry. Elsword's smile turned into a normal straight face.

"Oh no." Elsword said as Rena jump kicked him in the face. Elsword flew backwards hitting a building knocking him out.

"Wow." The group said in unison as they saw the Combat Ranger's strenght.

"WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS! YOU JUST SUDDENLY SAID WE WERE DISBANDING AND NOW YOU WANT US TO GET BACK TOGETHER?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY YOU STUPID PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Rena shouted furiously at Elsword with him on the ground smiling slyly. Elsword got up and patted Rena on the head surprising her.

"Yeah I know. Sorry about that, how have you been?" Elsword said with a warm smile the most kindest in the world. Rena blushed and turned her head away from Elsword's glaring eyes.

"Nothing." Rena said blushing and feeling hot.

"But yeah I want to know what is with the sudden getting back?" Aisha ask Elsword, he turned around to face her and his expression turned into serious but still kind and smiling.

"We are forming a new party. Not the El Search Party. But the Elrios Traveler Gang. Or for short the Elgang." Elsword said with a grin and everyone just stare at him blankly before they burst into laughter including Ara.

"What kind of idiot would come up with that kind of name." Ara said hurting Elsword's feeling.

"You're still humorous as ever Elsword." Chung said holding his stomach uncontrollably.

"IM SERIOUS!" Elsword shouted embarrassed.

"No we know you are serious but the name can you change it?" Rena asked Elsword wiping a tear from her eye.

"No way I spent the entire time coming here thinking of that name." Elsword said pouting crossing his arms.

"Well whatever, so what about Eve and Add not to mention…. Raven." Aisha said lowering her voice when she said 'Raven'.

"I couldn't get in contact with Eve and Add because they aren't living." Elsword said but he got interrupted by Lee.

"ADD IS NOT LIVING?!" Lee shouted surprisingly and Ara answer sarcastically.

"Nooooo. He fell down from a life threatening fall broke his legs and is able to withstand thousands of volts of electricity while he is not a Demi-Human. I thought he was a living being." Ara said rolling her eyes afterwards.

"_Jeez she is such a bitch now. What happen to the innocent kind Ara?" _Lee thought to himself.

"Well anyways, continuing where I left off. First order of business for for the Elrios Traveler Gang! WE ARE BUSTING RAVEN OUT OF PRISON!" Elsword shouted loud enough for the world to hear. There was a moment of silence before everyone else shouted.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted at the same time louder than Elsword so the whole universe can hear.

"Elsword how can we do that? Velder's prison is impenetrable like the walls." Chung said breaking a sweat.

"Oh you didn't know?" Elsword ask putting his hands on his hips.

"Know about what?" Aisha asked.

"Today is the day Raven is going to get executed." Elsword said proudly.

"How did you know that?" Ara asked the Magic Knight.

"It was all over the place." Elsword reply to the Little Devil.

"So you want us to distract the guards and bail Raven out." Rena guessed.

"Bing bong! You got it." Elsword said playfully.

Walking down the streets of Velder was Raven tied up with guards escorting him. People were throwing food at him and laughing or mumbling at him. He didn't care anymore today was the day he face judgement. It wasn't too bad this is the way he can repay the world for all he had done. They arrived at a guillotine and the guards lock Raven's head into it. The blade was sharp shiny and bloody at the same time.

"_So this is how it ends. I thought it was going to be something worse drowning, being burned, or ripped apart maybe sacrifice to the demons. This is not enough." _Raven thought with his eyes closed he yearned for something more worse.

"Do you have any last words?" A priest asked Raven.

"Yes. I want to say sorry for everything I had done. I let my friends down I couldn't do anything despite being the more experience and oldest." Raven said and the priest nodded his head and signal the guard to prepare. But then it all went wrong with a single shout.

"HEY! ARE YOU REALLY SURE YOU WANT TO END IT LIKE THAT?!" Everyone turned towards a building top. On top was Elsword standing with his new sword with blaze design in his hand.

"ELSWORD!" Raven shouted after a while since he couldn't notice him because of his new appearance.

"You did not let us done. You were strong and we could rely on you whenever we were in a pinch. You are an most excellent chief!" Elsword shouted making Raven a little angry.

"Go away I must die." Raven said fighting Elsword.

"And then what?! Do you think that is enough to release you of your sins!?" Elsword asked.

"This is the only thing that I can do!" Raven shouted back at him.

"Guess there is no other way around it. LET'S GO!" Elsword shouted Lee appear out from a puff of smoke in the middle of the guards.

"Dragon God Technique: Dragon Head: ドラゴンアセンド (Dragon Ascend)" Lee jumped up at the speed of sound his sword creating a blue fiery aura the shape of a dragon like all his moves. It did AoD and lifting the guards into the air of course Lee defying physics fell faster than the guards.

"Second Stance: Wind Wedge, Third Stance: Wolf Claw, Fourth Stance: Wolf Fang. SECRET ARTS: WOLF STANCE: KILLING HOWL!" Ara shouted and with the last stance finished her spear glowed with aura and she unleash it in a shape of a wolf's head. More guards got wiped out by the stance so then they continue attacking.

"HEAVY RAILGUN!" Chung shouted with his masked on he punched a hole in the defenses and broke the switch activating the guillotine. GHe continue to shoot and fight with his gun combine with his cannon.

"SPINNING KICK!" Rena knock down two more guards and prepare for the next one. "DIVE KICK BOMBING!" The guards tried to run but nothing could escape the devilish elf.

"Hell Stone!" Aisha said and spammed the skill more torturing the enemy a little. She has gotten a little more sadistic but not as good as Akeno (Yes I like Highschool DxD do you have a problem?) but she is still basic.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked Elsword who was walking up to him.

"Because you're our friend." Elsword said trying to get Raven's head free.

"No im not. I don't deserve to be called your friend." Raven said neglecting and pushing everything Elsword said away. A guard snuck up behind Elsword, he knew but he was almost done unbinding Raven so he was willing to bet his life to see if he could finish it. But it didn't matter because someone got the guard.

"Hornet Sting! Explosion." Someone calmly shouted a miniature missile hit the guard and blasted him away possibly killing him.

"PHANTOM SEEKER!" A familiar lunatic voice shouted. Two flying bladed discs spun and flew around in the air killing enemies.

"REALLY THAT'S JUST ADDING ON TO OUR RECORDS!" Elsword shouted as he never wanted to kill anyone.

"Too bad." A robotic voice said. Elsword looked up after finishing unbinding Raven and he saw Eve.

"Yo your majesty how have you been?" Elsword ask and Eve was impress at how Elsword was being modest.

"I am not doing well. I have lost Oberon, Ophelia, and eve Ferdinand. Nasod Triton had destroyed them after that failure of a test subject wanted to defeat it. Not only that he even got his dynamos destroyed to I had to rebuild it for him." Eve said holding her forehead with the tips of the finger.

"Well that sounds rough. Want to discuss it over a cup of tea later?" Elsword asked Eve and she was even more impressed.

"That sounds lovely but it wouldn't be tea." Eve said and before Elsword questioned Add yelled.

"HEY ITS TIME TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Add yell and Eve didn't want to yell back since she was so impress by Elsword.

"Come on lets go!" Elsword said grabbing Raven and they started to run.

"No leave me I want to die." Raven said. "I want to be served a I horrible death to atone for my sins." Raven continue stopping.

"Then how about you live?" Add said clenching his teeths.

"Living is too horrible for me." Raven said and Elsword saved the day.

"How about living to atone for your sins. Instead of a horrible death you get a horrible life. Come back with us and continue to atone for your sins." Elsword said smiling and hold out his arms to Raven.

"Yes Raven. Come back we need you on our new journey." Rena said touching Elsword's shoulders. Raven thought about it and then he found his answer.

"Jeez what can i do without you guys. Let's hurry up and run." Raven said face palming himself and everyone but Eve and Add cheered.

"ALRIGHT! NOW LET'S START THE JOURNEY OF THE ELRIOS TRAVELER GANG!" Elsword shouted with the gang jumping into the air with a fist pumped up.

"Can we changed the name before we start?" Lee asked and Elsword angrily reply.

"NO!" Elsword shouted and Raven added something in also.

"No seriously Elsword change the name." Raven said and then that was the start of a new journey. What will happen to them now they bailed the most deadly criminal out and killed some Velder Guards surely they will be hunted down. But stay tune for next time.

**Me: Hey Add want to hear a joke? **

**Add: Sure why not I got nothing else to do.**

**Me: Ok then *clears throat* Your mama is so ugly. That's why she's dead.**

**Elsword: DAMMNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Raven: Dude that was deep.**

**Lee" Setusna bruh gimmeh some of that *high fives me***

**Aisha: Thats gotta burn Add.**

**Add: PANZER BUSTER!**

***Intermission***

**This is what really happen on why Setusna was absent through these past few weeks. But in his place I Eve Queen of Nasods shall keep up the outtro. If you really enjoy the series I encourage you to press that box next to the follow and favorite. As well as click the review button below the story ending and write whatever you feel like. Like "Glory to Nasods." or "All hail Eve." or whatever you shall prefer. **

**Me: EVE ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU GAVE AWAY MY ULTIMATE ADD JOKE AND WASTED THE LAST FEW MINUTES! YOU GUYS OWN ME FIFTY BUCKS FOR USING MY ADD JOKE AND BY THE WAY AISHA'S MAGIC CORNER WILL BE UP SOON AND GOOD B-**


	36. The Awakening

**Hey guys no time to talk cause I need to go to sleep and yea drop a favorite follow or review to support and here is the story.**

"Thanks Coroo for giving us a ride." Chung said to another fellow assassin. The Elgang escaped from Velder barely. Now they were on a battleship in the ocean. After they escaped Elsword announced they were going to go to the Quran reigon to explore first.

**Flashback**

"Why Quran?" Lee asked Elsword with his hands crossed.

"Because we haven't really much been there other than Toyok and Julnes." Elsword explain sitting on a boulder.

"So we are going to Fahrmann, Qyuiqo, and the other places?" Ara asked leaning on her spear.

"Yeah sort of, but its more like Fahrmann, Julnes, and Gashapon." Elsword said.

"Why only three places?" Raven asked with Eve tuning his nasod arm.

"Because we need to go to other places. Like Sander, Lanox, Hamel all the other fun places." Elsword stated smiling.

"Are you saying Quran isn't fun at all?" Lee ask Elsword and behind him appear a Yokai mask emitting evil aura.

"Yes that's exactly what I was saying thank you for noticing Lee." Elsword said confusing Lee and Ara.

"Still small of a brain as ever." Aisha sigh.

"At least I have a brain." Elsword burned Aisha which made her speechless.

"Oh sick burn." Add said laughing at Aisha.

"Shut up!" Aisha shouted and started pouting.

"Alright enough. So how have you all been doing." Rena ask with her hands under her chin.

"Still a motherly figure as ever huh Rena?" Elsword said smiling a little.

"I _prefer _sister." Rena said stressing out her voice.

"Yes yes." Elsword said sighing.

"Well first I have been training to get stronger. I can kick faster and stronger now." Rena said with her hand on her chest. No one else spoke but they just sat quietly. "So anyone else volunteer?"

"Rena we just bail Raven out of his execution does it look like we are in a mood for sharing?" Add said sitting on his dynamos. Rage marks appear all over Rena's face which sent shivers down Add's spine.

"Ok then _Lee_ share." Rena said deepening her voice.

"But I don't w-" Lee got caught off when Rena interrupted him.

"I wasn't asking." Rena said with her voice almost shouting.

"I been training to be a samurai like my father." Lee said obediently following Rena's orders.

"What happen to being Hitokiri Battousai?" Raven ask still having Eve doing maintenance on his arm.

"Eh I passed it down to another person before I came here." Lee said crossing his legs on the ground.

"How about you Aisha?" Rena asked giving her usual I will kill you smile. Aisha didn't had a choice so she spoke like Lee.

"I have been trying to gain my powers back. It turns out my master didn't gave me his power for some months but for some years." Aisha said kneeling on the grass.

"So what did you learned?" Chung asked Aisha.

"Dark arts." Aisha said and everyone became silent. "I know its forbidden in Lurensia and Fluone." Aisha said and everyone was still silent. "But I learned it in Thrundew so its a win win." Everyone got more speechless and their eyes were cover in shadow. "Oh come on now its not that bad!" Aisha shouted scaring some nearby birds away.

"Yes it is." Everyone said, including Eve who was still fix on Raven's nasod arm.

"Whatever what about you Chung." Aisha said giving a little attitude.

"Well to tell you the truth I been learning on how to become an assassin from the brotherhood." Chung said smirking.

"Oh them! I hire them once back in the days and kill them after they completed the mission." Lee said innocently with a look kinder than kindness.

"_What the hell is wrong with you Lee." _Almost everyone thought at the same time.

"Ok then Ara would you please?" Rena ask dropping a sweat after hearing what Lee said. Ara sigh and flip her hair before she spoke.

"I was killing some (Ok would someone please tell me what they are call I research them up but couldn't find what they are call.) and gaining power from Eun while drinking blood from my enemies." Ara said like it was a normal thing.

"Ok then. That seems like fun." Elsword said bobbing his head a little.

"Eve, Add?" Rena said their names without asking what they done over the past few years.

"Building." They both said in unison. Everyone waited for more but nothing so they continue.

"Alright my turn. I have been reading." Elsword said and Aisha bursted into laughter.

"Someone like you read? I think you don't even know the alphabets." Aisha said and Elsword had a burn for her.

"At least I can speak properly." And you can hear all the boys breathing in air.

"Damn another sick burn. You're on fire today Elsword." Add said.

"Nothing much." Elsword said which really annoyed Aisha but she couldn't think of anything to say.

**End of Flashback**

"No problem Chung, I own your Uncle a favor anyways." The assassin name Cooro said.

"Hey Cooro. Is my uncle really that great?" Chung asked about his mysterious uncle.

"Oh yeah. He defeated Ciel without touching his silver shooters. He also took on the challenging missions usually people who took it would be gone for years or even dead. But he made it out alive in a month or two." Cooro said with great honor and pride towards Chung's uncle.

"Well what is he like?" Chung ask as he never actually bonded with his uncle for the past two years. Cooro stayed silent for a while and he leaned against the edge of the ship then spoke.

"We don't really know much about him. He is silent and usually doesn't talk much. He is really unsociable since he join the brotherhood. The most we saw him being happy was these past two years." Cooro said a little dark and gloomy.

"I see. Well that is understandable." Chung said putting his arms on the edge of the ship's rails.

"LAND HO!" Someone shouted when they saw a piece of land. Soon the entire ship was like a busy restaurant everyone came out and started doing things. They were running around with things in there hands and tying or strapping things into place.

"Sweet its Fahrmann!" Elsword shouted going towards the bow of the ship and tightly grab the railings.

"Finally after days in the sea." Aisha said stretching after coming out into the deck.

"Hey Lee are you sure we will be safe in Quran?" Rena ask Lee when they came out to the deck.

"Oh yes perfectly safe as long as they see my name on the wanted list they would forget about it." Lee said fixing his medieval samurai armor. The one with the leather and silk with the pointy shoulder edges with many layers those ones.

"Well if you say so." Rena reply to Lee still unsure if they are going to get arrested after they land on Fahrmann.

Soon they arrived at the port and the Elgang got off. They said their farewells to the crew of the ship they were on.

"GOOD LUCK CHUNG!" Cooro shouted at Chung and he replied.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GET BACK SAFELY!" Chung yelled waving goodbye.

"Alright its time to explore some places." Aisha said crossing her arms.

"So this is the famous Fahrmann, it looks way different then they said it was." Add said as he inspect the run down cottage made out of mud and clay. The streets were dirty but there was a fair amount of people maybe a hundred or two.

"What are you talking about this isn't Fahrmann." Ara said walking past Aisha and Add.

"What?! Then where is it?" Aisha exclaim surprisingly, and then Elsword patted her shoulder and pointed to the mountain behind the village.

"That's where Fahramm is." Elsword said smiling and then letting go of Aisha's shoulder and then walk past her.

"Come on we don't have all day." Raven said walking past Aisha also while carrying some of the gangs luggages.

"I am not climbing that." Aisha said and she tried to turn around but Eve dragged her along.

While walking through the village the people started to go inside their houses and lock the doors and closed the windows. Everyone was befuddle by why the village people were doing such things. Then they were answered, (those thingys I got to know guys or its gotta be like this with the parentheses.) came in large numbers and started ravaging the area. They started to surround the Elgang and started to drool.

"What are these things?" Rena asked getting into her fighting position.

"(Thingys)" Ara said and continue. "There were more of them since I left. I guess the awakening is coming soon." Ara said with a distress face.

"Awakening?" Raven questioned but he didn't get an answer.

"Hey no more talking lets fight." Add said going into his awaken mode.

"Formation F-01 Type Formula." Elsword said and everyone but Eve was confuse.

"I forgot what that was again." Lee said and everyone but Eve agree.

"Humans so quick to forget things. We shall move with Turquoise Formation 003." Eve said and Elsword was the only one who understand.

"In other words. She means stay here and we fight." Elsword said and Eve and Elsword dashed or hover to the thingys.

"Wind Blade." Elsword shouted the skill after jumping behind a monster (lets call it that for now) instantly killing it.

"Hornet Sting! Swift Charge!" Eve shouted her skill while grabbing her rocket launcher and launch the rocket penetrating the monsters. They continue to attack and Elsword shouted for the others not to interfere as he fire fireballs out of his hands. Eve too was shooting Electron balls or summoning nasod equipments ripping the monsters to pieces.

"JUNK BREAK!" Eve yelled and summon the humongous nasod drill and start making it drill the monsters.

"SWORD FIRE!" Elsword added in and burn the enemies while Eve screwards the enemies.

"I want to fight!" Lee whined as he rolled on the ground and failing his arms around before Rena started stomping on him.

"That was magnificent my Queen." Elsword stated as he diminish the fire burning on his sword as he bow down to Eve.

"Stand servant. You have serve me too as well." Eve said and Elsword stood up brushing himself off.

"I guess we need to know the formations again." Raven said patting outside in the back.

"You think." Ara said rudely which kind of scared everyone. The village people started to come out slowly while meticulously inspect the Elgang.

"Why are they staring at us. It's pissing me off." Add said which enraged Rena which made her slap the back of his head.

"Thank you." Someone said and everyone turned to see an old man.

The elgang was invited to the town hall which was another house by the old man. The old man was the village chief and advisor.

"We thank you for inviting us." Elsword said and Rena was kind of ticked off because Elsword beat her to say it.

"Anything for the person who help clear the monsters away." The village chief said and pour them some tea.

"Village Chief." Ara said and the man looked at the Little Devil.

"What is it young one." The old man reply back and Ara timidly responded.

"D-d-did the awakening started yet?" Ara asked and the village chief was frozen but then he moved to put down his cup.

"It has already begun. It was three days ago the mountain has been given off strange aura and a traveler. Has witness the awakening, the village chief said with almost his voice cracking.

"It's too early though we could seal it back up." Ara said but the village chief shook his head meaning its not happening.

"Ara can you explain to us what is the "awakening"." Aisha ask itching to find out what it is.

"Do you even read your books?" Elsword asked after finishing his drink.

"Shut-" Aisha started but a demonic visuo came behind from Rena and Aisha stop talking and Elsword continue.

"The awakening is the term for the resurrection of the great warlord. Onitsuka Shibagentsu." Elsword said with sharp eyes recalling what he read in the ancient books. "Long ago there was a great warlord who conquered all of the Quran Region. He betray his master just so he could gain the title of warlord. It cost the whole entire war and had Julnes took control. But then he was too betrayed by his fellow vassals. They sent assassins after him and killed him. but his evil was so strong he became a monster and was resurrected. Some of his vassals who were loyal to him became monsters also. So they started to destroy Quran and shadow falls but there is still light. But when there is light shadow lurks in the corner of darkness. And by the blade of light, the humans were given….hope." Elsword said and he had a visuo in his head and so did Lee. They both saw the same thing a knight clad in gold armor with diamonds in some corners slashing a golden sword emitting gold beam.

"Yes that is true." Ara said standing up and she exited the room.

"So you are saying he is going to be resurrected?" Add asked.

"Yes before he was sealed by a brave warrior he vowed to come back and destroy Eliros." Elsword said pouring himself another cup of tea.

"PLEASE!" One village said behind them at the door then another village came and kneel down.

"WE BEG OF YOU PLEASE! SEAL ONITSUKA SHIBAGENTSU!" The village said and everyone bow down at the Elgang.

"Elsword." Rena call to Elsword who didn't turn around and drank his tea.

"Sorry. But we are adventurers not crusaders." Elsword said finishing his tea shocking everyone.

**Thanks for reading I will update next time and be sure to check out my new story Highschool DxD: Power yes you got a problem with that Season 3 is already off with a good kick. So drop a follow favorite or a review to support this series and share with friends or whatever social media to expand this story and until next time Setusna signing out.**


	37. So Unlucky why?

**Hi everyone Setusna here and yeah I guess sorry for not having a random rant last time? I don't know just felt like ranting for some reason I don't even know why I started lol. Anyways life is still being a complete total ass to me right now pulling all them 180 scope 210 douse it vegetables and water on me. I am going to start this thing on if you can find the anime reference or show reference then you can request me to add something in the next chapter. Like an OC show up or something something i don't know let your imagination run wild. (Not really plz don't be like the world explodes). I will mark the part with asterisk from the beginning to end and you have to find the anime or show reference. Today its a show reference and there are two one of them is also anime turn into a drama and it has to do with a Great Teacher *cough* hint *cough* sorry im sick. Another has to do with just a show I guess and both are Japanese I ain't putting no sucky american drama in here. Yes sadly I don't like them but enough of this go and find the anime reference and first come first serve and you can guess to a maximum of three times. I swear if none of you do guess it I will end my life (jk) SO leave a follow favorite or a review to support this series and share with friends blah blah on to the story. Check out my Highschool DxD: Power which I will post before the next chapter of this.**

"Elsword wait up!" Rena shouted after Elsword as he left the village and went to the beach. It was almost night and the sun was setting over the horizon setting as if it was being swallowed by the ocean. "Elsword why won't you let us help the villagers? No this whole region?" Rena asked Elsword wanting to know his intentions. Elsword didn't turned around but turned his head a little just enough so his voice can be clear to Rena.

"We are adventurers now. We aren't the El Search Party anymore, anything that comes up is in the governments hands not ours." Elsword said and start to walk away. Rena ran upwards a little and stop before shouting after Elsword.

"I KNOW THAT! But can't we help them out of the kindness in our hearts?" Rena asked Elsword knowing Elsword has a kind heart.

"The world is not that kind. It isn't like one of those fantasy in the books or games people play. We have a greater chance of failing in this mission. But the government has a better chance than us, so leave it to them." Elsword stated and start to walk away.

"Then what? I can't live with the guilt of us leaving people in distress away." Rena said making Elsword stop in his tracks again.

"But no one cares." Elsword said and Rena rebuttled but was cut off.

"E-" She started but Elsword instantly cut her off like a pair of shears scissoring her tongue.

"But when the blade falls. Darkness shall rule all in the darkness. And hope shall never rise again." Elsword said while walking forward on the beach. Rena tried to define what Elsword meant and soon the sun set and night fell.

The group were being treated as guests in a house and they were unpacking some things for the day. Chung and Aisha were setting down the sleeping bags and today Lee and Ara were cooking. Lee took a drink of the soup and was satisfied with the taste.

"Delicious." Lee said in his native language which somehow Ara understanded a little.

"The village people sure do know english well (Ok first they were speaking english in the game so why not?)." Raven said and Ara gladly and proudly reply to Raven.

"Its require for Fahrmann's and its territory know all the languages." Ara said while chopping some vegetables slowly so she wouldn't cut her fingers off.

"Hey Ara. Do you know anything about the ending speech Elsword gave?" Add asked Ara out of boredom and because it was bothering him.

"Oh that blade of light thing. It was an old prophecy when Onitsuka was sealed the priestess back then before the current one gave this prophecy." Ara said getting the chopped vegetables and threw it in Lee's pot when he isn't looking. Lee then turned around adding some chopped sausage.

"Sooooooo." Add said with nothing else to say.

"Elsword left out the last part though maybe not to freak the villagers out." Ara said chopping some carrots.

"So what is the rest?" Raven asked after coming out of the baths.

"When the shadows over take the world. The warlord will repent the golden knight and destroy him. But when the blade falls, darkness shall rule over all in the darkness. And hope shall never rise again." Ara said finishing the rest and dump the carrots into the pot again without Lee noticing. Soon Lee also added some minced potatoes and he didn't notice the extra things Ara added in.

"That is a very deep prophecy. Like does it happen a lot here?" Aisha asked after finishing setting up her sleeping mat.

"You can say that." Ara said wiping her hands clean after washing them.

"Alright its time to eat." Lee said walking over to the wooden table with the pot he was cooking with.

"Alright what are we eating today?" Chung asked and he soon saw what it was.

"Uhhhh. What is this?" Add ask Lee with a disgusted look on his face.

"What do you mean its obvious." Lee said and soon he look at what was inside the pot. "OH LORD! Who added all these vegetables in?" Lee asked surprisingly as this wasn't part of the recipe. He was trying to cook an all meat soup but it didn't turn out well.

"I did. You guys need more nutrients and a balance meal. Now lets eat." Ara said and grabbed some bowls and pour the soup into them and served it to everyone. The gang looked at the soup whether to see if they should eat it or not. But they did eventually, Add immediately covered his mouth and ran outside after taking a bite.

"Hmmm. Not bad I guess." Chung said and started to eat the soup more.

"Could use some more meat though." Raven said and drank the soup down.

"Dude there was like at least thirteen pounds of meat in there." Lee said drinking his soup also.

"Hey Elsword and Rena still haven't come back yet." Chung said realizing the two weren't yet back.

"I'll take their share of the meal then." Lee said grabbing Elsword's bowl before Ara took her spear and stabbed it at Lee's hand.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lee yelled in pain and ran outside shouting and yelling scaring everyone.

"But I wonder why Elsword didn't want to help the villagers." Chung asked drinking his soup.

"Yeah it isn't like him." Ara said refilling her bowl with soup.

"Well he must have his reasons lets confront him later." Raven said and he look over at Add and Eve. "Hey are you guys going to eat? Or something?" Raven ask as he never notice what or how the duo eat.

"I am not hungry." Add said leaning back on his dynamos while fixing his hair.

"I do not eat." Eve said hugging Rey and sitting on Moby.

Soon morning arrived and Elsword did not return but Rena did. The group packed their things and met the villagers outside,

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Rena said bowing down in front of the Village Chief.

"It wasn't a big deal. You help clear the monsters away from here." The old man said and Rena smiled. Chung came up behind Rena and added something in.

"We are terribly sorry for not accepting your request. But we will do what we can without letting Elsword know." Chung said and big mistake because Elsword came back and heard everything.

"No need to keep it a secret. I overheard big mouth." Elsword said coming down the road while talking to Chung.

"Elsword! Where have you been?" Lee asked Elsword trying to change the subject.

"You know here and there a little bit of over there." Elsword said being extremely vague.

"Ok?" Lee said and they soon walked off with everyone waving goodbye to the villagers. The group was silent while climbing the rocky mountain up to Fahrmann. They want to know why Elsword rejected the request but they don't know how to bring up the subject.

"You don't have to wait for the moment. I am going to answer you; we must not mess around with Fahrmann's business." Elsword said reading the mood around them. It took awhile for someone to respond to them.

"But can't we just help?" Ara asked Elsword and he shook his head.

"You can but I bet it wouldn't do much. We have a nine percent chance of sealing Shibagentsu. And zero percent of killing him. But Fahrmann has a nineteen percent chance of sealing them and a twenty one percent chance of killing him."

"So we can add our manpower to them." Raven said and Elsword chuckle and stop climbing.

"It doesn't work like that we will bring down the killing chance to seventeen percent." Elsword said and Aisha thought Elsword was stupid.

"How? We Add our power it should boost our chances." Aisha said crossing her arms.

"Are you even our strategist? First do we know anything about Shibagentsu's power. His attack patterns? The size or strength of his army? None so we will be a hindrance in battle. Than Fahrmann who had fought against Shibagentsu before." Elsword said and for once he looked smart and was very convincing.

"Well…." Everyone but Eve and said, and Chung rebuttal.

"But we can have them help us learn about him." Chung said and he thought he finally got Elsword. But this wasn't the old Elsword it was a smart one he was dealing with.

"Chung seriously. Do you think we have enough time to learn everything about Shibagentsu and his army? But our combine strength is no much for just one of his vassals." Elsword said which completely made Chung look dumb.

**"Then who is strong enough to destroy Shibagentsu?" Rena ask hoping if there is someone strong enough.

"Just one….no a few people." Elsword said with a hopeless voice and reaction.

"Who?" Chung asked and Elsword slowly reply to him.

"The Makai Warriors." Elsword said and he resumed climbing the mountain.

"Who are they?" Aisha ask Elsword but he didn't reply and kept on climbing the steep mountain.

"Ara?" Rena said the name of their spear maiden who was trembling.

"Ara perhaps...you know who the Makai Warriors are?" Lee ask gently and softly towards Ara. Ara swallow hard and nodded her head.

"They were ancient warriors who protected the Fahrmann and it's territory for many generations from the monsters. They were the ones who originally seal Shibagentsu. The last of them died twenty years ago and the new successors still haven't shown up." Ara said sweating until she was as dry as a fish out of the water.

"So why are trembling?" Add ask Ara who got more scared.

"B-b-because my family was responsible for the last Makai Knight's death." Ara said and the group didn't felt like pushing Ara anymore so they decided to climb the mountain along with Elsword. And soon they reached the top and saw lots of people.**

"So this is what two million people feels like." Elsword said as he breathe in the air shaking his head later getting the dizziness out.

"Need air." Chung said as he grabbed his throat.

"Yeah the air pressure is different up here." Ara said stepping over Chung who was on the floor gasping for air.

"Still two million people. That is amazing how do they manage to feed themselves?" Rena ask overwhelm by the sheer number of people."

"They have lots of farmers near the waterfall planting and harvesting plenty of food because of the rain and sun they barely have to do much work." Elsword explain and Elsword nodded in agreement at everything he said.

"Wow I can't believe Elsword is so knowledgeable now." Add whisper into Eve's ear.

"I have no problem, he knows how to treat a queen well unlike you useless trash." Eve said which got Add all worked up.

"What did you say you scrap junk?" Add insulted Eve who did not let it sink into her.

"You heard me disposal metal." Eve said playing with her long silver and whitish hair.

"Hey where is Chung?" Aisha ask noticing their guardian and tank was gone. Chung had fallen over the edge of the stairs and tumble down the mountain. But he didn't care he was breathing in lots of air once he was down there.

"He will find us later." Elsword said and the group left the Shooting Guardian at bottom of the stairs. The group then saw a fight going on and someone was thrown back into another building.

"What did you say to me?" A angry man was saying to the person he thrown. The other person got up and hold his stomach and apologize.

"I am sorry but I didn't say it to you." The person said, he had scarlet hair and kind eyes he was almost the same age as Ara about twenty five years old.

"Then who did you say it too? There was nobody else around and you were staring at me." The angry person said and grab the other man and punched him.

"I swear I didn't mean it." The scarlet hair man said on the floor rubbing his right cheek where he got punched.

"Whatever but I will kill you next time." The man said and angrily stomped off and the crowd broke down. The scarlet hair man stood up and cursed his life.

"Why does this always happen to me." The person said and kicked a rock on the floor. And it was not his lucky day the rock hit the angry person behind the head. The angry person turned around and was more furious than before.

"You dare throw a rock at me?!" The person said walking over to the scarlet hair person.

"No it was an accident I only meant to kick it a little." The person said waving his hands and Elsword intervene.

"Is this enough already? You already hurt him enough just leave him alone." Elsword said and the man avert his attention to Elsword.

"Hey mind your own business." The furious person said enough he could punch Elsword.

"Technically it is my business as you ruin the apples that I was going to buy." Elsword said pointing at the fruit stand with squash apples where the scarlet hair man landed on.

"What? You can buy them anywhere." The person said getting all close to Elsword.

"Yes that is true but each of them tasted and feel different and I want to enjoy that one specially today." Elsword said and he provoke the man more and more.

"What? Apples are all the damn same." The man said resisting to punch Elsword in the face.

"Not really. The DNA structure of all the apples are the same. Some go to mutation some go to various phases giving them different aspects. Some have more or less cell structure in them. They also have different mass and build of different kind." Elsword said stating facts from books he read about apples.

"I have no idea what you are saying. But you are pissing me off." The man said and punch Elsword in the face. Elsword barely felt the punch mostly because he activate Stoic.

"Is that all you got?" Elsword ask and the man continue to punch Elsword but Elsword still felt nothing.

"Your pissing me off so much." The man said and grab out a knife and shanked Elsword but the blade broke after coming in contact with Elsword's bare skin. Everyone was shock seeing how Elsword snapped a steel blade with his body.

"Are you finish yet or should I try." Elsword said grabbing his sword from his back. The man ran away and left him alone.

"Wow. Two years and you know a lot of things." Lee said jumping on Elsword and rubbed his head.

"It wasn't much I spend all my time reading books and training." Elsword said pushing Lee aside.

"Thank you so much." The scarlet man said and Rena pushed Elsword out of the way.

"Are you hurt?" Rena ask and the man awkwardly smile and with his soft and kind voice he reply.

"Not really I can clean myself up later." The scarlet man said and bow down to the Elgang. "Thank you again and I must go now. Good bye." He said and walked away.

"Yeah goodbye!" Aisha said and soon bad luck trigger on the scarlet man. He walked into a rake and the pole hit his face. He stumble backwards and hit a pole and paint fell down coloring him black. He walk forwards unable to look where he was going. Then he fell into a chicken pen making some chicken go crazy. He was now cover in feathers and he fell out of the pen and onto a bike. The bike was push by the force and ran down a small hill giving some velocity and went up a ramp and falling off the scarlet chicken man and the bucket came off.

"HELP!" The person said in his native language. Then he fell into a tree and was stuck there. The elgang watch with there eyes moving back and forth like a ping pong match. They ran towards the man and helped him down.

Back at a temple where the scarlet man live Rena and Aisha were helping the person with his wounds.

"Sorry for making you do this." The man said and Rena shook her head.

"No worries its fine." Rena said patching the man up.

"By the way my name is Rouga." The man claiming to be Rouga said and everyone went around introducing themselves.

"Oh Rouga you got friends?" Another man said coming in from the gate.

"Takayi." Rouga said to Takayi smiling.

"What happen to you got beat up again. Or was it the alligators, maybe you fall down the mountain the thirteen time?" Takayi said mocking Rouga and laughing at him.

"Sort of." Rouga said and he remember to introduce Takayi. "This is Takayi Jakaure. My best friend." Rouga said and everyone introduce themselves again and explain what happen to Rouga.

"Wow that explains all the chicken feather on the floor and the flying chicken man." Takayi said laughing embarrassing Rouga.

"Come on stop." Rouga said and another person came in.

"Oh Rouga you have friends." Everyone turn to the door and say a woman with a brunette hair and as tall as Rouga.

"Rian. I guess you can say that." Rouga said and Rian came over.

"Sorry if my Rouga is bothering you." The person who was Rian said.

"No problem we just helped him." Raven said and Elsword cleared his throat and Raven rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you. But you Rouga has like a taboo. He has like bad luck, everything he does has consequences for him. But the temple is the only place where he feels safe. Even though the bad luck follows him." Rian said bowing down.

"Wow talk about a hard life." Add said holding back his laughter.

"Yeah it happened when my dad died. I kind of got cursed because something happened." Rouga said depressingly.

"Well. Because of this Rouga always fail at everything he does. And he is kind of afraid of failing now." Takayi said headlocking Rouga and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry." Rouga said politely and timidly more than Ara which was weird.

"Oh right I brought some food you can eat with us." Rian said and she took out a big basket and open the cover and steam rose up. It was soup and it looked very delicious and scrumptious.

"Wow it looks good." Elsword said and immediately grab a bowl and was drooling. Rian pass out the soup to everyone and they all drank the soup.

"Can you pass me the salt?" Rouga said and Rian handed him the salt just so he wouldn't drop it. Rouga tilted the salt and the cap came off and all the salt and the cap went into the soup. Rouga dropped the hot soup and it spilled everywhere hitting some on Lee making him stand up and drop his soup. Then the soup got into Aisha's eyes and she fliched throwing her soup into Rouga's face.

"Rouga!" Takayi shouted and started to help his best friend out and clean him up.

"See I am useless." Rouga said after being cleaned up and changed his clothes.

******"No your not. I probably didn't close the cap tightly." Rian said and Rouga shook his head in disagreement.

"Stop being negative." Elsword said staring at Rouga with sharp eyes. "You need to look at the bright side of life. When something goes wrong then stand up. If you fall down a hundred times keep standing up." Elsword said fist bumping Rouga.

"But what if I fall one hundred and one times?" Rouga said timidly and hugging his legs.

"Then you stand up a hundred and one time." Elsword said and Rena added in something to cheer Rouga up also.

"Yes. The world can't be full of bad things good thing must also come in bad times. You probably just don't notice it. Like how you got bully earlier and Elsword saved you from getting bully more." Rena said and Rouga started to loosen up and listen to them.

"You're right I need to be positive." Rouga said and stood up stepping on a bowl crushing it and he lost his balance and fell down head first.

"That's gotta hurt." Add said with clench teeth.**

'I'm fine." Rouga said and bells ring all over the temple. All possibly hundred of them ring one after the other softly and in harmony.

"What is it?" Aisha ask curious who or what is making the noise from the bell.

"The wind?" Lee said unsure of his answer as well.

"Rouga, Rian, Takayi the monsters are getting close." A voice said from the room and everyone but the other three started looking around to find the voice.

"Right Zakuya." Rouga said and Rian and the other two ran out down back to the city.

"Wait where are you going!" Ara yelled out and the Elgang ran after them wanting to see what they were going to do.

**So yeah that is going to be easy to find the anime reference. I just notice there are three but hey what ever just find the one you can its really a dead give away considering the last chapter I like put in a official quote what they said. So yeah comment! Until then follow or favorite if you enjoy and leave a review I always love reading them and I will reply to questions and things. Until then Setusna signing out. I will post HIghschool DxD: Power before I post the next chapter so be inform!**


	38. Makai Knights

**Wow just wow. No one got my anime references. I guess I need to make it more simpler im going to use one of the previous one for today. But the last one was Garo ever heard about that Tokusatsu show it was like a big hit. Well I guess you might not know it. But a lot of this Fahrmann arch will have to do with Garo. But like I am such a genius I randomly came up with the name Rouga because of Garo there was a character name Ryuga from Garo: Goldstorm and another one forgot what it was. But I don't want it to be that much the same so I did Rouga cause why not. And then I was like searching a name for the armor of the GOlden Knight and I wanted to do Garo but its too much like a crossover than. So I google it up ask some of my 'Garo' friends. Then i found the name Garou and then I realize Rou and Ga are switch. I didn't notice that until today. See I am so smart I don't even know that. Well its not much of a big deal. And today its more like talking and I feel it was short. It also is like a background history and stuff I will get into it more and the elgang will talk much more soon. SO here is the story.**

Rouga, Rian, and Takayi were running towards an open space in the woods. Elsword and the others were behind them still they had no clue where the trio were going. Rouga was carrying something in a cloth and was always tripping and dropping the item but he kept getting up. One time he bashed his face into the package and it made a metal _clank _sound. The trio stop in the opening of the woods which was damage from battle.

"Someone got here before us." Rian said as she inspect the ground where foot marks were found.

"But who else could been here?" Takayi asked and Rian had no answer for that. Rouga dropped the package he was carrying on the floor and he arched his pack in pain. He sat down and his butt got stabbed, Rouga immediately stood up and rubbed his butt.

"OW OW OW! What was that!" Rouga exclaim as he jumped around and banged into a tree. The Elgang caught up with the troublesome trio and notice the battleground.

"What happen here?" Raven ask as he inspect the battle ground carefully.

"We do not know." Takayi said as he crossed his arm and then the same mysterious voice spoke again.

"Guys. I found some traces of Soul Chi." The mysterious voice said and the Elgang looked around trying to find the voice.

"Are you guys that deaf?" Elsword ask as he already know where the voice came from.

"What did you say?" Add said angrily at Elsword and was about to punch him.

"Stop fighting!" Rena said and she pushed both their faces away from each other.

"Zakuya, are you positive you found Soul Chi." Takayi said as he sniff the air.

"Yes it is faint but it is there. The battle must have happen quickly and use as little as Soul Chi as possible." The same voice said who must have been Zakuya.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Aisha asked scratching her head in confusion.

"Oh I am right here." Zakuya said and there was a moment of silence then Elsword spoke up.

"Its coming from Rouga!" Elsword said extending his face out at the clumsy man with a big red mark on his forehead.

"Oh yes. This is Zakuya." Rouga said as he extended his fist balled and show a ring with a skeleton face.

"Nice to meet you. I am Zakuya." The face said which freaked almost everyone out.

"That's so cool." Aisha exclaim taking a closer look at Zakuya and tried to yank him out of Rouga's hand only to hurt him.

"Ok stop right there." Rian said and separated Rouga and Aisha. Soon the group headed back to Fahrmann and on there way people were loudly saying something that caught the groups ears.

"Have you heard. They said the Makai Warriors are back." A woman said.

"Is Garou back as well?" THe other woman said and the first one reply.

"No impossible. The Garou family bloodline were extinct." The woman said and then the group move to another group of people talking.

"They said the Makai Knight was White and Gray." A man said using hand movements.

"Is it Hayatan?" Another male said and one of them shook his head and said.

"No it has to be ZerZero(Zer0)" He said and one man added in.

"He is Silver." THe person said addressing Zer0.

"But I thought Zer0 died with Garou." The last man said and then the Elgang moved on to another group of people talking.

"That Makai Knight was using a spear." A woman said and the man next to her said something.

"What it can't be Banno. It must been a bow not a spear." The man said and the woman reply.

"Gai hasn't shown up for fifty years he must be dead." The woman said about Gai possibly the bowsman.

"Who is all this Garou, Zer0, Banno, Gai, Ohrga and at least three more people?" Rena ask as she found that was the talk of the town.

"The Makai Warriors, generations of family passed down Makai Soul Fragment Armor which have name and special abilities. Those were the names of the armor of the Makai Warriors." Elsword said and Rian added onto Elsword when she cut him off.

"Yes to fight the evolving monsters threat the heavens gave powerful blacksmiths the Soul Fragments which the blacksmiths smith into these armors." Rian said and Aisha quickly interrupted her.

"Evolving monsters?" Aisha ask slowly word by word, this time Ara reply.

"After a while once the monsters collect enough darkness from humans they undergo an evolution stronger than their base forms. And we call them 'Craze'." Ara said and Aisha nodded then Rian continue again.

"The blacksmith forge these armors in exchange for their lives because of the immense stress it but on them. Than royal warriors inherited the armor and fight off the Craze. With Garou being the strongest leading them all." Rian said and Takayi took off with the rest.

"But through centuries some armors were lost or the families were extinct died fighting the Craze. And a few were left those where Garou, ZerZero, Banno, Gai, Ohrga, Jinga, Mado, and Colt. Those were the only ones that survive but during Shibagentsu's resurrection twenty one years ago the last of the Makai Warriors died sealing him off." Rouga suddenly interrupted him when Takayi was going to explain the armos powers.

"Garou….Garou is the golden knight. Also known as Golden Knight Garou the Hope. ZerZero is the Silver Knight, Silver Knight ZerZero the Freezing. Banno the White Knight Banno the Hunter. Blue Knight Gai the Sniper. Ohrga the Red Knight of Destruction. Jinga of Green the Caster. Black Knight Mado the Night. And Colt the Gray Knight of Mentality." Rouga said smiling and then he walk away from the group only to be hit by a large flying fish. He crumbled down and the rest of the group rush over to him.

"SORRY!" A fish seller said as he picked up his fish and gave it to the other fish seller across from him.

"I should punch that guy in the face." Takayi said but Rian stopped him and shook her head in disagreement.

"Guys I found some Soul Chi directed towards our direction!" Zakuya exclaim and the troublesome trio ran back to the forest again.

"COME ON!" Lee said and he started to run with Elsword and the others.

Back at the forest but in a different place Zakuya was emitting a beam at a nearby tree.

"No doubt someone lure us here." Zakuya said after finishing scanning the tree to find dust of Soul Chi.

"Who can summon Soul Chi?" Takayi asked and no one had an answer.

"How do you guys know so much about this?" Ara ask surprise as the trio knew a lot of information.

"I guess we need to tell you guys." Rouga said then a bird pooped on his head.

"Ewwwww." Aisha exclaim disgusted by the white poop. Rian took out a napkin and wipe Rouga off and the monsters came out from the trees.

"Monsters?" Ara asked taking out her spear and Takayi reply.

"No Craze." He said looking around them and they were surrounded by Craze.

"How are we suppose to defeat them?" Add asked.

"We either incinerate them or we have enough Chi to destroy them." Elsword said slashing his blade in the air while taking it out.

"Rouga!" Zakuya shouted and Rouga nodded he set down the package and had trouble untying it. But it took a while and the others were already defending themselves.

"What's taking so long?" Rian said dodging a Craze trying to hit her.

"I got my hands stuck." Rouga said turning around showing his hands were tied with the package.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?" Raven shouted amaze by Rouga's level of stupidness.

"Is this what the human call as a joke?" Eve said pushing the Craze away with Moby and Rey. Then she summon Nasod spears to stab the Craze. But it didn't do anything as the Craze heal by sucking the shadows of the trees.

"Has anyone notice they don't have shadows?" Lee ask slashing a Craze but it did nothing.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOUR A GREAT OBSERVER LEE!" Aisha said sarcastically. She summon a fireball at the Craze but it still did not but the fire latch on to the horrors preventing them from regenerating.

"Eve! Can my nasod arm do 'that'?" Raven ask and Eve responded after using hornet sting.

"Hornet Sting! Explosion!" Eve shouted and she open up a hologram in the air and read through it.

"What are you doing in the middle of battle?" Takayi said he then pull a blade out of the air. It was a Scimitar. The attack were leaving Craze hurt and unable to regenerate and Rian then pull out a wand out of the air as well. She enchanted spells on Tayaki and casted spells at the Craze.

"Raven. You shall be able to use the Nuclear but it only has a thirty three percent chance of working. Before you activate it someone needs to protect you from outside threats. But that can not be fulfill as the blast radius will envelope the living things around the missiles and potentially killing them. But the nasod arm can protect you from the explosion and radiation from the blast-" Eve got cut off by Raven who shouted back at her.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raven shouted and it took a second for everyone to get the message. Elsword finish using sword enchant making his sword burst with fire.

"We are clear." Eve said and Raven nodded kicking a Craze away from him.

"NUCLEAR!" Raven shouted and Eve open up a cybernetic portal and metal and wires came out combining themselves to form a small nuclear warhead. Raven dropped it down and focus all his mana into making it explode while containing the radiation and explosion to a minimum size. But the nuke did not explode as it sat there and fall over. When it fell over it did not explode as well.

"What happen?" Lee ask confuse and utterly baffled.

"This is what the humans call this is not your 'lucky day'." Eve said and Add translate for them.

"In short. The other stupid sixty seven percent chance was at work." Add said using his Install Drone missile at a Craze coming after him.

"Rouga are you even-" Takayi shouted at the clumsy man but he stopped when he saw Rouga and he face palm.

"How do you even get like that?" Elsword exclaim utterly surprised and some what dumbfound. Rouga got his whole body tied and tangle up in the cloth. Rouga gave off a nervous smile and mouth sorry.

"I guess I need to synchronize." Takayi said as he slouch his Scimitar over his shoulder.

"But you can only go for three seconds." Zakuya said and Takayi swipe his nose.

"Three second is all I need. I use the Hissatsu(Finisher) on them." Takayi said confidently and Rian smacked him on the head.

"It puts too much strain on your body. Besides you aren't a natural user." Rian said angrily at Takayi who was rubbing the back side of his head. Rouga looked at the long brunette hair and looked at how weak he was. He didn't even know how he got tangled up in the ropes but he wanted to get stronger. So he use all his strength and try to rip the cloth apart. but it fail all he did was hurt himself.

"What are you doing?" Rena ask Rouga who was straining to get out of the cloth. Then a spear strike the center of the Craze and it flash with light burning some Craze. A person then somersaulted towards the spear and pluck it out of the ground. The mysterious person started hacking and jabbing at the Craze killing them. The craze started to fall and disappear into nothing again.

"Who is that?" Rena ask as she try to keep up with the person's movement. The person kept turning his head so the group did see the face What they could tell was it was a man he had a chinese braided ponytail. The clothes he was wearing was white and he wore some sort of skirt long skirt for man.

"A spearman?" Add said the obvious and Rena kicked him for being obvious. More Craze surrounded the man then he turned around and the group got a clear look at his face. He was about Rouga's age possibly twenty four or younger. He had a stern face as if he didn't care about anything.

"Armor….on…." The man said in fluent english. He jab the spear into his foot and out. His blood was dripping from the spear tip and he point it forward and made a circle and spiral inside. Then he jab the spiraling circle and it broke into pieces as if it were glass. He held his spear straight with the sharp tip facing the sky. With a bright light the person was now cover in white armor. The helmet was in a shape of an animal a fox to be precise. Two ears and bearing its teeth as if scarring a predator away. The eyes were alert and angry and look into your soul.

"Is-" Rouga started and it went one by one with Rian and Takayi.

"That-" Rian said and Takayi said it the last part slowly.

"Banno?" Takayi said tilting his head off to the side. The Knight with the fox head supposively to be Banno started to attack the Craze. Every thrust and slice he made made a magical drill at the sharp end drilling the Craze. The others continue to watch in confusion while the trio had their mouths wide open. Banno then stop and said something.

"Hissatsu. Mahai Green Flame." Banno said but this time his voice was a little deeper. On his right hand was the spear but he held it close to the tip of the sharp end. Then he open his left hand as if holding a wide jar. Green flame then ignited from his left hand and he ran over the tip of the spear over the fire. The spear end was now enchanted with the green fire. Soon the open joints of the armor burst out the green fire as well and latch onto the white armor.

"Drilling Fire Impact!" Banno shouted with Takayi mouthing the words in time with Banno. Banno drew a wide circle in front of the Craze and then he thrust his spear into the center of the green circle of fire in the air. Out from the other end a drill like spear made out of green fire came out and destroy the remaining Craze and return them to nothing. Something beep and rang like a church bell.

"Over the time limit! Forty Four seconds exceeded by Five seconds immediate turn down agreed." A voice came out of the armor said in english and the white armor disappear into the air and the man was back to the way he was.

"Forty Four seconds! I don't believe that." Takayi said crossing his arms the man turn around and look at the useless Rouga.

"Is this the current Leader like?" The man said addressing Rouga and the elgang was confuse.

"Leader?" Ara questioned wrinkle her face in confusion.

"The famous Garou bloodline the strongest of all the Makai Knight is this klutz of a man right here." The man pointed at Rouga who widen his eyes.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Eve and Elsword shouted.

"You guys didn't know?" Elsword exclaim in shock.

"You knew all along?" Aisha asked Elsword ed Elsword nodded putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I mean it was like so easy to tell." Elsword said and Aisha decided to drop the topic.

"Garou the Golden Knight the Hope I believe is actually extinct. I shall kill Shibagentsu by my self." The man said and Rouga finally got himself out of the cloth and stood up.

"I'm sorry but I am not the Golden Knight Garou. As you said I am a klutz and the name Garou does not belong to me." Rouga said bowing down like an apology.

"Rouga! You are a member of the Garou family the Royal Knights." Rian said and Rouga shook his head.

"Garou Rouga is dead." He said in his native language.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Hi guys we haven't met in a long time. Does anyone even read this? Anyways today we will talk about the Makai Knight's Soul Armor's abilities. Starting off with Garou first. Garou is the leader and the most strongest of the Makai Knight so you think he will have a unique ability. But it is somewhat true, Garou has much more defense and offense than the rest. He also has more Chi in him killing the Craze much more easier. ZerZero is like the second strongest and he has the abilty to slow down the Craze and freeze time for a short about of time. Banno has the ability to penetrate any defense no matter what even if the Craze be like I am the ultimate defense Banno will ripe through the defense like its butter. Gai is a archer and he has precise accuracy and he will know where his arrows end up and he has enhance senses. Ohrga has the ability to bring sudden destruction to anything he sets his eyes on but it only works with low class Craze. Anything above a S rank he can not destroy but he will do immense damage to them. JInga is a magic swordsman as he can cast spells easily and repetitively if he wants. Mado can control the darkness and bend it to his will letting it do what he feels like. Lastly Colt he can change the Craze way of thinking and make them attack one another or do whatever like seeing through memories erasing them or replacing with new ones. But same as Ohrga only works with anyone higher than a S rank. Well this is the last of them and I hope you learn something new and goodbye!**

**Yay Aisha is back clap clap no one cares. Like does anyone ever read that? Anyways I will post another chapter than Highschool DxD blah blah blah. I hope you enjoy and I feel like im missing something oh right the anime reference too lazy to backspace. So this one has to do with a Great Teacher. He is a Delinquent and former leader of a biker gang name 'Demon Explosion'. He cares about his friends very much but he does not act like a teacher but a friend to his students. You have to get this I am seriously I gave you all the clues and first come first serve. The prize will be someone gets to add something in the next chapter if it is reasonable. I will PM yuu if you get it right if I don't that means someone got it I will also PM if you get it wrong. Until next time bye!**


	39. Garou, Yellow Golden Knight of Victory

**Today is short mostly because I was also writing the side story and stuff if you haven't check that out then you should. It is a specials about the Ice Burners Costume and there battle origin and history and stuff. Anyways I am tire been playing basketball all day since there was no internet since my house was under repair and stuff. So I will post Highschool DxD: Power next time and yeah I kind of want to scrap that make a new one where Issei and Akeno were friends and none of the stuff about Akeno's mom dying and stuff happen. But anyways I will think about it and no Aisha's magic corner today. So leave a follow favorite if you enjoy fist bump everywhere and I will see you guys at the end of this story.**

Everyone was back at the temple and silent. Elsword was reading his book and everyone just was awkward.

"Want some tea?" Aisha ask and everyone awkwardly said yes.

"I'll help you." Rian said and she went with Aisha to the kitchen. There was a moment of silence and you could hear Elsword flipping the page of his book.

"Alright come on let's talk about what is going to happen." Raven said tire of the silence and the mysterious person spoke up.

"You have no business in this." He said leaning on one of the support poles.

"It's ok I will explain." Rouga said and Takayi stopped him.

"Rouga don't. It is better if they don't know." Takayi said and Elsword spoke up still reading his book.

"You don't have to hide I can get the gist of the story." He said and close his book and put it back into his backpack.

"When I was born I started training. Back then I wasn't so clumsy I was a fast learner I was already taking down the monsters at the age of four. My father was training me to become his successor but one day when he was fighting a monster which took on the form of a human it escaped. I was stupid to trust the monster and help you heal his wounds. My father got hurt while protecting me and they said he was going to be permanently hurt. But then Shibagentsu had awaken and he was called out to battle. Along with the other Makai Knights he fought bravely ignoring the fact he was disable. Then I did something incredibly stupid again I felt bad and went to help him." Rouga said and he remember a flashback on that day.

**Flashback**

Rouga a young warriors got pushed back by one of Shibagentsu's vassal. The vassal is a medieval aristocrat. Dress in fancy clothing and had a small hat with a long beard. But he was a monster the only weapon he carry was a sword in his hand.

"What is a kind doing here?" The vassal said as he pointed his sword at the young Rouga.

"Get away or I will destroy you." Rouga said getting up and holding his sword. The vassal laughed.

"You a mere child will destroy me. This is not a game or one of the stories your mommy tells you when you go to sleep. I can merely destroy you in the next second and the Makai Knight's will be late to rescue you." The vassal said laughing extremely hard, then he walk forward to Rouga with his blade out ready to kill him. Before he strike a Makai Knight jump and attack the Vassal.

"Get to safety kid!" The Makai Knight said he was in a orange armor with a type of bird as its helmet. They fought but the vassal was faster and the makai Knight got stab and blood spill.

"Weak." The vassal said and he kick the Makai Knight down and he died.

"GAIM!" Another Makai Knight shouted and he jump in front of Rouga and started to attack the Vassal. This Makai Knight was in a red armor and he must have been Ohrga. Ohrga was overpowered by the vassal until Rouga's dad came to help him.

"Ohrga are you alright?" Rouga's dad said as he push the vassal back. Ohrga went out of his armor mode and got up helping Rouga's dad.

"Armor….on…." Rouga's dad said but there was no need a arrow made out of light struck the Vassal in the heart.

"A sealing talisman?" The vassal said weakly and then his body got suck into the arrow and the arrow disappear leaving a small tablet with the Vassal's picture on it.

"Gai!" The Ohrga man exclaimed. Rouga and his father turn to where the arrow was shot from. There stood a man with a bow in his hand.

"Rouga are you ok?" Rouga's dad ask him as he helped him up.

"I'm sorry father." Rouga said and his father reassured him.

"It's alright." His father said patting Rouga on the head.

"Gai where have you been for the past thirty years?" Ohrga said to the person name Gai.

"It's none of your business." Gai said and start to walk away but Ohrga grabbed him by the collar.

"We lost lots of comrades because you were not with us!" Ohrga yell into Gai's face who didn't care at all.

"I don't care." Gai said and Ohrga was about to punch him before Rouga's dad stopped him.

"Listen fighting won't get us nowhere we need to combine our forces and defeat Shibagentsu." Rouga's father said and then the Earth rumbled. Out from the ground came a shadowy figure which Rouga forgot and it rose over them tall as a skyscraper.

"DUCK!" Gai shouted and Rouga snapped out of his flashback.

**End Flashback**

"Yep just like what I suspected." Elsword said grabbing his book out again and start reading it.

"A smart mouth huh?" The mysterious man said and Elsword chuckle.

"Looks you're one of those jealous types." Elsword said which cause an argument.

"You are funny. Just because I hurt your feelings doesn't mean you have to talk back." The man said and Elsword made a smart move.

"Says the one talking back to me." He said which made the mysterious man more mad.

"Stop fighting!" Rian said coming out from the kitchen with a tray of tea with Aisha behind her. They stop but Elsword was not mad and they drank their tea.

"So Banno's successor who are you?" Takayi ask and the man reply.

"I am Shurio Banno the White Knight Banno the Hunter." The man claiming to be Shurio said.

"Why does your name sound like a girl?" Lee ask and Ara was thinking the same thing.

"Shut up." Shurio said drinking his tea and Rian got her wand out and summon a magic circle and book came out of it.

"Where is it." Rian said and then she found the page she was looking for. "Oh here it is. Shurio Banno age twenty nine successor of the previous Banno, Gagi Banno who die in the last battle with Shibagentsu." Rian said and put the book back into the magic circle and it disappear.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Aisha said fascinated by the types of magic she never saw before.

"Later." Rian said and Shurio finished his tea and got up.

"Where are you going?" Rena ask the man and Shurio stop and look back at them.

"You guys are slow." He said and walk out of the temple.

"More like you are slower to realize the Craze out there." Elsword said putting his book down and scratch behind his left ear.

"Craze? Are they attacking?" Add ask and the temple bell rang.

"You have your answer." Eve said and she got up from Moby and Rei.

"Eve how is my arm doing?" Raven ask and Eve pull out the holographic screen again.

"Not good you can not use Nuclear, I need to finish maintenance on your arm but you can barely do Charge Bolt. But you can use the Nasod Spears I provided with you." Eve said and the holographic screen disappear.

"Good because that is all I need to hear." Raven said and they ran to the place where the Craze are at.

Shurio beat them to the woods and was already fighting the Craze.

"Those are S- Class Craze." Rian said and Rouga gasp.

"But I never fought those and I don't know how to." Rouga said and Takayi slap him in the face.

"Just summon Garou!" Takayi said and Rouga nodded and he set the package down and this time he was going to open it properly.

"Just buy me some time." Rouga said and he untie the cloth and inside was a small statue about the size of a toddler.

"What is that?" Rena ask kicking the Craze but it did nothing.

"A protective guardian." Rouga said and then he started to chant and do weird ritual things.

"Armor…..on…." Shurio said and he stabbed his leg and drew the circle spiralling in and puncture it and Banno's armor appear on him. He started to attack the S- Class Craze dealing damage to them but it was not enough.

"You're not doing a lot of damage." Takayi said slashing some Craze with his scimitar and once in a while kicking them away.

"Shut up! Mahai Yellow Flame!" Banno said in a deep voice and this time his body set on fire with Yellow flames. The yellow flames spiral around the tip of the spear and Banno was free from the fire and banno hold the Spear in a throwing famous.

"That's not going to work." Elsword said but banno didn't listen to him.

"THROWING FIRE IMPACT!" Banno shouted and he threw the spear at the S- Craze and upon impact the spear exploded but it was in one piece as it return to Banno. "What it can't be." Banno exclaim as he saw the Craze was unharmed.

"Elsword was right it didn't work. EMP SHOCK!" Arc Tracer said activating his skill.

"SHUT UP!" Banno shouted and attack the S- Craze and he got hurt in the end.

"Over the Time Limit! Exceeded by danger! Twenty Second! Danger! Danger! Danger!" The armor said and it kept on saying danger Banno punch himself and it didn't stop the Armor from saying Danger.

"SHUT UP!" Banno shouted again but then his bone cracked as his leg was being slowly bent. Banno screamed in pain as he grabbed his legs.

"NO GET HIM OUT OF THE ARMOR!" Takayi said and try to get over to Banno but the S- Craze attacked him.

"Rouga hurry up!" Rian said but Rouga messed up again.

"Oh my god!" Rena yelled as she saw the statue was on fire and Rouga was trying to put it out with his clothes but he got set on fire.

"STOP RUNNING!" Ara yell at Rouga as she try to help the klutz. Banno kept on screaming and Elsword looked at him as he saw the armor was changing and undergoing a transformation.

"Geez guess I have to jump in." Elsword said as he grab the sword Rouga set down in front of the statue.

"Don't touch it!" Lee yell but Elsword ignore him and push him aside well more like grabbed him and threw him onto a tree.

"Armor on!" Elsword said as he spun the sword in a infinity sign. Then he stop with the blade facing up and he ran his right index and middle finger down the blade making a cut and his blood ran down. It hurt Elsword was thinking as he hadn't been training to withstand pain. The cut was deep since he start from the top to bottom. Elsword then jab the sword in the air and made a circle just like Banno and he destroy it and the Armor of Garou came down.

"How can he synthesis with Garou?" Banno said still in pain holding his legs.

"Garou the Golden Knight of Hope." Elsword said but no he was Garou now he didn't sound like Elsword and he was not as tall or skinny as Elsword. The armor was plated gold no Yellow Gold instead of Gold. There was a giant diamond in the middle of the chest plate. The knee protector and shoulder guards had diamonds in them as well. Elsword started to fight the S- Craze and was winning.

"How can he activate the armor?" Rouga said as the fire was but out.

"This is strange only your blood can synthesis with Garou's armor." Rian said helping Rouga up.

"Power Exceed! BOOST! Garou Master Form! Master Recognize." The Garou Armor said and then the armor started to crack and light shine out of it. Elsword/Garou felt a strong power surging into him and the armor broke off revealing a much brighter version of Garou and much more sleeker and special kind. Garou held the sword in his left hand like Elsword would and with his right hand he did a heavy strike downwards and a cape apare out of his back slowly with golden dust materializing the cape.

"WhAT IS THAT FORM!" Rian shouted surprise at the form Garou had taken on. She never read it in the book about such a form. The S- Craze ran at Garou who punch the Craze and it disappear.

"One punch." Rena mumble under her breath amaze by the power. More Craze jump down from the sky and surrounded Garou.

"Golden(Supposed to be Gold Ken but I combine them to be Golden hahahaha smart right.) Elsword grab the sword and it radiated as bright as lightning. Garou held it close to his right shoulder with both hands and then he slash horizontal releasing the energy destroying the last of the Craze.

"It's been at least over five minutes. The longest time any Makai Knight has gone with their Makai Armor." Takayi said dropping his scimitar.

"Who are you?" Banno said and Garou came up to him and use his Golden and drew a circle at him and the armor came off of Shurio.

"I am Garou the Yellow Golden Knight of Victory. I am not Garou the Golden Knight of Hope." Garous said and then the original armor came back and it disappear with Elsword confuse at what happen.

"What happen?" Elsword said with a headache and his head felt dizzy and he was about to throw up.

"_Garou the Yellow Golden Knight of Victory_." Rouga thought to himself while the Elgang rush to Elsword and tried to help him.

**So here it is today was short I know but I kind of have a short story for each arc one or two or three every arc s yeah. Leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy and write a review as I always read and enjoy them I will try to answer them if I can. Share on bluebird coverbook or whatever you use PedoChat and stuff. And I will see minna(all of you) in the next chapter! BYEEEEEEE!**


	40. General Raibi Tessei

**I have competition. Shit. Not on Fanfiction but in school. This new kid transfer from like California or Washington forgot where it was. Worst of all we are almost the same. Both ADHD top of the class smart and skip some grade. It's like looking in a mirror every second. But! *drum roll* The person is a girl a little younger than me and American not Asian as well as she has blonde hair and I have black hair. Shit. It's not fun we constantly get judge by our teachers now. Like ok who can finish this problem quicker or who can run faster or whatever. It's so annoying and worst of freaking all! She might join the Student Council cause my stupid idiot of a Prez force people into joining. Like she force me to join without my permission. It's not fun really, this is so not fun im not even laughing, I always compete with her and that's why I haven't been posting a lot this is so not fun. I want to strangle her and! There is more we have the same interest Math, Science, Robots, Games, drawing, reading books, and going outside to have fun. It's not like I hate her or anything I mean it's weird. Cause it's so hard to explain to you guys. it's just 'that' feeling. its worst than being compare to a sibling cause I know how it feels I always get compare to my older siblings. I mean we get along fine she is a bit arrogant which I don't like but it's fine cause she thinks im annoying T_T. Anyways here is today's story next is Highschool DxD Power. Then I have this new story you should check it out it's about asking question to anyone in Elirios doesn't have to be the Elgang it can be NPC and mobs. Anyone you can think of just ask, just let me research first like I am doing now. Because I kind of research for answers and im researching Drabaki now and then after that Elsword: Untold! Yay it's back then probably repeat cycle. So here is the story.**

"Please! Be the next Golden Knight Garou!" Rouga said as he bow down to Elsword who was still confuse at what happen.

"What!" Rena yelled out and Aisha also said something.

"Elsword can not be Garou it isn't his duty to." Aisha said and Raven said something as well.

"You can't push something so hard to a person you just met." Raven said with a stern look.

"I need him as well. He has been coming to my tea time." Eve said and Add added in something random.

"Has anyone seen Chung?" Add said and everyone was silent and and they all scream at the same time.

"OH! WE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HIM!" Ara yelled out slapping her cheeks.

"Yeah I think he is fine. I mean dude he is an assassin what trouble can he get himself in." Lee said with his hands behind his head.

A tavern where Chung is at

"WHY AM I IN THIS FIGHT!?" Chung yell as he got punch as he punched another person. The whole tavern was in a ruckus as things were being thrown all over the place. Either tables glass cups or people themselves.

Back with the other Elgang

"I think we should find him later." Rena suggested as she did not believe Chung can get into a fight.

"I have a question why can't you wear the armor of Garou?" Elsword ask after Raven explain what happen when Elsword wore the armor. Apparently he does not remember anything happen after the armor form on him everything went black for a second and he was back.

"It's not a pleasant story." Takayi said fidgeting with his fingers and biting his bottom lips.

"It's fine." Rouga said and he start to explain everything. "The reason why I can't wear the armor of Garou is because. The armor rejects me, my blood has been tainted by Shibagentsu so when I try to activate the armor it stays in the other dimension. I tried a number of times but no luck, I can only use the statue of old Garou users to activate the armor." Rouga said and he looked at the steaming statue.

"How did your blood get tainted?" Aisha ask and Rouga reply to her.

"Shibagentsu poisoned me before he was sealed away and my blood is the same of a Craze now. No kind of magic is strong enough to break the curse." Rouga said and Shurio storm over to Elsword and grabbed him by the collar.

"YOU! How did you don the armor of Garou!?" Shurio said Lee and Raven used there words and cross it on Shurio's neck.

"Put him down gently!" Lee shouted as he dig his blade deeper into Shurio's throat.

"That was not a request or you die right now." Raven added in and Shurio let go of Elsword and back away. Shurio then left and went away from the forest leaving the rest of the gang alone.

"What is that person's problem?" Rena ask out loud as a rhetorical question.

"Oh right! Why was his armor shifting into another form?" Add ask remember Banno's armor was bending and tightening getting smaller.

"When you exceed the time limit for the armor it starts to change into its beast form." Rian answer the Arc Tracer's question.

"Beast form?" Ara ask never heard of this from any legend from the Makai Knight's stories.

"Before heaven sended the soul metals to us they trap mythical entities into the metals and that is how the armors get their power." Rian answer again.

"What is Banno's beast then?" Raven ask as well and Rian answer again.

"A two tailed fox with sharp fangs that eats only metals penetrating even diamonds and the strongest substance on Elirios." Rian said in a dark like it's time to fight voice.

"What shall happen if the beast entities completely takes over?" Eve ask very curious about this subject.

"Hell happens. The wearer of the armor gets put in a lot of stress and could potentially die from the immense stress and the form the armor has taken on. But the beast entities will be unleashed and all it's power will be restored but will rage all over anything it sees." Rian said remembering from her studies to assists the Makai Warriors.

"That sounds pleasant." Aisha said trembling a little as if she was waiting for a jumpscare from listening to a horror story.

Somewhere in an ancient temple that honors the Makai Knight's

The place was small and has offerings for the dead makai Warriors. There are some candles lit and sway gently as the air blows on it. But with each second the winds grew harsher and the sky darkens and the white clouds started to disappear. The sky was pitch black now like the night and an ancient talisman started to glow and heated up burning the table and offerings of the Makai Knight's. With a explosion the place blew up and incinerated to the ground.

"I HAVE AWAKEN ONCE AGAIN! THIS TIME I SHALL NOT FAIR YOU MASTER SHIBAGENTSU!" A shadow of a Chinese warrior shouted behind the smokes and he disappears with the sky returning to normal and the smoke clearing away.

Back at the temple

"I still don't understand." Elsword said still confuse at everything the trio was telling the Elgang. He felt like the puzzle pieces did not fit no matter how much he turn of angle it.

"I know it is hard to understand. But Rouga can simply not transform into Garou and without our leader we can not seal Shibagentsu." Rian said calmly and trying to keep her cool.

"So you want Elsword to become Garou or whatever that Knight claim to be?" Rena ask raising her voice a little since she could not believe the trio was asking for something ridiculous.

"Yes that Knight can be our only hope, he had enough power to punch and destroy a S- Craze something not even Ohrga's powers can do." Rian said and Rena was getting more angry.

"This is not our problem can you deal with it yourselves?" Rena ask losing her patiences.

"We can not. There are currently eight Makai Knights left in Fahrmann. And with these numbers we might be witnessing the fall of the Makai Knights after the battle with Shibagentsu." Rian said and Rena didn't care she was still angry.

"STOP PUSHING YOUR WORK ON ELSWORD!" Rena yelled out scaring everyone.

"Rena. Calm down." Elsword said touching Rena's should as Rena took a deep breath.

"Can we like help you at least with something I don't' know remove your poison?" Aisha said thinking there might be a way.

"It's impossible." Takayi said instantly without a moment to think.

"We try everything draining the blood out of Rouga and it did not work. Everything!" Rian said and everyone silently before Zakuya spoke.

"GUYS! This immense power it has to be Shibagentu's vassal!" Zakuya said extremely frightened.

"But it's still too early!" Takayi said trembling in fear.

"If you guys are not going to fight then we will." Raven said and he started to turn around to run but Elsword stop them.

"STOP! We can not interfere or they will lose our chance to seal Shibagentsu." Elsword said and everyone had enough of Elsword's smart mouth.

"Does it matter countless people will still die." Ara said squeezing her spear tightly.

"Yeah we wouldn't know if we could help seal Shibagentsu if we don't try." Lee said and upon hearing try Elsword snap as he hated that word now.

"DO OR DO NOT YOU CAN NOT TRY!" Elsword yell angrily even more scarier than Rena. "There is no such thing as trying if you say you try that means you fair. Nothing works out the way you want it to everything goes wrong and your world falls apart." Elsword said releasing a fiery aura as he starts building up fire magic inside of him but he calmed down. The group did not want to push Elsword further so they left

"Elsword I understand how you feel that is why I don't want you to accept helping Rouga because I don't want to lose you again." Rena thought to herself while looking at the back of Elsword's head and went with the rest of the people. 

"Why won't you guys learn. I always say to try but look at what happen when we did try Velder fall many people died we could not save anyone. This is the harsh reality I have come to learn. No amount of fantasy can bury this truth anymore." Elsword thought getting up and walk out of the temple to somewhere else.

In a village

"OUI! COME OUT YOU DAMN MAKAI KNIGHTS! I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU!" A being said in cover with a piece of cloth.

"STOP THERE!" Add shouted hovering on his new Dynamos with the others behind him.

"About time!" The being said taking his cloth away showing a Craze with a design like a praying mantis.

"Is that the vassal?" Lee ask and Rian shook her head.

"No that is a S+ rank Craze it is going to be hard to kill." Rian said grabbing her wand and everyone got ready to fight. Then many more Craze and other monsters came out in numbers.

"Woah! This is going to be fun!" Add yelled maniacally as he summon a drone.

"Let's go!" Lee yell charging at the Craze and monsters. They clash and attack each other, the Elgang manage to destroy some Craze but others they can only weaken them. but it was enough for Takayi to slice them a couple of times and they will die.

"SPINNING KICK!" Rena yell pushing back some Craze and continue with Low Kick and other actives like the spamming Combat Ranger does. The fight was intense and they were surrounded but they still can survive. Shurio came charging in with his armor on and attack the Craze as well.

"Where were you!" Raven yell across from Shurio who reply to the Over Taker.

"None of your business." Shurio said in a deep voice and stab and pierce two Craze destroying them.

"PANZER BUSTER!" Add shouted firing the heavy particle shock grenade which rip or disintegrated some of the Craze, but more and more fill the dead ones place.

"Come on can we get a break?" Lee shouted childishly as he slice open a Craze. "Dragon Body: ドラゴンストーム(Dragon Storm)." Lee's blade began glowing and with a blinding speed he slash all around him causing a vortex sucking nearby enemies in and slicing them with a projection of a dragon in a storm. The skill ended with a small explosion knocking some Craze away which who were still alive.

"Ok this is unfair. We can not destroy the Craze!" Ara yell stabbing a Craze but the spear bounce harmlessly off it. She jumped back and activate her skills. "SPEAR PRISON!" Ara summon spears around some Craze and a giant one came down knocking the Craze away.

"Tell me about it! Where is Chung when we need him!" Rena said kicking some Craze only stunning them.

Chung at a nearby village

Chung was sipping tea and enjoying the calm day and nice breeze. After the fight at the tavern a family invited Chung back to there house.

"I hope the group is not fighting." Chung said sipping his cup of tea again.

Back with the rest of the Elgang

"JUST INFUSE YOUR MANA INTO YOUR ATTACKS!" Rouga shouted running down a steep hill and he slip tumbling down slamming into some Craze.

"WATCH OUT!" Raven shouted using his core to attack a Craze that was about to strike at Rouga.

"Rouga I told you to stay back!" Rian yell at the Clumsy Knight.

"Sorry but they can't fight the Craze without knowing how to." Rouga said rubbing his butt where it hurts the most.

"So what was the thing you were saying?" Add ask Rouga throwing a drone bomb at some Craze.

"Just focus all your Chi I mean mana into your weapons and it shall help you." Rouga said and Lee busted a cap at Rouga.

"YOU PICK OUT OF ALL THE TIME TO TELL US RIGHT NOW! ARE YOU SO FUCKING SERIOUS!" Lee yell at Rouga extremely piss at the klutz of a knight.

"Sorry!" Rouga said covering his face so Lee wouldn't hit him but Lee did not.

"Alright let's try it." Raven said and everyone nodded after a while of channeling mana into their weapons it started to glow and shine mystically but not a whole lot. It was fading and turning on and off but it was effected. Rena kick a Craze and instantly killing it. Everyone was now ripping through the number of Craze.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The S+ Craze shouted as he knock Shurio back to human form away.

"Now accept your fate and return to nothing!" Shurio said as he forcefully jab his spear at the Craze who try to sidestep but his right arm got caught and was rip off by Shurio's armor penetration skills.

"THAT HURT!" The Craze yell screaming in pain and holding the place where his right arm use to be.

"Now it's time to finish this!" Takayi said running next to Shurio and the group finish the last of the Craze as Shurio and Takayi try to finish off the Craze. But something interfere with the two man. A wave of blue flames were shot at them. Shurio and Takayi did not block and the wave of fire went past them and disappear.

"What was that?" Eve ask unable to recognize the fire or analyze the contents. vSoon Takayi and Shurio exploded like a napalm hit them. They went flying back into Rouga who acted as a landing pillow for them.

"Thanks Rouga." Takayi said weakly as he fainted with his body steaming and smoking from the attack.

"No problem." Rouga said about to lose conscious and Shurio stood up he too was hurt.

"What in Garou was that?" Shurio ask and a shadow appear down from a hill. As the figure rise overhead cover by the shadow.

"MASTER! Master Raibi!" The S+ Craze yell running to the figure. The shadow covering the man disappear and show a mid twenties man who was unlike any Craze.

"Who are you!?" Ara ask pointing her spear at the man claiming to be Raibi.

"Guys wai-" Rian started but she was cut off by Raibi grabbing his katana and slice the Craze in half.

"What! Why!?" The Craze said as he disappear into nothing again.

"Failures are not part of Master Shibagentsu's army." Raibi said as he put back his katana into his sheath.

"You're not from Julnes or anywhere near it but why do you have a katana?" Lee ask the person as he sheath his katana as well.

"This was a gift from a friend. That I killed." Raibi said as he stroke the sheath of the sword.

"Enough chit chat attack!" Raven shouted as he charged at Raibi who stood there. Raven did a wide vertical swing down the middle of Raibi. Then he move aside with Ara charging a powerful strike at Raibi. A dark light blinded them and Ara was smack backwards.

"What!" Add yell as he recover his visions and he saw the man was now a Craze. He wore a normal (I forgot what they were call go to type in google Shadow of the Six Samurai and he is wearing that). His face was split open and inside was a Craze's face but with sharp teeths and the human face was covering some parts up.

"I thank you for lifting my curse from Jinga that curse wretched Magic Knight." Raibi said with a deeper and creepier voice and much more cocky and arrogant sounding to it.

"Guys that is the vassal Raibi Tessei." Rian said with numb fingers and she swallow hard and continue. "The General of Shibagentsu's army as well as the most strongest of them all." Rian said and Raibi laugh towards the sky and then pointed at Rian.

"You sure know a lot about me. And I am fairly strong and i shall end you all!" Raibi said grabbing his katana and slash into the air summoning the weird blue fire. Everyone dodge but the explosion was too big they were sent flying and into the ground.

"Too strong." Rena said clenching her teeth and trying to get up.

"Retreat?" Aisha suggested unable to move a muscle.

"Stand and fight." Raven said but he couldn't move just like Aisha.

"No don't get some rest and run away while we distract them." Rouga said grabbing the Golden as he shake looking at Raibi.

"Rouga don't run away you can't do anything." Rian said getting up, she was the least bhurt out of them all other than Rouga who was not in the range of the explosion.

"Sorry Rian." Rouga said smiling at Rian and he charge at Raibi who stood there and laugh at Rouga.

"Are you stupid!" Raibi said he clash his katana with the Golden immediately Rouga let go and Raibi laugh.

"Give up Craze!" Rouga said and he felt like the time when he try to help his dad all over again.

"HAHAHA! You are funny kid but you do have potential but something is blocking it away from you." Raibi said inspecting Rouga closely, and then a fireball was shot at Raibi from the sky.

"Hands off freak!" A familiar red hair boy said, and Elsword landed in front of Rouga.

"Elsword!" Rouga said in surprise at the Red hair magic knight's appearance.

"Yeah I need to borrow that." Elsword said as he grab the Golden and pointed at Raibi.

"Who are you!?" Raibi yell in annoyance at Elsword.

"Raibi Tessei! The most loyal vassal to Shibagentsu! Prepare to meet your doom." Elsword said and he ran his finger down the blade and summon the Garou armor.

"POWER EXCEED! BOOST! Master Recognize! Garou Master Form!" The armor shouted and Elsword's mind went blank as the spirit of Garou took control. Master Garou stood there with it's dragon shape helmet baring its teeth and staring at Raibi.

"I have no time to waste of fools that can be easily taken down by fools." Garou said surprising everyone including Raibi.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU GARBAGE!" Raibi shouted and Garou gladly said it to him.

"Glady. I have no time to waste on fools-" Raibi slice at Garou who caught it with his hand without a struggle.

"What is this immensive power?" Raibi ask shockingly at the strength of Garou Master form.

"Now you shall never see my again." Garou said as he punch Raibi a few meters away and the armor return to the other dimension.

"What happen?" Elsword said as he collapse on the floor. Raibi was furious as he unleashed dark energy draining all the mana from the Elgang and the other people. he then walk over to Rouga who was stung and unable to move.

"I see so Master Shibagentsu curse you so you can not transform into Garou!" Raibi said and Rouga reply to him.

"Why aren't you picking on Elsword?" Rouga ask struggling to get free.

"You heard that strange Garou he said he would not come out again but you are worth much more of a challenge." Raibi said and then he grab his katana ready to strike at Rouga. "Here let me help you." Raibi said and then he slice diagonally at Rouga as his blood spill. Dark mist came out of the wound as well but they got absorb into Raibi's katana and then he disappear in a puff of black smoke.

"ROUGA!" Rian shouted her friend who was possibly dead.

**Here we go so helpful and encouraging reviews are welcome and follow and favorites encourages me to do this much more. Even though having people read this is already exciting and making me happy. So nothing else to rant anymore and until next time good BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	41. Author's Notes 6 URGENT!

**Hey guys whats up. Yeah sorry for not posting a lot lately things are going not well for me. Final exams and stuff. A lot of things are going on and I will start re-posting next week and thank you for being patience.**


	42. Don the armor of Garou

**Hey guys i'm back sorry for the delays you know testing end of the year stuff field trip blah blah blah. Anime also and games. I bought HyperDimension Neptunia and it was awesome i'm finishing up Re;Birth 2 Sister Complex. I also made a forum go check it out if your a fan of HDN. But enough talking and I won't make an outtro also. So leave a follow or a favorite if you enjoy. Review if you want to always enjoy reading them. Share with friends and here is the story.**

"ROUGA! Wake up! ROUGA! WAKE UP!" Rian shouted as she ran over to Rouga who was bleeding from a giant wound across his chest.

"This looks fatal! Quick we need a doctor." Rena said getting a cloth out and pressing it against the wound.

"It's not as fatal as you think." Elsword said and he became the center of attention. "The blood he is shedding isn't his on but tainted blood."

"Tainted?" Raven asked Elsword unsure at what he meant.

"The curse! The curse infuse some of the monsters blood into Rouga's own which made the armor reject him. That Raibi help Rouga now he might be able to don Garou's armor."

"So we don't need to clog it?" Shurio ask coming from behind Rena.

"Oh no you still need to stop the bleeding. After all the tainted blood goes away. But if you leave it alone he dies. But if you clog the wound right now the wound will never heal.

"So let's get him back in the in temple." Rian said and Raven and Takayi along with Lee carried Rouga home.

**In a wrecked olden japanese style house near a pond**

"Hmph." Grunted Raibi as he swung his right hand in an arch and dark fog swirl the wreck building and repair it.

"Now this is how I remember the place." A mysterious voice said.

"Tesset." Raibi said at the mysterious man that came out of the shadow.

"Yes Tesset Jyuuem do you not remember the strategist of lord Shibagentsu's army?" Tesset said and Raibi grunted ignoring him. Tesset let out a laugh as he walk out of the shadows he was dress with little armor as possible and is similar to a Buddhist Priest. He also wields the Khakkhara.

"How can I forget the most annoying person ever. I am the spearhead of the army I do not need a strategy to win. Tactics and Strategies are for those that can not overcome the power of fear." Raibi said entering the building.

"Hard headed as usual am I right?" Tesset said and then Raibi threw a throwing knife at him. Tesset summon a magic circle to block it.

"Shut up! I'm still regaining my energy." Tesset said as he sat down n the floor and went to sleep.

"Whatever. I need to unseal the others as well." Tesset said and then he chanted and Craze spawn from the floor beneath him and then they all left.

**Back at the temple**

Rian was bandaging Rouga up who was still knocked out. And then left him in his room exiting where the others were waiting.

"How is he?" Takayi said walking forward to Rian.

"I don't know we have to ask Elsword." Rian said looking over at the magic knight reading one of his weird books.

"Elsword!" Aisha shouted and then he shush her.

"Shhh. What?" Elsword said annoyingly and then bit his tongue.

"What do you think about Rouga?" Aisha said and Elsword answer still focusing on the book.

"Good kid. Has a lot of bad aura around him the descendant of the Garou family-" Elsword stop when Rena took the book from his head and slap him in the head with it.

"We meant his condition." Ara said irritatedly. Elsword rubbed the back of his head and answer them.

"He seems fine just make sure he bleeds the right amount your know when you can use healing magic on him once the bleeding slows down." Elsword said and then yank his book out of Rena's hands.

"I think we should go find Chung now." Raven said and Lee disagree.

"I think we should do that tomorrow the sun is setting down." Lee said and everyone looked at the setting sun.

"Yeah. How about all of you stay here today." Takayi said.

"Can you find me some place to work in silence?" Eve ask and Takayi nodded and then he show Eve the way.

"Im going out." Add said and left through the front door riding on his Dynamos.

"What do we do know?" Lee said sighing.

"I don't know. It's quite boring now." Raven said as he sat down on a chair.

"Want to talk?" Rena ask and the mood went to depressing in an instant. Everyone just sat there depress with nothing to talk about and silently looking at one another.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS!" Aisha yelled and everyone looked at her depressingly.

"What?" Elsword asked depress as well.

"Come one we usually have something to talk about. Like how come you can use Garou's armor, or why am I studying the dark arts. Or why are you even reading a book?" Aisha said making good points but everyone just sighed and was still depress. "SERIOUSLY!?" Aisha shouted and Rena answered her.

"I think we are all tire so lets all get some rest." Rena said and plop down on her bed.

"Fine do whatever you want i'm going to go out." Aisha said and she went out leaving the others with their depression atmosphere. She walk madly down the temple and found a open door with light shining from behind. Aisha peeked inside and saw Rian humming and doing something with her arms. She knocked on the door and Rian turned around.

"Oh Aisha! Come on in." Rian said and then turn back around. Aisha stepped into the room filled with painting materials and books and scrolls. Aisha walked closer and saw Rian painting a scenery

"What are you painting?" Aisha ask taking a good look at the huge painting.

"A battle scene." Rian said scratching her nose with her left hand and painting with her left.

"This doesn't look like one. No offense, but it looks beautiful." Aisha said.

"No Fahrmann paintings are like this. The painter makes his vision appear into something else for the audience to see. But you can see I am painting Garou fighting Shibagentsu's army of Craze. Along side it is a peacock and a Pbiean." Rian said as she pointed to each object.

"Why are the birds there?" Aisha ask trying to find where Shibagentsu's army is/

"The birds are a symbol of light. The peacock represents beauty, light, and anything good. The Pbiean represents the good in darkness as everything has a good side and a bad side even light and darkness." Rian said pointing at the Pbiean with giant wings and scaly body with no feathers.

"I have a question. How many Knights were there in the beginning?" Aisha ask and Rian thought about it and took out a book and open to the first page.

"Oh here it is. About nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine (9,999)." Rian said pointing at the number written in Fahrmann language.

"THAT MUCH! And how many are left?" Aisha ask shockingly.

"Let's see." Rian said pulling out another book opening to the last written page. "According to this book there should be about eight left." Rian said sadly and Aisha was shock. If she remember this war has been going on for a thousand year and now the Makai Warrior's numbers are a mere eight.

"That little?" Aisha ask with nothing else to say.

"Yes. Each time Shibagentsu resurrects with his army and vassals the Makai Warrior's numbers shrink. And we don't get breaks as the Makai Warrior still fights and hunts Craze as strong as Shibagentsu himself." Rian said as she started to clean her room picking up books thrown on the floor.

"But at this rate there will be no one left to protect the world." Aisha said and Rian put down the books.

"Yes but there are still Makai Priest to protect Elirios." Rian said.

"Makai Priest?" Asha ask confusingly.

"The Makai Warrior Order isn't only consisting of Knights. There are Makai priest which are like me, armed with the power to support the Makai Knights and destroy Craze." Rian said and Aisha nodded her head.

"But i'm surprise Garou their leader survive this long." Aisha said sitting down and Rian sat next to her.

"There were other leaders of the Makai Warriors before Garou." Rian said which surprised Aisha.

"Who were they?"

"Well starting off the first was Zexarch he was also call the God of Makai Knights. He was the strongest Makai Knight ever armed with the ability to control any object including Craze and Shibagentsu himself. Next came Kingamun he wasn't as strong as Zexarch but he was the Knight of Strongholds. He was armed with the ability to strengthen anything to nearly unbreakable. Then came Paxze. The first and last female Makai Knight. She was armed with the ability to mind control anything. Then it was Garou." Rian finished smiling.

"Wait there was only one female Makai Knight?" Aisha said and she thought it was sexists.

"Yes the armor is harmful to touch for Elkind or any species. And each full moon the people who don the armor has to give a day of their lives to the beast inside of them. This is what caused Paxze to died. The immense stress put under her when she don the armor and then the danger of giving a day of her life to the beast caused her body to fail ."

"But that's just wrong. Woman should be able to wear the armor!"

"Did you hear me? A woman's body is not strong enough to take the amount of stress coming in contact with the armor. That's we have a time limit and to increase it we train, and once you exceed the time limit the armor eats you and the beast inside the armor takes over the body and armor." Rian said getting up and cleaning her room.

"Thats kind of not fair." Aisha said and Rian smile and nodded a little. Aisha then left Rian alone and then went to sleep.

Rouga woke up in the afternoon he still had a big scar straight down his chest but it was glowing with the power of healing. He got up and wake towards the eating area where everyone was talking and laughing.

"Right on time." Elsword said as he turned the corner.

"Rouga!" Takayi said as he got up and help his friend.

"Are you alright?" Ara asked and he nodded as he sat down on a chair and Rena gave him a bowl of rice to eat.

"Come on you need to eat up to regain strength." Rena said and Rouga grabbed his chopsticks.

"How long have I been passed out?" He asked before he took a bite.

"A day." Raven said and then the bells rang.

"Guys its a Craze and one of Shibagentsu's Vassal." Zakuya said and everyone ran towards the the front door.

"NO! Not you Rouga." Aisha said binding him in place.

"No im fine." Rouga said and his body shone brightly and breaked the binding circle.

"How you're not suppose to have any chi." Rian said and Rouga smirked and ran with the others.

Somewhere near a Makai priest Temple was Tesset and the Craze he came out of a shrine holding a sealing talisman in his hand.

"I-found-you! Menyur." Tesset said at the talisman that glowed and shake with evil energy once he said it.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Chung said as he ran up the steps.

"Oh and who are you suppose to be? Boi." Tesset said.

"None of your business." Chung said and he started shooting at Tesset which did nothing he looked at his silver shooter and then starting shooting at Tesset again. "Argh! Heavy Railgun!" Chung fired a cannon shot but it did nothing as Tesset laughed.

"CHUNG!" Aisha shouted as the group ran up the stairs. Rouga saw the talisman in Tesset's hands and freaked out.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Rouga shouted as he unsheathed the Golden and attacked the Craze and made them explode and then attacked Tesset who parried with his Khakkhara.

"Oh ho ho ho. I see an angry Garou wielder." Tesset said in an jokingly manner.

"Rouga calm down!" Elsword yelled as he join Rouga in the fight. THe others try to help but Tesset spawned more Craze to distract the others. Banno then joined in the fight decreasing the number a little bit.

"PUT THAT TALISMAN DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Rouga shouted as he clash weapons with Tesset.

"Make me!" Tesset said as he dodged a fireball from Elsword. Tesset then grabbed Rouga with an invisible force and slam him into a wall a couple of times and flung him into the air then slamming him down onto the ground.

"Shit." Elsword said and he saw the Golden and he grabbed it trying to summon the armor but the armor did not come down to him. "What's this?" Elsword said and he tried again. "Come on!" he said then he gave up and put the sword down. Raibi then walked up and used the same skill he did last time on Elsword unable to block or dodge it Elsword got hurt.

"You came! Goldy boy!" Raibi said towards Rouga as he picked up the Golden.

"No Rouga! Don't fight him!" Takayi said as he destroyed a Craze.

"Rouga! Follow your instinct!" Elsword said as he got up and distracted both Tesset and Raibi. "SWORD FIRE!" He unleash the skill burning both Tesset and Raibi.

"I can't do it." Rouga said as he put the sword down. Elsword push Tesset and Raibi away and shouted at Rouga.

"IDIOT! OF COURSE YOU CAN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU ARE THE DESCENDENT OF THE GAROU FAMILY! NOW FIGHT!" Elsword shouted as he fought Tesset and Raibi at once.

"But what if I fair?" Rouga ask still unconfident in himself.

"YOU WON'T! EVEN IF YOU FAIL JUST CONTINUE TO FIGHT!" Elsword shouted as he got hit by Raibi and then blasted with magic from Tesset. Rouga looked at the hurt Magic Knight as Elsword started to bleed and his magic defenses were wearing off making him able to bleed. Rouga gripped the GOlden harder and with a great scream he cut his hand and made the circle above his head and the Armor fell on him.

"Garou! The Knight of-" Rouga was cut off as he brilliant light faded and the gold color turned black and some of the armor rusted away.

"Power critical! Downgrade!" The armor said but Rouga didn't care he wore the armor of Garou for the first time in his life.


	43. Power of the Ancestors

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I have made a new forum for role playing and then I was playing games and leveling my Lu/Ciel and getting free level 70's on elsword. So I didn't have time to write but in the next couple of days until July 27 I will be unavailable to posting any story. Because of a martial arts competition I am participating in so I will be training and then other stuff like a contest for Science Fiction writing, and I also have this summer school thingy exclusive for me from my school. Anyways I am sorry for not keeping you guys updated but I will continue writing. And mostly due to writers block, who is still with me give me a thumbs up in the review who given up on me just go screw yourself. No sorry .. Anyways here is the story leave a follow or a favorite if you enjoy. And write a review so I will know how I am doing. Always love reading them and I will see you at the end.**

The air was was in suspense everyone paused and looked at Garou. The armor was stained and pitch black and rusted at places. A crack appear on the helmet's left eye, if you stare into the crack you will see nothing as if the armor was hollow. Rouga looked at his armor and was in a state of confusion.

"What's happening?" Shurio asked Takayi who shooked his head.

"This isn't Garou is it?" Raven asked staring at the armor in a awkward way.

"Garou Forbidden Shine." Rian said and Rena looked at her.

"Rian. What is that form?" Rena ask the Makai Priestess.

"That form is called Forbidden Shine. It is a downgrade of the true armor. You won't be able to access any of Garou's powers and abilities. But you wouldn't need a time limit when you wear this armor." Rian said and left her mouth open.

"Haven't seen that form in a long time." Tesset said stroking his mini goatee.

"Miraculous. But you're not golden boy! You're a black boy!" (No racism intended I was trying to stick with what Raibi would say) Raibi said pointing his sword at Garou.

"_What is happening here? This isn't suppose to happen." _Rouga thought still looking at the armor. Raibi charged at Rouga prepared to slash him. Rouga barely manages to dodge it but trips and fell back against a tree. Raibi slice horizontally at Rouga who dived to his right. The tree split but stood in place,

"Come on! It's not fun if you keep running!" Raibi yelled kicking the tree down. Rouga looked over at Tesset who shine the sealing talisman at Rouga. Rouga started to feel angry so he did what anyone would fight!

"AHHHHHHH!" Rouga tackled Raibi grabbing him around the waist. Raibi slammed the butt of his sword into Rouga's back making him let go. Raibi then grabbed Rouga and then threw him over to Add and Eve knocking them both down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Add shouted as he tries to push Rouga off and was successful. Rouga stood up and use the Golden asd a cane to stand up.

"Oh no! Fighting two of Shibagentsu's vassals at once is a bad idea." Takayi said as he jumped into attack Tesset.

"Haha. Amusing come at me the bearer of the armor Colt." Tesset said in a playful manner. Takayi as well fired up and attacked Tesset in rage.

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!" Takayi said swinging furiously at Tesset. Raven jumped in and pulled Takayi back.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! ANGER WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING!" Raven said using all his might to pull back Takayi. Ara and Chung attack Tesset to get him to stop attacking Takayi.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANGER! IT'S A SOURCE OF POWER!" Takayi shouted struggling to free himself.

"I know that it is a source of power but if you let it consume you it would hurt you back!" Raven shouted a little lower than the last time. Rouga try to slice and stab Raibi but it failed. Raibi kept on dodging and parrying the Golden.

"Come on you call that a slash?" Raibi said standing still as Rouga attacked him which did nothing.

"SHUT UP!" Rouga shouted and then Raibi grabbed Rouga's blade and pulled him closer until the Dragon shaped helmet was touching Raibi's horns.

"Boy grow stronger." Raibi said and then threw Rouga away.

"We can't have that. We must eliminate all the nuisance that stands in Master Shibagentsu's way." Tesset said tapping the Khakkhara in his left palm.

"Tesset stay out of my business!" Raibi said pushing Tesset aside angrily.

"I can not obey that. Even if you are a fellow vassal. But as the strategist of Shibagentsu's army this decision can not be accepted." Tesset said and his tone changed.

"Strategy this, strategy that, STRATEGY EVERYTHING! This so call 'strategy' will not help me in anyway." Raibi said keeping his rage in.

"Very well I shall go." Tesset said then he turned around and started to walk away. Raibi sheathed his sword and spit at the ground. Tesset then swung around firing a charge bolt at Rouga, the attack sent him flying backwards into a tree ripping it and the roots out. The armor came off and return to the other dimension where it was kepted.

"TEEEEEESSSSSSEEEETTTTTTT!" Raibi yelled causing an earthquake and he took out his blade. The blade was covered in evil energy in its most tainted form. "HYA-JYUSEN SCHOOLS' SECRET ART! PITCH BLACK OVERWHELMING SLASH!" Raibi slashed releasing a giant beam which look like space.

"Jac-Raisen Schools' Secret Art. Pitch Black Silent Reflector." A black domed then surrounded Tesset and it collided with Raibi's slash. The slash went through it and sent Tesset flying. Raibi's thirst for blood still hasn't been queench so he turn towards the Elgang and Rian with Takayi and Rouga.

"_Come on!_ _We need to escape. Can I really use 'it'? One way to find out." _Elsword thought and he stood in front of Raibi. "COME! PHOENIX! PHOENIX TALON!" A image of a Phoenix arise within Elsword and soared towards the sky and then it came down at Raibi. Raibi covered for the impact but he didn't felt any. He made the wrong choice of looking the Phoenix attacked Raibi who didn't defended himself.

"Not bad." Raibi said after the Phoenix disappeared. The Elgang was long gone after that and Raibi return towards their base of operation.

Rouga woke up when he heard armor clanging. He opened his eyes to see nothing but white. he thought he was blind so he looked at his arm which was still there. The sound of armor clanging into each other was getting louder Rouga stood up and then turn his head to his right. Rouga saw the Armor of Garou walking towards him shining with the golden color.

"W-w-who are you?" Rouga stammered. The armor stopped and spoke in a deep and mystical voice followed by an echo.

"Rouga. Continue fighting and grow stronger. If you are lost do not fear the dark." The armor said and while walking towards him.

"What? What does that mean? More importantly where is this place?" Ruga ask and the Armor answered him.

"This place is where your life hangs. Past present future everything is the same in this place." Garou said vaguely. Before Rouga could ask another question Garou walked past him and slapped his back. "Go little Garou. Do not be afraid of the dark." The armor said when Rouga turned around and saw the armor wasn't there.

"Young one. Go forward and grasp the light." The armor of Garou said appearing on top of Rouga. This time the armor had much more sharper shoulder guards and had blades coming out of his wrists. And he had a scarf with rings on the two ends of the scarf.

"Why are you appearing on top of me now shouldn't you just talk with me face to face?' Rouga ask and Garou replied.

"This is a different reality we can not meet at all." Garou said.

"Yeah but-" Rouga started and stopped.

"Do not be afraid of the darkness inside of you. Do nt look away from the flames inside of you. It is you and soon enough it will fade." Garou said and then he threw his Golden at Rouga. It didn't hit Rouga but landed in front of him. Ruga looked at the Golden and then looked back at Garou. Who wasn't there.

"Go forth and break the chains of fate. Young Golden Knight." A deep but squeaky voice said.

"Who is there?!" Rouga shouted and looked behind him to see another Garou armor standing with it's back against Rouga. This time the Garou had razor sharp claws it had spikes on his ankles and joint pads.

"The darkness isn't you but Garou." Declared from the different Garou this time.

"Where are you all coming from?" Rouga muttered to himself hardly believing any of this is true.

"Step forward do not hesitate. Look towards the dark and away from light. Sometimes you shall find strength in weird places." Garou said this time sounding more teenager like.

"Are you telling me to be corrupt?" Rouga ask confuse on all the riddles he got that Garou walked forward and step towards Rouga's left. Then the previous Garou's appeared with the initial Garou standing in front of Rouga.

"Young one. If you are lost. Ask your 'Blade who is it I shall protect?' Ask your hands 'Who is it I shall guide?' And then finally ask yourself. 'Who is it I shall love?' that is where you shall find your answers." The initial Garou said.

"Wait what?" Rouga said but the Garou's ignored him and they pulled out their own version of the Golden and brought it on top of Rouga.

"Rouga!" The initial Garou said. "This is my last advice for you. Protect Rian." He said and Rouga sawed his father in that armor.

"DAD!" Rouga said but it was too late. The Garou armor's shined and around them came a hundred more Garou armors.

"Good luck." The last Garou said to Rouga and he then woke up.

"GAROU!" Rouga shouted sitting up hitting a metal bowl which spill ice cold water on his legs. "COLD!" Rouga shouted getting up tripping while stepping on his pillow and fell on the floor.

"Rouga! Are you ok?" Rian ask moving the bowl away from Rouga's bed. After a while cleaning up Rouga spread himself out on the ground with Rian sitting next to him.

"Rian I met my dad and my ancestor in my dreams." Rouga said.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard on the bowl." Rian said distrusting Rouga.

"No I actually saw him well in his armor. But he and my ancestors gave me riddles possibly for me to solve." Rouga said getting up.

"And what did they say?" Rian asked again still didn't believe Rouga.

"They said something about not fearing the dark and tossing the light away." Rouga said and Rian was shock.

"That's gotta be a Craze messing with you." Rian said getting up and walking outside. Rouga followed her and continue to talk.

"No it was actually them. All four hundred and ninety one of my ancestors." Rouga said Rian turned to a corner which was the kitchen.

"And they all told you to discard the light and embrace dark." Rian asked pausing whatever she was doing.

"Yeah really I'm not kidding." Rouga said and then Rian put her wand in his face and it shone blinding light.

"Nope your not a Craze." Rian said checking Rouga's face and putting her wand back.

"I'm not a Craze I am serious." Rouga said with his most serious expression.

"Go and tell Takay about it theni." Rian said while washing the vegetables. So then Rouga went to find Takayi who was with Raven training.

The same thing happen Ruga first told him about it then Takayi look at him with disgust. Then he took out his scimitar and reflect the sunlight onto Rouga's face. Rouga yanked the sword down and was irritated.

"I'm not a Craze!" Rouga exclaim really annoyed that his friends were trying to see if he was a Craze.

"I'm just trying to be safe here." Takayi said shrugging it off.

"Whatever you guys don't believe me so guess there is no point in trying." Ruga said and then started to return to his room and go back to sleep.

"What was that abut?" Raven asked and Takayi shook his head and they return to training. Rouga fell down on his bed and sighed releasing the frustration out from his body. Then Elsword, Rena, and Aisha came into his room.

"Hey Rouga want to help us buy some ingredients for Rian?" Aisha asked and Rouga lift his head up.

"Sure why not." He said getting up putting on a jacket.

"I don't think we should have asked you. I mean you are still recovering from your wounds." Rena said worried about the young Garou Knight.

"It's fine the armor heals any injures while wearing it." Rouga said as he put on his shoes and then they left to go to the market.

The streets of Fahrmann was packed with it's residents. As peddlers ran by with their carts. People with baskets of fruits and produces. The sight was like an ancient korean city.

"Why do you guys live far away from the main city?" Aisha asked curious as it took them a while to get from the temple to the market.

"I don't know. We just like living in the slopes of the mountain. And when the bells toll other people won't get disturb." Rouga said picking some vegetables up and paying for them.

"Where are the bells?" Rena asked as she never saw them.

"The front yard." Rouga said sniffing some meat.

"But we didn't see them when we walked in." Aisha said confusingly.

"Yeah because you guys walked in from the back door." Rouga said with no attention on the trio.

"But shouldn't the front gate be facing the city instead of the opposite direction?" Aisha asked not knowing about Rouga's logic.

"Oh yeah before Fahrmann was established there were multiple temples on the slopes of the mountain. One belonging to the Haan family captors of the Nine-Tail Fox Eun. Which got destroyed a few years ago. Another belonging to the religious Monks that worships the angels up there in heaven. Another that studies nature and the elements. Then the final one which is my ancestors building that train and study to fight against Craze." Rouga said but the trio weren't listening after they heard the first part.

"Wait Ara is part of the Haan family?" Elsword whispered putting his book away.

"I don't know she never told us anything about it." Aisha said.

"But if she is then her brother is Ran or Aren Haan." Rena said shockingly.

"That could be a possibility I mean she must have stumble across the hairpin and some things happen." Elsword said as surprise as the others.

"This is such an important detail that she decided not to tell us?" Rena said raising her voice a little.

"She must had a reason for keeping this a secret from us." Elsword said trying to be logical.

"Why are we whispering and huddle up together?" Aisha asked as they never needed to hide.

"Yeah I don't know." Rena said and then they all return to normal with Rouga confused by what happen. Then he got hit by a bicycle thrown into the air.

"How does that even work?!" Rouga shouted from the ground. The trio helped the world's unluckiest man up and brush him off. Rouga had a tire mark across his face and it started to swell.

"How do you have this much bad luck?" Aisha asked and Elsword became reasonable.

"Well bad luck doesn't really exists so it must have been another force at work. Or you must have been standing at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I guess but this has happen after my father died." Rouga said rubbing his face so the swelling could stop.

"Since your father died." Aisha said bitterly as she thought about her childhood life.

**Flashback**

"Come on Aisha you got to do better than that or you won't become a great magician." A woman said with a toddler Aisha on the ground holding a wand. Aisha was covered in dirt stains, burn marks, and ragged clothes.

"I'm trying as hard as I can mommy." Aisha said tearing up and trying to get up.

"Try? You think there is trying in magic?" A silhouette of a woman appeared in front of Aisha blocking the sun.

"No." Aisha said sadly then the woman fired a charged lightning bolt at her.

"Start from the top again I want you to master how to use actual lightning magic by tonight. And not mixing warm and hot air together." Aisha's mother said angrily and then left her to train.

"Aisha are you alright?" A man's voice said.

"Papa."

**End of Flashback**

"Hello Aisha!" Elsword shouted while snapping his finger in front of her.

"Sorry just dozed off." Aisha said slapping her face.

"Are you alright?" Rouga asked touching her shoulder.

"Yeah just hadn't slept well last night." She said and then the others backed off and let her be.

"Alright we should return now." Rena said and they turned around facing the direction from the portal. They stopped when Zakuya spoked.

"Rouga! There is a Craze in the crowd." The magic ring said. Rouga lifted his ring up so he was face to face with it.

"Is the Craze close?" He asked the ring and the ring nodded it's tiny head.

"Wait a Craze is in the crowd?" Rena asked and Elsword reply with his vast knowledge.

"Craze can disguise themselves as humans that made a contract with them." Elsword said with stern eyes like his Magic Knight's portrait.

"What how?" Rena asked another question.

"The reason we do not know but it is much more important to get rid of it before it completes the contract."

"What happens if it completes it contract?" Aisha asked this time around.

"It will devour that person and grow stronger." Rouga said slowly and dramatically before a metal pan fell from the sky.

"I'm starting to think something is after you instead of pure bad luck. I MEAN HOW DOES A METAL PAN FELL FROM THE SKY?!" Elsword shouted gathering the crowds attention.

"Sorry." Rena apologize making Elsword bow down as well. Elsword pushed Rena's hand away from his head.

"Why do we have to apologize it's not like they care." Elsword said annoyed at Rena.

"They looked at us. And it embarrass me for standing out in a crowd." Rena said blushing a little.

"Who cares." Elsword said and then added in some scientific facts.

"Are they like dating?" Rouga ask Aisha.

"Oh no that's going to be hell if they were. Think of the destruction they would cause." Aisha said jokingly and they both laugh. Then Rouga spotted the Craze in the corner of the eye and dashed after it.

"Rouga wait!" Aisha shouted chasing after him then Rena and Elsword stopped fighting and dashed after them.

**I think this was a little short but anyways leave a favorite or a follow if you enjoy. Help support this series by sharing to facebook snapchat, twitter and whatever you use. Spread thew news about free level 70 two level 70 per account. Yes 2! If you don't know how to do it PM me and I will gladly help you. Anyways I will see you guys in the next one. GOOD BYE!**


	44. Let's get new People

**Hi guys sorry for not updating I was in a summer program in the first half of summer than for the last half I was in China for my grandpa's funeral don't worry i'm fine QAQ. Anyways look forward to the next story I am updating Highschool DxD: Power and Ask the Beings of Elirios. And don't forget to check out my new story Honest Game Trailers: Elsword. Which I get honest with Elsword. Have fun and don't forget to leave a follow and like leave a review as well always love reading them.**

Rouga dashed after the Craze that was running through the streets. This one was persistent, and really fast.

"SLOW DOWN!" Rouga shouted he summoned the Golden by his side and jumped across a cart. Aisha started to teleport in front of the Craze but the Craze stopped and turned into a narrow alley way.

"Elsword go flank him." Rena suggested and Elsword follow by jumping up onto the roof and ran from building to building. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Rena shouted angrily but Elsword ignored her.

Rena and Aisha follow behind Rouga as they track the Craze down. Rouga suddenly stopped at a dead end.

"Where did it go?" Aisha asked confused on how the Craze have disappeared.

"Be careful of the shadows if a shadow moves tell me immediately." Rouga said going into a corner lit by the sunlight.

"What?" Rena asked very baffled, she try to think how a shadow would move. Elsword was still on the roof of a building and check every single shadow and then he spotted it.

"AISHA WATCH OUT!" Elsword yelled jumping on top of her and jumped on her pushing her away from a shadow behind her. The Craze sprung out from the shadow still in human form. The Craze tried to run but Rouga was too fast for him. Rouga unsheathed his sword and reflected the sunlight onto the Craze's back revealing it's true form.

"A D Class. Too easy." Rouga said and then the back of his clothes set on fire. Rouga turned in circles trying to put the fire out but he couldn't reach it.

"Well guess it's just us." Elsword said getting off of Aisha. The Craze had blades as it's hand and it was more like a humanoid praying mantis. With a mantis head but a human like body. The Craze charged at the trio but they side step making the Craze bang it''s head against the wall breaking the wall.

"Don't let it escape!" Rouga yelled still trying to put the fire out. Screams were heard inside the wall and the trio quickly jumped in. They saw the Craze running past the restaurant they were in with people screaming and trying to hide. Elsword shot a fireball at him but it was too slow so they gave chase.

"Excuse us!" Rena yelled to the customers and they went towards the open streets. Finding the Craze wasn't hard just followed the trail of screaming and panicking people. The Craze was much more faster than them and had much more stamina so Elsword did what he thought was best. Attacking the Craze in the middle of a huge crowd. Elsword shot fireballs at the Craze barely missing the pedestrian.

"ELSWORD STOP!" Rena yelled but Elsword didn't the Craze dodged some making the fireball hitting the floor or forever going. Rena tackled Elsword before he shot another fireball they rolled and tumbled to the side leaving Aisha and Rouga to chase the Craze.

"Arghhhh stupid Elsword." Aisha muttered to herself and then she lost to the pressure. Aisha summoned a portal to the underworld. "HELL DROP!" The Dark Magician aimed at the Craze and drop some hell stones on the Craze. The Craze was crushed by the heavy stone crushing the ground beneath it.

"Stop!" Rouga said pulling his Golden out of its sheath and raising it upon the Craze's head. The Craze struggled and then Rouga stabbed the Craze in between the forehead making it disappear and evaporate into the air around them.

"Sorry for the mess." Aisha apologize talking about the Hell Drop. The damage weren't too big but it did terrified the citizens.

"Hurry up we need to escape before anything else happens." Rouga said putting back his Golden into the sheath and they ran back to the temple. Upon hearing the news Rian wasn't please.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!?" Rian shouted making even Rena quiver in her proud Combat Ranger couldn't fight back a angered woman's rage especially Rian.

"You guys are so screwed." Takayi said popping his face through the window but Rian threw her panel at Takayi splattering him with paint.

"We're sorry Rian." Rouga said with his heart beating as fast as it can. He experience Rian's rage first hand and multiple times, and the sight wasn't pleasant.

"I don't want a sorry. I want payment for what you have done." Rian said with her eyes glowing red.

"If you want someone to blame go blame it on Aisha." Elsword said surprisingly Aisha.

"What you were the one who started shooting fireballs at civilians." Aisha fought back with Elsword.

"YOU DROP A TEN THOUSAND TON HELL BOULDER ON THE STREETS!" Elsword shouted back, Rena was too scared to stop them and decided to let them be or Rian was going to be mad at her more.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear who's fault it is or hell boulder, shooting fireballs I want someone to pay." Rian said stopping the argument in an instant. The four looked at each other and then the trio pointed at Rouga.

"Blame him for chasing the Craze." They all said in unison.

"What! But you guys did more damage!" Rouga said trying to convince Rian not to kill him. But it was too late Rian had a fly swatter in her hand and was prepared to smack Rouga with it. And through the night the only they heard was Rouga's screams.

"Sorry Rouga i'll make it up to you." Elsword said the next morning at the dining table. Rouga had bruises all over his face and you couldn't see most of his face. There was still a fly swatter mark across his right cheek all red and purplish.

"It's fine." Rouga tried to say and Elsword decipher out the words. Rian was still mad and wouldn't talk to the troublesome trio or Rouga.

"What happen to you Rouga?" Raven asked stepping inside the room. Elsword, Aisha, and Rena all made X marks with there hands signaling the Overtaker not to ask. Raven got the message and sat next to Rena.

"So what are we going to do t-" Lee said and then the bells chim and toll. Everyone got up and wiped their mouths.

"You just got your answer." Ara said as she grabbed her spear from under the bench they were sitting on. Lee rolled his eyes and tighten his belt so his sword wouldn't fall off when he is running.

"Location is the Histum Temple." Takayi said tossing Rouga his Golden and they dash out the back door.

"Wait the Histum Temple. Oh no guys be ready for either Raibi or Tesset." Rouga said as they ran towards the temple in another part of the mountain.

"How are you sure they are there?" Add asked hovering with his Dynamos.

"That's cheating." Rouga muttered looking at Add's Dynamos.

"Histum Temple is where the one of the last two vassal of Shibagentsu lies." Rian answered Add's question.

"Why is it there with no protection?" Raven asked.

"It's protected with multiple seals to ward off evil and only Makai Priest and Tesset or Raibi can break the seals." Rian explained with hand motions.

"Well then Lee I hope you kept up your ninja training cause you need to get there first." Elsword said very upbeat but Lee had an awkward pokerface on and didn't respond to Elsword. "Lee?" Elsword called again and Lee slowly turned his head towards Elsword and spoke.

"I can't run like an assassin anymore." Elsword was devastated and Aisha laughed.

"After building all this climax! Your so stupid." Aisha said laughing while sitting on her staff flying along with them. Elsword didn't respond to that because he got nothing good to say back.

They arrived at the temple to see nothing out of the ordinary. People were walking around some monks were sweeping the ground.

"Are you sure we got the right place?" Add asked scowling at a person passing by and scaring him off.

"This is the place." Rian answered walking towards a small birdhouse. The group follow her and watch as she tap her wand on the roof of the birdhouse. The wand's tip emit a magic circle and then the birdhouse turned into a shrine.

"Illusion magic." Aisha stated to tell everyone how Rian did that.

"No I thought it was fireball magic." Elsword said sarcastically annoying Rena and Aisha both. But Rian gave them a glare which made them shut up.

"Rouga would you please?" Rian asked the golden knight and Rouga pulled out his golden and slice the binding seal off the tiny doors. Rouga put his Golden away and open the doors and saw the sealing talisman still there.

"It's still here." Rouga said closing the doors slowly. Elsword and Aisha pushed Rouga away and tried to study the sealing talisman after opening the doors again.

"Move Aisha!"

"No you move I got here first Eldork."

"Both of you just stop!" Rian said pulling them by the ears and pinching the ear at the same time. Raven's eye caught a glimpse of something and he notice the talisman was missing.

"The talisman is missing!" He shouted out and everyone went on alert.

"How? It shouldn't be possible to steal the talisman while it still in our face." Takayi said and then Elsword stepped on Rian's feet making her let go off Aisha and his ear. He went forward to the shrine and flipped it upside down shaking it up and down only to have a piece of cloth coming out.

"So it's not illusion magic. Alright split up into teams of three's and go and find the talisman. Aisha and Rian set up a barrier the culprit can't escape that fast. The talisman magic powers is easy to detect. I want Add Raven and Chung to go north." Elsword said before he was interrupted by Eve.

"Chung isn't here."

"Where is he?" Elsword asked Eve really irritated.

"I believe somewhere around Fahrmann." Eve responded and Elsword rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just Raven, and Add go north. Eve, Rena, and Aisha will go around the borders to see if the culprit will try to escape. Ara, Rian, and Takayi will go west, Rouga you're with me and we will go east." Elsword said and everyone nodded but Rian was still mad about Elsword stepping on her foot.

"Why did you choose me?" Rouga asked.

"Reasons." Elsword answered back as they walked towards their destination to search for the talisman.

"Is it time to come out?" A loud voice said loud enough to be notice by Elsword and Rouga. He had black hair and a childish face about the same height as Magic Knight. He was talking to another person taller than him and Rouga even taller than Raven. He had a bored face and a bandana around his forehead.

"No not yet we have to make a dramatic entrance." Another person said as he pushed the black hair.

"Aw when are we going to do that?" He asked.

"Stop being a child and move already we need to make preparations." The other person said and the tallest one watched them without saying a word. The black hair person and Rouga exchanged stares but Rouga wasn't looking where he was going and fell down the stairs. Landed into a pile of mud and then got ran over by three bicycles.

"Dude you seriously need to get that luck thing checked out." Elsword said at the top of the stairs.

"I did but no one can help me. It's a curse they said and it's going to be pass on to my offspring." Rouga remembered the day when the fortune teller told him that and he was still devastated by the answer. Even though it was only a few days ago when he heard the news and it was the day he met Elsword and the gang.

"Well it must have been an-" Elsword started before his sense kicked in he drop kicked a nearby person making him fall down dropping a box. "Found you, ya thief." Elsword said grabbing his sword out upon seeing that the nearby citizen's ran screaming their lungs off. Rouga grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was the sealing talisman the one that he couldn't forget. The one that had cost him his father. Ruga grabbed the talisman and threw the box aside. He squeeze the sealing talisman in his palm. He knew it would hurt the spirit trap inside of it but if he break the talisman the vassal will be free. And anger will only lead to darkness and he couldn't afford to be control by a Craze.

"Rouga contact the others we might need some backup." Elsword said as the person or thing he kicked got up. It showed them it's true form an ugly long centipede like Craze.

"AN EEVOL?" Rouga shouted as he rubbed his eyes just to be sure he was looking at the real thing and not hallucinating.

"What's this Eevol?" Elsword asked as he set his sword to freezing from Sword Enchant.

"It's a Craze that takes on its animal or spiritual form and gains massive po-" Rouga started before the giant centipede swung its tail at Rouga knocking him onto the stairs. "OW! AT LEAST LET ME FINISH TALKING!" Rouga shouted from the stairs. The giant Centipede moved to attack Elsword who put the flat end of his blade out to guard against the attack. The Centipede pushed Elsword back and Elsword planted himself firmly into the ground. As the Centipede push Elsword back with it's head Elsword cracked the stone tiles leaving a line of broken tiles and rich soil.

"ARGHRAH! SHINING BLAZE!" Rouga shouted as his Golden heated up from the sunlight and he stabbed it into the head of the Centipede monster. Upon contact the Centipede jolted his head upwards swinging around crazily with Rouga still on the head holding on to his dear life.

"HANG ON ROUGA I'LL-!" Elsword started but stop and started to think. "Try and help you get down?" Elsword said unconfidently which shock Rouga.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Rouga shouted still hanging on but his grip was slipping.

"Yeah I can't get you off there." Elsword said then the monster slammed his head into the stairs making Rouga let go and knocking him semi-unconscious. The centipede then spew sticky substance n Elsword. The Magic Knight rolled but when the substance hit the ground it exploded and got on Elsword sticking him firmly into place. "What is this thing?" Elsword mumbled to himself as he tried to use his strength to get out. But the substance was too sticky as he restrained himself down more.

"YEAH DRAMATIC ENTRANCE TIME!" A boy shouted on top of the stairs.

"NO NOT YET!" Another voice shouted. Rouga got up and turned around him to see the group of people he saw before he fell down the stairs.

"Let's transform." The boy said as he pulled out a double sided sword and then he spun it in front of him creating a blue circle in front of him then he slashed it creating an armor the same as Garou's and Banno's.

**I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for not updating for a long time. But I told you I won't quit this story no matter how much shit life throws at me I will not be the author that abandon his main story. And I still have a long story to write. Anyways if your enjoy leave a follow and a favorite and leave a review so I will know how I am doing and until next time! Ja Ne!**


	45. What in the world?

**I am so done with Elsword. The new character oh my god. I was so piss off. Then the skill tree revamp im not going to get started. I am going to update another chapter for Elsword: Honest Trailer to show how bad this game is anymore. But I am still not abandoning this story. Sorry for long update I had writers block because of this fucking game. So its almost one year since this story came out. So I am doing a special. I am going to post at least 2-3 chapters a week for every week starting December 4 all the way to January 5 of 2016. Review if you are hype xDD. ****I won't force you just a heads up. So follow favourite or review if you enjoy this series and here it is. Pardon my grammar and spelling error -w-**

Who is it?" Rouga asked getting up slowly but rubble fell on top of his head making him go to sleep.

"Alright time to die Eevol." The person in the armor said. His voice didn't turn dead like the other armors it was more squeaky child-like. Even though the armor was the size of an average man having a child sound doesn't suit it well. He uses a large poled ax as a weapon clinging over his shoulder like it's no big deal. The centipede went for the first attack by jabbing his at the person. With a quick swing of his Ax like a baseballer the centipede went the other direction.

"Damn it Loct." The other person said, Loct at the person behind him and dd a peace sign. The centipede got reposition himself and spit the sticky substance at Loct. Loct tried to shield himself but the other person cast a barrier around them.

"Thanks Teeha." Loct said and ran at the centipede.

"IT'S NOT TEEHA! IT'S-. Oh why do I even care to correct you." Teeha said as he grabbed a staff with a blade at the bottom end attached to it. He formed a circle diagonally and then cast a fireball into it breaking it and summoning his armor. His armor was green he used a more metallic look of his staff than the wooden look. His color was light green and Loct was deep red. Teeha cast a fireball at the Centipede as Loct charged towards it. With the ax dragging on the ground Loct let out a warcry and jumped. Loct inside the ferocious looking suit smiled and dropped the ax down widening the hole Rouga he touched the ground he yannked the ax out and then the centipede let out a nasty cry.

"Shut up!" Teeha said as he threw a chunk of sharp ice at the centipede's head killing it.

"That was easy." Loct said as he transform back to a tiny boy about the same size as Lu. "Teeha clean up the mess." Loct said and ran up the stairs.

"WHAT! NO!" Teeha shouted Elsword had a hard time getting out of the sticky slime the centipede fired at him. So he decided to burn it but it set his clothes on fire as well. The thing he didn't wanted to happen. When he put the fire out the others were already gone all there was left was the centipede's corpse and rubbles and a sleeping Rouga. Elsword scan the area for the sealing talisman but there was no sign of it.

"Damn it. We lost the talisman." Elsword said it in a funny way, so he took a deep breath and sigh. He opened up communication link via. magic and called the others.

"What is this thing?" He could hear Rena said through the magic circle in front of him.

"Rena it's me Elsword. I'm communicating to you by magic." Elsword explain.

"Oh cool Elsword. Did you find the talisman?" Rena asks and Elsword thought about the answer for that question.

"Yes I did." Elsword said with a straight face, praying to god Rena wouldn't kill him the next time they meet.

"REALLY! Elsword found the talisman!" Rena said to her group than she answer again. "So let's meet back at the shrine." Rena said and Elsword closed the link and sighed again.

"It's time for me to change my identity." Elsword said jokingly as he slung Rouga's arm across his shoulder and carry him back.

"What happen!?" Rena shouted at Elsword making his ears ring and his face scruffle up. Rena was so loud that even the demons could hear her.

"A bunch of weird people they came and defeated an Eevol then they took the talisman." Elsword said calmly picking his ears and rubbing them. Rena had steam coming out of her head and it wasn't from over excitement but extreme anger. She could even scare Lucifer if she tries.

"Rena calm down. There is no need to get upset over a trivial thing." Aisha says nervously, as Rena takes a deep breath and calms down.

"So what do they look like?" Rian asks Elsword when Rena walks away probably kicking some trees or murdering passerby.

"Small Fharmann people, they can transform as well." Elsword said to Rian who shrug the fact he call Fharmann people small.

"Wait transform as in Garou's armor and abilities?" Rian asks Elsword who nodded bluntly.

"So they must be the remaining people of the last nine knights." Takayi said crossing his arms.

"Shit." Was all Rian can say as she bit her thumb nail thinking about a way to retrieve the talisman. She doesn't know anything about the traveling Makai Knight. She didn't even knew they existed. This was troublesome for Rian and Takayi, but suddenly the ground shook violently knocking down the temple and possibly crushing some people inside.

"The town!" Lee shouts as he points at where the center of the town is. Out from the ground came a large figure. Buildings flew everywhere and pieces of the earth fell on people and houses.

"The goodness gracious is that?" Rena asked as she saw the figure rising out from the ground. It was huge about the size of a skyscraper and it was carrying a halberd.

"AWWWWWWWWW F-" Raven said but wa cut off by the booming voice of the thing.

"I am Shibagentsu I am about to resurrect soon and this town shall be my sacrifice for my revival." Shibagents says as he picks up his halberd and swung it at the ground.

"We got to go." Ara says as she runs but was sto but Add with his big mouth.

"WE CAN'T FIGHT THAT THING ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Add shouts at Ara and Eve seems to agree.

"But we can't stand here and do nothing." Ara argues and then Rouga who seemed to wok u dashed down the stairs and towards the city. Rian and Takayi seeing this followed Rouga running down the stairs as well.

"Guys look." Aisha says pointing at Shibagentsu slashing the air. It appears to be a person fighting the giant. Then a cannon shot was fired at Shibagentsu with some magic.

"That must be Chung." Eve says as she dashes on Moby and Remy towards the battle.

"Hurry up guys!" Elsword said as he dashes down the stairs and everyone but Add followed in pursuit.

"Nope I am not going I am staying here." Add says going towards the temple after a couple of minutes he ran down the stairs as well behind the group by a lot.

Amidst the rubbles and fighting was Chung shooting his gun and cannon. He had to roll away sometimes when Shibagentsu jabbed his halberd at him. There was also Teeha casting magic at Shibagentsu and summoning barriers to protect himself. Loct was jumping around Shibagentsu trying to slice him. The other person was shooting arrows at him and moving nimbly like Rena.

"Loct careful! Yuna cover Loct more!" Teeha shouts at them Yuna the archer nodded shooting Shibagentsu's eyes. Shibagentsu shook it off and tried to swat Loct who was fooling around and jumping everywhere. Rian Takayi and Rouga arrived Rian casted a barrier around the fighting and then shot a fireball at Shibagentsu.

"Takayi go and find survivors and other people and lead them to safety." Rouga says as he pulls out Golden. "Rian help me fight Shibagentsu." Rouga added as he transform, the armor shone yellow as he summons Garou's armor but then dies out as the armor turns black and began to rust a little. Rouga looked at his armor still confused but he decided to fight Shibagentsu than worry about his armor. Soon the Elgang arrived at the battlefield Elsword halted making the others as well.

"That's them!" Elsword pointed out those people were the one who stole the talisman. Shibagentsu then threw his spear at a nearby building making Chung dived towards them landing on his stomach.

"Oh hey guys!" The shooting guardian says to the Elgang.

"Chung where have you been?" Eve asked the little Guardian.

"I been here at this town you know before this jackass blew up the inn I was in and started to fight." Chung says as he pushed the others down as Shibagentsu went in for a slash. It made a giant line in the ground.

"No more time to talk let's fight." Raven says pulling out his blade and readying his nasod arm.

"Alright it's time to kick some ass." Ara says but then Eun took control of her. "_This is something you can't handle let me do it._" Eun says to Ara and then air dashed to Shibagentsu.

"Let's go!" Chung shouts at them as he loads his cannons. The Elgang spread out to fight Shibagentsu and Aisha made them a link which they all can communicate.

"Hey Aisha what's the plan on how to fight this thing?" Elsword asked as he jumps onto a building trying to fight Shibagentsu but doesn't know how to fight a colossal giant.

"Hell if I know!" Aisha shouts at him as she was annoyed that she doesn't know as well.

"Guys we do what we do best." Chung says to them hopelessly shooting at Shibagentsu barely doing any damage to him.

"And what is that?" Raven asks as he was somewhere around the feets of Shibagentsu.

"Oh you know." Chung says and no one caught on then Rena caught on to what Chung was saying. She had a smirk on her face as she tells the rest.

"We improvise." When Rena said that Lee instantly dropped out and was now not in a mood to fight anymore.

"Since when do we improvise!?" Lee shouts and Eun kind of agree on that too as she jabs the chestplate of Shibagentsu.

"Alright how about we do this. We hit him over and over again. UNTIL HE DIES!" Elsword shouted the last part to rouse everyone up.

"That is the most Elsword plan in the universe." Eve stated burning Elsword and applying some salt as well.

"That is so stupid. And you read all those books." Aisha says facepalming at what Elsword just said.

"Actually I agree with Elsword. If you can't plan it hit it!" Lee said which just made Elsword's plan even more dumb.

"Yeah ok let's just do what Elsword says and keep hitting it." Chung says and they didn't want to argue anymore and continue to attack the giant. Raven kept on slicing and punching the footwear of Shibagentsu barely doing anything one time he almost got stepped on but he ducked and roll at the right time. Rena and Aisha stayed back and shot projectiles at the giant doing nothing as well. Lee and Elsword had the most trouble as they tried to attack all different parts of Shibagentsu with either ninja stars or fireball. Both didn't seem to do much damage at all and were struggling to dodge the attack from the giant warlord. Ara Rouga and Rian weren't doing much at all they had to avoid attacks from Shibagentsu.

"ENOUGH!" Shibagentsu shouts causing ripples in the air as from the ground came Craze.

"Now that's not fair." Lee shouts as he decapitates a Craze's head.

"All's fair in war!" Loct said to Lee as he jumps over him slicing some Craze. "IT'S TIME TO TRANSFORM!" Loct yelled as he conjure his armor and so did Teeha and Yuna. "Colt the mastermind! At your service." Loct said in his suit.

"Jinga the MAGE!" Teeha said in his armor.

"Gai. The mercenary archer…" Yuna says silently and the Elgang and the trio looked at them like they were crazy. Shibagentsu thrusted his halberd at Jinga. Rouga stopped and look at the Knight of Magic who set up a magic barrier to protect himself.

"You, you, you, and you also all of you help me." Colt commanded the Craze and some obeyed and went to attack Shibagentsu.

"Colt such a nuisance." Shibagentsu says as he stomped his foot causing an earthquake and then some spikes came out from the ground impaling some Craze but Colt manage to dodge and charge at the massive warlord.

"Loct don't rush." Yuna says quietly but Loct ignored him as he used his great sword to slice the warlord but it did nothing. Shibagentsu tries to kick Loct but he misses destroying a row of houses.

"What can do damage to him?" Elsword asks everyone but Loct Yuna and Teeha.

"Back then other Makai Knights use their abilities to destroy him." Rian says as she limps over to them as her leg was bitten by a Craze.

"What happen?" Rena asks as she rush over to the Makai priest to help with the wound. The combat Ranger set Rian down and pull out a HP potion.

"But the problem is that we don't have any makai Knights that can destroy him. What did the previous generation use?" Aisha asks and ponders.

"Our plan about 'hitting it until it dies' is not working." Raven says emphasizing every word and Elsword look at them while they look at him.

"Come on you got to admit that was what we all used to do before. Like when we were fighting Kenshin right Lee?" Elsword asks the Deadly Assassin who looked at him with wide eyes.

"He bursted into flames at the last second so I don't think that was a win for us." Lee answers him sweat dropping. Elsword fire a fireball at Lee who ducked and had eyes wide open.

"Sorry I missed this one won't." Elsword says as he fired at Lee who ducks but gets hit anyways.

"OW! That hurts!" Lee yells rubbing his shoulder where he got burned by the fireball.

"I'm sorry we don't give a fuck." Elsword said as he prepares to fire another fireball at Lee but Raven stopped him by smacking his hand.

"Enough fooling around. We need to find a way to defeat Shibagentsu." Raven says and everyone that wasn't fooling around nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Takayi was evacuating the civilians that were still running away a few times he had to kill some Craze that pop out from the ground or tries to eat a person. He was wondering how the others were doing he looked at the giant warlord and questioned if they can defeat him but he still had high hopes.

"Help!" Someone shouts under a pile of rubble. It took Takayi a while to find the woman that was almost crushed by a house, Takayi sliced the woods apart and lifted it easier helping the woman up.

"Are you alright?" Takayi asks the woman helping her up and she nodded but grabbed his wrist immediately.

"Please my daughter she was somewhere back in my house." The woman cries out and water dripped from her eyes onto her dirt and dust stain face Takayi nods as he puts her down. "She was wearing a pink dress and has a crane hairpin and about ninety centimeters. And our house is that way" The woman describes her daughter and points towards the battlefield

"Alright I will be right back with your daughter… I promise." Takayi says as he runs towards the woman's house. Takayi had to fight through lots of Craze and the further he went into the battle the more Craze there were.

"Move!" Takayi says as a bunch of Craze tackles him he sliced them with his scimitar. The black blood of the Craze seeped into the blade and turned it dark. Takayi saw this and looked at his blade he shook it around and the blood inside moved as well. More Craze came to attack the Makai Knight. Takayi prepared his blade and slice them this time more easier and more blood seeped into the blade.

"Wielder of Ohrga Knight of Destruction. Your time is nigh. The blade that turn dark means the heart is taint. And with a taint heart the knight shall fall." A dying Craze said to Takayi as it notice the scimitar has blood inside of it.

"Shut up!" Takayi says as he stabs the Craze in the face ending its life as it turns into black dust. Takayi went back to searching for the girl he flip through houses and after houses. But with no luck he didn't find the girl but he heard a scream.

"Shit!" Raven shouts as he almost got squashed by Shibagentsu.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Rena shouts at him even though the communication spell was still working.

"Rena we are in a middle of a life and death crisis and you care about language?" Elsword asks the elven Archer.

"YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Rena shouts at the Magic Knight who immediately obeyed and almost soiled his pants as Rena was about to blow.

"Anymore plans?" Aisha asks the others as she is almost running out of mana not even her plasma balls have any effect on Shibagentsu the warlord was too large and powerful to have any effect on him.

"Negative. The mysterious lifeform has a lot of mana to block him from any attack." Eve announced as she summon spears to stab Shibagentsu but instead the nasod spears were snapped in half upon contact.

"Dragon Head: Dragon Ascend! Dragon Head: Dragon Descend! Dragon Body: Dragon Spin! I don't know but none of my arts are doing any damage how about you eun?" Lee asks the white fox spirit.

"My arts do not work as well. He is not affected by my secret wolf art." Eun states as she still air dash around Shibagentsu.

"Rouga! Any ideas!" Elsword asks the boy in the rusty Garou armor.

"Nope!" Rouga shouts as he continues to jab the Golden into the shoulders of Shibagentsu.

"Watch out Rouga!" Rian shouts at him as a bunch of flying Craze ram into him and he was trying not to fall off but he did. Rouga was screaming trying to grab onto something but he was too far away from Shibagentsu's armor so he couldn't hold onto anything. Gai shot an hook shot arrow at Shibagentsu and then Loct jump on it sliding down to catch Rouga.

"I got you!" Loct says one hand on the string and the other holding Garou's hand. "What kind of armor is that? Are you trying to rip off Garou? Boy please don't be like Garou you can never be Garou just sit back and leave this to us." Loct says to Rouga after setting him down on land.

"Rouga are you ok?" Rian asks as she rushes over to the black Garou knight.

"Rian he is right. I am not Garou, I am merely pretending to be him." Rouga says as the armor comes off of him and into the void they came from.

"What do you mean?" Rian asks a little scare at what Rouga is going to say. Either way Rouga was going to say what she feared the most.

"I'm going to quit being the Makai Knight Garou." Rouga tells Rian as he drops his Golden and left it there.

Takayi rushed over to where he heard the scream it was rather a long run. When he approach the screaming voice a girl was surrounded by Craze that pounced on her immediately. The girl fell back dropping what she was holding and scream loudly. THe other Craze pounced at her as well Takayi quickly jumped at them kicking them and slashing the rest making them turning to dust.

"Are you-" Takayi starts but he realize he was too late. The girl was already dead and there was blood everywhere pieces of limbs were on the ground. And you can't even make out the face of the girl. On closer inspection the girl was wearing a pink dress and look about ninety centimeters, the item she dropped was a crane hairpin. Takayi watched in horror as the blood inside of him starts to pump faster and faster and faster. Then he blanked out.

"Help!" A young boy shouts he was the Takayi when he was little. The young boy was running from the Craze that destroyed his hometown. They ate his family in front of him the Makai Knight that came to protect them failed and was badly injured. There were Craze behind him chasing after him and trying to eat and devour him. The beasts were much more faster then him so they caught up really quickly. A wolf type Craze bite him on the right leg and he fell down he kicked the Craze with his other leg making it let go and he tries to run but the pain of being bitten was unbearable. Takayi continue to limp away when the same Craze pounced at him Takayi trips and tumble down a hill. On the way down he was cut and scratched by branches he covered his head and eyes so they wouldn't be harmed.

"Ow." Takayi says as he starts to cry he was a bloody mess his clothes were torn and there were deep cuts and some thorns attached or lodged into his body. Takayi couldn't stop crying but the Craze left him alone now finding no need to kill him as they thought he would die anyways.

"Who's there?" A voice called out and Takayi jumps while screaming. A sword flew out at him Takayi tries to lift his hand to cover his face but during that moment the sword sliced his hand off its wrist. Takayi screams loudly as he looks at his non existent hand as blood stream out.

"My hand!" Takayi screams in pain holding the wrist.

"Calm down! Or I will cut your other hand!" The man says as he emerges from the hiding place he was in. Takayi knew the person he was the Makai Knight that tried to protect the village. Takayi felt anger all of the sudden, this person failed to protect his family and friends.

"YOU! WHY DID YOU RAN! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAKAI KNIGHT!" Takayi shouts as he scampers over to the wounded Makai Knight.

"SHUT UP! I did my best." He says.

"BUT YOU'RE STRONG! THE MAKAI KNIGHTS ARE SUPP-" Takayi got cut off as the man held his hand out and his sword came back to him at the time scratching Takayi's shoulder. When the sword retracts.

"The Makai Knights are dead. Elirios will be ruled by Shibagentsu. So you will replace me." The man said, Takayi was confused at what the Makai Knight meant by 'replace'.

Takayi screams as he lost himself in rage. He cut his left hand and drew a circle on the ground and his Makai Armor surrounded him. Ohrga the Knight of Destruction.

"Seriously we aren't going to win." Raven says.

"EVE WATCH OUT!" Chung shouts at the Nasod Queen, Shibagentsu was jabbing his halberd at her. Eve tries to use her spears to block but all of them failed.

"MOVE!" Add shouts as he flew in to save Eve dragging her onto his dynamos, just right before the halberd smash onto the ground. The blast however made Add fall out of his Dynamos. "Gugh." Add fell down and got some scratches. Eve stood up immediately feeling tired and out of energy.

"You guys alright?" Aisha asks rushing over to the two nasod combo.

"I'm running out of El energy." Eve states unable to function properly.

"Eve go sit out. Where are Moby and Rey?" Elsword said through the magic communicator.

"Crushed." Add says sitting upwards, indeed both Moby and Rey were crushed when Shibagentsu jabbed his halberd.

"Rena get Eve out of there. Aisha cover them, Raven and Chung help me distract the giant warlord." Elsword says taking command once again.

"This is literally impossible." Eun says slicing at Shibagentsu's hand. "He is too big for us to take down, we need more chi."

"We can't take it down with steel or magic, what do we use?" Rena asks taking a break from shooting arrows at Shibagentsu which wasn't doing anything.

"Annoying pest, I shall end you now!" Shibagentsu shouts as the ground shook again, more of Shibagentsu appeared from the ground letting out a war cry. Everyone held their ears.

"How are we going to destroy all of these?" Teeha asks canceling his spell. Yuna watches the main Shibagentsu without changing his expression at all. Loct too was hanging off behind Shibagentsu's back was looking at the many Shibagentsu clones.

"We can't do this anymore." Aisha says as she drops her staff and kneeled on the floor. No one bother saying something encouraging. It felt like it was the end of the world but Elsword started to fight again. So did the three new makai knights.

"Elsword." Rena silently mutters as she saw the Magic Knight still fighting the giant warlord who didn't flinch.

"Fools. Do you not know the meaning of 'Defeat'?" Shibagentsu asks looking down at Elsword.

"I do, but we haven't lost yet." Elsword says still trying to slice at Shibagentsu's shoes.

"But you are out number."

"That doesn't matter, the battle still haven't been decided yet."

"Fate has already decided it."

"SCREW FATE! It's a bunch of lies, if you want to change something you do it by yourself!" Elsword shouts clenching his fist and looks up at Shibagentsu. It looks like Shibagentsu was considering to stop but he jab his Halberd at Elsword. Elsword being Elsword decided to block it with his sword he put the flat side of her blade up and clash it with the giant halberd.

"ELSWORD!" Lee and Chung shouts at the Magic Knight. Elsword took the blow and was still standing. Everyone was surprise but the price for Elsword was his legs were in bad shape. The veins look like they were about to burst and with each passing moment they sank more into the ground.

"Lucky block." Shibagentsu says as he pushed on his halberd more Elsword scream in pain. Rena ran over and tries to kick the halberd away Chung started to fire at the halberd as well, then everyone started to help him.

"Idiot what are you doing?" Aisha shouts at Elsword as she tries to find a way to let Elsword out.

"You know, just being me." Elsword says coughing up some blood now. THe other warlords started to walk closer preparing to finish the group up. They raised their halberd and prepare to jab at the group, no one falter as they stood still and was ready to block the attack for Elsword as well.

"DIE!" Shibagentsu says but then a loud scream was heard. Running towards the battle was a person that has red armor on and a helmet just like a bear's face.

"Takayi." Rian says as she saw her friend ran past her towards the el gang.

"TAKAYI! No his armor he can't wear it this long." Rouga says as he summon his armor again and ran towards his friend. Rian tries to stop him but fell over trying to get up.

"RAGHHHHHHH!" Takayi screams as his helmet's eyes glow bright red and he looks at the clones of Shibagentsu and they all explode and disappear.

"INSOLENT! RAVISH! FOOL!" Shibagentsu shouts as he steps on Takayi. The exploding stops and Shibagentsu's foot sent a big shockwave ripping what's left of the buildings away. The blast made the elgang flew back and onto their backs. Shibagentsu steps away and there was nothing beneath him but a pile of blood and Takayi's Scimitar.

"TAKAYIIIIIIII!" Rouga shouts as he saw his friend died.

**There you have it. Follow favourite review I am going to update my other stories soon make sure to check out Elsword: Honest Trailers I will be updating that soon, and see you on the 4 of December hopefully xD.**


	46. Author's Note 7 URGENT!

**FUCK IT! This arc is going on for far too long screw Shibagentsu and his resurrection im going to Lanox next. I am so sick and tire of writing Shibagentsu xDDDDD. Here is a quick summary. Basically Takayi is alive saved by ZerZero the one that stops time for a few seconds. In the final battle Takayi comes back. Also there is this prophecy from the very first Knight of Magic Jinga's mentor, Knight of Prophecy Menrot, saying someone will rise when the Makai Order falls and destroy Shibagentsu once and for all. That Knight uses Anger, frustration, depression, and hopeless feelings to destroy the Lord of all Craze once and for all. Guess who that is? You got it Rouga! The reason behind Rouga's bad luck was part of Shibagentsu's curse when Rouga was little witnessing his father's death by sealing Shibagentsu away. At the last second Shibagentsu curse Rouga so he was suppose to die slowly, but instead his mother's a Makai Priestess saved Rouga but died doing so. So both his parents are gone the Makai Knight are in ruin. Takayi comes back in the battle fully able to use his armor Ohrga. Knight of Minor Destruction. Rouga was shock in seeing him still alive. Takayi reveals that he inherited the armor and was not born into it. His left or right hand I forgot xDDDD was not his but the last wearer of Ohrga's the one that chicken out and dies. But know Takayi has the blood of the Ohrga family making him fully capable of wearing the Ohrga armor. All thanks to ZerZero. And to Lee's surprise ZerZero was his friend Takeru who was actually a descendant of ZerZero. Remember Takeru the Shinsengumi leader? Yeah I didn't think so. So basically Takeru brought a long lost ancient artifact of the Makai Knights made by Zexarchs. It was a idol of a Dragon. Basically it was a hologram message. Saying goodbyes and good luck to the people fighting Shibagentsu, it also release the seal of all the armor. The Beast inside became one with the armor granting the Ancestor mode. Basically every armor got flashier. Now all of this and you might be wondering what happen to the person who has the armor of Banno? So basically that guy betrays Rouga and the other and joins the Shibagentsu's side. He tries to become a Craze but was killed by Rouga. And one last important thing about Rouga he had a fight with his dad inside of a dream. After that fight Rouga was able to access Garou Brave Shine mode. Which is that the armor fixes itself stops corroding the rust is renew and the paint job is new as well. But that didn't matter as he got a new mode the 'Ancestor Mode'. Ancestor mode gains the full power of the beast inside of the armor. With no toll, there is no time limit, no strain on the body, and no giving a day of your life away to the beast inside. Then all the Makai Knight thought they destroy Shibagentsu one and for all, before all his Vassals gave their lives to give Shibagentsu life again, this time much more stronger than anything they encounter. The El gang was tire. Elsword tries one last time to summon the armor of Garou around him. It happens but on a ten minute time limit. Elsword and Shibagentsu was fighting toe to toe but before Elsword can finish Shibagentsu off Elsword experience another heart attack and fell down. Rena and the others ran over to him protecting him from Shibagentsu's attack. But in doing so cost lives. Rena Eve and Chung dies in taking the full blunt of Shibagentsu's attack. Seeing that Rouga got mad and picked up his Golden again, he summons the armor in rage, he was frustrated, depressed and everything. Which activated the idols final function. The idol breaks into 9991 pieces which all of them transforms into weapons of decease Makai Knights. Every other Makai Knight's weapons surrounds Rouga and they all open a portal summoning the armors. The armors fused together and form a new armor. And with one slash Shibagentsu dies and is forever gone. Still in the new form which Rian names Knight of Makai Knights... Makai. Yes I know lame... QAQ. But Rouga still in that form brought all the dead people back alive and all the damages done by the Craze and Shibagentsu are repairs. Eve came back as well but no one knew how. With that done the armor has done its job and splits into 9999 pieces of weapons. Rouga standing there holding his Golden and the other weapons fell onto the ground. Before the armor was gone Rouga had a final conversation with Zexarch. Basically Zexarch told him to find new people to become new Makai Knights so if the future needed them the Makai Knight will be there. Then he had one last conversation with his Dad before his Dad disappears from inside his weapon. Rouga told everything to his dad how much he miss him and how much he was sorry. His dad said the same thing and wish him the best of luck. Then with that the armor disappears and Rouga was brought back to his normal body. When the weapons fell bright lights came out of them 9999 lights in a thousands of color flew into the air some scatters around the world some went into the sky but one stayed with Rouga. It was a Golden Light the color of Garou. The light morphs into a good luck pendant. Rouga sheds a tear as he knew his father gave this to him. After that everyone was fine. The last seven Makai Knight stayed at the Rouga's temple planning on making it bigger for the future Makai Knight to train at. Everyone still has the Ancestor mode. Rouga decides to actually quite being Garou...But took up the mantle of becoming the leader and took Zexarch's weapon and become the Knight of Hope Rouga... Everyone took new weapons as well. Teeha took Menrot's staff becoming the Knight of Major Magic Teeha. Loct became the Knight of Extreme Loct. Yuna became the Knight of Arms Yuna. Takeru also became the Knight of Time ZerZero since he wanted to keep ZerZero's name. Takayi became the Knight of Major Destruction Ohrga same thing with Takeru. Everyone was having a great time partying but they knew this day would come. Everyone had to leave, Rian, Rouga and Takayi travel south to find people with strong hearts to become the next Makai Knights. Yuna, Loct, and Teeha travels north of Fahrmann to also look for new people to be Makai Knight. They all promise they would meet one day again... definitely. Before everyone left Rouga made a grave for Banno the one that betrays them. He prays good safety for him, and then took out the Spear of Banno jabbing it into the ground and sealing it with Magic so only a worthy person can only pick it up. And with that Rouga ran to catch up with Takayi and Rian, shoulders high a smile on his face and Zexarch's weapon on his back with the Golden on his hip. And that ends the 'Awakening Arc' **

**WOOH HOO! There I done it. See how long that was at least another two to eight chapters... And I told you I am so tire I have a lot of other things to do. Like planning the Lanox arc then Sanders arc and lastly Hamel Arc. Lanox and Sanders will be combine and be at least I say three to eight chapters least. Hamel will almost be like Velders chapter. Then after that will be Infinity Sword and the others. Then having the big fight to determine the fate of Eliros. So I promise I will upload something tonight if not tomorrow. Sorry I was gone for a while I just got out of the hospital. I got ran over by a truck then Superman started beating me up then batman. You get the gist of it xDDDD. Until next time. I am telling you guys I am not abandoning this story xDDDD**


	47. Let's go! Blacksmith! GO GO GO GO!

**Ok I know this chapter is 40 but lets imaginally say its like chapter idk 45 50? Cause thats how much longer I have to write for Shibagentsu. And if you keep writing the same thing over I get bored. Just like how I felt when I was at the Kenshin arc. Yeah the ending was half ass but there is a reason behind that half ass ending for the plot c:. So if I ever feel like it I will post some chapters for Shibagentsu hopefully finishing it because it's so damn long! But as promise another chapter. Also hadfizan don't worry I hope I didn't spell your name wrong xD. Sorry if I did. But still! Don't worry next chapter will be Elsword and Rena fluff :3. Can you call it fluff? Idk! Don't worry about it ok! Just let me do what I am doing and god I need to fix the grammatical mistakes soon. If anyone can Beta read for me please send me a PM I will gladly take anyone! Also I just forgot... Damn hate these moments xDDD. Oh yeah forgot about to mention this in the authors notes. The reason why I couldn't post because I was in a mental hospital to treat my depression. BUT IM FINE NOW! So don't worry about it. I might post another chapter tomorrow. So lets see about it. OH I JUST REMEMBER! So yeah a new character came out in Korean Server. Rose from DLO which is the most stupidest call Ko'G made. All they did was Crtl+C and Crtl+V. No originality seriously all we want is an Assassin class! Who wants Lee to be in the game? xDDDD Please I really kind of want Lee to be in the game. Also in the next chapter everyone might get their 2nd job change then after that the final battle in Lanox then they travel to Sander. They need Aisha's mom learn some more about the actual main plot then move to Hamel where after that is the IS arc! Yay! Almost there! Sorry for the long intro. But here it is kept my promise is chapter... 40? 45? 50? Idk!**

It's been at least four weeks since the El Gang has departed from Fahrmann, they all missed Rouga. Takeru has to go back and guard the Emperor so he didn't help the Makai Knight or even offer to help Lee.

"Man I miss Rouga." Lee says as the Elgang walks through a fiery place.

"Guys we will meet them again ok!?" Rena says still feeling weird after she has been resurrected. No one even tries to question how Eve, a nasod can be resurrected.

"I hope Rouga was really happy when he setted off to find new people to be in the Makai Order." Aisha says sitting on her staff which was carrying her through the blazing fields.

"I have a better question." Raven says to everyone.

"What is it?" Chung asks Raven trying to be nice.

"Where the hell are we?" Raven asks and Ara nods in agreement.

"We been walking for days out supplies are getting low as well." Ara adds in which scares everyone.

"Ok someone is not going to eat tonight!... And that's everyone but me." Lee says earning a chop from Rena in the back of the head.

"We have to minimize our meals then." Rena says which shocks everyone. Almost everyone but Elsword and Eve gasps. "IS FOOD SUCH A BIG DEAL TO YOU GUYS!?" Rena shouts, everyone but Elsword and Eve nods.

"Tch, I have to agree." Add says as he was hungry as well.

"Kids these days." Rena says rubbing her temples trying to calm her brain down.

"Don't worry we are almost at the next town." Elsword says as he close his book and put it away.

"How are you sure?" Rena asks.

"Trust me on this guy's." Elsword replies.

"Alright lead the way leader, guide us to our next adventure." Lee says.

"Just don't get us lost." Aisha says, Elsword stuck a tongue out at her. She returns with an angry one. Rena decides to let this one go with a sigh.

"Are you alright Rena?" Raven asks the Combat Ranger, seeing she was sighing.

"Yes. I'm just tired from the battles we fought." Rena answers the Over Taker.

"Yeah, the battle with Shibagentsu was at least a month ago, even I am still sore." Raven says rubbing his human shoulder with his nasod hand. Truth be told that ever since Raven killed Raibi Tessei anger has been running through his head.

"Are you alright?" Rena asks, Raven thought she meant with the anger in his mind, but Rena was talking about his sore shoulder.

"Yeah I am nothing to worry about I won't lose in." Raven says going back to his normal frown.

"Alright do your best." Rena says shrugging off what Raven says about 'Lose in,' After a few more minutes of walking they were at the end of a cliff. The group looks over it and saw a forest on fire in the distance. Rena felt really bad for the forest spirits that lives there. She took a moment to pray. Elsword looks down and saw an Ash Covered Village.

"There." Chung says after looking at it as well, soon most of the group saw it as well.

"The hell happened here?" Add asks, when they are walking through the village.

"Shhh, be quiet." Ara shush Add which annoys him so he shouts at the Little Devil.

"We are walking in the open!" The Arc Tracer shouts alarming everyone, Ara smack Add on the head with the flat side of her spear.

"I swear you bi-" Add starts rubbing his nose but Eve gave him a slap, shutting him up. Now he has a giant red line from his forehead down to his nose, and also a slap make. After some more walking they found some mining carts near a cave.

"What are these?" Rena asks picking up some rocks and inspecting them.

"Minerals." Raven answers her crushing a rock with his nasod hand showing metal inside of them.

"That's right, we are close to Lanox where most of the weapons are made for the armies of Eliros." Elsword says digging through some of the mining carts. Aisha did as well seeing if she find something of value.

"Don't touch those stuff. The rocks are dirty." Rena says engaging her mother mode.

"Found something." Elsword says holding up a stone that has three different shades of purple. Elsword accidently knock the mining cart that he dug out the stone, spilling the bright yellow stones out.

"I said don't touch that!" Rena says running over to Elsword trying to take it out of his hand, but Lee took it from Elsword before Rena did.

"It's a weird mineral, Ara ever seen this?" Lee asks the Little Devil who shook her head saying she didn't.

"Let me see it!" Add shouts yanking it out of Lee's hand and he tries to break it. Though he fails to try and break it. Eve looks at it when Add tries to break it.

"I never seen this stone before, not even in the archives of the Nasods." Eve says, Aisha found an odd looking stone in the cart Elsword knock over. She pick it up and blew the dust away, the stone was rough and had a glowing 3 on it.

"Is this a Rune stone." Aisha asks, but she wasn't interested in the stone, she put it in her magical convenient pocket and ran over to Add who was still trying to break it.

"You can do it!" Lee, Chung, and Elsword shouts at Add. They were placing bets to see if Add could indeed break the rock. So far Add has try everything but with no success.

"Blast this stupid rock." Add says throwing it on the ground, Elsword picks it up again and studies it.

"Hey! There is a picture of Aisha up here. A perfect representation of that old hag." Elsword insults the Dark Magician which annoys her.

"SHOW ME IT!" Aisha shouts, Rena calms Aisha down a little with rubbing her back.

"Never." Elsword says putting it in his backpack.

"We'll trade." Aisha says making Elsword scoff.

"What do you have that I could possibly want." Elsword says, Aisha admits that Elsword was right. She has nothing Elsword wants or she thought she didn't. She took out the Rune Stone, she thought she could've sell it. But who would want to buy it.

"This!" Aisha says sticking the Rune Stone out for Elsword to see.

"Where did you get that?" Elsword asks serious now. He read all about the Rune Stone and how powerful it was granting its wielder a lot of power.

"On the ground." Aisha says. Elsword tries to snatch it but Aisha teleports a few feet away.

"Give me it!" Elsword shouts holding his hands out with the back of his hand facing the ground.

"Nope! Unless you give me the stone you are holding." Aisha says thinking she can tease Elsword a little.

"Now kids don't fight." Rena says but Chung stops her.

"Rena I want to see how this would end." Chung says curious as both of them weren't shouting at each other for once when it comes to things they want.

"Just give me the stone, you don't know how valuable it is." Elsword says walking slowly up to Aisha.

"No! Don't move. I will give you this if you give that stone to me." Aisha says moving in a way that made Elsword jump and stop.

"Tch…" Elsword says, he was planning on selling this stone later so he thought about it.

"I guess you don't want this. I heard so much about how the Rune Stone is so powerful. I guess I should sell it later, then maybe some unworthy person comes and buys it and becomes powerful and maybe use the power for evil. Oh! I know how about I smash this to the ground so no one can use it for evil." Aisha says seriousness in her tone she put the stone on the floor and was about to destroy it, but Elsword bought the bait she set out.

"OK! You can have the stone, but give me the Rune Stone!" Elsword says throwing the purple stone at Aisha. Aisha caught it and then kick the Rune Stone at Elsword who also caught it.

"See now that wasn't too hard." Aisha says laughing at the Magic Knight who was annoy by Aisha's teasing. When Aisha saw the engraving on the stone it didn't look anything like her. It was just a picture of Angkor…. But Aisha doesn't know who Angkor was so she decides to put it away and study it another day.

"What are you doing here!?" Shout a loud voice at the El gang. Everyone turns around to see Supervisor Aluminu with a bunch of other minions behind him.

"We were just passing by." Lee tries to lie his way out.

"LIES! You stole from us!" Aluminu says pointing at the knocked over mining cart.

"That was an accident." Lee tries buy his way out of it but the enemies weren't buying it.

"Cut the crap out Lee, we can't lie our way out." Ara says spinning her spear in her hand.

"ATTACK THE THIEVES!" Aluminu yells, the Death Bots and mechanics start to run towards the Elgang in small numbers.

"Well this isn't too bad." Chung says shooting his Silver Shooter knocking one down, then a huge wave follow behind them.

"You jinxed it." Aisha says to Chung who was stuck in place.

"Nothing we can't handle." Elsword says, Eve steps forward preparing to summon spears but steps on a landmine and it exploded.

"EVE!" Rena shouts, when the smoke cleared Eve was unharm so where her clothes for some magical reason. If the clothes were not magical it will already be a R-18 game.

"Oh she's fine." Add says relief a little, but someone threw a hammer at Eve.

"NOOO!" Raven shouts, as she saw the nasod queen on the ground with a hammer on her face. Eve got back up and brush it up.

"How durable is she?" Aisha asks amaze at the durability of the Nasod Queen. Moby and Remy circle around Eve then created a dimension hold in front of Eve.

"JUNK BREAK!" Eve shouts summoning lots of screws that began to drill and destroy all of the minions. Aluminu stood in shock as he was the only one left, the Supervisor stared at the bodies and broken machines on the ground.

"Truce?" He asks the El gang dropping his weapon and holding his hands up. Eve brush the dust off of her Exotic dress (c: I know you know what I mean….Her promotion dress Cx) Someone jump in front of Aluminu.

"Who dares disturbs my crafting time?" The gigantic person says at the Elgang. The man was massive and buff carrying an Anvil in front of him.

"Damn, giants be on drugs." Lee says, getting an elbow by Raven's nasod arm.

"Who are you?" Rena asks getting ready to kick some ass.

"I am the leader of the blacksmiths, Sdeing." The man identify himself as.

"So you're not a giant?" This time Elsword asks getting kick from behind by Rena.

"Boss! They came in and stole from us, as well murder our workers!" Aluminu says with a frightened face.

"They did what!?" Sdeing says really mad as he huffs and puffs, Sdeing slam his anvil down and starts to craft a hammer.

"What is he doing?" Add asks really confused by what Sdeing was doing. Soon Add found his answer, Sdeing finish the giant hammer and flung it up into the air. The Elgang just stared at it as it began to descend. But they were underneath where the hammer was landing.

"OH COD! RUN!" Elsword shouts and the Elgang ran in circles bumping into each other a few times but it didn't help as they were still running in circles. The hammer was close to striking them so they all dive aside.

"That was a close one." Lee says getting up and pulling his sword out.

"RAGH!" Sdeing says swinging his hammer like a golf club at Lee. Lee screams as he was knocked into the cliff. Eyes closed and a loud grunt Lee fell down from the cliff.

"ASSASSIN DOWN! I REPEAT ASSASSIN DOWN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ASSASSI-" Chung shouts before he got slap by Rena.

"WE ARE FIGHTING AND ALL OF YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT NOW!?" Rena asks.

"Come on let us have our fun Rena." Elsword says, making Rena brighter than Elsword's hair color. But not in a good way but the angry way.

"FIGHT SERIOUSLY!" Rena yells into Elswords ears, when they weren't looking Sdeing punted them in another direction towards the crater of lava.

"MEAT SHIELD DOWN! LOUD ELF DOWN! I REPEAT MEAT SHIELD DOWN! AND SO IS LOUD ELF!" Aisha shouts making this even more hilarious as Sdeing and Aluminu had no idea what the Elgang was doing. Add and Eve did a sneak attack behind Sdeing.

"Psionic generator!" Add lefts a 3D rhombus into the air above him and cubes form around him and Sdeing exploding.

"HORNET STING! EXPLOSION!" Eve shouts getting her Rocket Launcher out of the magic butt pocket. After Sdeing was launch by Add's Psionic Generator the rocket exploded launching Sdeing even farther at the Elgang.

"Charge Bolt! Hedgehog!" Raven use parts of this new liquid metal nasod Eve gave to him and form a spiky spear around him. Sdeing was stop in his launch and fell to the ground.

"Spear Prison!" Ara executes her skill summoning some spears made out of dark orb energy, the spears fell and made a circle around Sdeing before the final spear fell on top of Sdeing.

"We did it!" Chung says, Lee came back to them limping in pain from the hammer blow to his chest and his back was killing him.

"No everyone but you contributed." Aisha says which offended Chung a little.

"But Sister Aisha...You didn't do anything." Chung says politely.

"Shut up! I so did." Aisha says, Chung decides not to push anymore and ask another question.

"What about Lee?"

"He took the brunt of the damage for us." Aisha says crossing her arms.

"I WASN'T MEANT FOR THAT JOB! OW!" Lee shouts at Aisha still far away from her so his shouts weren't that loud.

"Guys what about Elsword and Rena?" Raven asks worrying about the Elf more than Elsword.

"First we need to deal with this guy." Ara says pointing her spear at Sdeing who was moaning in pain on the ground.

"PAPA!" A girl's voice shouts towards the direction of where Sdeing came from. A girl about the age of eight or nine years old came running up dirty mechanic clothes and a hammer was in another arm. She ran up to Sdeing dropping her hammer.

"Who is she?" Add asks.

"No data match in the archives." Eve says.

"Of course you dope you been gone for almost two thousand years." Add yells at Eve earning him the royal slap by Eve.

"Papa you can't die!" The girl shouts shaking Sdeing but the giant man didn't shook but began to say something.

"Steel… Why are you here?" Sdeing asks weakly.

"Don't speak papa. Who did this to you? Was it them?" Steel asks pointing at part of the Elgang.

"Yes we did." Eve answers.

"EVE!" Everyone shouts at her who stare blankly not knowing what she did wrong.

"Why did you do this to papa!" Steel yells shedding tears a little.

"We can fix this." Aisha says walking over to Sdeing but Steel swung her hammer at Aisha.

"Careful!" Chung says putting a hand out to catch the hammer in a swing. Aisha walks over to Sdeing and pull out a Health potion healing Sdeing, Sdeing felt much more better and sat up.

"I'm fine." He says. "I'M FINE!" He shouts again.

"PAPA!" Steel yells as he hugs his dad.

"It's alright my daughter." Sdeing says returning the hug.

"I won't forgive them." Steel says wiping her tears away.

"But we help you hear your dad." Raven says putting his sword away by his hips.

"Doesn't matter, you hurt him! And destroy the machines he worked so hard to build!" Steel says and Ara knew where this is going.

"We have Phoru cookies…." She says almost the same voice as Eve in a monotone voice.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!" Steel says with sparkles in her eyes drooling already as Ara took out some phoru cookies.

**There I did it! Now it's off my shoulders. I should get working on the next chapter anyways. I hope you enjoy oh! Also I will set up a poll later for couples. Because so far it's like Add and Eve, Elsword and Rena. That's it remember no Elesis or Lu and Ciel. Rose is definitely not in here! I'm going to start the fluff next chapter with Add and Eve as well. If I can because I find those two to be polar opposite. Not like the 'Opposite attract each other' like I really mean opposite like the bad kind of opposite. I feel like I spoil something oh yeah I remember never mind xDDD I might edit that out later. But who knows! Its in the past chapter but I don't think it is that big. But anyway! Leave a follow or favourite if you enjoy the story. Write a review so I will get motivated to write more or just to say hi xDDD. So see you fellows next time... *Insert outro song* xDDDDD**


	48. Update 1 (New thing)

Hello! I am starting this new thing where every Wednesday Thursday or Friday, I will give you an update on future things I am planning on doing. Answering questions or fun activities I guess? Idk xD. But if I have something urgent to tell you guys I will post as Author's note so nothing new. So yeah I might not get the next chapter out until Saturday or sunday so in the next three days. So be patience with me ok. And I forgot to celebrate our one year! Yay! At least almost 50 chapters done if you count the unfinished Shibagentsu battle xDDDDD. So anyways just want to check in with you guys and tell you everything is ok. And I will see you in the next chapter!


	49. I am really sorry

**Let me make this clear and honest with the followers of this fanfiction. I'm going to admit it. I am discontinuing this series. Why you ask? Because Elsword isn't fun anymore. After all these frustrating patches it seems our voices aren't being heard in the right way for KoG. We kind of did want a third job path for our classes but it didn't turn out the way it was. I'm sorry. But when I first started Elsword it was fun, I had fun the friends I play with had fun. Sure there were some couple of broken things but it was still fun. But now in arena and basically everywhere. I run into an Diabolic Esper who keeps thinking he is better than every other class. Then when someone does beat him he gets salty. This doesn't only occur with DiE but a lot of different classes as well. People think they are so good because of the broken class's skill. I'm just tire of this, even when i'm in resting areas people will fight. I just don't understand why. Our constant cries for new and original characters were not heard. Instead we got Accelerator, Black Butler, and Crtl C + Crtl V. Transcendence update is not good, it's just recycle animations from either other classes skill or previous deleted skills. I decided to take a break from all of this for a month, then things happen and I had to leave fanfiction for a long time. But when I returned to Elsword it got worst. Until I said.. Enough. I never thought I would ever say 'I quit Elsword' because I believe it to be a fun game. But at the state it is right now, I don't know what fun is anymore. I know I promise you guys I wouldn't quit this series, but right now I have no more motivation to continue it. What made me continue this series was you guys, but it also was Elsword. Everyday I got on and talk with people and have fun while fighting each other. Now it's constantly arguments and when we fight I don't have fun because I'm always up against an add that either always run, or I always kill him. And when that one time I kill him, he just leaves the room. So I am really sorry about this, but please check out my new series of RWBY, i'm kind of new to it. I decided to make one because I do not feel like the show is good enough ever since Monty Oum died. It feels wrong without him directing the flow of the series. But anyways please check it out, and I hope we may see each again. **

_**Sorry**_


End file.
